Why Me?
by LuvMiddleEarth
Summary: A girl who used to visit the horror attraction as a child is thrilled to finally be able to work there. When she sees her fave characters for who they really were... AU setting, most characters from FNAF 1 to FNAF 4, including the Halloween Edition, are included. Springtrap x OC, ratings for violence, blood, graphic death scenes and several lemon scenes
1. Chapter 1

Let's get one thing straight, I'm not the biggest fan of FNAF, and I've never played the games myself but I am interested in this game and the story behind it. I am looking forward to the movie next year, I hope you are too, but for this story I have altered it. I own none of the characters as they belong to Scott Cawton, just my OC.

This will be set in an alternate universe where most of the animatronics are included in the story. The original cast, toy animatronics, phantoms, the nightmare and Halloween nightmare animatronics will be in this story. Nightmare Balloon Boy and the Marionette will be the only characters left out of the story, and Golden Bonnie from FNAF world will make an appearance and Golden Freddy will be a complete animatronic.

Springtrap himself will not have a corpse inside of him, and the animatronics are somehow alive and can eat. They will also happen to have a taste for human flesh. As always, enjoy!

Of all things Saphira had loved as a child was visiting the Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria before it became a horror attraction. Every Friday after school she would convince her friends and parents to go there for a good night out to fill themselves on junk and have fun with the animatronics. At the time it was just Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy, than came along Golden Bonnie and Golden Freddy who became instant favourites. As time passed the toy animatronics were added with two new characters, Balloon Boy and JJ were also included and people enjoyed the variety. She was around fourteen when it became Fazbear Fright with new phantom animatronics and a new Bonnie-type animatronic called Springtrap. There was something about him that made Saphira feel strangely attracted to him. She didn't know why but Springtrap became her new, favourite animatronic from the Fazbear franchise. She was now seventeen and looking for work.

 _I have searched and searched, applied and applied for every job I can think of, and no one has even bothered to give me a go. Ha, stupid employers seeking kids with twenty years' experience, give me a break!_

She was furious. Saphira was at the end of her tether when it came finding a job. She considered volunteering but didn't want to do something without getting paid for it. She knew it was considered selfish, but it should be understandable. It was until she came across an ad that recently popped up on the internet. Saphira was shocked, but decided to try it anyway.

 **Welcome to Fazbear Fright! A fun, spooky place where kids and adults alike can enjoy the game and food that Fazbear has to offer. We have the best animatronics in town with fun and scary songs for you.**

 **We are looking for a night guard to work from 9pm to 6am, experience is not necessary just the love and passion for the company is required. Weekly wage will be determined at the interview, please send us your resume.**

Saphira couldn't help but smile. It was a nice opportunity and she hoped the managers of Fazbear Fright would look at her resume. Many people would probably tell her she's too pretty to be a night guard. That was true thanks to her busty, D-cup size breasts with elegant curves to her hips and buttocks, milky, pale skin, emerald eyes and irresistible, long, raven black hair that touched her tailbone when brushed and left out. Her parents have tried to get her into the modelling industry but she was not interested in it, she was more interested in building a career in beauty therapy or become a make-up artist, which meant she needed money. And you would think a girl as pretty as her would have had a boyfriend now, nope. Boys have tried getting close to her but Saphira's expectations is different. She wants to find a man who loves her for her, not her body, looks and the possibility of having a lot of money behind her that is all she wants. She doesn't want a selfish boy who would only treat himself rather than treat her like a queen. Saphira wasn't spoilt really, some people judge her as such by how she wears, and that fact she does have a large wardrobe. It wasn't expensive clothes but it was still enough to make the jaws of her friends drop. She didn't mind having a lot of clothes but didn't wear all of it, some was only put aside for things like interviews and charity events she gets invited to. Saphira still lived with her parents and two siblings in a two story home with a large backyard and four car garage. They both had really decent jobs, and paid off the bills and they were able to go on many holidays together. She could not wait to move out, no matter how much she loved her family she wished to pay her own way without a family hanging over her shoulder every minute of the day.

"Saphira, come out and have lunch!" Roxy yelled from the outside of her door.

Saphira sighed and closed her laptop. "I'll be down in a minute Rox."

"No, mummy said now!" Her young sister snapped.

"Go down and have lunch Roxy," She ordered firmly. "I am busy."

She heard her sister pout something quietly before running downstairs. It was nearly midday and Saphira only woke up an hour before so she was still waking up. She got up to brush her hair, tying it into a neat pony and putting on some jeans and a white, one shoulder shirt before making her way downstairs. Saphira could smell the delicious scent of meat pie in the air, making her stomach growl angrily at her. Her sister was sitting at the table eating her pie with her brother sitting across the table from her. The age different couldn't be bigger. Roxy was ten and her brother, Ethan, was only seven. They were both quite demanding and Roxy was extremely spoiled, her parents came to her every petty whim.

"Morning Saphira," Her mother sang as she placed a plate with a slice of pie on it. "Nice to see you awake at last."

Saphira huffed a laugh as she sat down. "I was just checking out some jobs."

"Anything?"

"Not really," Saphira shrugged. "Fazbear Fright is looking for a night guard."

Her mother's blue eyes widened with a gasp. "A night guard? I'm not sure…"

"Mum, I need a job!" She snapped, interrupting her mother. "I'm sorry it's not the greatest job in the world, but I have nothing else."

"I wasn't saying don't go for it," Her mum, Sarah, continued, sitting down. "I've just heard rumours about…what happens to the night guards there."

"Sounds funny sis, I wouldn't take it," Roxy said with a scrunched nose. "Fazbear Fright is a stupid place."

"Roxy do not jump in when two people are talking," Saphira said to her sister firmly. "It's rude."

Roxy stuck her tongue out before turning her attention back to her food. The dark, brown haired, blue eyed girl had a habit of butting in, and will probably become the snobby girl when she gets to High School.

"As I was saying the rumours from Fazbear Fright includes night guards disappearing," Sarah continued gently. "Fazbear Fright goes through many night guards, the longest they've stayed there was about three weeks, or they disappear. I wouldn't recommend going to an interview."

"Mum, I've heard about those rumours too," Saphira said with a smile. "They are nothing more than just a bunch of stories to scare people away. They are just all a hoax, nothing more."

"I hope you're right," Her mother sighed. "I'd better let you eat."

Saphira smiled and ate her pie quickly. Ethan had listened innocently to the conversation and seemed to be confused. He had brown hair and blue eyes, but was nothing like Roxy. He was shy and collected, always keeping to himself and his toys.

Saphira helped to clear the tables and clean the dishes before returning to her room to find she's received an email from Fazbear Fright inviting her to an interview later that day. She squealed with excitement and got up to get ready. Her mum was happy, but not excited as Saphira showered to shave her legs and armpits before picking out some decent clothes and putting on make-up. She considered not putting on make-up but did it anyway. When finished she grabbed the keys to her Mazda 2 on the way to the garage and left to go to Fazbear Fright. It has been a few years since she's been and she couldn't wait to see what kind of animatronics that have been added. As far as she knows they haven't done a thing to the place, but that could change. She parked in the parking lot ten minutes before the interview, grabbing her folder she had brought and confidently walked inside. It was darker than she remembered, it was very busy with kids and adults interacting with each other, eating food and trying to get scared by the animatronics. She headed to the desk.

"Hello, I am Saphira Swan and I have an interview with Mr Mike at three this afternoon," She said to the lady behind the desk.

"Ah yes," The woman smiled. "I shall inform Mike for you."

"Thank you," Saphira said kindly as she glanced away as the woman buzzed the manager.

She walked around casually observing her surroundings. The walls have been painted a dark, blue colour with black and white checker patterns along the bottom, there were pictures everywhere with many animatronic heads lighting the hallways. Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie and Chica were all on stage singing away with the kids cheering them on while Foxy stayed in his cove saying silly jokes to the kids and adults. She couldn't see Springtrap and hoped he wasn't dismembered.

"Hello Saphira," A strong, frim voice caught her attention and she turned to see a man in a suit with dark hair and brown eyes walking towards her with an extended hand. "I am Mike Schmidt, the boss of this place. It is a pleasure to meet such a pretty, young lady."

Saphira attempted not to blush at the compliment. "Thanks Mr Schmidt, nice to meet you too," She replied accepting the extended hand.

"Ah, Mike is just fine," He said confidently. "Follow me."

Saphira happily followed him. "Still as busy as ever I see," She said confidently.

"Indeed," The man agreed. "We are getting some members to join the cast soon, and they will be the real horror attraction for this company."

"Really?" Saphira said in surprise. "May I get a peek at who they might be?"

Mike laughed softly. "Not yet, no," He said before going serious. "I'm just curious, how much do you know about Fazbear Fright?"

"I know it used to be Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria and it only became Fazbear Fright three years ago with phantom characters and Springtrap," Saphira began confidently. "It is a place designed mainly for kids, but family fun is encouraged with adults as well. The animatronics are the star of this place, I know each and every one of them, Springtrap being my favourite, and that they've been here for a long time."

"Impressive," Mike said bluntly as he turned a right towards what looked like the office. "Springtrap was your favourite? Why?"

Saphira felt her cheeks heat up. "I'm not sure honestly, for some reason I was attracted to him," She said with a shrug. "Is he still here?"

"Oh yes he is," Mike said quickly. "Don't worry, he's just in another area of the attraction." They walk past a glass window that showed a small office. "And here it is."

Entering the room Saphira saw it wasn't a massive room. There were two desks in the room with an air vent at the end of the room with a unisex bathroom, lockers and plenty of little items that were interesting.

"Have a seat," Mike seat, gesturing to the chair near a monitor and Ipad.

She sat down and looked at him confidently. "What exactly will I be expected to do on the job besides flipping through cameras?"

"Basically your job is to sit in that chair and keep an eye on the animatronics," Mike explained. "You also have to be aware of the audio, camera and air supply that may go offline if you aren't careful."

"Why keep an eye on the animatronics?" Saphira asked curiously.

The man's face briefly was surprised. "Oh, you caught that?"

"Yes," She nodded. "I've heard strange rumours about night guard disappearances from here but I don't believe them."

"They are all false," Mike reassured her. "Anyway, so do you think you can handle staying up late?"

"If it means sleeping in all day, yes I would," Saphira replied confidently. "Just kidding, I have loved this place as a kid and I will watch it with my life."

The man smiled. "This is interesting, you'd be the first female night guard here."

Saphira frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Girls don't normally go for night guard positions," He said with a chuckle.

"Oh, well, I agree with that," Saphira smiled. "I am just willing to take anything."

"Then congratulations," Mike said, extending his hand.

She stared at it in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Saphira gasped in excitement and took his hand. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" She exclaimed loudly, almost bursting into tears. "You will not regret this."

Mike chuckled softly. "And I hope this isn't forward, but do you think you can start tonight?"

"I have nothing else better to do," She said with a shrug.

The man smiled. "Good," He said. "When you come back I'll show you what to do."

He stood up and gestured at the door with his arm. "Lady's first."

"Thank you," Saphira smiled, walking past him and heading back the way we came. "Not many people would break in here would they?"

"Uh, no they don't," Mike said quickly.

His tone was funny with that sentence, but Saphira brushed it off. She rounded left to head to the exit when she saw him. Saphira stopped and gasped seeing the back of her favourite animatronic. She couldn't believe she had forgotten his withered appearance, with wires hanging out, half an ear missing with the other one bending the other way and some many cracks in the metal she could see the silver, though something seemed a little different.

"Hey Springie, turn around and say hi to our new guest," Mike said suddenly, startling Saphira.

She watched as the animatronic turned to look at her. She could swear she could see a surprised look in his eyes. He seemed…more different than what she remembered.

"Um…well, he's certainly different to what I remember," She said with a cough.

"Indeed he is," Mike agreed, walking past her and Springtrap. "Not many favour him."

Saphira sighed and glanced at him before walking past. She almost froze when she felt air coming from his mouth like a warm breath.

 _Something's off here. And I am going to find it out tonight when everyone has gone._


	2. Chapter 2

Her parents were absolutely gobsmacked that Saphira had finally got a job, and at Fazbear Fright no less. Her mother was a bit upset she had actually got the job but made an effort to congratulate her daughter and join in with the celebration her father had put up for her. Andy was her dad, he worked as a lawyer here in the city and enjoyed the work. He always told her if she ever got into trouble he would back her all the way. Her siblings didn't understand what was happening, and Roxy complained about that the celebration wasn't for her. Selfish brat! Anyway, Saphira got to have some sleep before the shift started so she wouldn't doze off so quickly when she arrived there. Her mind was focused on the animatronics. They were all the same as she remembered but there is something she appeared to have missed, and that excited her.

"I hope you know what you're getting into," Her mother said softly as Saphira finished neatly tying back her hair in the bathroom.

"Mum, I know trust me," She said confidently. "Those rumours are just rumours. Nothing more, even my boss Mike said that."

Sarah breathed in relief. "I sure hope so, or he's somehow behind it all."

Saphira rolled her eyes and left the bathroom to pack what she wanted. She got a text from Mike saying she could bring things to eat, drink and entertain herself when the attraction shuts up at ten. She packed some chips, biscuits, drinks, her iPod and 3DS to keep her going when she did officially get bored.

"Do you have to go?" Roxy's voice asked softly.

Saphira turned to look at her sister. "You should be in bed," She said to her firmly. "And yes, I have to go because it's my job."

"Why at that stupid attraction?" She whined. "The mall would be much better I think."

"They don't want me Rox," She said, kneeling in front of her sister. "Don't worry, you'll see me in the morning." She kissed the forehead of her sister. "Off to bed you or I will find the tickle monster."

Roxy giggled and ran upstairs quickly to her room. Saphira sighed, stood up and turned to face her parents who were waiting by the garage door. Andy had an excited expression while her mum had some tears in her eyes.

"I'll see you guys in the morning," Saphira said gently, hugging her parents.

"Don't let the animatronics bite," Her father teased, kissing her cheek sweetly. "But be careful."

Saphira chuckled softly. "I will dad," She reassured gently.

Sarah doesn't say anything as she cried softly. This made it easier for her to get to her car. She got into the red Mazda and pulled out of the garage onto the street with a deep breath. She was both nervous and excited at the same time as she drove to the horror attraction. It was only 8:15 so she would get there about fifteen minutes early.

When she pulled in the parking lot it was half full meaning people were slowly starting to leave Fazbear Fright. It was good since she found a park closest to the back door. She decided to go through the front door for this night only so she got used to the layout of the place and had a key for the back door. Saphira walked through the doors and was introduced with the smell of pizza, garlic bread and many other good smells that could make her hungry. She was glad she has already eaten a good meal. She made her way to the office, glancing at the animatronics that were still operating and searched for Springtrap. When she couldn't see him she continued down the hall until she reached office, finding Mike at his desk.

"Evening Mike," She said in friendly tone as she entered the office.

Mike looked up and smiled. "Hello Saphira, nice and early," He said happily.

Saphira chuckled softly. "I guess I just take an empty locker?" She asked. "Or just put my bag under the desk?"

"Your choice," He said with a shrug. "As long as you don't make a mess."

Saphira put her bag under the desk and turned to him. She had already looked around the room and wasn't sure if she could see a machine or sign in sheet to clock in and out.

"Do you have a thing to clock in?" She asked, feeling dumb with the question.

"Oh, yes," Mike said, getting up and walking over to a book. "Here, just sign in with your name, time you sign in, date and signature, similar thing when you sign out."

"Thank you," Saphira said, taking the book to write in.

"And I have a uniform for you as well," He continued, picking up a neatly folded shirt and pants with black books. "You can use the bathroom."

Saphira took the uniform and walked into the bathroom to change. It wasn't a big bathroom, the tiles were a light green all around with a clean toilet and small vanity. She got changed quickly, making sure she was presentable before walking back out.

"How do I look?" She asked enthusiastically.

Mike chuckled softly. "Like a night guard," He stood up and walked over to her new desk. "Now as you know, your job is just to stay here and keep an eye on the play. I'll show you how to check through the cameras now."

Saphira watched carefully as he showed her what button was what, making mental notes in her head. Then he turned the screen of the Ipad on.

"This here is what we use to monitor the audio, air flow and camera systems," Mike continued. "If any of these begin flashing warnings you have to quickly fix them. You might get some hallucinations if you leave the air flow system go for too long."

"Got it boss," Saphira said affirmatively, getting comfortable in the chair. "When do you leave?"

"About an hour after the attraction closes shop," Mike replied as he went back to his desk to finish his paper work.

"Am I now allowed to know about the new animatronics coming to Fazbear Fright?" Saphira asked sarcastically.

Mike laughed and looked at her. "You really want to know don't you?"

"This is my childhood place, and I care about, so yes I do want to know," She explained enthusiastically.

"Well, in a few weeks we will be getting Nightmare animatronics," He explained. "And trust me, they are a lot more intimidating than Springtrap. Halloween we will get two new Halloween animatronics and a Nightmare Mangle."

"Sweet," Saphira smiled. "Be interesting to meet them than."

Mike's face changed for a split second before chuckling. Even the boss seemed to be a little odd about the animatronics.

The next couple hours pass quickly as Saphira talked to Mike about general things. He was really nice to talk to, but he seemed to avoid questions about the animatronics. She wondered if it was the animatronics that were creating these interesting views about them. Even the other staff who were finishing their shift wanted to get out of the attraction as quick as possible, whether or not it was more about getting home than the animatronics. Mike left shortly after them with kind words. Saphira was fine, she had food, electronics, a flash light and something to find out tonight, what could possibly go wrong? She decided to stay in the chair for about thirty minutes checking the cameras to find the animatronics. She found the original cast on the stage, the toy animatronics were left by the counter, withered Foxy was by Mangle while the other two withered animatronics were on the floor near one of the bathrooms, the phantom animatronics were in a store room together, Foxy was in Pirate Cove and Springtrap…well, she searched for him.

 _Where is he, where is he, where…hah! Found you!_

Springtrap was by one of the exit doors near the kitchen. She didn't bother looking for Golden Freddy or Golden Bonnie as she wasn't interested in them. She was about to switch to another camera when something caught her attention. Springtrap was staring at the camera, something the animatronics do not do, like he was waiting for her to jump to another camera. Saphira felt nervous all of a sudden when she heard loud whispers in the hallway that echoed through the attraction. She went to the door quickly to peak outside. The whispers were awfully unrealistic. They sounded like something you'd hear in your head, not in the hallway. Saphira didn't want to go down the hallway yet and returned to her seat. Nothing has changed and it was almost midnight. She went to check the original cast and Bonnie was missing.

 _No way! What…are the animatronics left on at night?_

She searched for Bonnie and found him a few halls down from the office, his eyes glancing at the camera. He too seemed different and her nerves were starting to get to her. Saphira panicked, checking the other animatronics when she found Mangle. The animatronic seemed to be putting herself together as a proper female Foxy animatronic. She couldn't believe it. She was witnessing an animatronic fixing itself in real time. She wished Mangle would stay that way, she looked really nice. She flinched when she heard a loud chuckle.

 _Freddy?!_

He was still on the stage, and so was Chica, but they were both glancing at the camera. This wasn't good, and now Saphira's heart felt like it was going to jump out of her mouth. Bonnie was still a few halls down, but was standing closer. If the rumours were true, did that mean the animatronics had something to do with this?

 _Would the animatronics treat me differently when they realise I'm a female night guard?_

Saphira hoped that was the case as she flipped through the cameras. The other animatronics haven't moved, even Springtrap was staying where he was at the moment. She jumped when she heard the alarm go off and looked at the Ipad quickly, fixing the air supply before turning her attention to the cameras again. Springtrap wasn't by the exit door, he was gone. Saphira held her breath, swearing she could hear heavy footsteps echoing through the hallways. She considered hiding in the bathroom, but that would be a terrible place to hide. She refused to be a coward. She looked at the time.

 _Are you kidding? It's only 12:26am! Damnit! And I already feel I'm in a nightmare! Wait perhaps that is it!_

Saphira breathed deeply, closing her eyes and pinching herself hard in case she has fallen asleep already. Nothing happened and it began setting in that this was real. She felt panic and grabbed the Ipad, her bag and slid under the table. Under the table is was spacious, and had a place just behind the right set of draws that was perfect for her to hide in. She fixed the chair in place and hid behind the draws, keeping the Ipad close. There were no cameras in the office so she didn't have to worry about getting fire…yet.

Saphira didn't know how long she was hiding under the desk, maybe an hour before she began to wonder if she was really just hallucinating. She had to fix the air supply two more times and the audio once, and it was going smoothly. She was about to get out of her hiding hole when she heard footsteps. They were very heavy and she could hear what sounded like metal boots on the floor. Whoever was coming was moving slowly and breathing heavily until they stopped when the footsteps reached outside the office. She covered her mouth with some cloth as the being just outside the office began to walk around and into the room. She peaked out a gap to see if she could get a glimpse of whomever was in the office when she saw a familiar pair of withered, yellow, green legs. It was Springtrap! He probably glanced around before walking over to the bathroom and opening it quickly.

"Interesting." Saphira widened her eyes. Springtrap spoke! His voice was too soft for her to make out the sound of his voice, but she definitely heard him. He walked back over to her desk and stopped. Saphira waited until the chair was moved away quickly, making her jolt back suddenly. She heard him get onto her hands and knees, looking inside.

"Is he in there Spring?" Another voice asked.

 _Foxy!_

She would recognise that pirate voice anywhere. She could just see Springtrap's shadow and prayed he wouldn't find her.

"No," Springtrap replied, moving back out from the desk and standing up. "I am surprised he wouldn't be here. He's taken the other computer though."

His voice! Saphira had expected him to sound raspy or death-like, but he was anything but. It was strong and soft, something about his voice made her feel turned on.

 _Get it together Saphira! He's an animatronic, not a man!_

"A shame hey," Foxy chuckled. "I haven't dug my hook into anyone lately."

"Oh well," Springtrap sighed. "Come back later. There is someone here with us, and they will show themselves again. After all, they don't realise they can't leave for the first five nights working here."

Saphira suddenly felt a little infuriated by that. If what Springtrap said was true, that means Mike didn't tell her everything. She wanted to leave. She crawled out from under the desk, checking her area to see Springtrap wasn't there before quietly standing up. She didn't sit in the chair yet. Saphira looked at the cameras again, watching the animatronics returning to where they were and looking like they were normal. She slowly rolled the chair back to the desk and sat down. She pulled out a can of Coke, opened it underneath her shirt and began to drink it. Saphira wished she had something to calm her down. It was 3:32am on the clock, and she had a couple more hours to go.


	3. Chapter 3

The hours passed slowly and nothing really was happening, except Mangle becoming the mangled Mangle Saphira had known from the start. It seemed the animatronics have decided to leave her be for the first night, which was nice so she could finish eating the food she had brought with her. The ventilation, audio and video were all okay for the last couple hours and the night seemed as though it was just a bad dream. Saphira hoped it wasn't going to happen again as she had to come back again. First night was pretty much over and she already wrote in her time out in the book five minutes before six. She gathered her things into her bag and waited by the door eagerly. Saphira decided not to tell anyone in case what had experienced was hallucinations and left Fazbear Fright quickly once the clock struck 6am. She drove home as fast as she could to shower and head for bed.

When she awoke again at night to start her second shift, Saphira happily had dinner with her family. She had to lie about some of the details that had happened the previous shift before getting dressed and heading back to the attraction. Saphira decided if what she experienced the first night was in fact real, she wasn't going to move from her seat. She will gladly have a staring contest until the animatronic moves away so she could leave the office to hide somewhere in the attraction. Mike was at his usual desk when Saphira arrived and he was happy to see her again. They chatted casually as Saphira settled in for the night and he left the same time he did the previous night. All alone and quiet again, Saphira immediately went to the camera where Springtrap was at and wait.

 _I am not going to hide from you again. Perhaps I can like you again if given the chance._

11:49pm and no movement. Saphira ignored the cameras to eat some crackers she had bought. She glanced at them again when she heard heavy footsteps. Nervous, Saphira checked the cameras and found only Springtrap had moved, the other animatronics remained perfectly still and silent. She searched for him until she came to the camera just outside the office. She saw him walking towards the office. The way he walked almost appeared he was limping, maybe deliberately, and he was determined to catch the night guard on duty. She fiddled with her hands nervously as she waited for him to reach the glass in front of her. She didn't want to show the same fear she had shown the previous night. She glanced at the cameras impatiently and couldn't see him so she glanced up at the glass and there he was. The 9ft animatronic was staring at her with what appears to be shock. Saphira stared back at Springtrap whose entire body was facing her. She waited until his face twitched slightly making her smirk a little.

"Are we going to do this all night?" She asked sarcastically.

Springtrap seemed surprised she talked to him. She bit her lip and looked at the cameras briefly before looking back up. He wasn't there when she looked back and heard his footsteps walking down the hallway. She pulled off her shoes and crept to the doorway and peered out, listening to the loud whispers. Springtrap was talking to another animatronic and they were talking about her. Not wanting to stick around she quickly tip toed out of the office in search of a place to hide. The animatronics probably would find her, they know this place better than her as she searched for a good, tight spot that was hard for them to get to. She came across the adult section, a part that was built into the attraction last year just for adults. It was unlocked, but the door squeaked rather loudly so she hurried inside, finding several rooms that would have beds, and a bar that was at the end of the hallway. She ducked into the nearest bedroom and under the king sized bed. The floor had carpet so it wasn't so bad to hide under, she could hear sounds echoing through the attraction, sounds of frustration.

Ten minutes later Saphira heard the heavy steps of an animatronic in the adult area. The door of the room she was hiding in opened and Springtrap's feet stepped inside. He didn't move around, he left the door unlocked and walked closer to the bed. Saphira's heart pounded as he approached. The bed was suddenly lifted from above her and thrown across the room making her scream in panic and Saphira scrambled back on the floor. He looked at her fiercely as she stared at him in fear.

"There is nowhere for you to run girl," He sneered, stalking towards her. "This is the first time a female guard has worked here, but the flesh of a woman is not uncommon."

"Wh-What?" Saphira gasped.

Springtrap's grin became devious. "All living things must eat."

Saphira whimpered. "H-How?"

He grabbed her collar. "That's a good question."

Saphira winced when he slammed his fist against her right shoulder, crying out loudly. She didn't want to be eaten, no, not ever. She felt him hit her again.

"Springtrap…please stop," She pleaded innocently. "I…don't you…remember me?"

Springtrap stopped mid swing in surprise. "You were a child who used to come here?" He asked curiously.

She nodded. "You…were my favourite."

His gripped loosened, Springtrap was now conflicted. This gave Saphira the opportunity to flee, she pushed him back and ran past her. He roared loudly, or more screamed the most horrible thing she's ever heard. She ran down the hallway off the adult centre to the bar to find a place climb on. She heard Springtrap chasing her making her run faster. She began climbing the fridges, pulling herself up onto the wine filled fridge when a strong hand grabbed her by at the back of her shirt and pulled her down, slamming her into bar stools hard. Saphira felt the wind was knocked out of her and everything became a haze. Her head did hit something hard and she put her hand to the back of her neck, bringing it back to find blood on her hand.

Springtrap grabbed her hand and smelled the blood. "You say I'm your favourite, that you visited here when you were child and then you push me away to run from me," He growled, looking at her angrily. "It sounds like a lie to me."

Saphira shook her heard. "N-No, I-I did come here," She stammered, trying to focus her eyes at the shadow of his body. "I-I used to h-hang around you more than the other animatronics. I-I told you…um, things."

"What were they?" Springtrap demanded fiercely.

Saphira whimpered at the ferocity of his voice. "Um…I told you…th-that I-I wish there was a t-toy version of you," She answered slowly. "I-I also told you that y-you were better than the o-o-other animatronics."

Springtrap's face softens slightly. "I remember a girl as such," He said bluntly. "But how do I know you were her?"

"In the three years you've been here, how many girls or boys have ever said you were their favourite?" Saphira asked softly. "I was the first to approach you when you first arrived here."

The animatronic was surprised. "Saphira."

She was surprised. She did tell him his name, but didn't think much of it. "That is me."

His face became fierce again. "Why did you want to work here?"

"Because…I loved this place," Saphira replied honestly, feeling tears stinging her eyes.

"I don't think that is it," Springtrap said suddenly. "I find it's hard to believe when you looked at me completely different to how you'd look at anyone. I do not know what that means but I assume there is something about me you seemed to like more than even humans, and you're back cause of that."

"You're not wrong," She said, caressing the back of her head.

"It's a shame," Springtrap said, smelling the blood again. "Even if you liked me I and the other animatronics need food."

Saphira widened her eyes and shook her head, feeling the tears roll down her face. With her head back together, she pushed him back again, grabbed a stool and slammed it across Springtrap's head before running as fast as she could. She could hear him growling loudly and throwing the stool off to pursue her again. She raced out of the doors, slamming them open as hard as she could ignoring the pain in her shoulder. If the punch didn't feel like a bowling ball, she wouldn't be wincing at it. She ran and ran until she came across three people who had just climbed in through the window. Three men, and they all noticed her.

"Look it's the night guard," One of them sang. "Perhaps we can have some fun while we steal the animatronics."

Saphira shook her head, trying to catch her breath. "Th-They are d-dangerous," She stammered in a panicked voice.

The blonde haired man snorted. "Sure they are girl," He mocked. "We are a lot more dangerous."

Saphira could sense Springtrap coming, and she glanced around to find an escape. She backed away, glancing at them again when she saw the original cast behind them. Saphira screamed loudly at them but they laughed at her. She watched in horror when Bonnie, Freddy, Chica and Foxy lunged at them, screaming loudly and the men screamed in terror and pain. Saphira backed away further, watching the animatronics attack the flesh and chewing. She turned to run when she saw Springtrap. Trapped, she felt like she was next but he went passed her and joined in. This was her chance, she couldn't bear hearing the breaking of bones, the smell of blood and watching the animatronics tear the men's limbs and organs from the bodies. She raced for the office, gasping loudly. She found the ventilation and audio were all in the red, she fixed them and locked herself in the bathroom. Saphira put down the toilet seat and sat on it, crying loudly and hugging her legs close to her chest. She felt incredibly sick and guilty about what she had gone through that night, she expected to go through more as well. When she calmed down after forty-five minutes, Saphira checked the back of her neck. It wasn't so bad, it had stopped bleeding allowing her to clean and treat it. Her shoulder was black, the bruise was dark blue and too sore and tender to touch. She gingerly opened the bathroom door to find nothing, she went to the desk to look through the cameras. The cameras that were in the hall where the men were eaten was bare, there was no stain or trace of them at all. The animatronics have returned to their posts and acted as nothing happened.

 _Why did Springtrap spare me? Because those men were being eaten already?_

It was 5:30am and Saphira wrote in the time sheet to clock off. She packed her things quietly before getting ready to go. She didn't want to return, everything hurt. Did she still want to tell her family? Nope, she felt she had to get through to Springtrap somehow. She was still attracted to him even after what has happened, and she just wanted to get to know them.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything hurt, no just her head and injured shoulder. She applied a cream on her shoulder that would help heal the bruise and reduce the swelling, and antiseptic ointment on the injury on the back of her head. Her muscles seemed to scream at her, probably thanks to the activity she did the previous night. Saphira dreaded returning to the attraction. Mike had moved her starting time to 10pm so when she arrived people would be just leaving, which would be fine if she didn't have a problem with a certain animatronic. She didn't sleep too well either, she have vivid visions of the animatronics ripping those men apart and feasting on them. She even envisioned them eating the bones as well, it made her sick to the stomach. Saphira still wanted to know why Springtrap spared her and that was all she wanted to know. She didn't care how or why they were alive and able to eat, she didn't care that she used to enjoy their company she only wanted to get through this week and find another job. Three more nights, what could possibly go wrong?

Saphira sat in the office chair in silence. Everyone had gone, including Mike, leaving her alone to deal with the monsters. She didn't care to look at the cameras anymore, only check the control panel to see if anything was in the red. Nothing. She was too tired as well. She fought drifting off, she didn't hear any footsteps coming towards the office. She didn't really care either.

"So you're the girl Springtrap told us about?" Saphira shrieked and jumped out of the chair, falling back into a filing cabinet wincing at her sore shoulder. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

Saphira stared back. Bonnie was standing in the doorway with a friendly expression. She remembered his voice, it often reminded her of Agumon from her childhood favourite show. He wasn't looking at her like she was something to eat…yet.

"Uh…well…isn't that the i-idea here?" Saphira asked nervously.

Bonnie chuckled softly. "It is I guess, but we don't really care about it anymore," He replied with a sigh. "Anyway, nice to see you again Saphira."

"Yeah, thanks for the warm welcome," She sneered.

"I can't say I apologise for that," Bonnie said, rubbing the back of his head. "We really didn't know you were running down that hallway."

"Don't remind me of last night please!" Saphira exclaimed. "And why am I even talking to you? You, a monster!"

"I can understand why you'd believe that we are monsters after what you've experienced last night," Bonnie said, leaning against the doorway lazily. "We don't think we are."

"You killed those men!" Saphira snapped, her body shaking. "They were thieves sure, but you didn't have to kill them that way."

"Would you accuse a lion of murder if it kill an antelope?" Bonnie asked, a rather odd question.

"Um…no," She said, frowning. "A lion has nothing to do with this."

"Of course it does," Bonnie pushed. "A lion kills to eat, it needs to eat herbivores to live. We kill to eat as well."

That made sense, but that still didn't change the fact she was scared of them. "You make a good point."

"Thank you," The animatronic smiled. "You're still afraid of me."

Saphira tensed and glared at him. "That usually happens when a bunch of metal robots want to eat you for dinner," She said coldly, folding her arms.

Bonnie chuckled. "We are more than just metal," He said, surprising Saphira and making her curious. "We have flesh and blood too, along with a brain and a heart."

"But…but how?"

"To be honest we don't know," The animatronic answered bluntly. "We do not know who makes us. The first thing we all remember is waking up in this place and forced to be kind to children."

"Don't you like children?" Saphira asked curiously.

Bonnie shrugged. "Yes and no, depends on the child."

Saphira smirked, trying not to laugh. "I can only guess."

"Nice to see a smile from you," Bonnie said, smiling back. He then was alarmed, glancing at the window. "Oh, Springtrap."

Saphira gasped and looked at the window. Springtrap was there and he was looking in at her with anger in his eyes. She felt her heart start beating as nerves took hold.

"Bonnie, why are you telling that girl about us?" He asked coldly. "She should be nothing more to you than food."

That hurt. Saphira glanced away, feeling a cloud of fear washing over her mind again. If that was what Springtrap really thought about her, than he saved her the previous night to save for later.

"Oh Spring, she's really nice," Bonnie replied, walking back into the hall to face Springtrap. "I recognise her, she used to be one of those kids who appreciated us. Unlike most of those brats."

"Perhaps, I do not care about her past," Springtrap said. "She's grown up, and she is not a kid anymore Bonnie. She's not our friend, and never will be."

Saphira looked at him, feeling tears in her eyes. She always treated him as her friend, she used to hug him, kiss his cheek and play little fun games like he was a person. She always had it in her head that it didn't matter what someone looked like, all that mattered is how they looked like on the inside. Maybe Saphira jumped the cliff not realising Springtrap was the same inside as he was out.

"A shame I guess," Bonnie sighed, walking past Springtrap. "If that is how you feel, I guess I shall look forward to it in a couple nights."

Springtrap smirked slightly as Bonnie disappeared, walking down the hallway back to the stage. He looked through the glass to see Saphira's face wet with tears and fear in her eyes. He walked to the doorway and the girl immediately glared at him and became defensive.

"Stay away from me!" She yelled at him angrily. "After all those years of being kind to you this is what you do to me?"

"As I said last night, all living things must eat," Springtrap taunts, walking in slowly.

Saphira's glared hardened. "You ungrateful bastard!" She snapped. "I wonder if you actually have friends. The way you spoke to Bonnie wasn't friendly."

"Mind your own business girl!" The animatronic hissed. "You do not know me, I have friends."

"Really?" Saphira sneered. She glanced behind her, looking for a weapon. "Would they help you if you were in trouble?"

Springtrap huffed. "Ha! Like we ever are."

She grabbed the crowbar she spotted, holding it behind her back. "Why are you here than Spring?" She demanded. "If you want to eat me in a few nights you could wait in your little corner. Or maybe you're just trying to scare me, well it isn't working."

The animatronic growled at the disrespect she was giving him. "You should be afraid of me," He hissed. "Perhaps I will snap that pretty neck tonight!"

"And I used to really like you," Saphira said bluntly as the animatronic lunged for her. She swung the crowbar around and hit Springtrap's face, causing him to stumble to the left, grunting loudly. "Tooth ache!"

Saphira ran out of the office, leaving the bewildered animatronic behind. She had something to defend herself with, and she decided to head for the adult section again. She could use the stools to get a clear message across to Springtrap she was no pushover. She was slower than the night before despite the adrenaline, her muscles and shoulder were screaming at her.

"I AM GOING TO RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" Springtrap's rage filled voice screamed through the attraction.

Saphira whimpered, glancing over her shoulder to see the ten foot animatronic sprinting towards her. She frowned as there was no point in running. She slid to stop, standing her ground with the crowbar in her hand. The animatronic wasn't stopping, he just kept sprinting. Saphira waited until he was close enough to move aside and attempt to swing the crowbar into his stomach. She screamed when he grabbed the crowbar and throwing her to the ground with it. He snatched it from her hands and held it over her neck.

"Get it over with!" Saphira sneered at him, feeling the tears fall from her eyes.

Springtrap shook his head. "I want to know something first," He said. "Why were you interested in me when you were young?"

Her cheeks felt warm at the question. "Um…b-because…I was attracted to you," She stammered her reply.

"Why?" Springtrap demanded.

"I don't know!" Saphira snapped, surprising the animatronic. "I've always believed anyone is a beautiful person on the inside despite their appearance. I know I am wrong about you now."

She looked at him and saw the shock on his face. He was frozen like he didn't know what to do. She was completely with him now, and it probably won't save her. Or will it? His hand with the crowbar slackens and Saphira grabbed it, hitting Springtrap's stomach making him hiss loudly. She got up quickly and ran for the adult section as she had planned.

"Wait!" He called. His voice sounded like he wasn't breathing. "I'm…"

Saphira didn't hear the rest of the sentence. She rushed into the adult section and straight to the bar, still with the crowbar in her hand. She gathered the stools and put them upside down to use to defend herself and wait.

Nothing happened and Saphira began to wonder if she actually damaged him. She hoped it wasn't serious and considered going to look for Springtrap.

 _Cut it out Saphira! He already told Bonnie you would be their dinner on your last night! Why should I care about what happens to him?_

Because she still cares. Saphira didn't want to admit she still had a sense of care towards Springtrap despite what has actually done towards her. She sighed and still waited for him. After thirty minutes Saphira put the stools back where they were and slowly made her way back out of the adult section. Peeking out into the hallway, Saphira looked around and didn't see anyone. She tip toes out to head for the office. She held the crowbar in her hands as she walked slowly, her heart racing and eyes looking around in case she could see anything. Saphira found Springtrap wasn't on the floor where she left him which was very strange for him. Now she was worried. If the animatronics were playing a game with her it was working. When she did round the corner that led to office she almost yelped. Springtrap was standing in the hallway, his head was against the glass and right arm with a clenched hand slowly running down the glass. She stayed just out of sight, and heard him speaking to himself.

"I am sorry Saphira," He whispered loudly, surprising Saphira. "I should have remembered that heart you had when you were younger." Saphira peeked around the corner to look at him. He seemed to be…crying? "She hates me now, and it's my fault. Bonnie's right…" Woah, what a guilt trip. "She is a nice girl, and she hasn't changed much since I last saw her as a child."

Saphira felt her throat tighten at his guilty confession. Springtrap sighed and walked back down the hall, head down and feet dragging on the floor. Saphira wiped away the tears and walking back to the office. Everything was still fine which was good as Saphira sat in the chair and brought her knees to her chest, wondering what was going to happen now. It was only 12:55 now, and that could mean Saphira could become friends with Springtrap again within those hours.

 _That friendship should take days to rebuild again. I wonder if I should keep working here now that I know Springtrap is actually remorseful about what he has done to me. And I need to know who is making these animatronics, and why. They are being created to be alive and almost indestructible for a good reason._


	5. Chapter 5

1:15, and no sign of Springtrap returning. Saphira was trying her hardest to stay awake, her sore body helped quite a bit to keep her awake. She still had the crowbar with her, she kept it beside her in case she had to use it again. She was drifting in and out of sleep, constantly checking the time which made her paranoid.

"Ahoy there lassie!" Saphira jumped and looked at the door of the office. "Wha' 'ave you done to Springtrap 'ey?"

Saphira opened her mouth to speak and glanced at the crowbar. "Uhhhhh…."

The red animatronic chuckled. "No need to tell lass," He said, walking in casually. "But it like you 'it 'im rather 'ard."

"Oh sorry," Saphira said softly. "I should not have hit him hard with this."

"I ain't talkin' 'bout the crowbar," Foxy said gently. "I guess you don't realise wha' 'appened when you stopped comin' some years ago."

Saphira was curious, but she was worried. Foxy seemed quite keen to take a bite out of her the first night. He seemed friendly enough, she adored his pirate personality though.

"Well, as long as I'm not snack for you," Saphira said folding her arms.

Foxy burst into laughter. "If I had known you were 'ere I would 'ave let you be."

"I guess," Saphira said in an uncertain tone. "Can you tell me what happened when I did stop coming? I mean…I guess it just kind of happened so suddenly."

"Ay it did," Foxy agreed with a nod. "I remember you when you were jus' a little squirt who was the nicest of all the kids. You used to 'ang around Springtrap most of the time, you talked to 'im, played games and treated 'im as though he was your friend. That made his life 'ere easier. But when you stopped comin' after six months when Springtrap arrived, you disappeared. Springtrap 'ought you were sick so he waited patiently. Weeks went by and he was still optimistic. He began to doubt after six months, and the depression started."

Saphira felt sad for Springtrap. "I'm sorry about that. A lot happened at the time, and I just didn't want to come anymore."

"Why?" Foxy asked curiously.

She breathed deeply, feeling a deep sadness. "The last day I left Fazbear Fright was the day I lost one of my siblings," She explained softly. "We were driving home, my brother Matt was my younger brother, he was the second oldest. He and I were chatting and laughing about the day we had at the attraction. We were stopped at the lights, a few blocks from out home, and when it turned green, dad was driving straight ahead when I looked to my left. A car ran a red light and hit our car very hard." Saphira breathed in deeply, trying to keep tears from falling. "I was the only one conscious, I was crying in severe pain from broken bones and the shock of the accident that had just occurred. My father and brother were unconscious, I tried waking Matt up but he wouldn't move. His eyes were open but he was unresponsive, I remember the lifelessness of those that still haunt me every day. People got out of their cars and me out first, some nice ladies were trying to calm me down. My brother was pulled out next and they tried to revive him, of course I didn't really know as I wasn't paying my attention on it. The ambulance arrive and we were taken to the hospital. The doctors took care of me and my dad, I learned two days later Matt had died instantly in that crash."

Saphira breathed deeply, wiping away the falling tears. "Oh lass," Foxy breathed in shock. "Is that wha' made you stop comin'?"

"No," Saphira said, looking up at the animatronic. "I wanted to come back after we went through the funeral and that, but I had to go through rehabilitation. They wouldn't let me come here. When I did get out finally my parents decided we would no longer come here again. I was angry at them for partially blaming the attraction for the death of my brother, but it's not true. They were blaming me for my love of this place."

Saphira flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Your parents shouldn't blame ya, it's not fair," Foxy said kindly to her. "I may not be 'uman, or 'ave the same empathy as 'umans do, but I know you are not in the wrong."

She smiled at him. "Thank you," She said softly. "Do you want to continue your story about Springtrap?"

"Eh, I think ol' Bonnie 'as a better understanding of the story than me," Foxy said bluntly. "He was the one who tried helpin' 'im."

Saphira sighed deeply. "So…you won't eat me?"

"Ya no fish, but ye will do," Foxy replied sarcastically.

She couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter. She was glad he was able to make her laugh again, it was a superb feeling. Saphira wondered if she should tell Springtrap why she hasn't come back until now. She wondered if he was angry at her.

She stopped laughing and looked at Foxy. "Is it possible Springtrap hasn't forgiven me for not coming back?"

Foxy nodded. "He's been angry at ya for two 'ears," He said with a sigh. "When he found you were workin' 'ere he wanted to make you pay for causin' 'im the pain he thought you made 'im go through."

Saphira knew it wasn't her fault, but she felt incredibly guilty Springtrap was angry at her, and now himself. She wandered if he was still angry at her, perhaps she could find a way to make immense with him and start over.

"Foxy's right," Saphira widened her eyes and looked at Bonnie. "I'm glad he won't hurt you anymore."

"You are?" Saphira asked in surprise. "But…I thought…"  
"I was just going along with it," Bonnie said softly. "Besides, Springtrap has gone through a lot."

"Foxy began telling me, can you tell me the rest?"

Bonnie shrugged. "Maybe, but I think you should ask him not me."

Saphira frowned. "Why me? He hates me."

"He never hated you," Bonnie reassured her kindly. "He would regret killing you if he still wants to have a dinner party in a few days."

"Thanks for reminding me," Saphira grumbled. She glanced at the monitors. "Where is he?"

"You won't find 'im in those cameras," Foxy replied. "He's in one of the bathrooms."

That's nice to know. She hoped he wasn't in the man's bathroom. "Great," She groaned. "So I just waltz in there then?"

"Precisely," Bonnie said confidently. "We can look after the station here."

 _I guess I have no other choice. If I am going to try become friends with Springtrap again, it has to start tonight. If I don't, tomorrow night could mean Springtrap will do something he will regret._

Saphira stood up and headed for the door. She stopped and looked at them seriously, pointing a finger at them. "If you make a mess when I come back, I'll have the right mind to use that crowbar on you."

"Ay, ay captain!" Foxy said, saluting her confidently. "You can count on us lassie!"

"Be careful Saphira," Bonnie said gently. "The other animatronics won't hurt you, but Springtrap may still hurt you. We will not interfere."

"You won't?" Saphira was a little surprised by this. If she was their friend, shouldn't they help her?

"Sorry," The blue animatronic bowed his head sadly. "It's an animatronic thing."

She frowned. "Right, animatronics stick together right?"

Foxy nodded. Saphira rolled her eyes and walked down the hallway. She hoped those animatronics were right or she was walking right into an oven. She didn't see any other the other animatronics anywhere, even Mangle where she normally was. This made her shudder, almost thinking the animatronics were stalking or playing with her. Saphira regretted not bringing the flash light or crowbar with her.

"Hello there, what can I help you with?" Saphira yelped and jumped back at the voice. She looked and searched for the voice. "Ha, ha, ha, nice to finally scare someone."

"Golden Freddy?" Saphira said, putting her hands on her hips. "Of course, the animatronic who is meant to be a prankster. Too bad you can't be called Loki instead."

Golden Freddy laughed loudly and the lights came on. "Now that you know who I am I won't hide anymore."

Saphira winced at the light and gasped, looking behind the golden animatronic was Mangle, Withered Foxy, Chica, Golden Bonnie, and the phantom and toy animatronics all looking at her. They all seemed to be happy to see her.

"Where are Withered Bonnie and Withered Chica?" Saphira asked randomly.

"Oh, those animatronics are not alive," Chica said gently.

Saphira widened her eyes. "Really? Hmm, I wonder…."

"We think it is because they didn't turn out like they were supposed to," Freddy said suddenly.

Saphira hated being interrupted, but let that one slide. "Do you have any idea who is making you guys? New animatronics are coming too."

The animatronics look at each other. "New animatronics? What kind?" Toy Bonnie asked. The animatronics all seemed surprised a new cast was coming.

"They're called nightmare animatronics, and a Halloween type Bonnie and Chica are also coming later this year," Saphira explained gently. "So please answer my question. Do you have any suspicions about who is making you guys?"

"Unfortunately we don't know," Mangle said. "We have been trying to guess for years but nothing seems to change. We think it is someone outside of the attraction staff."

This was becoming a mystery. Maybe if she finds out the name of the guy delivering the nightmare animatronics she might have a clue about who was behind all of this. She didn't want to endanger the animatronics either.

"Well I'll look into it later," Saphira sighed, looking around. "I have to talk to Springtrap."

"Oh…uh he's in there," Balloon Boy said, pointing to the bathroom. "In the girl's bathroom I think."

"Wow…in the girl's bathroom," Saphira said in disbelief.

Chica chuckled. "The girl's bathroom is cleaner and fresher than the boy's that's why," She explained.

 _Real nice to know Chica. I just needed to know that._

Saphira breathed deeply. "Wish me luck."

Saphira walked to the bathroom door confidently and listened quietly. She could hear someone breathing and whispering inside, and some movement that sounded like metal on the tiles. He was in the girl's bathroom alright. She considered knocking, but decided he wouldn't answer to her. She was nervous again and gingerly grabbed the handle, turning it ever so cautiously listening for the click. Relieved when she heard the click, she opened it slowly to find the lights on and walked inside quietly closing the door gently.

"I told you all I want to be alone!" Saphira flinched at the hurt in Springtrap's voice.

Not saying anything, Saphira almost held her breath as she walked to the open archway and peeked around the corner. Springtrap was leaning against a vanity with his back towards her, looking down at the sink in a rather slouched posture. She took a deep breath and stepped inside.

"Springtrap," She said gently.

The animatronic lifted his head in surprise, looking at the mirror and spotting her. "What are you doing here?" He asked coldly.

Saphira applauded his effort trying to hide his real feelings. "I…Foxy told me some of what you've gone through the past few years," She said softly.

"What of it?" Springtrap asked bluntly.

She breathed deeply and took another step forward. "If you let me, I can explain my absence," She told him gently.

He turned around slowly and looked at her coldly. "How will I know if what you say is true?"

"You don't," Saphira said bluntly. "You can only take my word for it. If I had proof…" She paused, feeling a lump in her throat at the thought of the accident again. "If I had proof it may still not be enough to help my case."

Springtrap's face remained the same. "Even if you tell me, perhaps you should stop working here after the end of the week," He said.

Saphira widened her eyes and shook her head. "No, no, no! I am not going to leave without a solid reason!"

"Seeing us feast on humans isn't enough to leave?" Springtrap said coldly, stalking forward making Saphira instinctively take steps back. "Or being thrown across the room or the bruise on your shoulder?"

"Springtrap…" Saphira began nervously.

"Your heart might be good but it is not hardened," He interrupts. "We can't be friends. I know now I cannot be friends with a human again after what you put me through."

"I never left on purpose," She said, ignoring the tears in her eyes. "If you gave me a chance Springtrap I want to start again with you."

He shook his head. "No matter the reason, my heart still stands," He said. His face softens as he sighs. "Saphira…this place isn't for you."

 _He still cares for me!_

Saphira wiped away the tears and smiled at him. "We shall see," She said confidently. "We have a few more nights together, why not make the most of it? After I tell you my side of the story of course, and if you want to, you can tell me what has happened the past few years."

Springtrap frowned. Saphira pouted, her eyes pleading at him to be the animatronic she once knew. He rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. "Tell me your story. I do not want to tell you about my…what I've done."

"I understand," Saphira said gently, walking forward. "I trust you will not stuff me in a toilet while we're here."

The animatronic widened his eyes and smirked. "Are you picking up Foxy's sense of humour?"

"No, I have my own silly," Saphira chuckled.

Springtrap sighed and he listened to Saphira. Saphira started from the beginning, the last day she and Springtrap were together before the accident. She remembered everything they did together, the hand game she taught him, hide and seek, watching Freddy singing together, her telling him about her field trip at school and the final words she told him before she left. It was the first and last time she told him.

*Flashback*

Springtrap remembered it too. He closed his eyes the moment Saphira began talking about her last few hours at Fazbear Fright.

"Springie, you wanna play skirmish with me?" Saphira asked him innocently.

He smiled and nodded. Saphira and Springtrap played a small game of laser skirmish, he won but she didn't care. She had loved every moment of it. Afterwards they sang with Freddy on the stage together with the jealous kids screaming at them, the pizza Saphira had afterwards and finally the moment her father came to pick her up.

"Aw, but dad I don't wanna go!" He remembered her whining to her father.

"It's getting late Saphira," Her father told the young Saphira. "I know you love this place but you can't live here."

"I wish I could," She said sadly, and looked over to Springtrap. "Can I at least say bye to Springtrap?"

"You will never leave if you don't," He father chuckled softly.

Saphira giggled and ran over to him. "I hope I'll see you soon Springtrap," She said sweetly to him. "I know we are going to be the bestest of friends for many years." She pulls off the necklace she had around her neck. "Here, I want you to have this." Springtrap held out his palm and stared at it in surprise. "It's a promise Springtrap, a promise from me to you. A promise that I will always come back after a long time away. It is, after all, a small world and we will never be far a part."

Springtrap smiled at her, feeling a warmth in his heart from her words. Her father called her and she ran out, waving and yelling good bye to him. That was the last time he saw her, the little girl with cute pigtails and cute dresses never came back.

*End of flashback*

Springtrap opened his eyes and looked at Saphira. She had stopped talking as she seemed to be trying to not to cry. He realised something very bad happened that day and wanted to comfort her, but didn't move.

"The necklace I gave you," She said suddenly, looking up at Springtrap. "Do you still have it?"

Springtrap sighed. "No, I threw it away," He admitted in a guilty voice. "I'm sorry."

"I understand," Saphira sighed. "It's too bad you thought I broke that promise."

"And I was angry at you for that," Springtrap said softly.

Saphira smiled. "I'll continue my story."

Springtrap listened to Saphira tell her experience in the car. He was extremely shocked to hear about her brother, and the injuries she had to body from the accident that landed her in hospital. His anger shifted towards her parents for not allowing her to come back and wished he could kill them. He decided he wouldn't do that since she's already lost a brother.

"I'm sorry," Springtrap said suddenly.

Saphira looked at him in surprise. "For what? My injuries?"

"No, for being angry," The animatronic said sadly. "But I meant what I said before. We can't be friends, nor can you stay here. Especially if the new animatronics that are coming are not particularly friendly at night."

Saphira gasped. "How did you know about them?"

"I hear a lot of the staff talking about the nightmare animatronics," Springtrap explained. "I have also had hints about their teeth and appearance. They are slightly bigger than all the animatronics here with fiercely sharp teeth and claws. If that is true they could do a lot of damage at night."

"You have probably already caused problems without them," Saphira said.

He looked at her in surprise. "What?"

"The night guards before me, you've all eaten them right?"

"Yes," Springtrap said, then smirked. "All living things must eat."

"Why humans though?" She asked curiously. "Can you eat other things?"  
"We can but we don't like the idea of eating pizza every day," Springtrap chuckled.

Saphira chuckled softly. "I guess I can only imagine." She sighed and got up from the floor. "Are you sure you don't want to start again with our friendship? I mean, we are getting along so well now after the bruise you've given me."

"I'm trying to protect you," He said, standing up and straightening himself. "Can't you understand that?"  
"I appreciate it, but I can defend myself," She said stubbornly.

Springtrap chuckled. "Yes, I don't recall the feistiness you currently possess. You have grown up."

"It's only been two years," Saphira said, heading for the door. "I better go check on Foxy and Bonnie, I left them in the office."

Springtrap widened his eyes in surprise. "Oh dear…I hope they haven't made a mess in there," He mumbled, following Saphira.


	6. Chapter 6

The lights were off and none of the animatronics were seen when Saphira and Springtrap left the bathroom, save for the only two members of the original cast on the stage. They were talking to each other and seemed to pretend to not notice Saphira and Springtrap walking by. She considered it was a good thing and walked as quickly as she could back to the office. Springtrap was behind her and they were both silent.

"Ahoy, this is such good stuff!" They hear Foxy's voice exclaimed.

"Better than having flesh all the time," Bonnie added.

Saphira stopped and listened. She could hear wrappers and munching sounds. She frowned and walked forward in a rather soldier walk knowing the animatronics were eating her food.

"Uh, Saphira," Springtrap said when he noticed her change of walk.

Saphira stood in front of the window with her hands on her hips and glaring through the glass, the two animatronics froze and stared at her. The floor was covered in rubbish and crumbles of different food she had in her bag. She groaned loudly and walked in.

"Why?" She asked in a simple, irritated voice as she stood in the office doorway.

"We thought we could help ourselves," Bonnie said with a shrug.

Saphira clenched her fists and shook her head. "Have ever heard the saying 'you should ask before you touch anything'?" She asked angrily. "Now look at the mess you two have made. I know you're nice animatronics and I'm sure my food tastes good…but please, next time you want something just ask me."

"Sorry Saphira," Bonnie said, getting out of the chair he was sitting on. "I'll get started."

"Now I have nothing to nibble on," Saphira mumbled, glancing away as the animatronics began cleaning the office.

Springtrap chuckled softly. "Now you know to never leave animatronics in charge with food laying around," He mocked.

She glared at him and walked inside. Springtrap was a little surprised why she was angry at him all of sudden but sighed and helped anyway. Saphira was surprised the animatronics could bend down at all, especially Springtrap. His body seemed too old, but that was just his appearance after all. When the floor was clean and the garbage was taken outside, Saphira could finally relax. At least nothing was in the red.

"Sorry for eatin' your nice food," Foxy said in an apologetic voice.

"It's okay," Saphira said with a sigh, looking at him from her seat. "It's just food. Maybe I'll bring more for everyone to try."

Foxy's ears perk up at the idea of new food. "Really? After what we've done?"

"You really think I'm the kind of person to hold a grudge?"

Bonnie hugged her suddenly, making Saphira tense a little but said nothing. She did feel his heartbeat as her palm was on his chest and that still surprised her even after being told they were alive.

"You're such a nice girl," Bonnie said gently to her. He stood up straight, glancing at the time. "And I forgot, it's poker time."

Saphira blinked and stared at Bonnie as he left. "You play poker?"

"We do need to pass the time here," Bonnie chuckled before walking down the hallway.

"I will see ya tomorrow lassie," Foxy said quickly. "Hey Bon wait for me!" He ran after the blue animatronic, leaving Springtrap and Saphira behind.

Saphira sighed deeply and checked the monitors. She glanced over when she heard Springtrap sitting on Mike's chair. They really look heavy and she's surprised none of the chairs have broken.

"What now?" He asked bluntly.

"Well, I wonder if I should figure out who's making you guys," Saphira replied.

Springtrap frowned. "And why would you do that?"  
"Because once my curiosity sets in it is impossible for me to let go of something," Saphira explained. "Mike would be the only one who knows about the person building the animatronics."  
Springtrap growled and looked away. Saphira was a little more worried now, she hoped he wasn't hiding anything from her.

"I do not think it should even concern you," Springtrap said firmly, looking back at her. "Once your week is done, leave and forget everything."

Saphira stared at him in disbelief. He's still trying to push her away from everything. She knew in her heart she could not just let this go. Perhaps when the new animatronics arrive she may have to sneak into the attraction just to find out who was making them, or at least, who was delivering them.

"Saphira, Saphira, hey snap out of it," Springtrap's voice seemed to echo and he was clicking his fingers.

Saphira shook her head and blinked. "I'm sorry, what did were you saying?"

"Hmmm," He seemed, frowning slightly. "You didn't hear me tell you that you should leave after your last shift this week?"

"Oh I did," Saphira said, looking away feeling embarrassed she had spaced out. "I was just…thinking about something."

"Care to tell?"

Saphira rose an eyebrow and looked at him. "I could, but I won't," She said bluntly. He was surprised by her answer. "I will only tell my friends."

He growled. "Saphira," He began.

"No, you've made it perfectly clear Springie," She continued firmly. "Unless you stop pushing me away and saying no to a fresh start, I don't want to tell you about what has happened the past number of years in my life."

Saphira looked back at the monitor. She had to admit it, she wasn't being nice to him after what he said. She was now testing him, seeing how far she could push him to realise the she can still see the friend inside.

"When did you become so difficult?" Springtrap groaned.

Saphira chuckled and looked at him with a sarcastic expression. "I'm a teenager, that's why."

He glared at her, irritated about her responses now. After a minute staring contest he sighed and glanced away. "I guess I should have expected that."

"It is up to you whether or not you want to be my friend again Springtrap, but it is not up to you whether or not I will stay," Saphira told him.

Springtrap looked at her and sat up straight. "No, I don't want you to come back."

Saphira smirked. "What will you do if I do come back?" She asked him in a mocking tone. "I know, you'll water the hallways with my blood right?" Springtrap widened his eyes in shock of her questions. "Or, you'll break my bones with your hands and teeth? I'm sure I'll have fun haunting you."

"You think this is funny?!" Springtrap snapped fiercely, standing up abruptly causing the chair he was sitting on to fall back. "You've seen what we are capable of. I don't care how much you care about me, or Fazbear Fright, the new animatronics that are coming will gut you worse than me."

"Of course I don't think this is funny," Saphira said innocently, looking away after the shock he had given her. "I just…I just…"

Springtrap growled and walked out of the room. "Have it your way Saphira," He said angrily. "You need to live a better life than living here."

He walks passed the window looking straight ahead and not even acknowledging her. "But...why do I feel so whole here?" She asked softly.

Saphira sighed deeply and looked over to Mike's desk. She glanced at the time seeing it was 3:35am and fixed up the chair Springtrap had knocked over. She decided to look through some of his stuff. Opening the filing cabinet she began going through the files.

 _Marketing…oh, costumes, food list, um, electricity bills…aha! Night guard records._

Saphira pulled out the folder and opened it up. She gasped, the records go all the way back to 1987 when the Fazbear franchise opened and was super popular. She wondered if she should get the animatronic folder to confirm her something. She stood up and began going through the folders again.

 _Wage records, time records…security costs, water, uh, storage…animatronics! Great!_

Saphira pulled out the folder and opened it. She gasped and found what appeared to be blue print sheets. The two withered animatronics, Chica and Bonnie, were completely robotic in 87 for several years, along with Foxy and Freddy. She hummed, frowning at the discovery.

 _If Withered Chica and Withered Bonnie were one of the four original cast members, Withered Foxy and Withered Freddy were completely robotic too. Mike, what are you hiding from me?_

Saphira turned the page to find newer blue prints for the original cast with new instructions. It seems whoever built them used organs from donors and everything else, except for the brains, came from other creatures. She did not want to think about what kind of animals were tortured for this. The brains the animatronics were installed with seemed very much like the idea from Spy Kids, the Third Brain, but more complex. It was as if they were trying to build them as some form of soldier but the program failed and they decided to approach it differently. Artificial feelings were created and applied. The first test occurred in the early 90's which wasn't specified. The signature for these plans was unique, Saphira could swear she's seen it somewhere before. The experiments were successful and they began increasing strength in the muscles they had harvested, which was also success and soon was put together with the endo skeletons they used as the base for the animatronics. The metal itself was nuclear proof pretty much, the only thing that could destroy them would be a pit of lava.

 _Mike…why did you get these animatronics like this?_

She glanced at the night guard records and discovered Mike was a night guard when he was much younger. Saphira was surprised he used to be in her position, and probably got promoted. The Fazbear Pizza has always been a family business…something must have happened to the family in order for them to hand it over to Mike.

"Why are you sitting there?" Saphira jumped. She breathed in relief when she saw Springtrap. "That isn't your desk."

"I know," She said, closing the folders and putting them back in the filing cabinet in the correct order. "I was looking for some clues."

Springtrap frowned. "You could get in trouble Saphira," He said. "I know you want to know but it is too dangerous. It will be six soon and I don't think you want your boss to find you sitting there."

"No," She got up, fixed the chair again and went to her chair quickly. "I'm sorry if I said something that…hit a nerve."

"You humans are strange," Springtrap said softly, not really talking to her. "One minute they bite your head off, the next they are apologising for something they may have every right to be angry at."

Saphira blinked in surprise and giggled. "Well, that's humans for you," She said. "Will I see you again tonight?"

Springtrap sighed. "Maybe," He said bluntly, turning and walking out again. "There is no guarantees."

Saphira watched him leave sadly and sighed. She packed her things and waited for the clock to strike six. Springtrap was still angry at her, she knew it. He was doing an okay job hiding it. It is the hurt that tells Saphira he hasn't forgiven her. And she has a new reason to stay, she has only cracked the surface of what was going on around here.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope everyone enjoys my twist on the animatronics XD. Too bad they weren't like that in Scott's mind, would have made them a lot scarier I think. Or at last, more of a reason to keep those doors shut.**

Saphira left the attraction as normal, hoping Mike doesn't notice his files moved around. She hoped she had put them back in the correct spot or she was in big trouble. Saphira was glad to fall into bed after the long night. Sleep wasn't so hard this time, and she slept very deeply without a dream. She did wake up a couple hours before her shift and decided to search for signatures on the net. She had taken a photo of the signatures on the blue prints, all were the same and were familiar to her. She searched and searched until she was almost pulling her hair out and she had to get to Fazbear Fright. Her parents were happy she had a good sleep and farewelled her when she left again. Saphira also had a mission to become friends with Springtrap again as well. He was pushing her away, and if she let him he will regret it for the rest of his life. If he had the same life she had anyway. She parked in the lot and entered the building. Saphira walked into the office as she normally did and placed her bag on the ground and clocked in. She noticed Mike wasn't here but there was a note on the desk. Saphira picked it up and read it.

Hello Saphira, just Mike writing to tell you that the new animatronics might be arriving early. On the weekend they will, you can have it off if you would like to catch up on sleep and do whatever teens do these days. Anyway, have a nice night.

That wasn't good. The nightmare animatronics coming by the weekend meant she needed to get information out of Springtrap tonight. She sighed and sat on her chair, checking through the monitors. She noticed things were different and seemed to be preparing for the new arrivals. Saphira sighed and waited, eagerly listening for the heavy footsteps. She smiled when she did hear them, but whoever was coming was moving a little quicker. Saphira got up and went out of the office to find Springtrap. His face was full of concern.

"Saphira, bad news I'm afraid," He said to her softly. "They are coming this weekend."

"I know, Mike left me a note about it," Saphira said to him with a smile. "And nice to see you too."

"I think hellos are over rated," Springtrap huffed. "Tomorrow…"

"Stop telling me to quit after tomorrow night!" Saphira snapped. "I really, really appreciate what you are doing Spring but I am not going anywhere. I'm sorry, but you are not getting rid of me that easily."

"Is that so?" Springtrap growled, his eyes flaring with anger. "I can always make you."

Saphira was nervous again. "You-you wouldn't."

He sneered at her. "Yes I would," Springtrap said, grabbing her arm tightly. "If I have to make you fear me to make you leave, than that is what I will do."

Saphira's wide eyes stared at him. How could he be like this? His anger was clouding his mind, the hurt she put him through is too deep. But not deep enough for her to reach. Saphira opened her mouth to speak when he throws her into the tile wall harshly making her scream in pain.

"Springtrap please," Saphira said, trying to catch the breath he had knocked from her. "Don't do this."

"I have to," He said softly. She heard the pain. He didn't want to do this, but he will do it to send her away again.

She shook her head and tried to run when he grabbed her ankle, forcing her to the ground. She winced at the pain from her shoulder and looked at him with pleading eyes. Springtrap ignored her as he dragged her down the hallway.

"Springtrap…" She said hoarsely. "I can't…I can't be without being your friend again."

Springtrap ignored her. Saphira frowned, adrenaline pumping through her as she curled to reach up to his arm. The animatronic hissed and slapped her hands away, but she refused to give up. She knew the other animatronics would turn a blind eye no matter if she was their friend or not.

"Please!" Saphira cried. "Your mood swings are a bad whiplash you know!"

No response. Saphira did feel his grip slacken giving her a chance to pull it off her ankle again. His grip tightened and stopped, turning to look at her with a cold expression.

"I sense your fear," He said coldly.

She glared at him and kicked his crotch area, making him hiss and stumble back releasing her ankle. She stood up and walked towards him who was rubbing his lower abdomen in pain. Springtrap looked at her in shock.

"I told you I want to start again," She said in a shaky voice. "I want to be your friend…and while it is impossible, you've always been something more to me."

"More? Saphira, we cannot be friends," Saphira told her coldly.

She shook her head. "Listen to yourself Spring," Saphira pressed, ignoring the tears on her cheek. "I know you are still in there, the Springtrap I knew many years ago. I want him back, or better yet, someone new and improved."

Springtrap frowned and looked away. "You will never understand."

"I won't if you don't tell me," Saphira said gently. She hugged his arm, surprising Springtrap. "I will always be your friend, necklace or no necklace I will keep that promise. I just want you to know that."

Springtrap couldn't believe Saphira had gotten passed her fear for him. Him, of all beings in the world she cares for him. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Saphira," He began gently. "You have no idea how long I've waited for you."

"I can only guess," Saphira said with a smile.

"When my depression began, I had gone too deep into myself," He explained. "The negative thoughts drowned out the good memories of us together, leaving a sour taste in my mouth. I wasn't Springtrap, I ignored the children who came and I was put away because the staff thought I needed maintenance. The alone time was the worst, no one seemed to want to help me. The animatronics tried but I needed someone else. I became obsessed with stalking the night guards, making their nights miserable until I could catch them and eat with the others. Those who thought they were safe sneaking into Fazbear Fright learned the worse way possible, and no one ever suspected the attraction. I regretted meeting you and allowing my heart to be seduced, I hated you and wanted to kill you." Springtrap paused, allowing it to sink into Saphira's mind. "When you finally came here I was in shock. You have become more beautiful, but my anger didn't go away. I decided to play the same game on you, but it didn't work. You hid and that made me even more angry. I wanted to kill you, but something has prevented me. And I now know it was me, I know in my heart I couldn't hurt the girl I…I really care about."

Saphira smiled, looking at him kindly. "How horrible," She whispered. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Can you forgive me?" Springtrap asked sadly.

"Of course I will," She said happily. "You are my friend Springtrap. Put the past under the bridge and move on."

Springtrap sighed. He gasped when he felt her kissing her cheek, something she's never done before. He looked at her in shock seeing something very new in her eyes. He knew that look, it was the same humans looked at each other when they were in love. Springtrap pretended to ignore it thinking she may not know herself.

"Thank you Saphira," He said, hugging her gently. "I am sorry for trying to push you away. You can stay."

"Yay!" Saphira cheered. "Springie's back!"

Springtrap chuckled and straightened up. "Better head back to the office."

"Mmmm, okay," She said sarcastically, leading the way with skips.

Saphira took her seat and looked at Springtrap who took his seat. "I have a question, how is it people sneak in so easily?"

"On the east side of the building there is a window that cannot be closed," Springtrap explained. "That area is sealed off all year, only the staff go in there. Kids, teens and stupid adults climb through there. Why do you ask?"

"Because I want to be here when the nightmares arrive," She said, glancing at the cabinet again. "I have seen some of the blue prints that maybe the key to your birth."

Springtrap glanced at the cabinet. "Isn't that a surprise," He said, than looked at her seriously. "I wouldn't recommend it. If you get caught they may force us to eat you."

"Mike knows you're alive than huh?"

He nodded. "Of course he does. He makes sure no one ever finds out. If he knew you knew about us he would not hesitate getting rid of you."

Saphira looked at him with worry. This was bad. "I'll have to search for a good hiding spot than," She said. "I'm guessing they are brought in through the back."

"Yes, the same truck that brought us is still in good condition surprisingly," Springtrap said. "But…I don't know Saphira. I know you want to solve this mystery…"

"I might even try to get Mike in trouble," She said thoughtfully. "Some of the murder investigations did lead to Fazbear Fright and Mike denied it all."

Springtrap shook his head. "Don't, the humans who protect you will destroy us than," He said sadly.

"They can't destroy you actually," Saphira said to him with a smile. "I read enough of those blue prints to discover it would take a volcano to destroy you."

"I hope you are right."

"Besides, I may even find a way to get you out of this place," She added confidently.

"Think about it though, where would we stay?" Springtrap asked. "Your parents wouldn't be thrilled to see us, and you could be charged for theft. And then our diet, we like human food but we still will eat humans."

"I…well…I guess I haven't thought that far ahead," Saphira admitted, feeling like she's been scolded. "I'm just trying to be…well…"

"I know you care for all of us," Springtrap sighed. "I'm sure you'd pick me over the others if it came down to a choice of just one."

"Sadly, you're right," Saphira said, sighing deeply. "Oh why must I feel bad for something that hasn't happened?"  
"You brought it on yourself Saphira," Springtrap mocked.

Saphira smirked. "Yes, yes I did," She said, standing up and walking over to him. "Will you still help me be ready for the weekend?"

The animatronic's expression changed from worry and then deep thought. Saphira crossed her fingers so tightly that they hurt, she was really counting on him. She could always ask the other animatronics, but wanted to be there with the help of Springtrap.

"I don't feel it's right still," Springtrap said gently. "Sorry, no I will not help you. I will tell the others not to help either. You're on your own."

Saphira stared at him surprise and sighed deeply. "Thanks for the help," She grumbled.

"I still care for you."

"Trying to make me feel better isn't going to work Springie," Saphira said as walked back to her chair and sat down.

She found the ventilation was having an error and fixed it quickly. Saphira decided to occupy herself and chat to Springtrap more. She began telling him about her adventures after recovering from the accident, her school and the formal she had with her friends. He did inquire if she had boyfriend and she gave him a definite no. She's not looking for a man right now as most guys around her age weren't responsible or mature enough for her taste. It was an awkward topic to talk about though, so Springtrap decided throwing her a surprise she wasn't expecting.

"Would I be a good boyfriend?" Springtrap asked curiously.

Saphira, who was drinking a mouthful of water, successfully choked on her water and coughed loudly. Springtrap immediately regretted the question and went over to pat her back, feeling bad he had asked.

"What?" She asked through a cough.

"I'm sorry, I should not have ask," He said quickly.

Rubbing her neck, Saphira chuckled. "I think you'd make an interesting boyfriend. You care for me very well and you are sensitive. The only downside is…I think you'd be too overprotective."

"I am not!" Springtrap snapped.

"You are so," Saphira teased with a smile. "You've been trying to push me away from here or preventing me from seeing the nightmares, that kind of means you are rather protective."

"I guess you are right."

"I do…" Saphira began, than stopped with a blush. "Uh…never mind."

Springtrap smiled. "Saphira," He said gently. "Thanks for trying."

Saphira almost wished she was a cartoon, able to faint so easily so she could hide the heat in her cheeks and the feelings in heart. Springtrap guessed what she was going to say, and that made it worse. She wasn't ready to admit yet.


	8. Chapter 8

Saphira and Springtrap talked casually for another hour before Saphira decided she needed to take a walk. Springtrap told her he would take care of the fort, at least, far better than Foxy and Bonnie. She hated to think what would have happened if Chica was present. She would love to get to know each of them more personally, but first she was going to find that window that Springtrap told her about and got a funny feeling she's been there before.

 _Of course! Those men got in that way!_

She felt sick at the thought of going there again, but refused to back away. She had to do it, or she will never find out where the window was. There wasn't camera installed there either, but really those cameras don't record anything which makes it more difficult. Saphira walked quietly until she heard some of the animatronics laughing. Following the laughter she finds the animatronics in one of the old kid rooms playing what appeared to be a game of Twister. She smirked, trying not the laugh at how hilarious they looked on the floor. Mangle would easily win that game. She kept walked away quietly and soon found herself in a familiar area. Saphira grimaced, feeling the overwhelming feeling of dizziness as she remembered the night Springtrap almost killed her, and the blood curdling screams of those men as their flesh were torn and bones broken. It was like she was reliving a nightmare. Saphira reached for the doorknob, her whole body shaking and sweat beginning to drip from her forehead. Turning the knob, Saphira opened it slowly and felt a cool, night breeze in her face. She was right, this was the exact spot those men died because of their stupidity.

 _I can't handle it!_

Saphira stumbled back, feeling the blood drained from her face as flashes of that night filled her mind. She felt as if she was being haunted by those men now, remembering their disgusting, lustful stares at her with their laughter mingled with their screams. The blood, she remembered the smell and just witnessing the animatronics feasting on them. She shook her head, holding it with her hands as she tried to get the images out of her head.

"Saphira!" The voices echoed as she tried to ignore everything.

"Make everything stop!" She yelled. "They're dead!"

"She's hallucinating!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

"Wake up Saphira!" Another voice called to her.

Saphira screamed when she felt hands on her arms. "Blood, too much blood…"

"She ain't makin' any sense." Foxy's voice. Saphira turned towards the sound.

"She's recalling the second night she was here." Bonnie, she was so glad to hear his voice.

Someone began shaking her and a shadow stood in front of her. "Saphira, it's alright," The figure said to her. It was gentle and melodic. "It is me, Chica. Come back!"

Just the name seemed to wash the bad memories away from her eyes. Saphira blinked, her body trembling as she stared at the kind, blue eyes in front of her. She breathed in deeply, feeling a deep sadness that made her hug the animatronic tightly.

"It's okay," Chica reassured her gently, returning the hug. "It was just a hallucination."

"No," Saphira said hoarsely. "It was a memory."

Saphira cried for about five minutes before realising she was surrounded by the animatronics. She widened and suddenly felt embarrassed.

"You can let go now," She said to Chica.

Chica tilts her head slightly. "I hope your wobbly feet can hold you up."

Saphira smiled as Chica moved away. She turned and saw Springtrap in front of her, his face was full of concern and sorrow.

"Sp-Springtrap," Saphira breathed, smiling at him. "I, ah…"

"It's because of me you witnessed that," He said sadly, looking away. "I am sorry you feel this way."

She walked forward, stumbling over her feet only to be caught by Springtrap. "All living things must eat remember," She smiled slightly.

"I should never have told you about this window," Springtrap said, keeping Saphira steady. "You won't be able to sneak in, I'm sorry."

"And I should have told you my plan," Saphira said softly. She sighed deeply. "Can you help me back to the office?"

"Not a problem," The animatronic said, smiling.

Saphira was glad. She already had enough excitement for one night.

Saphira has never been so glad to sit in an office in her life. She took some penicillin for the throbbing headache she received after the trip down memory lane and was pretty much quiet. Springtrap stayed in the office with her to chat with her, even Bonnie and Foxy tried cheering her up. Saphira wanted to tell them they shouldn't worry, but didn't in case she would hurt their feelings. 2:50 am and Saphira still had a few hours to go. She lazily went through the monitors until she spotted a scene she wished she didn't stumble across. She stared before clicking it quickly and groaning, rubbing her forehead in embarrassment.

"Are you okay?" Springtrap asked, hearing her groan.

"Why can't Foxy and Mangle used a room without cameras?" She groaned, looking at him.

Springtrap smirked, looking embarrassed himself. "You didn't know they were together?"

"Uh…unless you lot can have sex I guess I'll put up with smooching," Saphira said, laying her head on the table. She widened her eyes when Springtrap seemed more embarrassed by her statement. "Forget I said anything!"

"Agreed," He nodded, biting his lip and walking out of the office. "I, ah, will go get rid of them for you."

Saphira watched him leave and couldn't help the fits of giggles she had. She didn't mean to embarrass Springtrap, which just meant she was correct about her statement.

 _How odd someone would actually give these animatronics penises and vaginas. They can't have kids so I guess it's okay._

Saphira was trying so hard not to get a mental picture of what that would look like but it was way too hard. She shook her head, giggling loudly as she tried pushing the idea of animatronics having sex out of her mind. She caught her breath after a few minutes, holding her stomach as it hurt too much from laughing. Springtrap probably was feeling far more awkward than her. She shrugged and went back to doing nothing for a while.

Saphira decided to take out a map of the building to decide what she will do to catch whoever was bringing the nightmares to the attraction. She wondered if she could actually sneak in without going through the window, and the only way was the bay doors. She would have to be really conspicuous about it if she were to hide in her car before getting anywhere near the building. There weren't many bushes to hide behind either. Saphira began writing things down, the things she needed and what she needed to find out. She had everything ready and put the notes in her bag just in time for the moment the toy animatronics walk in.

"Oh, hey," Saphira said with a smile. "Sorry I gave everyone a fright earlier."

"Oh it was nothing," Toy Freddy said, waving his hand lazily. "But we came because you caught something on the camera."

Why do these guys need to make this awkward? Saphira was embarrassed again. "Ah yeah, but I think I said something that embarrassed both Springtrap and I."

"No kidding, you should have seen him," Toy Bonnie chuckled. "I've never, ever seen him so flustered in my life."

"Really?" Saphira widened her eyes. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should," Toy Chica said. "He didn't think you'd even mention sex."

"Uhhh…yea…" Saphira said, shifting awkwardly. "I kind of wished I was incorrect."

"Sorry for making it awkward for you," Toy Bonnie said, patting her on the shoulder. "We just thought we'd share the Springtrap we just saw."

"I can only imagine," Saphira chuckled softly. "Hey, you should sing."

"Without my mic?" Toy Freddy asked in disbelief.

"You can sing without it. I can, but I'm not that good."

"Sing for us than," Toy Chica suggests.

Saphira shook her head quickly. "Na, uh I stopped singing when I stopped coming to Fazbear Fright. I am pretty sure I lost my singing voice in the car crash."

"Oh, yea Foxy told us about that," Toy Freddy said. He sighed deeply. "What do you want to hear?"

"Something…not childish," Saphira said dumbly.

The animatronics burst into laughter. Saphira chuckled along with them seeing the funny side to it. She thought they would be sick of singing kid songs she wanted to make it a bit easier for them. But she's become a bit of a laughing stock now.

"Sorry," Toy Freddy said, trying to catch his breath. "I wouldn't sing my stupid song anyway."

"It's not stupid," Saphira told him. "I liked it."

He shrugged. "Same old song among all the other ten old songs I sing every day," He said, wiping away tears.

Saphira was surprised. She had seen Springtrap appear to be crying, but never saw the fluid until now. It was a little creamy instead of just water like humans.

"I have my guitar with me, just say the word and it will play any tune from any song in the world," Toy Bonnie said, getting his guitar ready.

Saphira thought about the song choice for a moment. "Hmm, I know this is awkward but do you mind if Toy Chica sings this one Toy Freddy?"

"If it's meant for a girl's voice, of course," The animatronic said with a nod.

"Unconditionally, by Katy Perry," Saphira said, looking at Toy Bonnie.

"Oohh, a love song hey?" He teased.

She chuckled softly. "Please, before I finish my shift."

"Oakey, dokey," Toy Bonnie said and hit the strings of his guitar.

He was right, the guitar itself was playing more than just the sound of one instrument. She became intrigued with the guitar until Toy Chica began singing. Toy Chica sounded a heap better than Katy Perry and hummed along with her.

"Sing with her," Toy Freddy whispered, nudging Saphira.

Saphira shook her head, looking away shyly. She honestly wanted to sing, just not to them. She glanced up at the glass and saw Springtrap peaking in. He seemed sad until he saw her looking at him. She gestured with her hand to come in. Springtrap smiled, but walked back down the hallway instead. Saphira frowned, but shrugged and listened to Toy Chica and then Toy Freddy until fifteen minutes before she had to leave. It was nice, she felt a heap better now. One more night, and she can start putting her plan into action. Her parents don't know when he days off are anyway so it was perfect, she didn't have to come up with an alibi than.


	9. Chapter 9

She was very enthusiastic about returning to the Horror Attraction, she was humming some of the songs she could remember from Freddy and Toy Freddy on the way in her car. Parking at the car lot, Saphira almost practically danced into the attraction. She felt this good due to her new friends and her success in becoming friends with Springtrap again. Entering the office she found Mike at the desk, ready to leave. She thought it was a little unusual, but shrugged as she knew the newest addition to Fazbear Fright arrives tomorrow night.

"Evening Mike," Saphira said enthusiastically. "How are you?"

He looked at her with a slight smirk. "What has got you in a good mood?"

"I enjoy it here that's why," She replied confidently. "Anyway, do you think I can know the names of the nightmare animatronics?"

"I don't see why not," He sighed, putting some paper away in the animatronic file. "I'll write them down now."

Saphira watched him after clocking and waited patiently. When finished, he hands it to her. "Thank you," She said politely and read the names. "I'm guessing Nightmare Fredbear is a nightmare version of Golden Freddy."

"That's correct," Mike nodded, yawning loudly and gathering his things.

"And…who's Nightmare?"

He shrugged. "A black bear, that's all I know," He said walking out of the office. "Remember to take the weekend off."

Saphira rolled her eyes. "Of course I will, see you next week," She replied loudly and looked back at the names. She glanced at the filing cabinet and considered taking the file, but decided against it.

Saphira sat on her chair and sighed deeply, rereading the names again so she could call them by their names when they arrive. She smiled hearing footsteps heading her way. She looked up to see Springtrap.

"Hello Saphira," He said with a smile, walking into the office. "What do you have there?"

"Oh, just the names of the new animatronics," She replied casually.

He frowned. "You still want to know who is making us don't you?"

She looked at him in surprise. "Yeah, but this wasn't the reason for that," She said, looking at the paper. "Any idea who Nightmare will be?"

He shook his head. "First I've heard of the name," He said. "Tell me the names of our new friends."

"Okay," Saphira smiled, swivelling her chair to face him. "Tomorrow, you shall get to meet Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Mangle and Nightmare, a rather large cast if I must say."

She looked up to see a frown on his face. He was concerned. "It is a large cast indeed."

"I'm sure their appearance won't reflet who they are," Saphira said confidently.

"How can you so sure?" Springtrap asked softly. "We've never met them."

"Because I don't judge a book by the cover Spring," She replied, leaning back in the chair. "You should know that better than anyone."

He chuckled. "You are so infuriatingly optimistic."

"Yup, and proud of it," She chuckled softly.

"Aw, look at 'em love birds." Springtrap turned in surprise to see Foxy. "Sorry 'bout last night lassie."

Saphira smirked. "Don't remind me."

"Kay," The animatronic sighed. "Are you comin' back after tonight?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Saphira said, frowning slightly. She glanced at Springtrap. "Unless you still want me to leave."  
"You won't even if I tell you, so I can't do anything," He said, shrugging slightly.

"Excellent mi'hearties!" Foxy said enthusiastically. "The whole gang want to do an official welcome party for her before the nightmares arrive."

Springtrap smirked. "We don't have to do that."

"Of course we do Springie, ay we may not be the best party designers…" Foxy began.

"We will be there," Saphira told him confidently. "I have food here."

"What a coincidence, we managed to swipe some from the kitchen," The animatronic smiled. "I shall be waiting with the others."

"I'm not so good with parties," Springtrap said softly.

Saphira chuckled. "You were at mine remember?"

"Yours was different…"

"Hey, no kids are here," Saphira reminded him. "It's just me, you and the other animatronics, what could possibly go wrong."

"You could get hurt," Springtrap said softly.

"Oh no, you are not getting overprotective with me Springie," Saphira said sternly. "I'll go the party without you if I have to, but I want you to be with me."

Springtrap sighed. "Alright, I'll come," He smiled. "But I…"

"Oh don't be a party pooper!" Saphira snapped, picking up her bag.

"I'm not a poopy anything!" He snapped.

Saphira stared at him for only a second before losing it. She laughed so hard she was crying. He's obviously never heard that phrase before as Springtrap was a little confused as to why she was laughing at him. He shrugged it off and followed the laughing teenager down the hall. He did feel glad he made her laugh.

Saphira finally caught her breath, coughing some of the last of laughter out and continued to the main room. The lights turn on, making her wince and gasped seeing all the animatronics in the room. They were wearing party hats as well.

"Surprise!" They yell in unison. "For Saphira, and the reunion of old friends!"

Saphira chuckled and ran to them, hugging each animatronic feeling rather special. Springtrap felt awkward, he's never had a celebration just for him before. He had a feeling there will be a welcome party for the nightmares too. He got one, but he still stood off the side. This time is was different, someone who he cares for and cares for him has asked him to stay with her for the party. Saphira pulled out the food and drinks she had.

"Is this thing on?" Freddy's voice asked, the mic screaming a little before settling. "That's better. Nice to see you smiling after last night Saphira, we hope you're feeling better."

"Thanks, but should the mic be on?" Saphira called.

"Nah, we've done this before," Freddy said confidently. "Oi, Toy Freddy get your band together we are going to have some fun."

"Oh yeah what kind?" Toy Freddy asked sarcastically. "I'm up for a game of Truth or Dare."

"Nah, did that last night," Freddy said. Saphira giggled softly. "I know, why not a little music and dancing to get this night started?"

Saphira, the phantom animatronics, Foxy, Mangle, Withered Foxy and Withered Foxy cheered loudly, and the music started.

"This is one of our favourites ladies and gents," Freddy said, rather seductively as well.

He, Toy Freddy and the animatronics began singing some Black Eyed Peas, which surprised Saphira. She brushed it off and got up to encourage the animatronics to dance. It wasn't very hard, Foxy decided to dance with her first. Mangle didn't seem to mind, she had some fun dancing with Withered Freddy. Saphira laughed loudly as Foxy tried a waltz, which result him falling into a table. She soon spotted Springtrap sitting at a table by himself.

She ran over and grabbed his hands. "Come on Springtrap," She said enthusiastically. "Come join the fun."

"I-I can't," He said bluntly.

"Why not?" Saphira asked softly.

Springtrap looked at the other dancing animatronics. "I guess…I've forgotten how to have fun."

She smirked. "Then allow me to help you."

"And I can't dance."

"Dancing doesn't have any rules Springtrap," Saphira said. "I don't know how to dance properly, aside from waltzing, so I just make it up. You can too. Please come."

Springtrap shook his head. "Sorry."

"Please, for me," Saphira begged with pleading eyes.

Springtrap sighed. "Alright, but just this once."

Saphira smiled, holding the animatronic's hand and leading him into an empty space. She began making small bouncing, dance gestures which made Springtrap look at her as if she was stupid. She began encouraging him by pointing to his feet and gesturing for him to follow her lead. Springtrap sighed and began attempting the moves.

"There you go!" Saphira smiled. "You're dancing!"

Springtrap smiled, surprised by the encouragement. She wasn't a bad teacher, and soon enough, he was laughing and dancing with her and the animatronics. The songs have changed again, but everyone was still having fun. The old holding hands and following the leader was fun too, Springtrap was happy to play along. They stop after an hour or more to relax, eat and drink. Saphira had to catch her voice again after laughing too much. A couple hours left and she will have go.

"You seemed to enjoy that Springie," Saphira said as she chewed on some chips.

Springtrap chuckled. "I have you to thank for that. I feel brand new."

She smiled. "I hope so. The old one was becoming a drag."

"At least your sense of humour is still there," He chuckled, taking a bite out of some pizza. "Mmm, haven't had anything like this in a while."

"Well, you are having a feast aren't you?" Saphira teased.

"What?" Springtrap looked at her in surprise. "Oh yeah, this is better to eat than you."

Saphira giggled.

The animatronics began cleaning up shortly after everyone finished, already talking about the party they will have for the nightmares next week. Saphira was satisfied, but felt like singing all of a sudden. She looked at the stage and decided she would sing for the animatronics. She got up and walked to Freddy.

"Do you mind if I borrow your mic Fred?" Saphira asked politely.

"Did you just call me Fred?" The animatronic looked at her in surprise.

"Uh…you don't like it?"

"No, Freddy is much better," He said. "Anyway, why do you want my mic?"

"To sing," She said in a loud whisper.

Freddy widened his eyes. "Last I checked, you had stage fright."

"Oh, that was yesterday," Saphira said quickly. "Can I please sing?"

"Have you drank too much soft drink?" He asked suspicious.

"What? No!" Saphira snapped and growled. "Why is a simple thing to do too hard for an animatronic?"

"I'm just fooling around Saphira," Freddy chuckled, holding out his mic to her. "Here, just don't break it."

"Thank you Freddy," Saphira squealed, grabbing the mic. "I promise not to scratch it."

She skipped away and over to Bonnie. "Do you mind coming on stage with me Bonnie?"

"You want to sing?" Bonnie asked in surprise. "Are you good?"

"Better than some," Saphira shrugged. "Can you get your guitar please?"

"Okay, just give me a minute," Bonnie nodded and went to get his guitar from where he placed it.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to join," Toy Bonnie said after overhearing the conversation.

Saphira smiled. "The music will sound better with both of you."

"Indeed," Toy Bonnie chuckled, patting the guitar in his hand. "Lead the way."

Saphira made her way up the stairs to the stage. She was a little nervous, but that didn't stop her from wanting to sing a favourite song of hers. The other animatronics seem oblivious to her on the stage, even when Bonnie walked onto the stage and got ready. The lights came on and all eyes were on her.

"Hey," Saphira said nervously. "I-I'm not so good singing in front of crowds. But you lot seem alright, I hope you don't mind if I sing."

"Not at all," Golden Freddy yelled. "We won't bite, we are a nice crowd. No tickets, no drinks but are fine."

She giggled softly and looked at the Bonnie's. "Play Sk8ter Boi please."

They looked at her strangely, but smile and nodded. They pressed a few things on their guitars first and hit the strings, the loud beat of the song rang through the speakers. Saphira smiled and danced along with the beat.

"He was a boy.  
She was a girl.  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk.  
She did ballet.  
What more can I say?  
He wanted her.  
She'd never tell.  
Secretly she wanted him as well.  
And all of her friends stuck up their nose.  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes.

He was a skater boy.  
She said, "See ya later, boy."  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.  
She needed to come back down to earth.

Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby.  
She's all alone.  
She turns on TV and guess who she sees?  
Skater boy rockin' up MTV.  
She calls up her friends.  
They already know.  
And they've all got tickets to see his show.  
She tags along,  
Stands in the crowd,  
Looks up at the man that she turned down.

He was a skater boy.  
She said, "See ya later, boy."  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

He was a skater boy.  
She said, "See ya later, boy."  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?"

Saphira smiled beamed across the room as the animatronics danced and cheered her on. Springtrap on the other hand, was simply enjoying her singing and seemed to be hypnotized by it. He seemed to wondering if the song was actually about her.

"Sorry, girl, but you missed out.  
Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now.  
We are more than just good friends.  
This is how the story ends.  
Too bad that you couldn't see...  
See that man that boy could be.  
There is more than meets the eye,  
I see the soul that is inside.

He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl.  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love.  
Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?

I'm with the skater boy.  
I said, "See ya later, boy."  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know.

I'm with the skater boy.  
I said, "See ya later, boy."  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know."

The animatronics applaud her as she takes a well-deserved bow. Saphira breathed deeply, glad she stopped singing and walked off the stage.

"Here Freddy, told you I wouldn't scratch it," She said sarcastically as she hand the mic back to him.

"And you were amazing!" He compliments, taking the microphone. "I think I may need lessons from you."

"I'm not that great," Saphira said with a chuckle.

"Are you kidding?" Saphira looked at Springtrap who was shocked to hear her say that. "You are amazing Saphira, I felt the passion you had for that song. It was amazing…" He pulls her closer to hug her. "More amazing than any person I've none."

Saphira blushed, feeling the animatronic's breath on her face. She looked at him with a strange smile and was silent. Her eyes glanced at his lips and shook her head slightly.

"Um…thank you Springtrap," Saphira said after he began frowning when she said nothing. She wriggled from his grasp. "I really appreciate it. I hope you had fun."

"Yes I did," Springtrap said. "Uh wait Saphira…"

Saphira walked past him and thanked the other animatronics. She helped finish cleaning the room, ignoring Springtrap as she worked before heading back for the office. She had forty-five minutes left before the end of her shift.

"Saphira wait!" Springtrap yelled as he followed her to the office. "Why are you ignoring me?"

Saphira stopped. "It's not you, okay," She said. Her tone was soft and a little shaky.

"Was it because you were on stage?" Springtrap asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I can help you."

She shrugged his hand off her shoulder and kept walking. "No, it's me," She said loudly. "It has nothing to do with you. I'm sorry I'm being like this, I just feel the need for some space."

Saphira doesn't look back, feeling the eyes of Springtrap burning into her back. She felt bad for being like this, but she didn't want any more feelings trigger that night. She entered the office and sat on the chair, relieved the night was over. Saphira was surprised none of the systems seem to go offline ever since she became friends with Springtrap. She sighed, clenching her eyes shut.

 _Who am I kidding I have deeper feelings towards him than I want to admit. I can't believe I had the urge to kiss him, but we can't be that close. He's not human…I love him, but he's just not the one for me. I wish he was…_


	10. Chapter 10

After leaving the attraction and returning home, Saphira made sure she would have some things ready before tonight. She had breakfast with her family, telling her about her night saying it was just normal and nothing exciting really happened. Saphira didn't like lying but she did not want to expose the animatronics at all. She was glad she could have friends, better friends than her own, at the attraction to just have a good time. Before going to bed she pulled out anything that was black. She felt like she was one of those detectives or wood-be detectives you normally see in movies, but she didn't want to be like them completely. After pulling out black boots, gloves, jeans, jacket with hoot and scarf, Saphira put them in her bag and went to bed. After a dreamless sleep Saphira awoke 5:30pm, giving her plenty of time to plan her attack. She made sure she showered and packed a flash light, a camera and note pad so she write down the make and model of the truck, and the number plate. She also unlocked a window in her room so she could sneak back inside after she was done and have a proper night sleep, or have a look at the evidence she would gather. If Springtrap knew what she was planning on doing, she was sure he would kill her for it.

"You're awake early," Saphira jumped hearing her mother's voice.

"I don't recall 6:30pm ever being early," She replied sarcastically, shoving everything in her bag quickly and kicking it under her bed.

"I hope you get tomorrow off," Sarah said with a sigh. "And try to get another uniform, one isn't enough."

Saphira nodded. "I'll ask Mike tonight," She said loudly.

"Alright, dinner will be ready soon," Sarah said, walking downstairs. "We're having pizza tonight."

 _Pizza really…I had pizza last night. Oh well, I have to be nice to my parents for buying it for us._

Saphira logged onto her laptop and checked her bank account. She was surprised about how much she was paid, and it was rather decent considering. She was happy with it. She began searching Google about the Fazbear franchise to learn a little more. The original owners of the company were a young couple at the time, Adrian Sanders and Dennis Sanders, they built the company hoping to bring something new and fresh to the city, which they succeeded. They owned the company for ten years until their son, Elian, took over management of the company. The Sanders were really nice people, everyone in the city respected them and they respected everyone else. Mike was among the staff at the time since he was a teen, and has received Staff of the Year several times while the Sanders owned the company. It wasn't until Elian was in a fatal car accident the family had to make a decision. Their youngest daughter, Gloria, wasn't interested in running the company so Freddy Fazbear was closed for several months.

 _Hmm, they reopened and people seemed to think there was something new about the animatronics. I wonder…I wonder if the robotic cast were replaced during that time, and maybe the fatal accident wasn't an accident at all._

Mike eventually got the attraction and reopened the franchise after the funeral. He declared he would make the Fazbear franchise the best it can be with new characters arriving in the near future, an always changing environment to suit the times with renovations once a year and family fun all year round. Saphira felt it was an alibi, a good one, one that seemed to fool the people.

 _And then night guards began disappearing after the first two weeks when it reopened. That can't be a coincidence. Mike…and I respected you for a long time._

Saphira was angry at Mike now, but it was temporarily masked when Roxy yelled it was dinner time from outside her door. She sighed and turned off her laptop. She had dinner and dessert with her family, enjoying their company before getting ready as usual. She wore her uniform but would change when she reached the attraction.

Saphira drove the attraction as she had the first night when she started at nine knowing people would still be in the attraction, and so would Mike. She turned into a street with trees that kept the entire road extremely dark. Killing the motor and lights, Saphira changed into her black gear and waited patiently. She listened to her Ipod as she didn't want to draw attention to herself while she waited. People soon left and then the staff, making Saphira smirk. She waited another thirty before she heard the loud, rumbling motor of a truck. Saphira saw the headlights and a small truck turning into the car lot, driving around before reversing into the bay when the door was rolled up. Saphira got out of the car and locked it before running through the darkness towards the attraction. She had her hood on and scarf covering her face except her eyes. She took longer to reach the loading bay as she wanted to be by the wall to listen. Saphira took deep, quiet breaths when she finally made it and listened.

"Are they how I wanted them?" She heard Mike asking firmly.

"Yes they are Mike," Another voice replied. "They are built to kill."

"I hope so," Mike said. "Springtrap didn't work out so well."

 _They made Springtrap so he would be a killer? Wow…they obviously don't realise the animatronics decide their attitude and personality for themselves, not them._

"Unfortunately yes," The other man agreed. "These nightmares might even turn out to be nicer than what we are hoping. I guess you'll find out next week."

"Next week?"

"The new night guard," The man chuckled. "She's survived the week and still wants to work.

"I know," Mike said with a sigh. "She seems awfully too comfortable here. She and Springtrap had a friendship when she was younger."

"If that is so than you should be careful Mike," The man said firmly. "It is very likely those two have become friends again, and if so she might know a little more about them than just believing they are regular robots."

"I know," Mike said. "She's so nice though, everyone can be friends with her."

"Not when these guys wake up," The man chuckled. "They can chew through concrete and metal very easily."

"It won't help if they all turn out to be teddy bears underneath," Mike groaned. "If they, and the Halloween Bonnie and Chica fail, I will be removing you. Do you understand?"

"Of course I do Mike," The man replied quickly, obviously nervous about being removed. "Lets get them out of the truck."

Saphira was angry. She would be their guinea pig, and Mike was happy to allow it to happen. Some nerve he has! She heard the men grabbing what sounded like a massive box from the back of the truck, she could hear them grunting and groaning as they carried the first nightmare animatronic from the back. Saphira peaked around the side and saw they were gone. She pulled out her camera and immediately took pictures of the truck, writing down the make and model before running to the back to snap the number plate and also write it down. She did, however, glance in the back and saw the boxes were more like glass coffins. Saphira gasped when she saw how ferocious the new animatronics looked. She spotted the new animatronic, Nightmare, his body was black and she could see a hint of red under the closed eyelids. She didn't feel fear, but rather sorrow these guys were made by greedy men. She took a photo of them and walked back to hide behind the wall.

"When will they wake up?" Saphira flinched hearing Mike's voice.

"Tonight," The man replied. "We have to hurry, or we will be their first meal."

 _I would have no problem with that._

"What will you do with the animatronics if they still don't live up to your expectations?" The man asked curiously.

Saphira became worried at the question now. "I don't know Pete," Mike sighed. "Maybe pack them in a truck and find the nearest volcano. However, I do care for this company."

"You never cared for the company ever since what you did to that kid Elian," Pete said, climbing into the truck and grabbing another animatronic.

"No one knows it was me," Mike said.

Saphira turned on her sound recording quickly to catch Mike talking about the accident. "Ay, but they are still putting pieces together and are now believing the accident was deliberate," The man continued.

"What is your point Pete?" Mike asked coldly. "So I killed Elian. I don't care! I have a small army of animatronics that can't be controlled. I think it would be better if they were all robots."

"A robot can only do so much," Pete said, grunting at her and Mike carried the next animatronic away. "You were the one who successfully built the first ones through the old Foxy and Freddy bodies."

"I know," Mike said. "Anyway, we haven't got all night."

Saphira smirked, stopping the recording and put her phone away. She's got him. She could get Mike without having to expose the animatronics. Saphira, however, decided she would do it after the last two animatronics arrive at Halloween. She felt selfish wanting that, but she loved all the animatronics. If she could find another stable job, and had enough she could place a deposit on a house big enough for her and the animatronics.

 _If I have to give up my dream of being a beauty therapist then so be it. These animatronics never asked to be created, and they shouldn't have to be destroyed because of the stupidity of a few humans. Of course, Saphira only thanked Mike for one thing. Springtrap._

Making sure the coast was clear Saphira ran back to her car and jumped in. She pulled off her scarf and hood, smiling with glee. She looked back at the attraction thinking she could sneak in, but decided against it. She turned on the car and drove away. Arriving home, Saphira was as quiet as she could be. She had changed back into her uniform and made her way to the right side of the house where her room was. She climbed the tree with branches that were right next to the room and gently lowered herself onto the roof. She walked to the drain pipe, climbed down and pushed her window opened, thankfully it was the least noisy of her windows, and climbed in. Saphira closed the window and locked it, sighing in relief. She pulled off her bag and changed into some pyjamas to get comfortable again. Saphira turned her laptop on and connected her camera with it to upload the photos and have a closer look at them. She looked through the photos slowly, until she got to the photo with the nightmare animatronics. She gasped when she saw Nightmare's eyes had opened. She frowned, he or she had them closed when she looked at them.

 _I hope Nightmare won't attack me…oh, never mind I was disguised so he wouldn't know who I am. I hope anyway. I'm sure Springtrap would tell them who I am._

Saphira sighed and saved the photos onto her computer before removing her camera and deleting the photos on it. She also put the recording of Mike and this Pete talking about the death of Elian Sanders onto her computer so she could delete it from her photo. She hid the paper with the truck description and number plate on it in a folder. Her parents never looked through her things as they had respect so she knew it would be safe. Saphira decided to try and sleep so no one would see she was home early. Sunday meant her parents would sleep in so they will never know when she came home.


	11. Chapter 11

Saphira spent the Sunday hanging with her friends. She did tell them earlier in the week she had got a job at Fazbear Fright and they thought it was amazing. They even wanted to go to Fazbear Fright but they got a bit caught up with shopping. Saphira didn't want to spend all the money she had earned from the first week so she avoided buying as much as possible. She was just happy to spend time with her friends, they went to cinema after lunch and watched the new Star Wars for the third time. Saphira liked the movie, but hated that they killed off Han Solo. They couldn't have waited until the second instalment of the new series instead, which was a shame though. Anyway, Saphira was able to top the fuel in her car without asking her parents for money and she helped around the house when she finished hanging with her friends. She spent time with her brother and sister, telling them stories about each animatronic. They enjoyed it despite Roxy hated Fazbear Fright because of what happened to Matt. Saphira ignored her little moments when she would say something nasty about the attraction. Monday they went to school, and her parents left for work leaving Saphira to look after the house. Saphira didn't mind as she was very good at making the house look like a professional cleaner had come in. She couldn't get it out of her mind about what she heard and saw Saturday night, she was angry at Mike.

Saphira was nervous meeting the new animatronics however. She was determined to be friends with them as well. There was a party planned for them, and she intended on going. Saphira packed a few extra things so she had more variety of food. When she arrived at the attraction she found a new uniform for her, which was just as well since Saphira did text Mike about a new uniform to wear. The attraction was quiet again and she decided to look for the nightmares through the cameras. She clicked through them until she found a new camera. It was in the new room, a bedroom layout called 'Don't Step out of Your Room'. She rolled her eyes thinking that was a lame name, and thinking of all the kids who might be having nightmares just stepping into that room. She searched the room for the animatronics until she spotted Nightmare Freddy sitting on the bed looking like he was switched off. She found Nightmare Mangle beside the bed and Nightmare Foxy in the closet. Saphira sighed and glanced up at the glass casually only to gasp when she saw the red eyes and black face staring at her. His lips were curled into a snarl revealing those massive, sharp teeth. Saphira sighed and smirked at him, waiting for him to move.

"Are you going to be like that all night?" She asked him. He flinched. "I know you can hear me Nightmare, I won't bite."

He huffed. "I will," He said softly. His voice was cold, she could swear she's heard it somewhere from a movie before. Nightmare moved to the doorway. "You know we are alive then?"

Saphira nodded, watching him intently as Nightmare walked into the office. "Yes, I have become friends with the other animatronics," She said as confidently as she could say it.

"Hmm, interesting," Nightmare purred. "Would they come and protect you now?"

Saphira tensed and stood from her chair. "I have smacked a crowbar over Springtrap's head," She told him. "I'm not defenceless."

"You what?" Nightmare widened his eyes in surprise.

"You heard me," Saphira said, irritated she had to repeat herself and grabbed the crowbar that was still in the office. "I'm not afraid to do it to you too."

Saphira did not expect him to start laughing. She stood there, confused and bewildered. She noticed the nightmare animatronics were bigger than the others. His snarl turned into a grin.

"I wish I was here to see that," He said. "And don't worry, I was just putting a show on."

"You were?" Saphira asked in disbelief.

"Of course," Nightmare said enthusiastically. "Springtrap told us about you, and you are just as beautiful as he described."

"Uhhh," Saphira blushed and an eyebrow rose. "He did, did he? Good…I think."

"Don't mind me," Nightmare chuckled. "It is nice to meet you. Don't be fooled by our appearance, we wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Sure," Saphira mumbled, placing the crowbar down. "The other nightmares?"

"Oh, they want to meet you when we start the party," Nightmare replied, extending his hand. "If you'll allow me to escort you there."

Saphira chuckled. "No thanks, I'll wait for Springtrap," She told him.

Nightmare sighed in disappointment. "Darn. Oh well, it's your choice," He said, turning and leaving the room. "Nice to meet you Saphira."

Saphira nodded. "You too."

He walked down the hallway towards the main room. Saphira chuckled and shook her head. Nightmare appeared to be a charmer. They are probably not exactly how Mike wanted them to be. If the other nightmares were like him than they are not the fierce army he was hoping to create. She sat on the chair and heard someone knocking against the doorway gently.

"Am I allowed in?" Springtrap asked gently.

Saphira smiled and nodded. "Of course. I'm sorry about the way I acted last week," She said to him gently.

Springtrap walked in. "I'm glad," He said. "Are you ready for the party? I see Nightmare tried to woo you before."

She chuckled softly. "He did, and he's so nice," She said, standing up. "Trust me though I do like you more."

"Because you know me better," Springtrap teased, holding out his hand. "Will I get a turn down too?"

Saphira took the hand. "How can I possibly turn you down Spring?"

Springtrap rolled his eyes and they both leave the office. They head to the main room to find the lights were already on and the animatronics were chatting excitedly. Saphira saw the new animatronics and smiled. She let go of Springtrap's hand and ran over to them.

"Hello nightmares," She said to them kindly.

"Ahoy Saphira," Nightmare Foxy said, saluting her. "We finally get to meet ya."

"I hope you know I'm not a chew toy," Saphira joked.

"Well, you'll be relieved to know we ate last night," Nightmare Freddy told her gently.

Her face dropped to shock. "Oh, you did?"

"She didn't need to know that," Nightmare Mangle hissed at Nightmare Freddy. "Sorry Saphira."

"No, no it's okay," Saphira said softly, walking away. "I'll be fine."

"Why the long face?" Phantom Freddy asked Saphira as she past him.

Saphira looked at and smiled. "Oh nothing."

"Didn't look like nothing," He said. "Let me guess, the nightmares told you about their meal."

"Yeah," She nodded.

"Sadly we don't have much of a choice," Phantom Freddy sighed. "It's nice to have human food but it's not entirely filling."

"Please, it is fine," Saphira told him quickly. "I already understand and know. I just don't need to be reminded."

"Sorry," Phantom Freddy said softly.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but I think it's time for some music," Freddy's voice said enthusiastically. "We welcome you, the nightmares, to Fazbear Fright and becoming our newest friends."

The animatronics cheer loudly and Bonnie began playing the music. Freddy began singing and Saphira decided to dance her sadness off by finding Nightmare and asking him to dance. He was thrilled and accepted her offer. She noted that all the animatronics had darker voices, which was fine and made them unique. Springtrap didn't seemed to mind that Saphira was dancing with Nightmare. Nightmare was rather good dancer, giving Saphira a few frights when he attempt to lift her in some special way which made her snap at him. She soon began to dance with Nightmare Fredbear and Golden Freddy, the two of them were getting along very fine.

"You and Springtrap seemed rather close," Nightmare Fredbear said as he danced with her.

"Oh, well we've started again after a long break from each other," Saphira said to him.

"Springtrap told us," Nightmare Fredbear said as he stopped dancing. "From what I have heard you seem to be acting strangely towards him."

Saphira stopped. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't deny it Saphira," Golden Freddy said gently. "We all saw how you moved away from Springtrap last week. You wanted to bury some feelings you're hiding."

She glared at him. "I don't believe it is any of your business about how I feel."

He rose his hands in defence. "I'm not trying to be nosy."

"Then don't be nosy!" Saphira snapped, walking away from him.

 _They can't stick their noses somewhere else! Gee, I know I'm the only one around here they probably gossip about I just wish they would mind their own business._

Saphira decided to go over to Springtrap to dance with him when the music and singing suddenly stopped playing. She looked at them in surprise only to see the animatronics were looking at something else.

"Don't stop on our account," A male voice mocked. "Can we join the party too?"

 _Oh no!_

Saphira turned to see eight people in the main room. All teenagers, five boys and three girls with their phones out. They were all smirking.

She coughed and walked forward. "You guys are not supposed to be here," She told them sternly.

"Yes we are," The blonde said. "We do whatever we want, you can't tell us what to do."

"I am the night guard here and I will not tell you again," Saphira said, now getting irritated.

"And what will you do?" The dark boy asked in a mocking tone. "Call the police? We will just show them the videos we've taken of you and the animatronics."

"We will make so much with these," The brown haired girl said.

"Saphira, go hide in the bathroom." Saphira jumped when she heard Mangle's whisper in her ear. "We will take care of these troublemakers."

Saphira tensed and shook her head. "Please don't," She whispered to her before turning to look at the teens. "These animatronics are dangerous, you need to go."

"They can't be any less dangerous then C3PO," The blonde girl sneered. "Let's go, we have enough footage."

"No, w-wait!" Saphira exclaimed worryingly.

"Saphira, do what Mangle said," Springtrap whispered to her. "These kids can't leave this building with those phones."

Saphira turned and stared at him with wide eyes. "Just take and destroy the phones," She told him. "Please…don't…"

"I'm sorry," He whispered, kissing her cheek. "We must do this."

Saphira stood there, frozen in shock. The animatronics walked past her, growling at the teens loudly who were now whispering nervously to each other. Tears fell slowly down her cheek as Saphira couldn't believe Springtrap had kissed her, and that fact she will have to hear the screams of people being killed.

"Tell them to stand down!" One of the boy demanded.

"Why are they surrounding us?" A girl whimpered.

Saphira lowered her head and turned around. She instantly regretted it as the animatronics lunged at them, their mouths open and the screams of the teenagers filled the room. They dropped their phones and tried to run only to be caught and scream as their flesh was ripped at and bones broken. Saphira covered her mouth and bolted for the bathroom, slamming through the door and into the girl's bathroom. She cried loudly as she tried controlling her breathing, she did not want to have a panic attack. Switching on the lights, Saphira ignored her reflection as she paced. She did not expect to have her week ruined by a bunch of teens. Feeling sick, Saphira raised for the nearest toilet and retched loudly. Her body trembled as her stomach was emptied until she couldn't be sick anymore. She closed the lid and flushed the toilet, pulling her shaky body up and sat on top burying her head into her hands.

"Saphira!" She heard Springtrap calling. "Saphira!" She doesn't look up, she only hoped he didn't have blood on his hand. "I am so sorry you saw that." She doesn't respond. She heard him kneeling in front of her. "Say something."

"Like what?" She snapped, not lifting her head to look at him.

"I don't know," He said sadly.

Saphira huffed and glanced at him with angry, sad eyes. "You could have just destroyed their phones."

"No we couldn't," Springtrap said with a shake of his head. "Not everyone had a bite to eat last night."

"Great," Saphira groaned and buried her head in her hands. "And I wanted a good week."

"It can be a good week," He told her.

"Define good," Saphira said bluntly.

Springtrap sighed deeply. "That was the wrong sentence."

"Yes it was," She agreed, looking at him again. "Just promise me the next time people come in, drag me away from it."

"You really want me to do that?" Saphira nodded. "As you wish I guess."

Saphira smiled slightly. She noticed he was cleaned, which was good. She didn't feel like she could get up though. She felt sick again and got off the lid to lift it and retch loudly again. Springtrap rubbed her back gently. Saphira could sense he was very guilty about what he and the animatronics had done, and she appreciated him trying to help her.

"I wish I could say I told you so," Springtrap mumbled.

Saphira looked at him, closing the lid and flushing the toilet. "Then don't," She said. "Please, I cannot…" She looked down.

"Don't be like that," Springtrap pleaded.

"I'm not ready to say," She said softly.

He sighed. "Alright," He said. "Let me help you."

"Can you carry me?" Saphira asked him. "My legs are too shaky."

Springtrap was surprised but nodded. "Don't puke on me."

She huffed a laugh as Springtrap lifted her bridal style. He smirked and carried her out of the room. Saphira felt weary, he head rested against his shoulder as he walked. The lights were turned off in the main room and she couldn't see the animatronics anywhere. They were both silent and Springtrap helped her into the seat at the desk.

"You should drink some water," He said, grabbing the bag she forgot to bring with her and pulled out a water bottle.

Saphira nodded and accepted his help. She drank in slow, small sips. "At least I got to meet the nightmares," She sighed. "No more parties for now."

"I understand," Springtrap smiled. "Until your birthday."

Saphira widened her eyes. "You remember?"

"Yes I do," He nodded. "Though I'm sure you'll have other plans."

"Actually my party is on the weekend before," She said to him. "I turn eighteen this year."

"Ah, into adulthood," Springtrap smiled, it faded quickly. "You have grown up."

Saphira smiled. "Don't despair, I am still your friend."

He smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Saphira chuckled and drank more water. Springtrap stayed with her the rest of the night, helping her and encouraging her to stay hydrated as if he was her father. She didn't mind, he was gentle and didn't pressure. She hoped the next night wouldn't be so bad. She knew she would have nightmares again, but they will pass.


	12. Chapter 12

A week passed without a hitch, all the animatronics but Springtrap avoided her as they feel a sense of shame of her seeing what they did to the teens. Saphira got over it after the news said they never told their families where they were and she blamed them, not the animatronics. Her nightmares weren't as bad she thought they would be and she was still the happy person she was. She told the animatronics they didn't have to stop throwing parties, as long as the celebration was just for her birthday, Easter, Christmas and the arrival of the new Bonnie and Chica at Halloween. Well, after since Fazbear Fright is open until midnight on Halloween and is very busy during that night. She will turn eighteen in a couple weeks and the animatronics have all asked her if they can give her a present. She told them they didn't need to give her present, she was just happy to have fun with them. If they gave her toy versions of them she'll be happy. The only animatronic who hasn't got a toy version was Springtrap. He told her the reason was because he wasn't popular at all. She thought it was ridiculous but couldn't do anything.

It was the middle of the week and Saphira drove to the attraction as usual. She was surprised to find Mike was still here and walked inside to find him at his desk. She sighed and grabbed the book to clock in.

"Ah, there you are," He said looking up from his work.

"Here I am," Saphira smiled, closing the book. "You're working late."

"Yes, I'm making some final preparations," He replied.

"What kind of preparations?" Saphira asked curiously. "Sounds interesting."

"Not as interesting as you think," Mike chuckled. "I'm going away for a few weeks."

She frowned. "Really? Who will be in charge?"

"You will," He said, startling Saphira. "The reason is Fazbear Fright is having the annual vacation month, and we are all in need of a break."

"Oh right," Saphira sighed and smirked. "I had forgotten Fazbear Fright closes for several weeks, sometimes for renovations and other times just for holidays."

Mike nodded. "That is correct. And while I'm away, I want you to keep an eye on the place."

"Really? You're trusting a teenager with that responsibility?" She asked with a big grin on her face.

"Of course," Mike said enthusiastically. "You can stay here during that time if you want. That was a dream you had when you were young, living here with the animatronics."

"I…I am honoured Mike," Saphira said.

"Tomorrow is the first day we're closed," Mike said, hurling his bag onto his back. "Make sure this place stays clean, that there will be food before I return and that the animatronics are in working order."

Saphira saluted sarcastically. "I won't let you down."

Mike chuckled as he left the office. Saphira squealed excitedly and danced around the office in such a delight. Her dream was coming true, and it was better than she could imagine. She and the animatronics could get in all sorts of trouble now. She could not wait to tell Springtrap so she skipped out of the office towards the main room.

"Someone is happy." Saphira stopped and saw Springtrap. "Hello Saphira."

"Springtrap!" She sang loudly, skipping closer and stopping in front of him. "I have some big news."

"You're leaving?" He said sarcastically.

"No!" Saphira chuckled. "The attraction is on its annual closer time, and Mike has left me in charge of the attraction."

Springtrap blinked. "I don't see what the fuss is about."

"He said I can stay here during that time," Saphira explained. "Oh Springie, it's my dream to live here and it is coming true."

Springtrap had wide eyes. He remembered that dream of hers, and he couldn't believe it. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"That is amazing!" He exclaimed. "No more no's for parties now."

"Oh no you don't!" Saphira snapped sarcastically. "I like not having parties. Plus, at least we can celebrate my birthday for a whole day."

"Yes, just like old times," Springtrap chuckled.

 _And a bit more Spring._

"We should go tell the others the good news," Saphira said, wriggling out of the hug and skipping past the animatronic.

"They are going to be so thrilled," He said. "Just make sure they don't tackle you."

Saphira nodded. A tackle hug from an animatronic…ouch. She first told the original cast, who all said party time only to remember she said no parties. Saphira decided it was okay this time.

 _You would think these are just a bunch of teenagers. At least they have more fun than most._

The other animatronics said no to the party however, they did suggest watching a movie or something. Saphira wished she had movies with her, but that didn't matter. She decided to make the animatronics some hot chocolate, something they've never tried before and they loved it.

Saphira later decided to go to the adult section to choose a room. She came to the first room, but paused, remembering this was the room Springtrap threw the bed she was hiding under. She sighed and moved along.

"You must fear me if you don't want to peak in that room," Springtrap said, who had followed her to the east side of the building.

Saphira looked at him. "No, just the bad memory."

"Not a reason to keep away from it," He said softly.

She shrugged. "I know, but you wouldn't understand," She said, walking to look in the next room. "Our hurts go deeper than the surface."

"I understand perfectly Saphira," Springtrap said, walking over and putting his hand on hers, stopping her from turning the knob. "Which is why I need to know. Do you love me?"

Saphira's eyes widened and her body froze, the shock paralysed her body at the forward question. She felt her cheeks were warm and found she lost her voice.

"Do you?" Springtrap pressed.

Saphira took a deep breath. "And if I do?"

"Tell me the truth," Springtrap said, completely ignoring the question.

She turned slowly and looked up at him. "Are we even there yet Spring? I'm not sure if I am," She said to him.

"I might be able to help with that," He said with a smile. "I love you Saphira, I always have. Just these past weeks has shown something more I had hidden in my heart for you."

She smiled, feeling happy tears falling. "Spring…"

"And…I think it is wrong," Springtrap said slowly.

She was shocked. "What?" She gasped. "Just because I'm human and…"

"I'm an animatronic," Springtrap finished for her. "I want you to know I will always love you, but we can only be friends."

"I feel that is a lie," Saphira said softly, holding his arms and moving closer to him. "I think you lie to yourself too much."

Springtrap sighed. "Saphira, I can't give you a family," He told her. "Nor can I give you the same comfort a human can."

"No you're right," Saphira agreed. "But it's something better. Now that I'm here…I'm not sure if I want to be parted from this place."

He widened his eyes. "No, you've become attached to this place."

"The attachment's never changed," She said. "It is more you I can't go without. And Springtrap, if we did part I wouldn't want to live in this world anymore."

"And that is just what I was afraid of," Springtrap said sadly, walking back and turning to leave.

Saphira stood frozen for a minute before shaking her head. She refused to let him back away. She ran in front of him, and before he opened his mouth, her lips touched his for the first time. The animatronic's eyes went very wide with surprise. He pushed her away.

"I told you what I feel Saphira," He said to sternly. "It hurts me to know you feel this way. I had hoped we would stay just friends, and I don't want to hurt you."

Saphira sighed, glancing away. "You have hurt me."

"This isn't about the past."

"Not physically Springtrap," She said softly. "Or have you forgotten I have feelings?"

"I can't forget that," Springtrap reassured her. "Saphira…perhaps you shouldn't stay here while Mike is away. If this is what you feel…"

"Don't start the pushing away thing again," Saphira groaned. "It's not going to work."

He sighed. "Very well, I will be here. But don't kiss me again, please."

Saphira nodded and Springtrap walked past her. She watched him leave and ran her fingers over her lips. He was still lying to himself, she felt he wanted to kiss back but held back. He wanted the same, and he was refusing because of the pain of watching her get sick or have nightmares when they kill and eat a person. Saphira wanted to work at it, but she will give him time.


	13. Chapter 13

Saphira quickly got annoyed with Springtrap. He seemed to be avoiding talking to her alone but seemed okay when the other animatronics were around. She would like to chat to him alone without the others, she didn't need to make suggestive sentences or words that might make him feel uncomfortable. She will keep trying to get to his heart in a delicate way so she wouldn't hurt him, or hurt herself in the process. When she told her parents about the idea of living at Fazbear Fright for a few weeks they were very surprised, and congratulated her on the extra responsibility Mike has given her and helped her gather things together. The bedrooms in the adult section surprisingly had wardrobes, even though no one is allowed to stay overnight as that would cause a lot of issues. She brought the clothes she wanted a needed along with feminine toiletries and her own bedding. The fridges, freezers and cupboards in the kitchen were fairly large so it wasn't hard to put a lot of things in there. Saphira made sure she had enough food for herself, and when she did start cooking Chica and Toy Chica became very interested in how to cook. She didn't mind as it would be something else to do, teaching animatronics how to cook. Of course that would mean spending money on ingredients, but if will help curb some of the hunger the animatronics have it will be better than nothing.

Seven in the morning and Saphira felt happy for no real reason at all. She wore her favourite white floral night gown and headed for the kitchen, humming and dancing.

"Someone's in a good mood." Saphira smiled and turned at the compliment.

"Thanks Bonnie," She said, turning around as graceful as she can. "I wish I could say the same for Springtrap."

"Yea…I've noticed something going on between you to," He said following behind her. "Anyway, no need to be negative. What kind of song are you humming?"

Saphira stopped and turned with a chuckle. "Guess."

"A challenge hey?" Bonnie chuckled. "Keep humming, and I will guess."

Saphira nodded and began skipping down the hall and into the main dining room. She skids across the tiles to the fridge to pull out a couple eggs, bacon and sausages, placing them next to the gas oven and pulled out the fry pan.

"Is it Tomorrow?" Bonnie asked after some thought.

"Nope, guess again," Saphira chuckled as she sprayed the pan with some olive oil and placed it on the stove.

"Uh…you could sing the words," He said as he watched her turn on the flame.

"That's not a part of the game Bonnie," She mocked. "And I don't know how you came up with Tomorrow, the song I'm humming is happier. The song is from Abba."

"Abba? Okay, Abba, Abba," Bonnie mumbled, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Saphira chuckled as she turned her attention on cooking the sausages first. She kept humming softly and dancing to the beat she was making.

"Dancing Queen?" Bonnie asked. He really sounded like he was hoping he was correct.

"Bingo!" Saphira said, winking at him playfully.

"What's going on?" Saphira's face dropped when she saw Springtrap and turned to look at the food. "Morning Saphira."

"Morning Springtrap," Saphira replied as kindly as she could.

"I was just playing a guessing game with Saphira," Bonnie said to Springtrap. "She's in a rather good mood this morning."

 _And now I want chocolate._

"I'm glad to hear that," Springtrap said with a smirk.

"Sure you are," Bonnie said in a tone that he didn't believe Springtrap.

Springtrap frowned and looked at Saphira who began cooking the bacon. "That smells rather good Saphira," He compliments.

Saphira smirked and looked at him. "It should be good, it's bacon," She said.

"I can never understand the human obsession with bacon," Bonnie said, glancing at the fry pan. "It smells good, I'm sure it tastes good, but I fail to see why humans love it so much."

Saphira laughed loudly. "You can probably say the same to people who are obsessed with chocolate, like me, soft drink and take-away food," She said.

"True," Springtrap nodded and turned to leave.

"You going already?" Saphira asked softly.

Springtrap stopped. "I'm just going to the dining room."

Saphira sighed and rolled her eyes, turning back to the fry pan. She went back to humming to get her spirits back up.

"I wouldn't worry about Springtrap Saphira," Bonnie said to her gently.

Saphira looked at him. "No draft and dreary Bonnie," She said to him.

"Sorry," He said.

"Something smells good!" Chica compliments as she walked into the kitchen.

"You didn't wait for us to be here to watch you cook," Toy Chica added as she walk to stand either side of Saphira.

"Girls, you'll be fine," Saphira said to them with a smile. "This is basic really."

"We can see that," Chica said smiling. She glanced at Bonnie. "Do you want to learn to cook too?"

Bonnie shook his head quickly. "Nope, I prefer to learn what you humans call first aid or something," He replied.

Saphira looked at him in surprise. "Really?"

"Yea, I know it sounds weird because of our diet," He said, a little embarrassed by his admission. "But…in case you get hurt."

"Awe, that's so sweet," Saphira said sweetly.

"Don't mention it," Bonnie said, blushing a little.

"Uh oh, someone's embarrassed," Toy Chica mocked.

"I am not!" The blue animatronic snapped.

The three girls laugh at him in unison. Saphira finished cooking her breakfast and ate it in the dining room giving some cooking pointers to Chica and Toy Chica. The other two Chica's weren't interested in learning to cook which made her job a little easier.

After breakfast she returned to her room to get changed and put her hair into a neat braid. She changed into casual shorts and white shirt, her plans for that day wasn't too exciting. Grabbing her Ipad Saphira began searching for a dress to buy and wear for her 18th birthday. Saphira had been looking for about thirty minutes before hearing a knock at the door.

"Come in," Saphira called, looking up from where she laid on the bed.

Mangle's head peaked in when the door opened. "What are you doing?" She asked, walking inside. "It's almost nine."

Saphira smiled. "I know," She said. "I'm looking for a new dress to buy for my eighteen."

Nightmare Mangle, who was behind Mangle, gasped. "Really?" She climbed onto the bed to have a look. "Oooh, aren't they lovely."

Mangle climbed on the other side. "I agree."

"I had no idea you two had a fashion sense," Saphira said, feeling a little crowded with two animatronics looking over her shoulder.

"What's wrong with that?" Mangle asked with a smirk.

"Oh nothing, it just came as a surprise," She said, looking at the Ipad and going through more dresses.

"Have you thought about what you'll do on your birthday?" Nightmare Mangle asked curiously. "Obviously Springtrap might not be a part of it."

"Nightmare Mangle!" Mangle hissed at her.

Saphira sighed with her expression turning sad. "No Mangle, she might have a point," She said softly. "I kissed Springtrap and admitted my feelings to him."

"I knew you loved him all along!" Mangle cheered before becoming serious. "He's pushing you away again isn't he?"

She nodded. "Unfortunately," Saphira sighed, looking at the animatronic. "Is it really my fault for not coming back?"

"If I recall, it wasn't your fault," Mangle said.

"You know what I mean!" Saphira growled irritably.

"Of course I know," She nodded, reassuring Saphira quickly. "I do believe being away from Springtrap may have impacted on some of his decisions. Also the mystery of our beginning also makes him act this way."

Saphira widened her eyes. "Well…I may have found something that may lead to the one building you guys," She said slowly.

"Really?" Nightmare Mangle gasped. "That dread lock man I presume?"

"Mike doesn't have…" Saphira began before widening her eyes. "Oh, it must be that Pete I heard. Hmm…"

"Were you the person dressed in black taking pictures of us in that truck?" Nightmare Mangle asked suddenly.

Saphira froze, but kept a straight face. "What are you talking about?"

"Yes, what are you talking about?" Mangle asked curiously.

"The first thing I remember is waking up in some glass coffin," Nightmare Mangle began. "It was a bit frightening at first, but somehow I knew what I was in. The first things I see are the others, all encased in similar coffins as I was, the only one missing was Nightmare Fredbear. I was behind the others when I saw a human, a female, walk in the clearing and had a camera with her. She took photos of us and left quickly. I was then taken into the attraction where I broke out and began living my life here."

Saphira couldn't believe Nightmare Mangle had seen her. "Interesting story," She said.

Nightmare Mangle looked at her with stern eyes. "Please Saphira, I need to know if you were that girl," She said sternly. "If you were I promise not to tell the others as you are the only one who can figure out how we were made, and why."

She didn't want to admit it, but felt she had no other choice. Saphira nodded. "Yea, it was me."

"Boy, if Springtrap knew about that he would probably kill you," Mangle said, shocked about the story and Saphira's admission. "I also promise not to tell the others. You can tell them yourself."

"Thank you," Saphira said, looking back at her Ipad. "Shall we continue looking at dresses ladies?"

Both the animatronics perked up and looked back at the Ipad. "We aren't leaving until you find the dress you like, and if we approve," Nightmare Mangle said enthusiastically.

Saphira looked at her in disbelief. "That's not fair."

"Hey, we want you to hear our opinions too," Mangle chuckled. "Is that too much to ask?"

"Well, no…"

"Good, lets get looking," Mangle said, rubbing her hands together.

"What are you both now, bridesmaids?" Saphira asked with a groan.

"What's a bridesmaid?" Nightmare Mangle asked curiously.

Saphira doesn't reply and keeps looking for a new dress. She didn't mind it actually, the two animatronics acted like her friends do when it comes to clothes. It was hilarious and Saphira enjoyed having some fun with simple games and jokes that made the morning go by quickly. Saphira knew it was going to be a good time being here.

 _Never say never Saphira, a kid or teenager can come in here at anytime._


	14. Chapter 14

Saphira finally picked out a dress she, Nightmare Mangle and Mangle really liked for her birthday. It took only a couple days, Springtrap became interested in what they were doing but no one told him anything. Saphira did pick out a second dress to wear as a surprise on the day of her birthday when the animatronics throw her a party. She began planning on what to buy or make to cater for herself and the animatronics, especially the cake. All the animatronics were keen on it, trying sweet things was rather new to them and she couldn't blame the excitement they had for trying new things. She knows the feeling as she's gone on a few boat cruises and the temptation to try everything is too hard to pass. But now it's been a week since any stranger has broken into the attraction and the animatronics, while they seemed happy, appeared to be restless. Saphira wouldn't say she was uncomfortable, but it was unnerving and wondered if she should do anything to help even if she felt bad doing it. One week until her birthday party, then three days after is her official birthday, Saphira was looking forward to it.

It was very early when she awoke. Glancing at the clock Saphira read it was 4:05am on her phone and groaned loudly, rolling over to try and sleep. She was about to drift off when she heard something loud. Thinking it was one of the animatronics Saphira didn't think much of it until she heard it again and realised someone was attempting to get in. Sitting up straight, she got out of bed and put on a robe to cover her bra and panties she wore as it has been warm lately. She grabbed a flashlight as she headed for her door, opening it quietly and peaking her head out to listen. The sound wasn't coming from the usual place where people break in, it was coming from up the hall near the bar. Saphira turned back to grab her phone before leaving the room and slowly making her way down the hall, surprised none of the animatronics were there. She wondered if they actually slept like her, maybe they did and they just don't need much, she'll ask them that some other time. Saphira was hoping whoever was trying to break wasn't after the alcohol as she didn't think Mike could replace it all. She jumped when she heard a loud break of glass and skipped quickly to the corner to peak around, spotting three figures who were climbing in through the window. They were whispering to each excitedly and Saphira's hope has jinxed this all big time.

Saphira stepped out and shone her light at them. "Stop right there!" She ordered firmly.

They look up at her in surprise. "Saphira?" The boy in the black hood pulled off his hood.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" She asked in surprise.

Sam smirked, brushing back his brown hair from his face. "What do you think we're doing?"

"Sam I've told you I'm the guard here, and if you are thinking of stealing anything in here I will ring the police," Saphira warned.

The other boys pull of their hoods. "And why would you call the cops on your dear friends?" The blonde boy asked with a smug face.

Saphira glared at him. "Because it's the right thing to do Brandon," She replied. "I will give you one chance to leave, or I'll make the phone call."

Sam smirked and shook his head. "Nope."

"What?!" Saphira gasped, her eyes widening. "You need to leave Sam! I don't care if you've ran out of booze or something, it doesn't give you the right to break and enter a place without thinking about the consequences."

"Meh, the security systems here are pathetic anyway," The last dark, brown haired boy sneered.

"You said it Jake," Brandon chuckled. "None of the cameras in this facility record."

Saphira chuckled. "No they don't," She said, pulling out her phone. "But this can."

"And I bet you don't have enough footage on that anyway," Sam said, walking over to her. "Give me that!"

Saphira held onto her phone tightly when Sam tried grabbing it from her. "What in the world has driven you to this stupidity?" Saphira asked, wincing at the slight pain from her wrist.

Sam glared at her. "That's none of your business, now give me the phone."

"No!" Saphira snapped. She gasps hearing hisses from down the hallway. "Please Sam, you have to go and I will turn a blind eye."

"Turn a blind eye now," Brandon said, grabbing a stool and prepared to break the fridges as they were locked. "We are taking all of this."

Saphira shook her head, whimpering. "Sam…please don't do this," She said to him with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry," He replied softly, grabbing her arm. "But you've left us no choice."

Saphira gasped when Sam grip tightened as he pulled her forcefully and slams her into stools that were neatly stacked to the side. She cried in pain, feeling extremely dizzy from where her head hit and knew her nose was bleeding. She still had her phone in her hand but dropped the flashlight.

"Stubborn girl," Sam growled, walking over to her. "Give me your phone!"

"No," She said firmly. "You're no longer welcome to my party."

Sam stopped in surprise. "But…you always invite me."

"Normally, but a friend never throws their friends into stools do they?!" Saphira sneered angrily. "Now please leave!"

"Sorry," Sam said, turning to see the expressions of his friends.

Brandon had the stool in his hands, raised and poised to strike the fridge, but he was frozen and staring at something in the hallway. His face was full of fear and he was trembling. Jake was similar, he was staring down the hallway with fear in his eyes.

"What on earth are you looking at?" Sam asked, frowning.

 _Oh no! Please don't kill them!_

Saphira tried sitting up, but hissed at the pain she felt. "Run!" She whispered loudly.

Sam glanced at her then down the hallway. He gasped loudly at what he saw. The flashlight on the ground was dropped in a position facing down the hallway.

"Guys, leave the drinks," He said as slowly and as calmly as possible. "Head to the window."

"You boys are not going anywhere." Saphira heard Springtrap's low, threatening voice. "You hurt your friend, and you call yourself hers. How despicable!"

"Th-Th-He's talking!" Brandon gasped, dropping the stool in shock. "How is that possible?"

Sam glanced at Saphira. "Did you know about this?" He asked her quickly.

Saphira was still struggling to sit up and keep her eyes open. She guessed she had a concussion. She glanced at him, but didn't focus on him and pretended not to hear him.

"Saphira…" Sam tried again, walking closer when he was stopped.

Springtrap's hand grabbed his arm harshly. "You will not get any closer to her," He hissed. "You want to leave? Come me."

"Springtrap," Saphira whispered loudly, groaning in pain. "Don't."

Springtrap glanced at her before pulling Sam with him as he walked. Sam began trying to talk his way out of whatever fate he has before him.

"Hey bring our friend back!" Jake yelled, wanting to run after him but was frozen because of the other animatronics. "Move out of the way bastards!"

Brandon was crawling behind the bench, trying to make his way to the window. He didn't care about what would happen to his friends now.  
"You broke into the Horror Attraction kids," Bonnie said coldly, walking forward. "You need to pay for your actions for not only that, but hurting our friend."

"Y-Your friend?!" Jake gasped, looking at Saphira in surprise. "You're with them? The monsters?!"

"Shut your mouth!" Bonnie snapped, punching him in the jaw breaking it on impact. "You don't speak to her anymore."

Jake, who was nursing his jaw, yelped when Bonnie picked him up and put him on his shoulder before walking away. Saphira glanced around and rolled over, trying to crawl herself. She was pleased the animatronics weren't doing it in front of her this time, but it hurts her to know her friends were going to be food.

"Come out from behind that desk fool!" Nightmare Foxy hissed, running forward and stood in front of the window.

Foxy, Nightmare and Golden Freddy surrounded the bar as Brandon whimpered and stood up with sweat pouring down his face and his body shaking like a leaf. Saphira jumped when Toy Bonnie knelt by her.

"How badly are you hurt?" He asked softly

Saphira looked at him. "Bad," She replied quietly. "I think I have a concussion."

Toy Bonnie groaned, ignoring the animatronics behind him who grabbed Brandon who began screaming and struggling violently.

"Aren't you hungry?" Saphira asked, glancing at the doorway briefly.

"Yes, but you need to be looked after," He replied, gathering her in his arms and lifting her bridal style. "I'll get you to your room."

"Thanks," Saphira mumbled.

She saw Toy Bonnie was the only one here as he carried her to her bed. She felt so glad, but tensed and covered her ears when she heard the pierce, blood curdling screaming.

"Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop!" Saphira pleaded.

Toy Bonnie sighed and left her to join the others.

Saphira got out of the bed to get to the ensuite to tend to her injuries. Turning on the light and walking to the vanity, seeing she was correct about her nose bleed. She cleaned it up first before checking the injury on her head. It wasn't serious, but it will take a bit to heal. Saphira cleaned it too and applied antiseptic to it, which hurt. No broken bones, just some more bruises and horrid memories. She leaned against the vanity and looked at the mirror, staring at herself in disbelief and shock feeling anger boiling inside. She wouldn't have cared if those three teens weren't people she knew, but she did and now they will not get a grave. Saphira became more tense over time and couldn't hold it anymore. She cried out in rage and punched the mirror several times with her left hand before breathing deeply and feeling her tears on her cheek. They quickly faded when she realised she had glass in her hand now.

"Great," She groaned, pulling out the first aid kit and some tweezers.

She placed some paper towel under her hand while she worked on removing the glass in her hand. Saphira glanced at the window wondering how she would explain this to Mike when he returns. Some alibi she would have to come up with. The door opened suddenly but Saphira ignored whoever came inside.

"Saphira," Springtrap's worried voice said. "Are you okay?" Saphira doesn't respond but hears him approach the bathroom. "What did you do to yourself?"

She glanced at him. "I had an argument with the mirror."

"And you've injured yourself," He sighed, walking into the bathroom.

"It's not that bad," Saphira said, checking her wounds before grabbing some bandages. "It's just a little blood."

"I thought it bothers you," Springtrap said softly.

"I cope with my own," She said quickly wrapping her hand.

Springtrap sighed. "At least you're okay."

Saphira glared at him. "No, I am not okay!"

"Saphira…"

"No, you killed and ate my friends!" Saphira interrupted. "I understand you were angry Sam when he threw me into those stools giving me a concussion, but that didn't give you the right to kill him. I may have been too late in calling the police and that is my mistake, I wouldn't have let them take the drinks anyway."

"I-I thought…" Springtrap began sadly, stepping back. "You didn't appreciate us protecting you?"

Saphira clenched her eyes shut. "Protecting me is different," She replied softly. "Yes I did appreciate it, but there is a fine line of going too far like tonight. If they were strangers to me, that would be different."

"No it isn't different!" The animatronic snapped. "He knew you were going to be here and he still came anyway. Your friend would have stolen those drinks, taken your phone and…maybe hurt you even further. It is not different if they play as your friends but don't fall through when it comes to the right thing to do!"

Saphira stared at him in surprise. She knew he was right and looked down, feeling tears in her eyes again. It still didn't change the pain of the loss of her friends.

"And I am sorry you lost them this way," Springtrap continued gently, walking over. "I did tell you to leave, but you didn't."

Saphira looked at him. "Yes you did," She said. She sighed, stood up and lunged forward, wrapping her arms around him. "I just…I'm sorry."

Springtrap was surprised she hugged him, but returned the hug to try calm her down. "It's okay, it is done now," He said gently to her. "Cry it all out and I'll help you to bed."

"I have one question," Saphira said suddenly. "Do you guys sleep at all?"

The animatronic laughed loudly. Saphira had an amazing way of finding jokes even when she was upset, not always though. He decided he would answer that another time. Springtrap helped her to bed after thirty minutes and couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he was there first.


	15. Chapter 15

The next few days Saphira was miserable. None of the animatronics understood why she was throwing up or refusing to leave the room due to a migraine she got after her friend was eaten. Springtrap seemed to change his attitude towards her and helped her wherever he could when he finally realised she was just too sick. Saphira was worried she would miss her party though, she didn't like the idea of a migraine destroying her birthday. Her long sickness did worry the animatronics and they all apologised to her about what had happened. She didn't blame them completely and understood they were also protecting her, she blamed the boys for coming here and she now had to fix the window in the bar before Mike returned from his vacation. If it is one at all. The day before her party she was feeling better and finally showered and left the bedroom. Saphira still felt off but took it slow and ate what she could. Chica and Toy Chica had to learn how to make soups on their own as well, they were not excellent or terrible, but they were edible enough for Saphira to eat to keep her strength up. Now with just a headache Saphira just made herself small things and nibbling on it slowly.

"Are you feeling alright?" Chica asked Saphira softly when she rubbed her forehead with her hand.

Saphira looked at Chica from where she sat. "I've been better," She replied hoarsely. "I'm better than I was yesterday."

"You know you don't have to go," Chica said gently.

"I know, but my parents and friends have been planning for months and I don't want to drop any surprise on them," Saphira sighed. "I will be better tomorrow."

"You're very confident about it aren't you?" Springtrap chuckled, who was sitting next to Saphira.

"Optimism is a good thing," Saphira said slowly. "If I didn't have it I might still be hugging the toilet."

The animatronics chuckled softly. "How are you going to get that window fixed?" Springtrap asked softly.

"Yesterday, when I wasn't throwing up or black out from my migraine, I managed to get in contact with a company who had brought windows to this attraction," Saphira explained softly. "They'll be coming tomorrow morning to install the new window."

"Are you able to afford it?" Bonnie asked curiously.

Saphira shook her head. "I've told Mike, and he's given me permission to use the Fazbear Fright account for these type of incidents."

"And the bathroom you punched?" Nightmare said.

Saphira nodded. "I am getting that fixed too. Hopefully, people will play by the rules next time."

He chuckled softly. "You know in everything rules are always broken no matter what it is."

"Yes I know," Saphira said with a sigh. "The world is a like a game. Each place always has something in it that brings people to and the rules that in place to experience that place or travel to it. Sometimes you run into trouble, sometimes not at all and you will always seem to playing on a very thin line you walk along, the minute you step out you are in trouble."

"For someone very young that sounds incredibly wise," Mangle compliments.

Saphira smiled. "I'm not that wise…"

"Not from what I just heard," Springtrap said who was impressed by her statement.

"From someone who spent a lot of his time avoiding me that is nice," Saphira said softly.

He tensed slightly. "About that…"

"Don't try to defend yourself Springtrap," She said, glancing at him with narrow eyes. "Until you admit something I am not interested in excuses. I have to focus on getting better and tomorrow I will be busy getting ready for my party."

Foxy frowned in surprise. "But ya party is at night lass."

Saphira giggled. "My hair and makeup will take a long time mate," She said. "You don't know how humans work."

"I'm glad I'm not a human," Chica said with a strange expression.

Saphira found it highly amusing that the animatronics seemed to find it strange that a human would spend an entire day getting ready for one night. She would do the same thing on her real birthday.

"Well, whatever makes you feel happy you go do it," Springtrap encouraged gently.

Saphira nodded. "I'll do my best. And I can't promise I won't come back drunk."

Springtrap frowned. "Please don't, we don't need you to feel terrible in the morning after."

"You're right, I'm over being sick," Saphira smirked.

"I was starting to think you liked headaches," Bonnie teased gently.

"Never in a million years," She said, stretching and standing up. "Time to try each something now."

"Do you want help?" Toy Chica asked quickly, sitting up ready to go.

Saphira shook her head. "Thanks, but no thanks."

Saphira walked into the kitchen, hating the heavy feeling in her head thanks to the passed migraine. She decided making a nice, simple salad was all she needed. She grabbed some lettuce, tomato, walnuts, fetta, mushrooms and chicken with a simple dressing to cut and put in a bowl. She began cutting the lettuce when she heard someone walking in. Glancing up, she almost rolled her eyes at Springtrap as she looked back at her work.

"Why are you starting to care now?" Saphira asked. "I don't understand. You were adamant to keep away from me last week until I was injured because of those boys."

"Yes, I know," He sighed. "And I can't think of a word that will take that away. Sorry won't cover it."

"You're right about that," She nodded as she scrapped the lettuce leaves into the bowl, turning her attention to the tomato.

"But what did you expect me to do? Ignore you while you were in bed?"

"No," Saphira mumbled loud enough for him to hear. "It was nice.

Springtrap smirked. "I'm glad to hear it, but perhaps it was more for granted."

Saphira looked at him sadly. "It was appreciated Springtrap. I wouldn't take you for granted at all," She said softly. "I appreciate that I am able to be friends with you, and the other animatronics. One in the billions of people who live on this planet, I get to freely talk to you. I am lucky…and I would really, really hate to see you disappear from the earth."

"You mean die?" Springtrap said with a smooth tone.

Saphira nodded. "Exactly," She said, turning back to cutting the tomato quickly.

Springtrap was silent for a few minutes. "You were right though."

"What?" Saphira looked up in surprise.

"Right about me lying to myself," He sighed.

She smiled. "So you do love me?"

He nodded. "I just…do not want to hurt you."

"Oh great," Saphira groaned, rolling her eyes.

Springtrap frowned. "What did I say now?"

"Nothing much," She smirked. "Just the fact you're sounding an awful lot like Edward from Twilight."

"Twilight? What is that?" Springtrap asked curiously.

"A good book, and a terrible movie adaption," Saphira explained. "This is just so much better."

"I wouldn't know," He said, acting as though he was feeling awkward.

Saphira giggled as she finished cutting the tomato and cut the mushrooms. Springtrap chuckled after a few moments, enjoying the fact Saphira was on the mend and will be back to her usual self soon. He was still serious about the two having a closer relationship.

"I can still hurt you, you know that right?" He asked seriously. "I've done it emotionally, and you know we can break bones."

Saphira shrugged. "I don't care. Why I say that because I look and see a person in you," She said kindly. "On the outside, people might see you as a robot or a monster, but to me you're much more than that."

"Wow," Springtrap breathed, breaking his eye contact with her. "That…means a lot…to me now that you've said that."

"Well this is kind of the real life Beauty and the Beast," She chuckled softly.

The animatronic rolled his eyes. He knew what Beauty and the Beast was, he just could never be the real man the beast was.

The next day Saphira slept until around nine in the morning where she flew out of bed, changing and rushing to kitchen to cook her breakfast. The animatronics almost asked why she was in a hurry before recalling her telling them she would be busy the whole day. Saphira made sure she had plenty of protein, making sure she was over full which was easy since she was completely fine that day and was starving. She cleaned up and returned to her room to begin playing around with her hair. She decided to dye the tips light brown and was glad she had brought her hair dyes with her. Saphira almost never let anyone else do her hair and makeup due to her dream profession. Her hairstyles were sometimes strange, but new and unique that has brought hair salon staff to her asking questions about her hair styles. Saphira never told them a thing as she wanted to keep them for when she opened a complete beauty therapist and salon herself. All the animatronics seemed to let her be for the day as well, which was nice, while she finished dying the tips of her hair, showered to shave her arms pits and legs and styling her hair. She kept it simple with waves using her In-Styler for a professional look. The dress she had picked out was a short, one shoulder, white cocktail dress with a black lace over the shoulder with flower patterns and a backless style. It wasn't as expensive as the dress she had picked out for her birthday later in the week, but it was decent enough for the type of party she was going to that night.

The makeup she used wasn't fancy, just liquid foundation with regular pink blush, glossy, pink lip gloss, massacrer and dark eye shadow to match the outfit and black heels she had bought to go with the dress, silver clutch and silver jewellery. By the time Saphira had finished she had thirty minutes before being picked up her mother. Four thirty in the afternoon and Saphira was super excited. She decided to show the animatronics before leaving. She found them talking in the main dining, they were irritated she was taking a long time and the girls were excited about the outfit she might be wearing. Saphira was impressed that Mangle and Nightmare Mangle kept quiet.

Saphira coughed loudly, getting their attention. "Well, what do you all think?" She asked innocently.

Saphira almost burst out laughing when she saw them staring at her. Springtrap appeared as though his jaw had dropped to the floor and his eyes popping out of his head as he stared at her. Mangle and Nightmare Mangle were the first to move as they walked over.

"It looks amazing on you Saphira!" Mangle exclaimed happily.

"So breathtaking!" Nightmare Mangle chuckled, looking up and down at the outfit. "Will you be wearing it later this week?"

"Nope," Saphira said bluntly.

They both gasp. "Hey wait, you picked out a dress and didn't tell us?" Nightmare Mangle asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Saphira chuckled softly. "Do you like surprises?"

"Yes, just not outfit surprises," Nightmare Mangle said stubbornly.

"Oh, don't be such a downer Nightmare Mangle," The girl said, waving her right hand lazily. "But look, we have a star struck cast in front of us. In fact the most star struck cast if ever I've seen one."

The two animatronics turned and chuckled loudly. The other girls skipped over to talk to Saphira, complimenting her dress and the complete picture. Eventually Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, Freddy, Golden Freddy, Nightmare Fredbear and Withered Foxy came over to do the same, leaving the other animatronics stunned or too shy to say anything. Springtrap was the only one who couldn't stop staring in disbelief.

"What time will you be back tonight?" Chica asked curiously.

Saphira had to think for a moment. "Hmm, dinner is at six, party after dessert…" She mumbled thoughtfully before speaking louder. "Probably around midnight, depending on what happens."

Bonnie chuckled softly. "Try not to have too much fun," He said softly. "Especially since we have a party for you this week as well."

"I will do my best, but no promises," She replied, walking through the animatronics and bumping into Springtrap who had got up and walked over.

He smiled at her. "You look amazing."

"Thank you," Saphira smiled. "Just wait until you see what I later this week."

"I'm sure you'll be dressed like a princess," He said sweetly. "Beauty and the Beast huh?"

She giggled softly. "Not quite yet."

Springtrap looked at her confused. "We are friends, doesn't that count?"

"Yeah, yeah it does," Saphira said quickly, nodding. "I just have something more special in mind for this week."

"And I will return the favour," He smiled. "We will make your birthday a special one."

Saphira smiled widened and she hugged him. "Thank you."

"I didn't do anything but compliment and promise," Springtrap said, a little surprised she hugged him.

"For being here," Saphira said. She glanced at the time and released her hug on Springtrap. "Oh, I have to go out front. Perhaps you should go to your usual spots in case my family wants a peak in here."

He nodded. "Of course," Springtrap said. "And we will be on our best behaviour if they do want to see."

Saphira chuckled as the animatronics leave to get to their usual spots and headed to the front, sitting in a seat by the window as she waited to be picked up. She wished she could take Springtrap along, he would be too big to fit in the care and she didn't want blood spilled on her birthday. She had a sinking feeling all of a sudden, as almost though something like that just may happen this week, and possibly on her birthday.


	16. Chapter 16

Saphira was very adamant she didn't want to get drunk at her party. While she did enjoy it, she did not want to blurt out something that she might regret later. Like, telling her friends and family about the animatronics. She will never tell anyone about them, it was her biggest secret from the world and it kills her she has to lie about them. The night started out with photos and a limo ride to the restaurant where she was treated to a venue with high quality food. She was extremely glad to have seafood for a change, and be able to laugh with her friends she hasn't seen for a while. Saphira did feel guilty that she spent more time with the animatronics than them, some of it was due to being sick obviously, but it didn't shake the guilt. After dinner Saphira, her friends and family go to a club with plenty of modern day music. It was very exhilarating and she enjoyed it much more since she was one of the few girls who were not getting drunk.

"So Saf, how are you liking it living at Fazbear Frights?" Saphira's closest friend, Jessica, asked curiously as they drank their sodas while taking a break from dancing.

Saphira smirked at the dark, brown haired girl. "I enjoy it. It is nice to live on my own for a while."

"I bet it is," Jessica chuckled. "Any plans for study yet?"

"Uh…still thinking about it and I will need to save for it too," She replied, her smile almost fading at the thought of leaving the horror attraction.

Jessica rolled her brown eyes. "Find a better job than."

Saphira shook her head quickly. "I really enjoy my job at Fazbear Fright Jess, I am not about to leave it."

"Really?" The girl asked. "That place is for kids Saf! You don't need to work there for the rest of your life."

"Maybe not," Saphira sighed, glancing at her lemon, lime and bitter drink. "But it is better to enjoy your job rather than be miserable at it."

Jessica sighed. "There must be a pretty good reason to stay there besides enjoying it."

Frowning, Saphira glanced at her friend in surprise. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Is there a guy who works there that you like?" She asked, leaning back in her seat.

"No," Saphira replied bluntly, chuckling and shaking her head. "I'm not interested."

"Oh come on Saf, you turn eighteen this week and you still don't have a boyfriend," Jess pushed. "I think it is time you find someone."

Saphira sighed and looked at Jess with a firm expression. "Jess, I will find a boyfriend who is not just after sex and for my body or money," She said firmly. "You know that is not what I want. Nor do I want to find a guy who's a millionaire because he might not have enough time for me, and he could be lazy."

"You're fussy over what man you want," The brown haired girl groaned.

"No, I just want a guy who loves me for me, not because of my body or money," Saphira explained. "I don't see how that is too difficult to understand."

"Because I didn't wait," Jessica said.

"Yeah, I know. And look what happened, you had a baby and he ditched you because of it," She said bluntly. "Waiting is better than jumping at the first guy I meet."

Saphira's comment about Jessica's first boyfriend, who she met the year before, upset Jess. He was a nice guy, but when they didn't take precautions when they had sex Jess fell pregnant and refused to abort the baby he ditched her Jess put her baby up for adoption and hasn't seen her son since the day after he was born.

"You're right, I'm sorry," Jessica said softly. "I forgot about my own mistake. I'm taking my time too, and I'm just being an idiot."

Saphira smiled. "Yes you are. But we are all idiots in many days of our lives."

Jessica chuckled and nodded in agreement. They get up and join the rest of group to finish off the night. Saphira was happy to help her drunk friends out to the car while her parents drove them home. She was the last to be dropped off.

"Will you be home on your birthday?" Her mother asked as she pulls into the parking lot.

Saphira shrugged. "I don't know," She replied. "I think I just want a quiet birthday this year."

"Your brother and sister want to celebrate your birthday," Sarah said, obviously pushing for her to come home.

Rolling her eyes, Saphira said, "I'll come over just lunch then."

Sarah smiled and pulled up in front of the entrance. "I'll see you than honey."

"Thank you," Saphira said, getting out of the car. "I had a very fun night."

Sighing with relief, she walked to the front and unlocked the door, pushing it open to find the place dark. Saphira yawned loudly and locked the door behind her. Walking to the main room she saw the animatronics were nowhere to be found. She just believed they were entertaining themselves somewhere in the attraction as she kicked off her heels, sighing with relief from the pain in her ankles.

"Are you hurt?" Saphira gasped when she heard Springtrap's voice and looked around quickly. "Sorry."

She found the light switch and turned it on to find him by the doorway to where he would be at the start of a usual night shift. "Try not to do that again."

He smirked slightly before it disappeared. "Again, are you hurt?"

"Nah, just the joys of wearing high heels for too long," Saphira replied, scooping up her shoes and walking towards her room.

"You've been gone for a while," Springtrap said, following her. "It's almost midnight. How was it?"

"It was very nice," Saphira replied, smiling that he was interested what happened that night. "I was able to be in many photos with my friends and family, we had a nice dinner and then went to one of the nicer clubs to dance and party for a little while. The dinner was the nicest though."

"Really? What did you have?"

"It was a four course menu," She said. "For appetizers I had some crumbed, tiger prawns, entrée baby octopus, and mushroom soup and for main I was able to have some crab. I don't remember exactly what was with the crab, but it was so good."

Springtrap chuckled softly. "And for dessert?"

"Chocolate lava cake and coconut ice cream," Saphira replied, pushing the door into the adult section.

"I'll let you be for tonight than," Springtrap said, turning to go.

Saphira chuckled softly, standing and leaning against the opened door. "Are you serious?"

He turned in surprise. "What?"

"I'm not going to take a shower until the morning," She said. "You can follow me in you know."

"Yes…yes I know," He said slowly with a nod. "I just don't want to intrude on your privacy."

"Sheesh, you lot are all naked compared to me anyway," Saphira said, rolling her eyes. "I didn't realise you lot had a sense of shame for that."

"Oh, we don't," Springtrap said, raising his right hand slightly. "It's humans that have that."

"Well, thanks for thinking of my dignity…I guess…but I would have just talked with you happily Springie. What is wrong with that?" Saphira said, yawning.

Springtrap sighed deeply. "I'll go make you some hot chocolate and we can talk in your room then."

Saphira nodded. "Thanks, I'll be waiting."

Springtrap left and Saphira went into her room to change into her night gown. She was happy to wait for Spring, and wondered if Chica or Toy Chica taught him how to make a hot chocolate. She laid on the bed, caressing her sore feet when he walked in with a mug.

"I can massage your feet it you'd like," Springtrap offered, walking over and handing the mug to her.

Saphira took the mug. "Thank, that would be very good."

Springtrap nodded and knelt at the end of the bed. Saphira sipped the warm drink while he began to massage her feet. She was always still surprised that their hands, while they appeared firm, were actually soft.

"For someone who's able to break bones, you're sure as gentle as a cat," Saphira said with a smile.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Springtrap smiled. "It is nice to be gentle with a person."

"I can agree with that," She chuckled, sipping from the mug again.

Springtrap looked at Saphira with a kind expression. "You didn't tell anyone about us did you?"

Saphira quickly shook her head. "I would never betray you all like that. I made sure I wouldn't get drunk, I might still get a headache in the morning, but that's not the point."

"Thank you, I don't imagine you want your friends or family coming in here when we're hungry," Springtrap said, looking back to concentrate on the massage.

"I probably would eventually forgive you for it though," Saphira said, glancing away.

"Please don't think about it though, we don't want to ruin your life," He said quickly.

She smiled. "It's okay, I would only bring them here during the day anyway."

Springtrap nodded, glad to hear that. Saphira finished the hot chocolate and placed the mug on the bedside counter while Springtrap began massage her right foot.

"Damn…I could definitely get used to this," She said wearily.

Springtrap chuckled softly. "I hate to disappoint you but I won't be doing this every day."

"Well that is a shame," Saphira joked. "I guess I have no money to give you to keep doing this every day."

"No money will change my mind," Springtrap replied in a soft, mocking voice.

They both chuckle softly. Saphira shook her head and tackled the animatronic, who fell onto the floor in surprise, but they fall laughing.

"How is it you don't run out of things to laugh about?" He asked curiously.

Saphira shrugged. "It's just who I am Springie, and it should be a good thing."

"It is," Springtrap said.

Their eyes meet and they go silent. Saphira's lips weren't far from his and Spring's lips quivered as though he was going to say or do something. He pushed her off his body and stood up.

"I guess I'll hit the sack," Saphira said, standing as she stretched and yawned loudly.

Springtrap smiled. "Sleep well Saphira," He said gently. "Don't let the animatronics bite."

She giggled as she climbed under the sheets. "Thanks for the pun."

Closing her eyes and falling asleep, Saphira doesn't notice Springtrap staying in the room for a few minutes. His eyes gazed at her sadly, almost in a guilty way before turning the lights off and leaving the room quietly.


	17. Chapter 17

Saphira didn't realise she had slept in until her eyes glanced over to her phone and turned it on. She had slept very peacefully and was very glad she was well rested. Still feeling groggy with a slight headache, she took her time that late morning to have a warm bath. A few more days and she would be eighteen, and she was excited for it. She will be busy buying things for the party, and made it her mission to make the cake instead of the animatronics. She had already decided to make a triple chocolate cheesecake with fruit in it, one of her favourite treats she has made before. Everything else she was happy for Chica and Toy Chica to help her with, such as the biscuits, muffins and salads. Her mind was a little distracted with the little moment she and Springtrap had the previous night. There was no way she would let Springtrap say it was just nothing as she knew differently. When she finally emerge at lunch time she found the animatronics in the main room and they were all eager to hear about her night. After making lunch for herself Saphira happily sat down and told them everything, from the food to the dancing, telling them about her friends and the stupid stories they told when they were drunk. They all enjoyed hearing about it and chatted about how they would make her special day better.

Leaving the animatronics to chat Saphira walked into the kitchen with a notepad to write down what she will need to buy. She leaned against the counter in front of the open cupboard writing down the first few things she will need.

"What are you writing?" Saphira looked up to see Springtrap walking in.

"Oh, just a list of things I'll have to purchase for the party tomorrow," Saphira replied casually, looking back at the notepad.

"You know you don't have to do that," He said gently. "It seems more like trying to make our day better rather than yours."

She chuckled softly. "I appreciate the concern Springie, but I can assure you that I would rather be eating other things beside pizza all day."

Springtrap sighed, leaning against the counter beside Saphira. "I guess I can understand. I just wish we could go out and do the things you humans can."

Saphira stopped and looked at the animatronic. She didn't realise that they might be envious of humans about being able to do things they could. She felt sad for them being unable to leave and experience the world beyond the walls of the attraction. The only thing she could do was bring the world to them with documentaries, pictures and movies, even though it was not the same as experiencing it all themselves.

"Now you make me feel sad for you," Saphira said softly.

"I didn't mean to," He said apologetically.

"Don't apologise for it though Spring," She continued. "If I were in your shoes, I guess I would be the same."

"Thanks for understanding," Springtrap sighed. "And about last night…"

"Don't tell me it was nothing," Saphira interrupts quickly with a smirk.

"I…uh…" He wasn't sure what to say now.

She giggled. "I knew it. You were going to tell me the look you gave me last was nothing. But guess what? I am not easy to sweep under the carpet."

"I probably shouldn't have said anything," Springtrap said softly, standing to go. "I'm sorry."

Saphira grabbed his arm firmly, stopping him. She felt him tense at her grasp. "Don't go Springtrap, it is nothing to be ashamed of," She said softly. "Please stop running from me and your true feelings."

He bowed his head slightly. "But…I am not human."

"And do you really think I am concerned about what you are Springtrap?" She asked gently. Springtrap glanced over his shoulder in surprise. "I do not care if you're not human, you make me happy just by being here. I feel complete here."

He turned and looked at her sadly. "And that is dangerous too Saphira. What if Mike finds out?"

"He won't," Saphira said confidently. "Danger or not, I am still here. I haven't gone anywhere, even you couldn't scare me away from this place. Does that mean nothing to you?"

There was silence now. Springtrap's face was a sad, thoughtful expression, almost as if he was arguing with himself inside. Saphira waited, staring at him intently trying to read his mind so she could reach his heart. She understood the risk of just being in the attraction with the animatronics, she understood the risk of Mike discovering her secret and Saphira also understood that once she goes down this path, she may not come out of it, she was willing to get lost in it.

"Saphira," He began softly. "I am sorry. You have been right from the start."

Saphira smiled. "Better late than never."

He doesn't smile at her small joke. "I have been clouded with guilt ever since you told me the reason why you were interested in me when you were young. It has filled my heart with despair and it has made me want to never hurt you again. But I now see that is the opposite of what I have wanted."

Saphira nodded. "Sticks and stones are not going to hurt my feelings Springtrap."

Springtrap fully turned around and smiled slightly. "I won't have to ask for forgiveness will I?"

She shook her head. "Absolutely not. I forgave you a long time ago."

"That's exactly what I needed to here," He said, leaning forward.

Saphira felt her heart leap when Springtrap finally kissed her. She could feel the love and passion from it, his lips were gentle against hers and she melted into it very quickly. They broke after a minute.

"Let's keep this a secret until your birthday," Springtrap suggests with a whisper.

Saphira giggled. "I already planned it that way."

"Good," He chuckled, kissing her again. "I'd better go back to the others so I'm not going to look suspicious."

"Make sure to lose the love face though," Saphira said. "Look serious or something similar."

Springtrap chuckled softly. "I will do my best."

Saphira watched him leave and was so happy. She almost forgot to write the rest of list to buy tomorrow.

For the rest of the day Saphira joined in with the animatronics playing some poker or board games which was entertaining. Both she and Springtrap went along as though nothing happened that morning, which was nice. None of the animatronics asked questions. By night Saphira was surprised she was feeling tired despite having slept in. She didn't mind, she enjoyed sleeping anyway. She and Springtrap did sit next to each other at dinner time, which was unusual and the animatronics asked him why he decided to sit next to her. His alibi was that he just wanted to be friendly towards her. Saphira was sure they didn't buy all of it even though they said nothing, but the two of them spoke as though they were just regular friends and nothing more. When Saphira finally showered and went to bed, she was really looking forward to the last part of her stay at the attraction before returning to normal work time. She fell asleep believing everything would be okay now.

*Dream Sequence*

' _Fazbear Fright, what am I doing outside?' Saphira thought as she looked around the area she was in. She knew it was a dream. The moon was larger than normal and was very bright, the light casting on the building revealed something odd to her. The attraction looked old. She could see the sign has withered and aged, it had holes in it and several letters were missing, the glass was foggy and many of the windows were broken, the walls had cracks, cobwebs and graffiti all over it, she could almost say she wouldn't recognise it if she was new to the place. She walked to the front door, finding it was damaged and wouldn't budge. She looked to her left at the broken window and climbed through where she met the smell of mothballs, cobwebs and rust. Searching for the light she found there was no electricity and checked her belt for a flashlight. She had one and turned it on, gasping at the sight of the attraction inside. Scanning slowly she could see the furniture was worn and appeared some people may have broken in and damaged some of the stuff. Walking to the main room the tables were bare, covered with dust, mice droppings and cobwebs making her grimace in disgust. Shining the light at the stage Saphira gasped loudly. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were laying on the floor motionless, their eyes were dull, but appeared they haven't been there for long. Feeling a surge of panic, Saphira raced to the stage and saw the three animatronics were laying in liquid, red liquid. She almost dropped the flashlight when she saw damaged on them, some had violently struck them with a weapon, piercing the metal and flesh. Tears sting her eyes when she realised they had been killed._

' _Get it together! It's just a dream, it is not real!'_

 _Saphira turned away and walked to Pirate Cove. The curtains had been eaten away by moths, but it almost appeared torn with claws or something else. She found Foxy and Mangle inside, both lying motionless on the floor in their own blood. Her body was shaking with sadness and anger at the sight. Someone had murdered the animatronics._

" _Springtrap." She whispered suddenly._

 _She raced to where Springtrap would be at the start of a night guard shift, but he wasn't there. Panic filled her mind as she raced around the attraction, first finding the toy animatronics dead in their section, the withered animatronics torn to pieces, the phantoms appeared to have been stabbed and burned to death due to the smokey smell and the nightmare animatronics…well, they weren't in their area either. Saphira walked into the bedroom setting where the nightmare animatronics were based._

" _Nightmare, Fredbear, Nightmare Foxy," She whispered loudly. "Is anybody in here?"_

 _She yelped when she felt something grab her ankle. Shining her flashlight down, she saw Nightmare Mangle under the bed looking at her. She was in pain and struggling to breathe._

" _S-Saphira," She whispered hoarsely._

 _Saphira knelt down. "I'm here," She said, grabbing the animatronic's hand tightly. "Who did this?"_

" _M-Mike," She replied. "H-H-He discovered y-your relationship with S-Springtrap."_

 _She smiled and shook her head. "Mike doesn't know a thing Nightmare Mangle," Saphira reassured her._

 _Nightmare Mangle shook her head. "I-I'm sorry," She whispered. "B-But he killed y-y-you first."_

 _Saphira gasped and looked at her in confusion. She was meant to be dead in this dream, eh nightmare._

" _I'm dead?" She asked bluntly._

 _The animatronic nodded awkwardly. "Y-Yes," She said hoarsely. "H-He's s-s-still here. S-Stop him. Avenge us."_

 _Saphira whimpered as Nightmare Mangle's eyes closed and her chest stopped rising. She hugged the animatronic, not caring about the blood. She stood up and walked to the right door to find the other animatronics. She opened it and gasped, seeing two new animatronics she hasn't seen before. It was a Nightmare Bonnie with dark, pumpkin orange fur and appeared to have no eyes, same with the Chica. She realised these were the Halloween animatronics. They too were dead, and it hurt Saphira to see them even though she didn't know them. Next to them was Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Foxy. She turned away sadly and ran to the left door, opening it to find the rest of the nightmares. She was angry at Mike now. She raced out of the room and through the hallways._

" _Springtrap!" She yelled loudly, panic through her voice. "Springtrap!"_

 _She felt like her running was too slow, or the hallway was growing longer. It wasn't until she found herself at the window, looking into the office where she gasped loudly. Springtrap was sitting in the chair at the monitor desk with his back towards the window, but even from that angle Saphira could see he was weak, bleeding and beaten from the weapon Mike had in his hands. Mike was in the room with an evil grin on his face, his hair was messy and mattered with blood on his hands, face and crowbar. She was glaring at Mike furiously._

" _The last animatronic standing," The man sneered at Springtrap. "After you lose your favourite human you all crumble and become as fragile as a mouse."_

" _If it weren't for you," Springtrap replied hoarsely._

 _Saphira caught something she saw in the animatronic's arms. He was holding something in a defensive hold, protecting it from Mike. This confused her. She couldn't see what he was holding at all, except the blood seeping from it._

" _Well, you were my favourite too I guess," Mike continued with his mockery. "If it weren't for the brat you would be dead."_

' _Brat? What brat? Does he mean me?!'_

 _Springtrap lifts his head weakly to glare at him. "I had something to live for," He said weakly._

 _Mike snarled. "Too bad. You animatronics had your chance. You are not the monsters I wanted you to be."_

" _That's because we're not the real monsters here," The animatronic sneered. "It is you. You made us, you wanted us to be killers of human life, but you have the blood of all the people who have died here, including babies."_

 _Mike glanced away for a moment, as if contemplating before slamming the crowbar into Springtrap's right cheek, making him hiss with pain._

" _Springtrap!" Saphira screamed, trying to move to the door but found her feet were stuck._

 _Mike glanced up and smirked. "Look whose back."_

" _Good," Springtrap said, shifting his arms to regain hold of the thing he held. "After what you've done, she has every right to torture you for the rest of your miserable, short life."_

 _Saphira could sense tears and the pain from him. It hurt her just watching. Her eyes glanced back at what he was holding, and suddenly it hit her._

" _We shall see, you won't ever know because you are not human!" Mike sneered viciously, raising the crowbar again._

 _Saphira couldn't stand the slow pace now. She didn't want to look, but couldn't look away either. Springtrap tensed and braced himself, attempting to take the full blow instead of what was in his arms._

' _Could it be? A baby?!'_

 _The very moment she thought that, the crowbar hits Springtrap. The scream filled Saphira's ears as she screamed from the high pitched noise and everything faded._

 _*End of dream Sequence*_

Saphira screamed, almost sitting up straight until she felt hands on her shoulders. She was shaking violently with cold sweat and tears.

"It's alright Saphira," Came the reassuring voice. "You're safe now."

She looked at who said that and melted into his arms, burying her face into his chest as she cried. "You're alive." She said hoarsely.

"Of course I am," He replied in surprise. "What made you…oh, I see."

Springtrap hugged her tightly, allowing her to let her pain out. He and the other animatronics were resting when they heard her screaming his name. At first they thought someone had gotten into Saphira's room, but when they found her still asleep, tossing, turning and clawing the bed they knew she was having a nightmare.

"No one is dead Saphira," Springtrap reassured Saphira gently. "We're here for you."

Saphira nodded, but couldn't stop the tears. "It…it was h-horrible," She stammered, trying to catch her breath.

"We could tell," Springtrap said softly.

"And I thought I was the scariest nightmare around here," Nightmare said sarcastically.

Saphira smirked, almost chuckling. "Nah, you're the cutest nightmare here."

He chuckled softly. "Good to hear you joking again."

Saphira rolled her eyes and sat up, breathing deeply and looking at Springtrap. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Hey, it's not your fault," Springtrap said gently, wiping the tears from her cheeks with his left thumb. "It was just a nightmare. Did you want to share it?"

She immediately shook her head and glanced away. "It was too horrible," She said softly.

"Define horrible," Bonnie said.

"Bonnie!" Toy Chica hissed at him. "She doesn't have to tell us if she doesn't want to!"

"I know," He sighed, stepping back from her.

Saphira looked up. "The nightmare was worse than witnessing you guys killing humans."

The animatronics looked at each other with worry. All, but Springtrap, decided to leave the room to let her go back to sleep.

"I suppose it has something to do with me," Springtrap guessed.

Saphira nodded. "You, the other animatronics and, surprisingly, the Halloween animatronics too."

"You've never seen them," He said with a frown.

"I know," Saphira said in a worried tone.

She hoped it wasn't a vision of the future. If it was, why would Springtrap be holding a baby? Unless they make an animatronic baby thing, than that would make more sense.

"I'll leave you be," Springtrap said, attempting to get up.

"No wait!" Saphira exclaimed, grabbing his left arm quickly. "Can you stay with me please? I would rather not be alone right now."

He sits back down, looking at her in surprise. "Are you sure? It might just be…"

"Please?" She pouts innocently with wide eyes.

Springtrap sighed deeply. "Alright, I'll stay with you. Move over."

Saphira smiled, moving to the other side of the bed as Springtrap pulled back the blankets and lay under them. He put his arm around her protectively to make sure she knew he was there. Her body relaxed as she closed her eyes hoping she would not see the same nightmare again.


	18. Chapter 18

Saphira stretched and yawned loudly. She rolled over to find Springtrap wasn't in the bed with her. She wasn't surprised, he probably got out soon after she fell asleep. She was glad the nightmare didn't occur again, but it really shook her up. It made her interest in finding out who was behind the creation of the animatronics, why and how to put Mike and Pete away for the rest of their lives a priority. However, she decided she will only start investigating further after her birthday so she could search without the fear of being caught while Mike was away. She began to wonder why he even went away. She didn't think he has left town, but could be wrong. Getting out of bed slowly was easy and she was fine she was left alone. Her mind was in too many places at the moment. She got dressed into a pair of jeans and plain pink blouse and tied her hair into a neat braid while staring at the mirror in the bathroom. She could see her expression in the mirror. It was blank from the fear that took her during the night. Saphira couldn't shake the horrid feeling something bad will happen, but couldn't believe it either. The nightmare could have been a vision as well and it didn't make sense at all. Saphira groaned loudly, clenching the edge of the vanity tightly as anger flared in her. She wanted to find out what was going on behind the scenes.

"Saphira." She jumped hearing Springtrap's voice. She looked to the doorway to see him standing there looking at her kindly. "Are you okay?"

Saphira shook her head. "I wish I could say yes."

He walked over to her. "It is okay, it was just a nightmare."

"Maybe," Saphira sighed, letting go or the vanity. She saw she had almost cut the skin of her hands, but said nothing.

"I don't understand," Springtrap said softly. "I'm worried now."

"Sometimes a dream or nightmare is something more," Saphira explained. "They can sometimes be a glimpse into the future."

The animatronic was shocked at first before shaking his head. "That's silly Saphira, you sound insane. You can't believe the nightmare you saw will be the future. If it is, you can change it."

Saphira shrugged. "That is true," She said softly. "It might just be superstition too."

"Yes, I'd rather go with superstition," He agreed. "And I do not doubt what you saw was terrifying. I have never heard anyone scream like you did night, even the humans we've killed have never screamed like that."

She smirked slightly. "Sorry for scaring you then."

Springtrap chuckled softly. "It's not a problem. Do you think you'll be able to tell me what you saw?"

Saphira tensed and looked into the mirror with an expressionless face. "No," She replied bluntly. "I can't…i-it too painful."

"I understand," Springtrap sighed, rubbing her arms gently only to be shrugged away.

"I'm sorry Spring," She said, walking past him and grabbing her bag. "I have things to do."

"Where are you going?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"To buy things for the party," Saphira replied, putting on her shoes quickly.

Springtrap frowned. "Don't do it for us Saphira, we will understand."

She sighed and looked at him with a small smile. "It's for me Springtrap. I need something to cheer me up." With that she left the room.

The drive to the shopping centre felt long. Saphira didn't care how long she would take to get there, or how long she would be there for. She needed something to clear her head. Music helped a little bit as she sang along with them. The shops wouldn't be open for another thirty minutes anyway so she had plenty of time. She was guilty she left the animatronics the way she did but won't apologise for it. It wasn't until the lights she was waiting to turn right at when they turn yellow and a truck drove past. Saphira immediately recognised it and became determined to follow it. Lucky she was in the front and turned quickly when the lights were green.

"You're not getting away from me Pete," Saphira whispered coldly to no one.

The number plate was exactly the same so she followed it a few cars back. It turned a left and she followed. She hoped whoever was driving wouldn't think she was following them as the street was quiet as they drove down. She didn't care as she followed the truck on a right turn. She slowed the car when she saw it turn left onto a large property. Saphira smirked seeing the gates were left open and the house was easy to get to on foot. That will be her mission for that night. Her birthday was a couple days away so she had time to sleep in the day before. She pulled over to take a photo of the mansion she could see from the road, and the gate with the number of it. Satisfied, she drove to the shopping centre to pick up her groceries. Looking at the shopping list and she forgot about the truck when she saw how long it was.

'Did I really write all this down?' She groaned silently.

Sighing, she walked into the store which had just opened, grabbed a trolley and walked through the isles buying what she was after. Saphira didn't mind some store bought products, but most she preferred making from scratch. She made sure there was plenty of ingredients for different salads, desserts, warm food and finger food. Saphira walked down the chilled isle when she spotted one of her friends, Samantha, shopping as well.

She walked over to her with a smirk. "Hello Sam."

The blonde looked up in surprise and smiled. "Saf, you out shopping at last?"

"Yeah, just some food and ingredients," Saphira replied, glancing at her trolley briefly.

"You must be very bored to buy all that," Sam said, looking at the trolley which was half full of food and ingredients. "Or are you having a private party with them animatronics?"

Saphira was surprised by the question, but kept calm. "You could say that. Junk food and movies all day long for me," She said with a smile.

"Uh huh," Sam said thoughtfully. "Perhaps I'll call Jess and the others for a slumber party."

She was shocked by the suggestion. "Uh, no I don't that is a good idea."

"Why not?" The blonde frowned putting her hands on her hips.

"Because Mike told me I am not allowed to have anyone beside me in the attraction," Saphira said firmly, despite the lie.

"That is a stupid rule," Sam groaned. "He won't know."

"The cameras will," Saphira said, growing impatient. "I'm sorry Sam, I just want a quiet birthday to myself okay."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I guess so. You did have a big birthday on the weekend so you could use a quiet time. Oh well, next year than."

Saphira chuckled softly. "Hopefully, if I can convince Mike to change his mind."

"Sounds like a plan," Sam said, glancing at her phone. "Oh, I better hurry or my parents are not going to be happy with me being late. See you later Saf!"

The blonde walked away quickly to the check outs. Saphira sighed with relief. She returned to searching for the products she was after before returning to isle with the soft drinks and put several cartons in the trolley where she could. Satisfied, she bought the stuff and went to the butcher to finish buying the list of food and ingredients. She bought the meat and headed to car, glad she had a big boot for a little car. She finished her shopping trip at the seafood market and headed back to the attraction. Glancing at the time Saphira was glad she didn't take all morning, but dreaded returning to some angry animatronics.

Saphira reversed the car into the park closest to the entrance of the attraction, popping the boot and taking the cold things in first quickly. She unlocked the door and walked into the main dining to find the animatronics playing some board games. They all stop and look at her with irritated expressions. Saphira blinked and smirked at them, making a break for the kitchen. None followed her, which was nice, as she headed back out.

"Do you want us to stand at the door for you?" Bonnie asked suddenly, startling Saphira.

She looked at him in surprise. "You would do that?"

"Of course," He nodded confidently.

"That would be great thanks," Saphira said gently, walking quickly to the entrance.

The animatronics followed her and stood in the shadows while she grabbed more bags. She gave the animatronics the bags as she walked in and out. She stopped when she noticed someone watching her from behind the trees. He moves out of sight quickly.

"Hey! I know you're behind that tree!" Saphira yelled with hands on her hips. "Show yourself before I call the cops!"

A man stepped out from behind the tree. She immediately didn't like the look of this man by the devious, mischievous expression on his face, shaggy clothes and a bottle in his hand that looked like beer. She grabbed some more bags to hurry inside.

"Wha' a pretty lady doin' here?" He asked slyly.

Saphira glared at him. "I work here."

"Work? Nah, a pretty lady like you don't work here," He shook his head, his grin widening.

She rolled her eyes, holding the bags in her hands. "You need to leave sir. I have been instructed to watch Fazbear Fright and I will call the police," She warned coldly.

He snickered. "Ooh, I don't think so. Since the place is empty, why don't we have some quality time with each other?"

"Not on your life!" Saphira snarled, slamming the car door shut and locking it. "Leave please sir."

She was glad to have the last bags in her hand. She walked into the attraction quickly, hearing the man following her.

"I don't think so missy!" He sneered. "You will not walk away from me!"

Saphira felt panic as she sprinted inside finding the animatronics had disappeared. She felt a pang of betrayal, but didn't stop to ask for them. She dropped the bags behind the first door before finding the nearest object to use as defence.

"What a lovely place," The man compliments lazily. "No one will even hear you when I have fun with you."

Saphira sneered at him with disgust. "In your dreams buddy. You have no idea what you've walked into."

He huffed a laugh, putting the bottle on the table and pulled out a knife from his belt. "And you clearly have no idea who you're dealing with."

He lunged forward and Saphira grabbed the nearest chair, swinging it around and hitting the man in the left side of his stomach. He cried in pain, falling to the ground.

"Guys, anytime now," Saphira said loudly, her voice full of panic.

She wouldn't be able to run to the office where the crowbar was at. Saphira winced at the thought of the crowbar, a distraction that allowed the man to stab her right hip. She cried in pain, bending over and glaring at him.

"Good girl," He mocked, fingering her jeans. "We won't need these."

The man rips her jeans and Saphira screamed in a begging tone. "Springtrap!"

The man punched her jaw, causing her to bite her lip hard. "Shut up bitch!"

Saphira whimpered as he forced her over the table and pulled her panties down. She cried, bracing herself when she heard the man cry loudly. She glanced over her shoulder to see Springtrap choking the man with his hands. Immediately, Saphira rolled off the table and grabbed her panties, pulling them back up and then her jeans.

"Took your time," Saphira groaned as she glanced at the knife in her hip. "I have to call 911."

Springtrap glanced at her briefly before dragging the man away who was still struggling against the animatronic. Saphira pulled herself to her feet and limped to the phone.

"It's not that bad," Saphira jumped at Bonnie's voice.

She turned and looked at him. "And how would you know?"

Bonnie rolled his eyes and pulls the knife out. Saphira groaned loudly at the swift movement and immediately felt the pressure on the wound. He showed her the wound and she saw it wasn't as bad as she thought it was.

"We have unpacked the food and put them in their appropriate storage," Chica said, sniffing the air. "Is there someone else here?"

Bonnie nodded. "Some scum almost raped Saphira."

Chica snarled. "The bastard. Springtrap where are you?" She walked off to find him.

Saphira sat down as she let Bonnie help her. She didn't feel sorry for the man who was probably being lunch for the animatronics by now.

"Aren't you hungry Bonnie?" Saphira asked softly.

He shrugged. "Peckish, but you're more important than that scum of a man," He said softly.

"But what took you all so long?" She asked, tears falling as hurt broke through her voice. "I screamed yet you did not come."

"Sorry," Bonnie said apologetically. "We had our heads stuck in the kitchen talking to loudly. Springtrap was the first to hear you."

Saphira looked away. "I…I thought…"

"We would never, ever abandon you Saphira," The animatronic reassured her. "Especially since you're not yourself. Running off without telling us this morning had us all worried and angry."

"I'm sorry," Saphira sighed. "I had too much on my mind."

"I understand," Bonnie chuckled, bandaging the wounded area.

Saphira was able to stand shortly after, glad she might be able to sneak to the property during the night to find out what was there. If that was where the animatronics were being made she had to find out. Springtrap returned to find her well and was relieved. She just had to get antibiotics from the nearby pharmacy and hope for the best. The rest of the day Saphira, Chica and Toy Chica worked together to make the food for the party.


	19. Chapter 19

Eight pm, and Saphira made up an alibi she was too tired to stay up late with the animatronics. They all had planned a movie night to help Saphira feel better after her experience but politely refused. She even refused Springtrap who offered to help her to her room. Saphira was warmed by the gesture, but had more important things at the moment. She got dressed in black like she did when discovering the truck and who else might be involved in the creation of the animatronics. Saphira will have to sneak out through the back door since the theatre room was closer to the front door. She tied her hair into a neat, casual bun before setting up the bed to make it look like she was in bed before turning off the light and sneaking out of the adult section. She crept barefoot to the office where she took a moment to look at the monitors to find all the animatronics in the theatre room watching some horror movie. She chuckled at the choice of movie, but didn't stay to make sure they wouldn't know she was watching them. The back door was a little noisy as she opened it into the cool air. She left it locked and crept low to her car.

'Springtrap is going to be furious with me if he finds out what I am up to.'

Getting into the car and turning it on Saphira could hear her heart beating in her chest. She drove out of the parking lot without the lights until she reached the road. She really hoped none of the animatronics heard the car, but it didn't matter at the moment. Saphira was nervous and excited at the same time as she drove the same route she took earlier that day. The sky was clear with no moon so it was good. Turning into the drive way Saphira turned off the lights as she drove slowly up the gravel road. It felt like an hour before she reached the end of road and turned around so she could leave quickly. Cutting the motor, Saphira got out of the car and closed the door as quietly as she could before walking quickly to the grass area. The house was completely dark but the shed behind it was bright. Saphira checked for any dogs around, thankfully there was none, before finding a place to hide to peak into one of the windows. Inside she saw two men, she instantly recognised Mike. He was wearing doctor clothes, so was Pete who had sandy, brown hair and tan skin, something she didn't see the first time. They both were looking over some blue prints and talking. She frowned and walked to the next window, ignoring the pain from her hip until she reached a window where she could clearly see tables. She gasped at what she saw on the tables. Two endo skeletons with fluid, organs and muscles laying around it. She covered her mouth to try to stop her from gagging as she saw that the skeletons were being kept alive by some wires or tubes surrounding it, there was no heart or anything, but Saphira could already see it was for the new animatronics. She could not believe what she was seeing. She didn't want to take a photo of them, she felt sick and sorry that the animatronics were born this way.

Saphira gasped when she could hear clear words from them. "How are the brains going?" She heard Mike ask.

"Still going," Pete replied with a sigh. "I don't know what we are missing with these things. They get clear instincts through what we instruct for natural instincts, and yet they do not harm children or that girl who is still alive at the attraction."

"She and Springtrap had a connection many years ago, I told you that," Mike said. "Their skins are ready though."

"Hmm, good," Pete said, chuckling softly. "What shall they be called anyway?"

"I don't want Halloween Chica and Halloween Bonnie," Mike said thoughtfully. "Not sure. Perhaps I'll come up with a good name for them later."

Saphira backed away a little as they walked to the tables. They had containers in their hands and placed them beside the endo skeletons.

"What will you do with the girl when you return?" Pete asked, putting on a surgical mask.

"I'll keep her until after Halloween," Mike replied, pulling on cloves and the mask. "If she doesn't die by then I will find some answers for myself. It should be as easy as the kid who used to own the Freddy franchise."

"And the animatronics sir?" Pete continued.

Mike hummed for a minute. "They won't have any use to me than," He said softly. "I may as well kill them and shut down the whole franchise."

Saphira felt the sting of tears in her eyes. "He can't," She whispered to herself.

"After all this work and money put into the animatronics you just want to be rid of them if they don't kill her?" Pete sighed and shook his head. "It's your call boss."

Mike chuckled softly and grabbed a tool, preparing to start completing the new animatronics. Saphira saw enough and crept away.

"Wait, I saw something outside," Pete said suddenly.

Saphira gasped and ran towards her car. She jumped into quickly, turned it on and sped down the road. In the rear view she saw the figures of two men run outside and to the garage. She panicked, turning on the lights and speeding down the road. Saphira turned into several streets, hoping to confuse them as she made it to the main road. She was silently relieved when she saw a Dodge Ram pull up behind her, and she could see exactly who was in the vehicle. Pete and Mike. Saphira gulped and quickly thought about what to do next. She spotted a McDonalds nearby and decided to go there. She casually drove to it with the Ram behind her and turned into the parking lot. She pulled over her beanie and clothes, hiding them under the seat after parking and got out.

Saphira pretended to not notice them when they pull up beside her. She glanced at them casually before walking away.

"Oi girl!" She heard Pete's voice call to her.

She turned and looked at him in surprise. "Me?"

"Yes you," He nodded. "Come here."

She frowned and walked over in confusion. "Did I do something sir?"

"Yes, your car," He said bluntly.

"What about it?" Saphira asked, still acting confused.

"We saw a car similar to that in our drive way earlier," Pete said softly. "It was dark like that one, and we were wondering if it was you."

"Why would it be me?" Saphira asked in surprise. "I don't know you sir, nor do I know where you live."

"Hmmm," Pete said, winding the window up.

Saphira widened her eyes and shook her head. She turned and walked towards the McDonald entrance to grab something small, feeling the eyes at the back of her head. She was relieved when she entered the restaurant and ordered a medium fries and large coke, sitting down by the window and waiting for them to leave. They eventually leave the parking lot after five agonising minutes. Saphira sighed and finished her food before heading to her car. She checked it in case they did something to it, popped the hood to see inside as well and nothing appeared to be wrong. She jumped into the car, started it and headed for the attraction casually. The car didn't have a problem at all as she drove into the parking lot and parked near the back door. Saphira got out and quickly headed for the back door only to stop when she heard a loud motor. Glancing back she saw the Ram drive past, feeling the glares of both Pete and Mike. She was nervous now, and instantly regretted ever having set foot on that property. Saphira sighed and opened the door, walking in quickly. She walked down the hallway quickly only to gasp in fright when she saw Springtrap standing there, glaring at her.

"What kind of joke are you trying to pull?" He asked angrily.

Saphira sighed deeply. "I haven't been pulling any joke."

"Really? What was with the pillows under the blankets in your bed then?" Springtrap sneered.

"Oh…uh, that," Saphira began guiltily.

"If this has something to do with the nightmare…"

"It is Springtrap, it is," Saphira interrupts abruptly. "I had to know some answers, and I am unsure if I am safe anymore."

Springtrap was confused for a second before walking forward in anger. "You should not have gone in the middle of the night."

"I know, I know," She nodded, glancing away. "I'm sorry. I just discovered where Mike has been hiding all this time and I had to find out for myself tonight."

"And you put yourself in danger, brilliant," He mocked sarcastically.

Saphira nodded and walked past Springtrap silently. He doesn't stop her, instead he followed her all the way to her room.

He slammed the door shut after entering the bedroom. "You couldn't have waited for another night?" He asked angrily. "You're injured!"

Saphira glared at Springtrap. "I had to do it tonight Springtrap!" She snapped. "I am not the type of girl to let anything slide under my nose. I know I am hurt, but it never stopped me before. This isn't the first time I've done it."

Springtrap was silent for moment. His expression changed to shock. "Were you the person who took photos of the nightmare animatronics a month ago?" He asked.

"I…I…" She stammered before nodding.

"You didn't tell me," Springtrap said, stepping back. "Why?"

"Because I would get this lecture," Saphira said honestly. "Not that I was afraid of talking though…"

"Saphira you could have trusted me!" He snapped. "I would have been proud that you were putting pieces of our birth together. You only could have just told me."

Saphira sat on the bed, looking at the floor in guilt. "I am sorry Spring, I didn't want to hurt you."

"Wow, now you sound like me," He said sarcastically. "What else haven't you told me? What did you find out tonight?"

"I'm not sure if I should say," Saphira replied softly. "I was almost sick from the sight."

"I think I can handle a little sick talk," Springtrap sneered.

Saphira sighed deeply and began telling Springtrap everything, from the blue prints she found in the office to the endo skeletons she saw in the shed. He was shocked and saddened by the reply of what Saphira found. She finished by telling him that Mike now suspects her for finding out the truth about the animatronics, and he may kill her if the Halloween animatronics won't live up to his expectations. He was angry at Mike now, hoping he can kill him first. Saphira asked him to wait until the new animatronics arrived and he, thankfully, agreed. Only a few more months and Halloween would be upon them, and that concerned Saphira a lot. She had never worried about the future so much before. Now that her life might be on a thin line, she had every right to watch her over her shoulder. That man earlier was nothing compared the fear she had with Mike now.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning Saphira was up as early as she could be. She had plenty of cooking to do, and no cranky animatronic was going to stop her. At first she thought she was in a bad mood herself, but that faded away quickly after a quick morning shower before breakfast. She found the main dining to be empty as she headed into the kitchen to eat. The animatronics weren't there either, which was nice to Saphira, as she cooked herself a hot breakfast and ate silently. Saphira didn't eat quickly as her mind shifted towards what she had witnessed the previous night. She was very worried about when Mike does return to the attraction to reopen it, and what he might do to her to get the answers he's after. She shuddered trying to take her mind away from the previous night.

"I have never seen you so worried before." Saphira jumped hearing Springtrap's voice. "And so jumpy."

"Not true," Saphira said, sighing with relief. "The night you almost killed me I was very worried."

"More feisty than scared to me," He said with a shrug, walking toward her. "But I can't make up for it now."

"Nope," She sighed, finishing the food in front of her.

"You know we can protect you," Springtrap said as Saphira walked over to the dishwasher.

She stopped in her tracks. "In here you can, beyond the walls I'm defenceless."

He bowed his head slightly. "I know…I wish you could stay here for more than the time Mike allocated."

"Same, but I guess he may come back earlier now," Saphira said as she put her plate and utensils into the dishwasher. "He already suspects me, even before last night."

"I believe that," He sighed.

Saphira turned around, leaning against the counter looking at him. "I'm guessing the others are still angry with me."

He nodded. "They will celebrate your birthday tomorrow."

"Is it even worth it though?" Saphira asked softly. "If you are all hurting than my birthday is the least of your concerns."

"We would never do that to you," Springtrap reassured her quickly.

She smiled slightly. "I almost believed that."

The animatronic sighed and closed his eyes in thought. "I guess it won't stop you from cooking though will it?"

"I bought it, I need to use it," Saphira said casually, walking over to the cupboard and grabbing out some ingredients. "If I have to do it myself I will."

"I'll go see if Chica and Toy Chica still want to help you," Springtrap said, turning and walking to the exit. He stopped and looked at her kindly. "You may have hurt me Saphira, but I still love you. Just so you know that."

Saphira glanced up at him with a smile before he left her alone. She sighed and got to work on the cake.

Chica and Toy Chica didn't come in straight away, which didn't bother Saphira much. She had already finished half of the mixture for the triple chocolate cheesecake after ten minutes. She had made this cake before with no real recipe to follow, and it turned out exceptionally well. Saphira kept the recipe at the back of her head so she could make it again someday, and was happy to do it again. She had bought strawberries to be the fruit in the centre of the cake. As she poured the bottom layer of the cake mixture she put the strawberries she had cut in half in before pouring the rest of the mixture in the cake tray. A quick, deep sniff of the cake and Saphira already felt like she has gone away to some tropical beach with chocolate as her food for the whole time. She turned on the oven to the required temperature and opened it. Grimacing at the pain from her hips, Saphira managed to get the cake into the oven. She was relieved, she did hope Chica and Toy Chica would help her now. Her injured hip was going to be an obstacle. Glancing at the time and setting the timer on the oven, Saphira went looking for them. She considered returning to her room for some pain killers as her hip began to ache and it was irritating her. She found them when she heard arguing from the nightmare section. Saphira crept to the door and listened.

"If she wants our help, she will come and ask for it!" Chica snapped. Saphira knew it was at Springtrap.

"She's busy making the cake Chica," He said calmly. "And what about her injury?"

"Her fault," Nightmare huffed.

"What did you say?!" Springtrap hissed.

"She went out last night, so it was her fault," He replied bluntly. "She should face the consequences."

"Oh yeah, and she already feels we should skip the party tomorrow because of this lousy mood we have going," Springtrap said angrily.

"We wouldn't want her to not celebrate her birthday," Toy Chica said gently. "It's just we want to hear it from her, not you."

Saphira felt like she was a child hiding behind her parents' door eavesdropping on an important discussion. She couldn't take more of what she was hearing. All of it was making her feel very guilty and she turned and ran. She heard the door open shortly after but Saphira didn't stop. She ignored the pain in her hip as she ran back to the kitchen almost in tears.

"What is wrong with me?!" Saphira whispered loudly.

She normally could take these. They were her friends now, and she could feel the hurt which made her hurt even more for them. Saphira was already ashamed of her actions, and felt as though she was falling into depression. Saphira groaned as her hip throbbed, placing a hand on the injured area trying to forget the pain.

"Are you alright?"

"Pretending to care now I see," Saphira replied coldly, glancing over to Chica. "Since when did Springtrap's word count for nothing?"

"It doesn't," She replied quickly walking towards her quickly with Springtrap, Toy Chica and Bonnie behind her. "But you should have apologised to us. We are your friends too."

"I know," Saphira sighed, glancing away. "But you're making it way harder than it should be. I am not good with emotions."

"We can tell," Chica chuckled.

"Is your hip hurting?" Springtrap asked, pushing past Chica.

Saphira glanced at him and moved away. "I'm fine."

"Sure," He sighed, grabbing her arm. "I know you too well though."

Bonnie moved to the other side to have a look. "May I?"

"If you must," Saphira sighed, rolling her eyes.

She didn't care she was now in a bad mood. Bonnie finished checking the wound and applying antiseptic cream to it within a few minutes, allowing Saphira to return to cooking. Chica and Toy Chica both stayed this time. Springtrap also stayed to help where he could, which Saphira found she enjoyed. The cake was done within two hours and placed on the counter to cool. Saphira made sure no one was going to touch it, or she would smack their hands away. She made most of the oven baked stuff while Chica and Toy Chica made the salads, cooked seafood and helped put things and pull things out of the oven. Springtrap helped with holding, cutting and mixing things when instructed too. He was nervous at first, but the confidence grew quickly.

The cooking took almost all day. Saphira made sure she left some of the food to be cooked the next day, such as the roast, crab and other stuff. They were cleaning when her mobile rang, surprising all four of them.

Saphira picked it up. "Its home!" Saphira gasped, seeing the number and pressed the green button. "Hello mum! Or dad!"

"Oh, good you're there Saphira," Sarah's voice sighed through the loud speaker.

"What's up? You sound exhausted," Saphira said listening quietly. The other animatronics were also listening on the conversation.

"That's because we went out of town today," She explained.

Saphira gasped. "Without me? What about tomorrow?"

"Sorry hon, but Roxy wanted to go to the zoo today and unfortunately there's been an accident," Sarah said apologetically. "She's broken her little ankle and is currently at the hospital getting X-rays. We probably won't be back home until tomorrow night."

"Ow, sounds awful," Saphira said sympathetically. "I guess spending time with her and Ethan is out of the question then?"

"Come home on the weekend," Sarah suggests. "They will understand."

Saphira smiled. "Thanks for telling me mum. I'll see you Saturday."

"Bye," Her mum said, hanging up.

She sighed deeply, very surprised that her family took Roxy to the zoo without telling her. Saphira shrugged knowing it was probably from all the begging and wide eyes from her little sister that propelled them to do it for her.

"Are you okay?" Springtrap asked gently. "It sounds like the injury your sister has is serious."

"Of course I'm fine," She replied, turning to look at him in surprise. "She's a brat, always has been and it's finally bitten her in the backside. Only, it was a broken ankle."

"That's mean talking about her like that," Chica said with a frown.

"No it isn't if you've lived with them their whole life," Saphira said to her. "Of course a broken ankle is serious, but she's not dead. And besides, I get to spend the whole day with you guys tomorrow. As long as you forget about what I did last night for one day."

They chuckled softly and nod. The four of them finish cleaning up before Saphira headed back for her room with Springtrap behind her.

"Springie I've been meaning to ask you something," Saphira said softly.

He looked at her in surprise. "Should I be worried?"

She giggled softly. "Oh no, no. It's just a harmless question. Do you guys sleep at all?"

"Oh that," Springtrap chuckled. "Uh, yes we do actually. There are many nights where we sleep, we don't need it as much as humans. When there are guards on some of us are actually asleep."

"You can sleep on your feet?" Saphira gasped. "Wow."

"Sort of," He nodded. "It's not comfortable, but we make do."

Saphira chuckled softly as she pushed the door open to the adult section and then the next door to her room. Springtrap stopped at the door.

Saphira turned and smiled at him. "Did you really mean you still love me?"

"Of course," He nodded. "We have to rebuild some trust, but that is all."

She nodded, smiling with satisfaction. "Thanks, I needed to know that for tonight."

"Don't worry about it Saphira," Springtrap reassured her gently. "Tomorrow we will make sure you don't lift a finger."

"Even with the roast and the crab?" Saphira asked, a bit alarmed she might not get to cook them.

He nodded. "Chica and Toy Chica have been learning a lot of recipes, and they know what they're doing. Besides, you need to rest that hip."

Saphira opened her mouth to speak when he left suddenly. She hoped that the meat will be good, or she will never let them forget about the bad food they cooked for everyone. She sighed deeply as she changed into her pyjamas and went to bed.


	21. Chapter 21

Another birthday. That was the first thought that entered Saphira's mind when she awoke the next morning. She yawned loudly and didn't feel like getting up. She noticed paper sitting on the bedside chest and grabbed it, turning on the light to read it. It was from Springtrap.

'Happy Birthday my love. I hope you are well rested and ready to have a full day of fun with us. I will bring you some breakfast soon.'

Saphira chuckled softly, feeling her heart warm at the idea of getting breakfast in bed from her loved one. She's had breakfast in bed before while sick or injured in the past, but not out of general love and kindness. She decided to let the animatronics treat her as special as they felt like it. It didn't take long before she heard someone entering the adult section and watched as the door opened. Springtrap looked at her with a smile, he had a large tray of warm food in his hands.

"Happy birthday," He announced sweetly, walking over to the bed.

"Thank you," Saphira giggled, sitting up as he placed the tray on top of the covers. "You did not have to do this."

"Yes I did," Springtrap purred sweetly. "I will do anything for you."

He leaned over and kissed her. Saphira was happy he was there with her. They broke from the kiss and began eating together. Saphira began asking Spring what activities the animatronics had planned for her special day, but he kept saying it was a surprise. She did want to get dressed up for the night, but she had plenty of time to do her hair and put on some makeup. Springtrap did promise they would let her get dressed up after lunch which will give her plenty of time.

"So have you got a plan to reveal our true feelings to the others?" Springtrap asked curiously.

Saphira smirked. "Indeed I do, but it is a surprise."

He huffed a short laugh. "Of course it is."

"You will love it Springtrap," She reassured him. "By the way, did any of the others question why you wanted to come here yourself with the food?"

He nodded. "They were incredibly curious about it."

Saphira chuckled softly. "You brought it on yourself Springie."

"Yes I did," He agreed, standing up and gathering the plates and utensils. "I'll take these to the kitchen for you."

"Thanks," Saphira smiled. "I guess Chica and Toy Chica are cooking today?"

"They started early this morning to make sure things were ready for lunch and dinner," Springtrap replied with a chuckle. "I will wait for you in the main dining."

"Alright, I'll see you than," Saphira said as Springtrap left.

She softly as she laid back on the mattress, staring at the ceiling knowing this day was going to be a very good, interesting day.

Saphira got up a few minutes later to decide what she would wear for the day. She considered the new outfit her mother got her but didn't want to ruin it on the first time she wore it. She soon decided to go with a pair of pink shorts with a white singlet and tied her hair into the same braid she put it in yesterday. When she was happy Saphira left her room and skipped to the main room, excited to see what surprise the animatronics had going for her. She stopped when she heard a noise behind her and turned around.

"Alright guys, if you're trying to scare me it's not working," Saphira said with folded arms. "Come out." No reply. "Nightmare, if that is you I will find something to whack you over the head with."

"Who's Nightmare?" A soft voice asked.

She gasped. Someone was in the attraction. "Who's there? I am one of the staff of this place and have been watching it for my boss. Identify yourself!"

A couple girls and a boy stepped out from the side room. They were young teenagers with mischievous grins on their faces.

"Oh it's just kids," Saphira sighed with relief. "You three shouldn't be in here."

"Why not?" The brown haired girl asked innocently. "It's a free country."

"Trespassing and breaking in and entering is illegal girl," She said firmly. "Beat it before I call the police."

"We want to stay here!" The blue, dyed haired girl snapped. "And you can't boss us around!"

"Looks like we have a brat here!" Saphira sighed, rolling her eyes. "I am a guard here so I have every right to tell you what to do."

"Yeah right!" The boy sneered. "Come on, let's go find the animatronics."

Her eyes widened when the kids decided it would be fun to find the animatronics. "No!" She yelled. "The animatronics are currently out of commission and in storage, they will not be turned on until the boss returns next week."

"Sure, you just called for Nightmare," The boy snickered. "He's a new nightmare animatronic right? Why would you call for him if he was turned off?"

'Uh oh, I blew it! But no one will believe a couple of bratty kids!'

"Listen kid, I call out his name to be sure no one is in the attraction," Saphira said, now getting irritated. "And I hope you didn't break a window to get in."

"No, there's a window that is open on the east side of this building," The brown haired girl replied, trotting past Saphira. "Let's go find them!"

Saphira gasped as she tried grabbing the kids but her hips wouldn't let her move as quickly as she wanted to. She sighed, knowing that the kids were doomed and didn't feel like following them. She could hear them running towards the main room laughing loudly and calling out names to Saphira who ignored all of them.

'At least my birthday isn't ruined. I may not like hearing those kids screaming, but I care little for brats unless they're my sister or cousin.'

Saphira walked slowly towards the main room this time until she heard the young teens begin to scream help. She covered her ears and waited until she heard nothing more. Sighing with a shrug, she walked slowly down the hall acting rather calm.

"Are you alright?" Saphira, who was looking at the ground, looked up to see Springtrap running towards her.

"I'm fine," She smiled. "My day isn't ruined. Those brats overheard me calling for Nightmare."

"And I guess you tried stopping them," Springtrap sighed as he stopped in front of her. "Your hip would have seen to it."

"It did," Saphira nodded. "Lets just start the day slowly and make tonight the best part of the day."

"Sounds like a plan," He smiled. "But are you sure you're okay?"

She scrunched her nose. "You could chew some mint gum or something after eating human," She said with a frown.

Springtrap covered his mouth and stepped back with embarrassment. "Sorry. I didn't think you'd be able to notice."

"You got too close," Saphira teased.

He chuckled softly. "I guess I was. Would you like me to lead the way?"

"Nah, I want to take my time so I don't find a bloody mess in the main room," Saphira replied softly.

"As you wish," Spring said, turning and leaving her quickly.

Saphira sighed deeply and continued walking. She was surprised with herself for even feeling calm and uncaring towards the kids who were now just breakfast for the animatronics. She didn't think they were really above killing children, but she guessed if it really came down to it they wouldn't hesitate. Saphira shuddered at the thought she once had as a young teen. She had planned on sneaking into Fazbear Frights with a couple friends to visit Springtrap but when her parents found out the sleepover was cancelled. She wondered if Springtrap would have killed her than too, or if he would have spared her, leaving the scars of her friends' death with her. She didn't want to think about it too much.

Saphira entered the main room and saw none of the animatronics. She sighed with relief seeing no sign of what had happened. She headed for the dining room and found the animatronics preparing to surprise her, but that didn't happen.

"Ahoy lassie!" Foxy said to her cheerfully. "You're early!"

Saphira giggled. "Sorry mate, but I am here now."

"Yes you are," He chuckled softly.

"So, what's the first thing you guys have planned for today?" Saphira asked, clapping her hands together in anticipation.

"Well, we had it planned until…" Foxy began slowly.

"It's okay Foxy," She reassured him quickly. "We can come up with something to do unless you all are too full to do something too active. If that's so, we can always do something that isn't physical."

"Like what?" Mangle asked curiously. "We should be the ones to come up with the activities though."

Saphira laughed. "Well okay than, I'll let you guys do the entertaining. Who's good at telling the best jokes or funny stories?"

"Oh, I am!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Saphira was surprised. "Really? Why don't we have a contest and I vote the winner?"

"Hmm, that sounds like a good idea," Nightmare said, rubbing his chin slowly. "Alright, if we are all in agreement. We should probably use the stage though. Can we do it in pairs?"

"Second round maybe, but for now just go alone," Saphira said excitedly. "I will be waiting for you all in the main room. Be sure to come up with something good."

"We will try not to disappoint you," Mangle promised. "And if I win you show me the outfit you bought to wear tonight."

"Hey I said it was a surprise!" Saphira said quickly with a smirk. "Just because you win doesn't mean you'll get to see what I am wearing for tonight's party."

Nightmare Mangle chuckled. "No worries Saphira, I love a good surprise."

"Good, let's get to it," Saphira said as she walked into the main room and sat on a chair in the front row.

The animatronics discussed about who was going to go first until all but Golden Freddy sat down. He confidently walked up to the mic and began telling a story. Saphira was a little shocked at first because he was telling the story about the first night guard he scared, which resulted in a feast. Saphira didn't really find it funny and he had to tell one that didn't include blood and eating of humans. When he did come up with a good story Saphira did laugh at it. Being the top prankster around Fazbear Fright he should be the best comedian. Saphira was honest to herself about several of the animatronics who attempted a joke that made her face palm a few times. She wasn't a good comedian herself so it was nice to laugh at someone else for a change after what has happened the past week. She picked out Golden Freddy after the first round, the second round was far more interesting. Foxy ended up pulling a rather big fail on stage that resulted in his right leg falling through the floor boards. Saphira would have helped, if not for her hip and her fits of laughter. The boards were quickly fixed before lunch which was good so she didn't have the stage boards replaced before of one unstable board. She was having a good day so far, and it was going to get better for her.


	22. Chapter 22

**Lemon Scene in this Chapter**

Saphira was back in her room after a very filling lunch of seafood, salad and muffin dessert cleaning herself up for the night party. She was working on making her hair wavy while deciding on what makeup would go with her dress. The colour on it is lavender with silver so she was stuck on the colour of the makeup she would wear. She had the shoes and jewellery sorted, and sometimes wished she wasn't a girl who was always concerned about how she looks. Normally she wasn't, tonight was a special night for her and has requested a song from Bonnie for his band to play along with the toy animatronics later tonight. It was mid-afternoon when she started getting ready and the sun had already begun to set. She finally settles on the makeup and applied it to her face, taking her time so it looked neat and professional. She finished with her hair shortly after applying the makeup and walked over to the wardrobe where she had put her dress it. It was still in the dress bag and was clean and ironed when she took it out. Saphira was so excited to show it to the animatronics, and to be able to dance in it.

'I sure hope Springtrap is a quick learner because he'll be learning how to waltz tonight. Well, my version of waltzing anyway.'

Saphira giggled to herself and put on the dress, admiring herself in the mirror and putting on some perfume. With her silver heels and jewellery on, she felt like a million dollars just looking at herself. She almost hid when she heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Saphira called.

"Are you ready yet?" Springtrap's voice asked.

"Uh, almost," She called back. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Alright, dinner is ready," He said before leaving.

Saphira sighed with relief. She didn't want him to see her before the others did and waited for a minute or two before exiting her room and heading to the main dining. Her heels clapped on the tile floor as she walked to the dining room and stepped into view. All the animatronics gasped when they laid their eyes on her. Most of their jaws dropped to the floor. The dress was a strapless with silver glitter from the middle of the back to the breast with the rest of the dress plain with a slip in the middle from just above the knee to her feet.

"How do I look?" Saphira asked with a big smile as she walked over.

Springtrap stood up, pulling a chair out from beside him with a smile after catching his jaw. "You look incredible," He compliments as she sits in the chair. "And you smell good too."

"Thanks," Saphira giggled as he helped push the chair in to make her comfortable. "Don't stare guys, we have food to eat."

"Indeed you do," Chica chuckled, placing a salad entrée in front of Saphira. "You really look beautiful."

"Aw, enough with the compliments," She said, blushing a little. "I'm flattered enough."

Chica chuckled softly as she and Toy Chica served the entrée to everyone. The salad Saphira had was a pasta salad with blue cheese sauce, one of her favourite food of all time. She ate it and was extremely happy that the animatronics were enjoying the food. The main was the roast beef she had bought a few days ago with roast vegies and rich gravy. Saphira was relieved when she saw the meat looked extremely tender and juicy, and the first bite melted in her mouth. She ended up asking for seconds as well. Dessert was easy. Chica and Toy Chica carried the cake out to Saphira. She didn't bother getting candles and it didn't stop the animatronics from singing.

"Hope you don't mind us singing," Chica said to Saphira after placing the cake on the table.

"Of course, go ahead," Saphira said casually. "It is a tradition after all."

"Yay!" Foxy cheered.

And they all began singing in unison. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Saphira, happy birthday to you!"

They chuckled among each other as Saphira picked up the knife and stood up to cut it through the middle.

"Oh, do you know what the other tradition is?" Saphira asked.

"What is that?" Springtrap asked curiously.

She cut through the middle and touched the bottom. "Normally if the person who celebrates their birthday cuts to the bottom of the cake, they kiss the nearest guy or girl. In this case, an animatronic," She explained as she turned and deliberately kissed Springtrap.

Springtrap was surprised and embarrassed. The other animatronics laughed loudly at the sudden boldness from Saphira as she kissed him. She released him and he ended up chuckling as well.

"Just like Saphira to come up with a plan to kiss you again!" Nightmare Fredbear chuckled. "Too bad I wasn't next to her."

"Oh well, you have next year," Saphira teased.

"True," He chuckled softly.

They all have cake and ice cream, which was the nicest thing Saphira has had in a long time. All the animatronics agreed that the cake was absolutely divine and it was eaten within an hour. The original cast and the toy animatronics soon got on stage to begin the music. Saphira didn't mind, she grabbed a coke to drink while having some fun. Springtrap was dancing as well.

"Hey Spring, I think you might want to learn how to waltz," Bonnie said suddenly after thirty minutes of dancing.

He looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"This is a special request from Saphira," He explained. "Chica, Toy Chica over to you two."

"Thanks Bonnie," Chica said, walking forward a bit. "He's right Springtrap. Saphira has requested a special song for tonight, and I hope you both get to dance."

He turned to look at Saphira who was waiting for the song to start. All the animatronics had move away to give the two space to dance. Springtrap was still confused, even when the music started. He walked over to Saphira with a confused expression.

"What do they mean?" He whispered loudly to her.

Saphira smile widened with eyes filled with love. He was a little surprised by them and even more so when she grabbed his hands, moving them gently into position for the waltz. Springtrap put two and two together when Chica began singing, and he and Saphira danced together.

"Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly

Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the beast

Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bitter sweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong  
Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east

Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast"

For Saphira, it began to feel like she and Springtrap were the only ones in the room. She leaned closer to him, and he leaned closer to her. She could feel his heart beating in his chest, and it was beating quite fast just like hers.

"Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast."

The animatronics on stage continued playing the music, but stopped singing. Saphira and Springtrap finally kissed, a very passionate kiss and the animatronics broke into applaud for the two. They broke and stared at each other.

"I have never felt this way before," He whispered, glancing down. "It feels too good to be true."

"I feel the same," Saphira whispered back. "And I have one more request for you."

He looked at her in surprise. Springtrap was a little unsure all of a sudden. "I'm not sure…"

Saphira kissed him, stopping him from finishing his sentence. He wraps his arms around her and pulled her closer. She ignored the small pang from her hip as the pleasure she was feeling completely overtook the pain.

"I will stop lying to both of us," Springtrap whispered sweetly. "I love you Saphira, and nothing will tear us apart, not even Mike."

Saphira smiled. She was surprised when he picked her up bridal style and carried her from the room. The animatronics stop playing the music and began giggling and chatting loudly like a bunch of excited teenagers. Saphira and Springtrap didn't care.

"Are you sure though?" Springtrap asked softly. "I might do more damage…"

"Springtrap, stop," Saphira interrupts sweetly. "I know you fear hurting me, but I am not afraid. I want you, and you want me, there is nothing more to say."

He smirked and nodded as he walked into the adult section, gently putting her feet down onto the ground. "We may not be able to stop."

Saphira giggled as she opened the door to her room. "Perhaps, but it will be our little corner of heaven."

Springtrap nodded and kissed her passionately. They walk towards the bed, the animatronic kicked the door shut as they moved towards it. He reached back and unzipped the dress gently. Saphira moaned when she felt the fabric against her skin loose and eventually falling away. She was gently pushed onto the bed, with the animatronic towering over her and looking over her naked body.

"Your natural body is more beautiful than wearing a dress," He compliments sweetly, bending over Saphira.

She glanced down and saw his manhood for the first time. She was shocked at first to see it, but her mind was taken away when he began to kiss her neck sweetly. Saphira gasped loudly, this was her first time after all and she was happy for him to take her virginity. She moaned when he rubbed her entrance gently, his thick fingers teasing her wet womanhood as he moved to kiss her lips and massage her breasts. Saphira moaned against his lips when he pushed his finger into her.

"S-Sp-Springtrap," She said hoarsely.

He purred softly, removing his finger and pressing his hips against hers, the tip of his manhood against her entrance. "Brace yourself."

"I have been for a while," Saphira chuckled softly, spreading her legs wider for him.

He smirked and thrusts into her, making her cry in both pain and pleasure. Springtrap didn't seem to be worried any more as he continued pleasuring her. Saphira clawed the blanket from the sheer pleasure she was feeling from Springtrap.

"Sp-Spring!" She cried in pleasure. "Oh my…"

He smirked, kissing her cheek sweetly. "My love," He whispered.

Saphira bucked her hips, begging for him to pick up his pace. Springtrap immediately responded and enjoyed the pleasurable screams and moans from Saphira's mouth. She had already climaxed twice and didn't seem to care she was growing exhausted. Springtrap finally climaxed, which wasn't expected. He was panting as he slowed down until he realised Saphira had fallen asleep with a satisfied smile on her face. Springtrap kissed her and manoeuvred her body so she would sleep comfortable under the blankets before climbing in himself. He lay close to her warm body, listening to her heartbeat.


	23. Chapter 23

**Yes, we've finally made it to where Springtrap and Saphira are now in an intimate relationship. Expect to see more lemon scenes throughout the chapters, and just to give a few pointers that may make your mind spin the nightmare sequence has some spoilers for future chapters. Not everything that happened in that nightmare will occur, but a major event will happen. If you guys are also wondering where Plushtrap is, don't worry about him. He will be included in the story, but you have to be patient my fellow readers.**

Saphira awoke slowly feeling the warmth of another body beside her. She smiled, stretching silently as she remembered her time from the previous night. Springtrap was amazing! To her, no human could surpass him at all. She did not want to get out of bed at all, she was happy just where she was. Her back was turned to Springtrap whose arm was over her shoulder as he slept peacefully. She didn't need any new technology or clothes for her birthday, this was it for her. He was the best thing that has happened to her.

"Morning love," Springtrap purred sweetly in her ear. "Did you sleep well?"

Saphira shuddered and giggled as he spoke. "Extremely well. I could get used to this though."

He chuckled softly. "Is that so?"

"Of course," Saphira said sweetly, turning her head and looking into his eyes. "I have been waiting for this for a while."

"I know you have," Springtrap chuckled, moving his hand to caress her left breast. "And I will admit I've been wanting it too."

Saphira moaned as he massaged her breast. "Good. No more lying to me or yourself Springie."

He hummed happily as he moved his free hand down between her legs. Saphira squirmed, moaning in pleasure as Springtrap teased her. She closed her eyes and allowed Springtrap to pleasure her, enjoying his company and love. She opened her eyes when he entered her against, letting out a loud moaning.

"I hope you don't mind," Springtrap chuckled softly as he rocked into her.

She shook her head. "Not at all."

Saphira moaned loudly, spreading her legs more as he picked up his pace as he thrusts into her. She didn't mind at all. Sparks of pleasure exploded through veins which each thrust and touch from the animatronic who kissed her exposed neck and cheek gently. He slows when he climaxes into her after her two climaxes.

"I…had no…idea you could climax," Saphira panted, rolling onto her back after he pulled out of her.

Springtrap shrugged lazily. "We are alive too."

"I know that," She chuckled softly and sat up. "Hmm, time for a nice bath or shower. Care to join me? Unless your body can't handle water."

Springtrap huffed a laugh. "Oh please. We have had water and soft drink spilt on us, vomit and soap on us and haven't rusted once. Of course I'll join you."

Saphira smiled as she slowly got out of the bed, not caring that she was nude. Springtrap headed for the bathroom first to the shower which was large enough for him and Saphira. She walked in as he turned the shower on and waited for it to warm up.

"I'll have to wash the sheets too," Saphira sighed.

He nodded. "Yup." He stepped into the shower and held out his hand to her. "How does it feel to be a young adult?"

Saphira took his hand and stepped into the shower, closing the door and looking up at him. "Same as I always do. Except this time, I don't need people to sign paper for me or anything like that now which is nice. And I am hanging with my boyfriend."

Springtrap smile widened. "I am honoured you think of me that way."

She kissed him sweetly. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

He chuckled softly. "Good. Would you like me to help you clean?"

"Hmm, I guess so," Saphira mocked sweetly.

The animatronic chuckled softly. Saphira didn't mind allowing Springtrap to clean her since he was willing to do it. His gentle hands still amazed her, and she helped him wash in return. After their shower together Springtrap helped Saphira strip the bed and remake it while she folded the dirty sheets and blankets into a bag to take to the laundry. She got dressed into plain jeans and white t-shirt before carrying the stuff to the laundry. Springtrap went to get her some breakfast while she piled the sheets and blankets into the washing machine and turned it on.

Saphira walked to the main dining to find the animatronics talking to each other excitedly. They all notice her immediately with excited expressions.

"Congrats on getting through to Springtrap Saphira," Chica announced cheerfully. "We really hope you both stay together for a long time."

Saphira chuckled softly. "I will promise I will stay for a while."

"Argh, Springie won't let ya go now," Foxy said.

"True, he's gone from 'I won't touch you' to 'I'm all over you' now," Mangle giggled. "Especially after last night right?"

Saphira felt a little embarrassed all of a sudden. "You guys heard us?"

"Well, we heard your voices echoing through the halls," Nightmare replied honestly. "We wouldn't go and eavesdrop on you guys. That would be very indecent of us."

She scratched the back of her head still with an embarrassed expression. "Thanks I suppose."  
Springtrap walked out with a couple plates of food with a smile. "Don't embarrass us any further guys."

"It's alright Spring," Bonnie said gently. "We won't bring it up anymore if you don't want us to."

"Good, keep your mouth zipped about it please," Saphira said as she walked over to Springtrap. "You lot are like a bunch of teenagers sometimes."

The animatronics laugh loudly as she sat down in the chair Springtrap had pulled out for her. He too was laughing at her comment. Saphira was smiling, but not laughing.

"I think we can be excused for being a little immature Saphira," Nightmare chuckled. "We aren't all that old."

"Except for us," Bonnie corrected.

"We aren't that old Bonnie," Freddy said. "Perhaps we were made to be a little immature anyway."

"Eh, can we please not talk about your beginning at all?" Saphira asked softly. "I no longer feel comfortable talking about it."

"We understand," Golden Freddy said with a nod. "We won't force you into anything you don't like."

"Save for the people you eat," Saphira mocked.

He chuckled softly. "Uh, yeah, except that I guess."

Saphira chuckled as she turned to look at the food in front of her. She began to eat it with Springtrap sitting on her right. She had no plans for today so she allowed the animatronics come up with something. And to her absolute surprise, not really, they decide to watch the Alien series in the theatre room. Saphira actually liked that movie despite the gore in it. She was happy to watch it with the animatronics. Springtrap wasn't so sure at first, but when she told she was okay with seeing blood on movies he relaxed. She only had a bigger problem with blood she sees in real life. Xenomorphs aren't scary to her, she likes them and considers the animatronics scarier than the aliens.

After watching thirty minutes of the first movie Saphira leaves the theatre room for the bathroom. She finished her business and was washing her hands when her mobile began to vibrate in her pocket. She grabbed it after drying her hands quickly and saw Mike's name. Saphira felt her heart skip a beat as she became nervous.

She answers the phone anyway. "Hello Mike, how has your break been?" She asked as nicely as she as she left the bathroom.

"It has been interesting," He replied. His voice sounded colder than she remembered. "A little spy came around to where I've been having my time off and that runt has scurried away now. The car they had was very similar to yours."

"Wow, do you think it was some idiot trying to steal from you or something?" Saphira asked, trying to sound concerned for him.

"Maybe," Mike said with a chuckle. "How are the animatronics?"

"Oh, same old," She replied casually. "Doing nothing but collecting dust right now."

"Hmm," He sighed. "You haven't turned them on to keep their joints working?"

"I didn't realise I had to do that, I'll do that right now," Saphira said quickly.

"Sure," Mike huffed.

Saphira frowned. "Mike you're scaring me, what's going on?"

He chuckled softly. "Maybe it's because I think you're the one who was snooping around my getaway home."

"That's silly Mike!" Saphira exclaimed. "I don't even know where you live, let alone your getaway home."

"If you say so," He said casually.

She sighed, feeling her heart beating quickly in her chest. "Any news on the Halloween animatronics?"

"Hmm, oh yes them!" Mike exclaimed in surprise. "They are coming along nicely as far as I know. We still haven't come up with a good name for them yet. They are basically a Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Chica with Halloween colours."

"Maybe name them something after a Halloween figure or something," Saphira suggests.

He hummed on the other end thoughtfully. "Maybe…maybe…ah, well thanks for the suggestion. I'll tell you when I get back. Make sure you don't get too attached to them animatronics okay."

Saphira chuckled softly. "I do my best."

He hangs up and Saphira sighs with relief. She realised her body was shaking and she headed for the kitchen to grab a drink. She was fearful of Mike, and it really worried her about what he will do to her now. He had his mind made up about her, and decided to look for a new car if she could.

"Are you okay?" Springtrap's voice startles Saphira as she walked into the kitchen.

Saphira turned, looking irritated. "How is it such a tall, heavy being like yourself can sneak up on me?"

He chuckled softly. "You just are not a very good listener."

"Maybe," Saphira sighed, walking into the kitchen. "And I'm as well as I can be."

"What does that mean?" Springtrap frowned following her.

"Mike called," She said bluntly.

He gasped. "What did he say?"

"He has his heart set on me for trespassing on that property," She explained as she opened the fridge and grabbed out a creaming soda. "I think he was trying to get out some sort of truth from me as well, and he was searching for names for the two new animatronics."

"I care not for the new animatronics," Springtrap said sweetly, moving close to Saphira and holding her arms gently. "I will protect you if it is the last thing I do."

Saphira immediately remembered the nightmare and glanced away. "I-I-I don't want to lose you."

"Saphira, you won't lose me," He reassured her.

"What if you lose me?" She asked, looking back at him.

He was surprised by the question. "Why are you asking this all of a sudden?"

"Because the nightmare…has had more of an effect on me than I would like to admit," Saphira replied softly.

"Perhaps if you tell me, maybe I can help," Springtrap said gently.

She sighed deeply, opening the can in her hand. "I guess I will tell you. It might be nothing more than my fears…but it still frightens me."

"Explain away," The animatronic said.

Saphira breathed deeply and began telling Springtrap about the attraction itself first. He was surprised she might have seen what the place will look like in the future, if ever. His expression turned to shock when she explained in great detail when she saw the original cast lying motionless on the stage in blood. He couldn't believe it himself that she would dream up such a nightmare that was traumatise her in seeing all the animatronics dead, except for him. When she told him what happened in the office he cringed. Then when she mentioned the thing he had in his arms he was surprised, than shook his head in disbelief.

"I told you once before Saphira, we cannot have kids," Springtrap reassured her. "Many of the animatronics who are together here have been having sex for years, and none of them have ever fallen pregnant."

Saphira didn't disagree. "I will believe that Spring, but…" Her right hand brushes against her stomach. "This is the first time an animatronic has had sex with a human right?"

He nodded. "That doesn't mean you will fall pregnant. If you did, it would be an abomination for one because it could do internal damage thanks to our strength, and you don't want to have to eat raw flesh and blood to satisfy it."

"No, absolutely not," Saphira shook her head quickly.

"There's the answer," Springtrap said confidently. "I believe your fears are irrational right now Saphira, and we would have to break up should you find someone to give you a family."

She was surprised. "You would be willing to let me go?"

He nodded slowly. "It would be the right thing to do. At least I would know you are safe, and you would bring your own kids to meet me."

"True," Saphira chuckled. "But I don't want to think that far ahead. Maybe not ever. I want to be with you right now, and nothing will change that."

He kissed her gently. "That's what I wanted to hear."

Saphira giggled and the two returned to the theatre room to continue watching Aliens. She and Spring sat on the couch together snuggled together. The other animatronics smiled at each other upon seeing the scene, saying nothing as they finished watching the movie. Saphira's mind, however, was not on the movie. It was on Mike, and her fear of him may have just taken another height.


	24. Chapter 24

The week seemed to end very quickly for Saphira. She managed to go see her little sister in the hospital and received a few more birthday gifts after missing out on her birthday. She was grateful but preferred seeing her sister getting better. She also noticed she was being followed around whenever she left the attraction. This really bothered her, and she managed to catch a glimpse of whoever was following her. She recognised him, it was Pete who was keeping an eye on her. It made her shudder every time she saw him and she would duck away as quickly as she could from him. Saphira really hoped that the new animatronics would be like the nightmare animatronics, she really, truly hoped for similar personalities she adored from the nightmares. Springtrap was also growing concerned for Saphira as her fear seemed to be growing. She hasn't had another nightmare, yet, but it really made him feel like he had to try and cheer her up every day. She appreciated his efforts, and they both had more intimate moments with each other until Saphira announced she had enough for now. Springtrap respected her boundaries and let her go about her life. Mike would be returning in a few days and the animatronics were helping Saphira clean the horror attraction to ensure nothing ever happened. Saphira was nervous about meeting Mike again. That nice gentleman she knew from the start of her job was just a front, a fraud and he had to go. She rarely wished this upon anyone, but she knew her life would be so much easier if Mike was dead.

 _*Dream Sequence*_

 _It was cold, very cold. The snow sticking to the ground burned her feet through the shoes she was wearing in the night. The wind was howling in her ears as more snow fell to the ground and the ice on the branches above were like crystals. Saphira looked around, confused about the area she was in until she realised her clothes were torn. No wonder she was cold and began walking to try to keep warm. Saphira knew it was a dream though, but it felt different just like the first time._

' _Where am I anyway?'_

 _Saphira walked for what seemed like an hour until she stopped in front of what shocked her. A car wrapped around the tree with smouldering smoke coming from the engine. It was her car. She gasped, taking a step back in disbelief._

" _Are you sure she's dead?" Pete's voice asked loudly._

 _Saphira looked around and spotted two figures by a Dodge Ram, the same Ram she saw a few days ago. She glared at them, already knowing who they are._

" _Yes," Mike said confidently. "Now to break the news to the animatronics, especially that fool Springtrap."_

" _Oh, how terrible," Pete chuckled coldly. "They thought they would be able to protect her from us, they were sadly mistaken."_

" _Yes they were," Mike huffed. "The monsters will be destroyed."_

 _The other man chucked as Mike turned to the car. "Indeed. What will you tell the people?"_

 _Mike turned around and Saphira saw something in his hand. "Leave that to me my old friend. And our business has officially ended."_

 _Saphira screamed when she saw the large hunting knife being driven in Pete's body repeatedly. The man screamed in pain and for help until his limp body fell to the ground, soaking in the bloody snow. Mike laughed as he dropped the knife and pulled off his gloves. Saphira was furious. He wasn't just an idiot, he was completely deranged._

" _Mike!" Saphira yelled angrily._

 _He jumped and turned to look at her in surprise. "So, your spirit survived."_

 _She smirked. "Of course it did. I am a good person after all you mentally retarded bastard!"_

" _Oh, ooh!" He chuckled. "I am not mentally retarded."_

" _Oh sure, you kill your friend and the animatronics you see fit to call monsters," Saphira said in a mocking tone. "Guess what? They are not the monsters, you are!"_

 _Mike widened his eyes in surprise. "I have killed and eaten anyone."_

" _You designed them that way, they are not at fault for filling their dietary needs," She continued, walking towards Mike with hands clenched. "They have to eat to live, unlike some humans in our world. You wanted them to kill me, and you have taken great joy in it too. The animatronics are not human, they are far better than you'll ever be!"_

 _His eyes flared in anger, glancing away in thought. He turned back to her with a devious smirk. "And while you're here yelling at me, you haven't gone to see your family."_

" _My family probably don't know I'm dead yet!" Saphira snapped. She couldn't believe she was actually playing along as well._

" _I'm not talking about your parents and siblings," Mike sneered._

 _She narrowed her eyes. "The animatronics won't need to know until after you're dead!"_

" _And the child."_

 _Saphira widened her eyes at the short sentence. "Child? What child?"_

 _He laughed at her. "You forgot, oh well that makes it so much easier. You won't mind what I do to him than."_

 _Saphira growled and charged at him. She screamed when she saw Mike pull out another knife and stabs her stomach, causing her to buckle over in pain. He twists the metal in her gut, spilling warm blood over the snow._

" _I hate you!" Saphira declared venomously before the world fades away._

 _*End of dream Sequence*_

Saphira gasped loudly as her eyes flung open, hearing someone saying her name and shaking her gently. She glanced over to Springtrap who was sitting up and looking at her with concern. She wiped away tears that fell along with sweat on her forehead. Nothing in these dreams were making sense to her.

"Same nightmare?" Springtrap asked gently.

She shook her head. "No, this time it was different. I hate them!"

"I have no doubt," He smiled slightly. "Is it as bad as the first?"

She shook her head again. "The first nightmare was the worst Spring."

He moves closer to her and hugs her, pulling her closer to him. "Did you want to tell me about it, or wait until morning?"

"I suppose I'll tell you now," Saphira sighed and began telling Springtrap.

He was shocked by what she had seen to say the least. And he was also wondering why she kept thinking of some kid that might be here in the attraction sometime. He suggests it might be one of her siblings, and Saphira agrees with it a little. The two nightmares didn't match up to her. It made everything so much more confusing. She and Springtrap fall asleep fifteen minutes after she told him about the nightmare. She awoke early to find Springtrap had rolled onto the other side of the bed with his back to her. She wasn't offended. Saphira gets out of bed quietly and leaves the room to the kitchen. No one was awake, the building was extremely quiet. Reaching the kitchen she turns on the small TV she hasn't used and makes herself a hot chocolate while listening to the news. Well, half listening.

'These nightmares are telling me something. If I could get rid of Mike and take over the franchise I would make sure it stays a pizzeria and create proper, robotic animatronics. Then these animatronics can come live with me if I can find an acreage large enough for privacy so they can see the outside properly.'

Saphira sighed as she sat on a stool watching the TV lazily. She became interested when it became breaking news.

"Breaking news now a man has just witnessed a Ford sedan veering off road and slamming into several trees on the highway just outside of the city," The news reporter began. "Emergency services are now on the scene, unfortunately the car ignited in flames and the firefighters are currently battling to put out the flames. The person who was driving the car hasn't exited or fallen out of the vehicle, there are fears he or she may still be trapped in the sedan. Amanda Corby is at the scene with the witness of this sad accident, and Amanda can you tell us what happened?"

The camera changes over to a blonde lady standing on the high way in warm clothes with a mic. "Morning Sharon, the Ford the driver was driving was travelling along this very road about an hour ago," She began. "The vehicle appeared to have been travelling okay until it began to veer off the road into the trees behind me, and as you can see the car is still alight. The witness herself has told me she might know who the car belongs to. She tells me a car with the similar make, model and number plate was owned by the owner of Fazbear Frights."

Saphira gasped loudly, dropping the mug in her hand in surprise causing it to smash and spilled the hot chocolate over the floor. She glanced at the mess, than back at the TV in disbelief.

"That is horrible news for those who enjoy that attraction," Sharon said gently. "It has been confirmed he had gone away for his annual leave for a short while and may have been returning today. Do you believe something went wrong with the car?"

"It is unclear at this moment Sharon," Amanda replied. "The witness has said that the car appeared to swerve a little before suddenly veering off the road as though the driver had lost control, or was trying to stop it off road and has ended in a tragedy. When the fire brigade puts out the fire police and forensic investigators will come in to try to put together what went wrong, and attempt to identify the body of the driver. The highway has currently been closed due to this accident. I shall keep you all up-to-date throughout the day. Sharon, back to you."

Saphira stared at the TV in disbelief. If this car belonged to Mike, was he really dead? If it belonged to him he could have staged his own death? She felt somewhat relieved, yet confused. She grabbed her phone she had brought with her, dialled Mike's number and turned on loud speaker, listening carefully. The phone rang until it reached his voice mail.

'Strange. Normally if a phone is destroyed the number is usually out of rang, wrong number or no longer available.'

Saphira immediately became suspicious now. She sighed and got off the stool to clean the mess off the floor.

"There you are," Springtrap said happily when he walked into the kitchen. "You spill some milk?"

"Something like that," Saphira smiled as she threw away the broken China and rinsed the clothes. "Just something on the news startled me."

"Really?" He glanced at the TV in surprise, then back at Saphira. "In what way?"

Saphira took a deep breath. "A Ford veered off the road this morning and crashed into trees, igniting into flames," She explained. "One of the witnesses is a staff here, and according to her it might belong to Mike."

He widened his eyes. "That's good isn't it?"

"It would be if he was really dead," Saphira said, glancing at the TV. "It is odd though. I did wish death upon him last night, but…"

"Saphira, if there is something I should know you tell me," Springtrap said worryingly.

"I rang his number," She said. "And usually a phone that has been destroyed and if someone calls that number they usually get an out of rang message, wrong number or no longer available message. I got his voicemail instead. Something is fishy."

Springtrap glanced at the TV thoughtfully. "Well if he wanted to get rid of you it's much easier to do it when people think you're dead."

"Yes that is very true," Saphira agreed, now very worried. "I might have to get ready in case the media turns up here. I have to be prepared to ask some questions."

"Alright," Springtrap said gently as Saphira turned the TV off. "I guess we have to be in our places."

"While there are cameras and hundreds of people around, yes" Saphira nodded, walking past Springtrap. "It's a good thing we cleaned this place at least."

"What will happen with the Halloween animatronics?" Springtrap asked suddenly as he followed her.

'That's a good question.'

Saphira shrugged because she didn't know how to answer it. If Mike did die, she would be the next person to be contacted by Pete. This could work to her advantage, or it could be the exact opposite. She began thinking about the dream.

'That car may have been mine, but it was very burned. Could it be a warning? I'm not even psychic!'

Springtrap helped Saphira through the morning with her hair, makeup and outfit. He also made breakfast for her again while she got ready. She knew she had to answer questions, not just to the media, but also to the staff and perhaps the original family owners of the Fazbear franchise.


	25. Chapter 25

Saphira finished cleaning up and getting dressed in neat, professional attire as the news had contacted her and requested an interview. She agreed to it and had to wait until around nine to be able to talk. She went to the office to check over a few things to ensure everything was there, including the payrolls, management upkeep and the like so she can be prepared. If Mike was dead the owner of the attraction would in question, and Saphira would be prepared to take over. She was a little unsure though. The animatronics all promised Saphira to be in their correct locations during the shoot and were all there early in case people decided to come to the attraction to peak in through the windows. Saphira was almost ready to walk to wait for the news when the office phone began to ring. It startled her, but she picked it up anyway.

"Hello Saphira speaking," She said politely.

"Morning Saphira," Came the soft reply. It was Pete. "I just received word about what had happened this morning. It's a tragedy."

"Yes it is," Saphira said softly. "Who is this anyway?"

"Oh sorry, you can just call me Pete," He replied. "I have been working for the company for a while. I have designed and built the animatronics that are there."

"You want to discuss what will become of the Halloween animatronics right?" She asked curiously.

"Yes," Pete said bluntly. "They will be ready earlier than expected. In a few weeks I will need to bring them around, will that be a problem?"

"Uh, no of course not," Saphira replied quickly. "I am hoping to open the attraction to the public again before or on Halloween. And by the way, do they have names yet?"

"Yes, Jack-O-Bonnie and Jack-O-Chica," He replied with a chuckle.

She liked the names and was already thinking of some nicknames she could give the new animatronics. "Awesome names. I would love to keep talking to you but the press want to talk to me soon, and they will be here shortly. I can talk to you later."

"That's not a problem Saphira," He reassured her. "I'll talk to you later."

Pete hangs up before she could say a goodbye. Saphira put the phone down with a frown. The Halloween animatronics are almost finished, and he wants to bring them to the attraction sooner. She knew it was too fishy. Pete and, if Mike has created a hoax, probably wants to get rid of her still so he wants to place everything on Jack-O-Bonnie and Jack-O-Chica's shoulders. Saphira sighed and headed to the front of the attraction and walked out, locking the door behind her. She spotted the news crew just parking in the parking lot and walks over. They tell Saphira she would need to wait for a few minutes before they were ready and that they wanted to talk to her in front of Fazbear Frights.

Standing in front of many cameras and reporters with microphones ready was quite daunting to Saphira. She's never been in this position before and was looking forward to being alone. She waited until they were ready. With the different stations ready, she didn't know who was going to ask the first question. The reporters were first speaking and now saying that Saphira was ready to speak to the public this morning.

"Morning Saphira," A male reporter began. "This is a sad day this morning for Fazbear fans. If the driver of Ford was in fact the owner of the attraction, what action will you take?"

Saphira clears her throat. "Uh, well it would depend on the original owners of this franchise as well. I would like to have a discussion with them on the ownership of this company and whether it should be past to another person."

"Would you have the skills in running this franchise if you were the owner?" Another male reporter asked.

"I don't have a lot of experience in the management field, however I have been looking after this place for the past couple weeks while Mike has been away and I have observed some things already I could easily improve for everyone who loves this franchise," Saphira answered honestly. "I would definitely like to give it ago as this place is my childhood place, and I would never take it away from anyone."

"If you were the owner, would you keep it as the horror attraction or return it to the simple pizzeria it used to be?" A lady reporter asks.

"I would probably return it to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria," She replied. "Having said that I would happily have the horror parts of the attraction open during the Halloween season."

"And what of the animatronics? Would you keep them all here?" The same lady reporter asked.

"The original cast I will happily keep here," Saphira smiled. "The others I would probably have to find a place to store them or something until a certain time."

"Fazbear Fright was due to open sometime next week, will that still go ahead at all?" Another lady reporter asked.

"I think until the investigations confirm our suspicions the attraction will remain closed," She replied firmly. "Should they discover Mike was in the car the attraction will remain closed until new ownership of the company has been confirmed."

"And what of the rest of the staff here at Fazbear Fright?" A male reporter asked curiously. "Will they be forced to wait?"

Saphira shook her head. "Definitely not. Food doesn't crawl on the table itself, and for that reason I would encourage of the staff who work here to consider their options right now. No one will be offended if they choose to leave for another job."

"Did you speak with Mike before this accident?" The man asked.

"Actually yes," Saphira nodded. "It was a couple days ago when Mike called to check up on some things and discussing the possible names of the new Halloween animatronics. Nothing seemed to be odd at the time, he seemed genuine and rather happy during his break."

"Back to the Halloween animatronics are they still going to be arriving here soon?" The first lady reporter asked.

"Yes in fact they will be here earlier than expected," She replied. "I intend to keep a promise on opening this attraction again before, or on Halloween so people can meet the new animatronics. I will not spill their names today as no one likes spoilers."

"Do you plan on staying here during this time?" The lady asked curiously.

"I personally think that is not anyone's business to know," Saphira said firmly. "I will work here as per usual, but living here is my business alone thank you."

"Alright Saphira, thanks for taking the time answer some questions," The first male reporter smiled. "We hope the circumstances surrounding this accident will reveal itself soon."

"Thank you, I'm glad to have answer the questions as best as I can," Saphira nodded.

The cameras were turned off and Saphira was allowed to leave. She sighed with relief and entered the attraction, locking the doors behind her. She was glad to have the media out of her hair for now.

The next few days was quiet. The staff who have worked here for a long time have resigned and got other jobs for themselves. A few have remained, and have work to keep themselves busy and to pay the bills. Saphira herself has received money from the government to keep the attraction alive and for herself to spend. She had begun to search for a nice acreage to purchase for herself and the animatronics. They were excited to meet the new animatronics, except for Springtrap who was sceptical about them now that Saphira was staying in the attraction for a longer time. It was soon confirmed the body of the driver was Mike, and people were on social media saying how sad it was or when Fazbear Fright would open again. She got to talk to the family who owned the company and they discussed what to do with the attraction. They all agreed after a few days to give Saphira the ownership of the company and the animatronics. Saphira was very pleased with that decision herself so she ended up making an announcement on TV that Fazbear Fright would be reopening for Halloween only, and Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria will be set up in another location. The animatronics were surprised by her decision as well, but understood her decision. They even agreed on helping her to build proper, robotic animatronics after finding blue print of the original Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Freddy. Withered Bonnie and Withered Chica were going to be repaired so they had rebuild Foxy and Freddy. The other blue prints for the living animatronics Saphira had destroyed after discovering several pages with descriptions on how to destroy them easily. There was no way she going to let it fall into the wrong hands. She decided living in the old attraction was fine until she found a place for herself and the animatronics. While the body might have been Mike, Saphira was still unsure if the danger was gone.

A week before the Halloween animatronics were to be arriving, Saphira and the animatronics were just taking things easy now. They weren't in a hurry to do anything really. Due to the whole incident with Mike more people, mainly kids and teens, tried breaking into the attraction and never made it out of the place. She still didn't like it, but accepted it as a normal thing for the animatronics. She did consider keeping the building as a proper home once Halloween had passed and just buying an acreage as a getaway home for her and the animatronics for privacy as if they all lived on the property they would get rather hungry. Saphira herself hasn't been feeling herself either. She hasn't told the animatronics so she wouldn't worry them. It wasn't until the Wednesday morning Springtrap noticed a big change. Saphira awoke early morning feeling like her stomach was ready to jump out of her mouth. She threw off the covers and ran to the bathroom.

"Saphira!" Springtrap called in surprise.

She doesn't respond as she fell to her hands and knees, retching loudly into the toilet. Saphira flinched feeling a hand on her back.

"What did you eat?" He asked softly.

Saphira smirked. "Not sure," She said hoarsely before heaving again.

Springtrap rubbed her back and held her hair from her face until she couldn't be sick anymore. She put the lid down, flushed the toilet and sat on top the lid while Springtrap grabbed a glass to fill with water. He returned and knelt in front of her.

"Are you okay?" He asked with worry as she sipped the water slowly.

Saphira shrugged. "It's probably just a bug."

"I hope so," Springtrap said. "The weather has been rather cool lately."

"I doubt it's the weather," She sighed. "I would have a cold if that were the case, or the flu which is worse."

"True," He agreed. "Will you be able to find sleep again?"

She nodded. "Yes, it shouldn't be too hard. But you should probably find a bucket in case I can't keep the water down too."

Springtrap nodded. "Sounds like a plan. I'll make sure you remain hydrated."

He helped her back to bed before leaving to find a bucket. Saphira found sleep quickly and relaxed. She blamed stress on her sickness and uneasiness. She did wake a few hours later almost practically hugging the bucket with Springtrap helping her again. They both agreed about the stress part at the moment. Saphira hate that she was sick during an important time due to changing ownerships of the company and the building of the new pizzeria.


	26. Chapter 26

Sitting in the office and writing on different documents was rather infuriating for Saphira. She had never had so much paperwork since school, even though she gladly took over the ownership of the Fazbear franchise. Her sudden sickness only occurred one morning at this point, but she still felt uneasy within herself and was eating less than she normally would. The animatronics had noticed her appetite change and encouraged her to eat more despite full to her. Saphira had eaten her breakfast and just wanted to get through the paperwork that has been given to her to sign. She also had to write a general report about the franchise and the building as well to give to the investigators who were still trying to piece together the accident. Saphira stretches and leans back in the chair she sat on. She was now sitting at the desk Mike used to call his, and made sure everything about the animatronics was destroyed after discovering more documents about them beside the blue prints for their designs. Saphira did not want their secret revealed and hates to think what might happen if the public were to discover the animatronics were actually alive. They probably would be subjected to scientific experimentation which made her shudder at the thought.

"Hey, are you busy?" Saphira looked up and shook her head upon seeing Golden Bonnie.

She rarely spoke to Saphira. Golden Bonnie came across as a very shy animatronic and liked keeping to herself. But when Saphira did get to talk to her she is very kind, gentle and is very sympathetic.

"I just want to ask something," Golden Bonnie said walking into the office.

"What kind?" Saphira asked curiously.

"Well, it's your sudden change in appetite," She states softly. "I…uh…am wondering if you know why? And Springtrap, uh, let us in on you being sick a couple days ago too."

Saphira was surprised by it. "He did? I'll have to say something to him later than I guess."

"He's worried about you," Golden Bonnie said gently.

"You all are, and I am fine," She said quickly, turning to look at the paper. "I am almost finished here, so please leave me be."

"You're not worried about it?" The animatronic asked in surprise.

Saphira sighed. "Not really no. Unless it continues and I get sicker, than I will become concerned."

"You humans really do not do things straight away do you?" Golden Bonnie sighed sadly, turning to leave. "Very well. But surely you would know why you got sick all of a sudden."

"Yeah, stress," Saphira mumbled under her breath.

The animatronic leaves Saphira to finish what she was doing. Saphira was glad, she now hates any question about how she was feeling. The animatronics were confused by her mood change whenever they ask how she was feeling and question her if she should see a doctor.

Saphira walked to her room instead of joining the animatronics in the main room. She had decided to check on her toiletry products she had in case she had to go and buy some more. She checked her shampoo, conditioner and body lotions first to check how full they were, then walked over to the vanity to go through the draws she had put things in. She was going through them for several minutes when she heard the door to the bedroom open. Saphira looked up to see Springtrap walking in than back in the draw.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a frown.

"Just checking some things to see if need to buy something," She replied bluntly.

"And do you?"

"Just the shampoo, conditioner and body lotion really," Saphira sighed, standing up and looking at him in the eye. "What's up?"

"Golden Bonnie told me about your little chat," He said as he leaned against the vanity.

"Great," She groaned. "Out with it than."

"What is up with you?" He asked. "First you get sick, than your appetite decreases and now you avoid answering questions about your health. And your anger management needs some improvement as well I might. We are worried about you Saphira, and we would like it if you try and solve why you're suddenly like this."

Saphira knew he was right. She knew something was up, but she didn't want to be sure until it had gone on for too long.

"Wait for another few days," Saphira said.

Springtrap shook his head. "Not good enough."

She glared at him. "Who are you to treat me like a child?!" She snapped.

He opened his mouth to speak, than closed it and then opened to speak again. "We are not treating you like a child."

"It sounds like it though," Saphira mumbled, walking past Springtrap.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Out," She replied bluntly. "I feel like getting away for a little bit."

Springtrap groaned loudly as Saphira gathered her keys and left the bedroom. She went out the back door and to her car. She got in it and turned it on, her mind thinking about what Springtrap had told her as she backed out of the park and drove to the exit.

'What is wrong with you Saphira? They are only trying to help.'

She drove to the shopping centre to buy a few other things beside the toiletry products she originally wanted to get. Saphira bought a few things from the supermarket, such as chocolate, berries and ice cream to bring back to the attraction. She past a clothing store and glanced in through the window at the baby clothes she could see. Saphira had seen them many times before but it was only now she thought they were incredibly cute. She shook her head and headed for the pharmacy to buy the shampoo, conditioner and body lotions that were on special. She passes a shelf of pregnancy test products and stops, staring at them.

'Could it be?'

Saphira grabbed a box and stared at it. It all suddenly began to make sense to her. She was worried now and decided to purchase it anyway just in case. She bought the products and took the long drive back to the attraction. She was really hoping she wouldn't be pregnant. Parking the car in the parking lot of the attraction seemed like a sense of dread to her. She got out of the car and took the stuff inside, making sure she hid the bag with the pregnancy test first before heading to the kitchen.

"Ah, you're back lassie!" Foxy said excitedly upon seeing Saphira walking into the kitchen.

Saphira smiled as she placed the bags on the bench. "I am."

Springtrap walked in behind Foxy. "Saphira…"

"Don't Spring, it's me who should apologise," Saphira interrupts as she puts the ice cream away first. "I have been ignorant of my symptoms."

"So you know what's wrong with you?" Springtrap asked with a small smile.

Saphira hesitated and glanced away from him. "I am not sure. And I won't say unless I know for certain."

"Are you sure?" He asked, now worried.

"It isn't severe if that is what you're worried about Spring," Saphira reassured him gently. "Don't worry, I will make sure I know what is going on with me."

"In the meantime, we should do somethin' fun," Foxy suggests. "What do you say lass?"

"I will watch on the sideline," She said with a smile.

"Sideline? Lass, you never sit on the sidelines," He said in surprise.

Saphira shrugged awkwardly. "I don't want to…" She paused midsentence feeling her stomach churn.

"Saphira?" Springtrap frowned.

She mouthed 'sorry' before dashing to the sink and retching loudly. She felt Springtrap's hand on her back again, rubbing gently.

"Oh lass!" Foxy exclaimed sadly. "This is the second time you got sick."

Spring nodded. "You need to find out what's wrong Saphira."

"I will," She coughed, looking up at the animatronics. "Don't worry."

"I am worried," He said as Saphira bent over the sink again, heaving heavily.

The other animatronics had heard Saphira and piled into the kitchen asking if she was okay. She tells them all she may now have some idea of what was up with her, and she will find out within a couple days. They all are pleased thinking she was going to the doctor, but in truth Saphira was just hoping the pregnancy test was all she needed to piece together what was wrong.


	27. Chapter 27

Saphira avoided taking the pregnancy over a couple days. She would pull it out a few times and just stare at the box. She wanted to believe she wasn't pregnant, but the symptoms were all correct. She was sick almost every morning and soon through the day as well. Springtrap suggested calling a doctor to come to the attraction to look at her which she blatantly rejected to his surprise. She pretty much confined herself to her room due to the sickness being more severe and the animatronics only talked to her during meal times and Springtrap had decided to not sleep with her for a while until she found out what was going on. Saphira didn't blame him. She wasn't pleasant to be around with anyway. Night seemed to be the only time she could keep any real food down.

It was almost midnight and Saphira made her way to the kitchen. She was hungry, and wished she wouldn't throw it up the next morning. The animatronics were very quiet, or asleep as she entered the kitchen and turned on the lights. She grabbed a few things to cook from the fridge and was quiet as she prepared the food. She did eat dinner earlier but having thrown up the first two courses she was understandably hungry. Some of the foods she was mixing didn't really occur to her since some of it she wouldn't mix before.

"Didn't you have dinner already?" Bonnie's voice startles Saphira.

She glanced at him with a smile. "Well, I have chucked up breakfast and lunch so yes I am hungry."

Beside Bonnie was Golden Freddy, Nightmare Fredbear, Toy Bonnie and Chica. They all approach her. Chica makes a face when she was what Saphira was making.

"What did you add to that pork?" She asked in disgust.

"Honey, why?" Saphira replied innocently.

"You don't like honey with pork, or whatever the recipe is called," Chica said. "First you lose some of your appetite, now you're eating something you would avoid. Those pickles you're cooking as well you don't really eat either."

"I bought them today," Saphira said with a shrug. "I got to taste some of them and I liked them so I bought them."

"Uh huh," Golden Freddy said slowly with a frown. "At least you're eating."

She nodded with a chuckle. "It will probably get wasted in the morning though."

"A bit negative on that," Fredbear mocked softly. "But seriously Saphira, you haven't gone to the doctor and we are worried about you."

"Not this again!" Saphira groaned. "Can you guys please let it go?"

"Your sudden change in personality is also strange," Toy Bonnie adds. "I feel like I've seen this somewhere in the past. You humans are strange, particularly the girls."

Saphira blinked and raised an eyebrow. "I hope it's not wrong."

Toy Bonnie shook his head quickly. "Of course not, it is all good. Just something I seem to have forgotten is coming back."

"We should go play some chess," Nightmare Fredbear suddenly suggests.

"Why?" Bonnie asked. "I would like to keep talking."

"You can talk to her Bonnie," Golden Freddy said cheerfully, patting his shoulder. "We are at a loss of what we can say to her anyway."

"True," He sighed, looking at Saphira who was piling her plate with food.

"Join us if you feel up to it," Chica said, turning to leave. "Let's go boys. We should see if the others want to join in a few rounds."

They nod and leave Bonnie with Saphira. The blue animatronic looks at the plate Saphira had. Cooked tomato, pickles, honey pork, sausages, some potato wedges and carrot were all on her plate, a rather large meal to what she has been eating. Saphira sat it down on the bench and began to eat.

"Is it good?" Bonnie asked awkwardly.

She nodded, giving a thumbs up. "Yup."

"So you don't admit your appetite, and diet, is different?" He asked gently.

Saphira swallowed the food in her mouth and shrugged. "I've noticed, but I am not concerned."

"Really? Cause it seems to me you've been worried or scared for the past couple days after returning from shopping for shampoo, conditioner and body lotion," Bonnie said, leaning against the bench.

"You noticed it huh?" She sighed. "Springtrap hasn't…or if he has he hasn't said anything."

"He's definitely noticed Saphira," He said. "That is why he and all of us have been encouraging you to seek out a doctor to solve your rather odd illness." Saphira nodded, but was silent. "Unless it is something that can't be cured and you know about it."

Her eyes widen slightly, glanced at the animatronic before putting a spoonful of meat in her mouth. Bonnie reads Saphira's face before nodding slightly.

"I am right aren't I?" He asked.

"Yes and no," She replied with a sigh. "I am afraid to take the test because I might be correct."

"There's nothing wrong with being correct," Bonnie said gently.

"Perhaps," Saphira said, glancing at the animatronic. "But if I am correct, than what is happening will keep growing for quite a few months."

"I'm not following," Bonnie said, frowning in confusion.

"Good because Springtrap told me it's impossible," She said, turning her attention back to her food.

Bonnie caught the hint and seemed to think about for a few minutes. His eyes widen when it hit him and opened his mouth to say something, but none came.

"You figured it out haven't you?" Saphira asked upon seeing the animatronic's shock. He nodded. "Can you keep this between us until I do the test and tell Springtrap?"

"Of course," Bonnie smiled. "I will keep it to myself."

"Thanks," Saphira said, finishing her meal. "I'd better clean up and head to bed."

Bonnie nodded and left her to join the rest of the animatronics.

Saphira finished cleaning her dish and the pans she used to cook her food before heading back to her room. She wasn't in a hurry either as her mind was still full of nerves and worries of the future. Mike wasn't the biggest thing she was worried about anymore. She turned a corner and noticed several figures down the hallway. Several people were talking towards her and she instinctively backs away.

"Hey do you see that?" A loud, male whisper asked.

"A female!" Another exclaimed. "What do you say boys? Shall we have some fun?"

Saphira turned and ran, desperately searching for the animatronics quietly. She doesn't hear what the men say but she definitely heard them running after her. Her heart felt like it would burst out of her chest as fear had taken her mind. She couldn't deal with several men. Glancing over her shoulder they were quickly advancing and from the brief glance at them she could see their clothes were old, filthy and very worn. They were homeless men, and wouldn't even know that this place was closed to the public.

"Come here girly," A man mocked. "We just want some entertainment."

"Not from me!" Saphira snapped. "Springtrap!"

"What's a Springtrap?" The man asked.

"Dunno, but who cares?!" Another snapped.

Her arm was grabbed and she pulled back, falling on her back. Saphira scrambled backwards as the six men stalked towards her. She kept on arm protecting her stomach.

"You men are trespassing," She said to them as confidently as she could. "Fazbear Frights is closed to the public, and I am the owner of this place."

"Why should we believe you?" The oldest man sneered.

"There are cameras here," Saphira said, pointing to the nearest camera in the hallway.

"The cops won't know if you are hear on your own," The man chuckled. Saphira wasn't able to move any further back when she felt the wall. "Good, now we can have fun."

Saphira whimpered as she tried to fight them as the men tried ripping her clothes off. The oldest man tried punching her stomach when she blocked it with her arms. He sneered at her.

"What in the…" A man began before screaming suddenly.

Saphira looked to see the animatronics grabbing the men from behind and slamming them to the ground. She tried to look away but watched at the men were tortured as flesh was torn, bones broken and organs being ripped out. The blood seeped onto the floor and she could swear she could smell it. She lurched to the left and retched over the floor heavily. She groaned because she did enjoy the food she just had.

"Oh Saphira," Springtrap whispered in her ears. "Sorry you had to see that."

Saphira doesn't reply and allowed him to pick her up. He carries her to her room as her eyes became heavy. He put her on the bed in the bedroom. She could see the blood on his hands and lips.

"I'll help wash out the blood from your clothes tomorrow," He said, turning to leave. "Sleep well my love." Springtrap stops at the door and looks at her with a curious expression. "Why were you protecting your stomach?"

"Because they were going to punch me," Saphira replied hoarsely.

"No, I saw you," He said with a shake of his head. "You were protecting it more than the rest of your body."

Saphira said nothing. Springtrap sighs and leaves the room to go and eat. She settles comfortably in the bed and brushes a hand over her stomach. She had instinctively protected her stomach, and she promised herself that she would do the pregnancy test in the morning. She falls into a deep sleep.

Saphira awoke and yawned loudly. She was surprised she wasn't feeling like running to the toilet, which she was glad. Checking her phone she saw it was eight thirty and pulled off the covers. Glancing at the blood on her pyjamas she pulls them off and heads to the bathroom. She passes the full body mirror as she pulled off her shirt and stops, glancing at the mirror. Standing completely in front of the mirror she places her hands on her stomach and gasps, realising it was slightly swollen already. Standing to the right she could see her once very flat stomach now was putting on weight, and the skin was very firm.

'Not possible! I shouldn't be showing for another few weeks!'

Saphira walked to the draw she had the pregnancy test in quickly, pulled out the box and opened it. She sat on the toilet, did her business and waited for the pregnancy stick to tell her. She placed it on the vanity and had a quick shower. As she dried herself she looked at the stick and it showed a positive line for pregnancy. Saphira felt a pang of joy knowing she was pregnant, but was scared to Springtrap's overall reaction. She covers herself when she heard the door opening and sighs in relief when she saw Springtrap.

"Oh, it's you," She said with relief.

"Who else would it be?" He asked, walking towards her. "What are you doing?"

Saphira opened her mouth to speak, but could only glance over at the box which was clearly marked and named. Springtrap spotted it and stopped in his tracks, his eyes going wide with shock.

"Did you…did you find someone else?" He asked, his voice cracking.

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "I'm sorry, I haven't been with any man Springtrap."

"I don't understand," He said, walking forward. "We are unable to have babies."

"Springtrap," Saphira began. "All the symptoms for the past week are the first signs of pregnancy. Morning sickness, mood and personality changes, appetite change and tastebud changes are all apart of someone being pregnant. And I've also realised my period's been late for two weeks."

Springtrap was silent. His face was masked with worry as he contemplated with her words. Saphira felt the minutes were way too painful to take, but was patient with him.

"What did the test say?" He asked softly.

"It is positive Springtrap," She replied. "And something else."

"What do you mean?" Springtrap asked as Saphira walked to the mirror.

She drops the towel and stands side on in front of the full body mirror. "Remember how slim my stomach was a week ago? And with the little amount of food I've been eating I shouldn't have a stomach like this. In fact, I shouldn't be showing right now."

"This…this is impossible," Springtrap said with disbelief, leaning against the vanity.

Saphira looked at him sadly. She could have sworn he was going to faint. "I'm scared Springtrap," She said quietly, making him look at her. "I don't know if I carry more than one, or the baby is growing faster than a human or it is bigger than a human baby."

Tears fell from his eyes. "And I was the one who warned not to get into a relationship."

"Springtrap…"

"No! Do not tell me I am lying to myself anymore!" He snapped. "Look at what has happened. Your life has been in danger more than once, it might still be if Mike is alive and now…now you might be carrying something that could cause your death at birth. I..I regret it all now."

Saphira gasped, feeling tears sting her eyes. "You don't mean that?"

"I do," Springtrap said in a pained voice. "I will still love you Saphira. That thing inside of you however…I'm not sure."

"Springtrap you can't say it will be bad," Saphira said as tears fell from her eyes. "It's just a baby."

He glanced away sadly. "Yes, yes it is. But it will have some of my strength and could require human blood."

She was shocked by what she was hearing. She had expected it, but it hurt. She didn't want to think of the baby as a 'thing', she felt some connection to it. She knows Springtrap will change.

"You will still protect me?" She asked softly.

"With my life," Springtrap reassured her quickly. "But if someone discovers this out, like Pete, you could be subjected to science."

"It's not the baby's fault," Saphira said, placing a hand on her stomach.

He looked at her stomach, then back at her. "You already care don't you?"

"I do," She nodded. "I instinctively protected it yesterday. And I believe it will be a boy."

Springtrap nodded and walked past her. "I'll leave you to it."

"Wait, what?" Saphira said, turning in surprise as he headed for the door. "Why? Springtrap I don't want to be left alone. Would you give this baby a chance?"

Springtrap stopped at the door. "I'm not leaving you alone. As for the thing inside you…I will think about it."

He leaves without another word. Saphira stood there shaking with hurt. She understood his position but it still hurt her to know that Springtrap may want to break their relationship, may not want anything to do with the baby and that he may not treat her the same way anymore. She turned and looked in the mirror. She was hoping she was only carrying one baby, not that she would mind twins but she feels she could only handle one. And if her theory about the baby growing quicker than a human baby was correct, she guessed she might only have four to six months of pregnancy. Saphira got dressed slowly to go tell the animatronics the news. She didn't expect a reaction any less than Springtrap's.


	28. Chapter 28

When Saphira announced her pregnancy to the rest of the animatronics most of them sided with Springtrap after voicing their concern about the baby that was growing inside of Saphira. Bonnie, Golden Bonnie and Nightmare were the only ones who were quite supportive of her decision, despite they too were worried for her. She knows they weren't intentionally making her feel this way, but feeling like she was alienated and looked down upon was like a brick forcing her to the ground. It was in fact too overwhelming for her that she found being just with herself for a few days seemed to suffice. The animatronics were worried about how the Halloween animatronics would react to Saphira and her condition. Especially since they would be here in a few days. Saphira did admit she was concerned about the arrival of the animatronics, but more so she was afraid of meeting Pete officially. She had also begun looking at baby items casually, wondering what she would actually need when she gives birth. She did this privately so no one can voice their opinions that may hurt her since her emotions were on a thin line when it comes to the animatronics now. Her morning sickness continued to fluctuate everyday which was okay sometimes, but it turned out to be annoying for Saphira.

It was around lunch time and Saphira was in the kitchen listening and dancing along to Cascada music while making herself some food. She has recently found her new favourite thing to eat which the animatronics all cringe at. She knows it's strange but likes it any. Pickles with peanut butter, celery with peanut butter and jam, and she's also drenched the vegetables in melted chocolate as well. She didn't crave it, she just found she liked her recipes. She does make an effort to eat healthy, lunch just happened to be the unhealthy meal of the day. Saphira had stocked up on quite a bit of pickles, celery, jam, peanut butter and chocolate after the last shopping trip. No one at the shopping centre questioned her about it. She was glad none of her friends or family members saw her buying it as they would question her appetite and diet too. Saphira began singing along to her favourite Cascada song when it came on.

"I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dream.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.

Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side.  
Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you feel my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life."

Saphira was glad to have energy to even be dancing like no one was watching while listening and singing to her favourite Eurodance band.

"Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side.  
Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you feel my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life."

Saphira placed her plate on the bench, waiting for the final chorus when it was turned off. She turned to glare at whoever turned the CD player off. Springtrap stood there with an amused expression with his arms folded.

"Why'd you turn it off for?!" Saphira asked in an irritated voice.

"Because I didn't like the music," He replied.

She narrowed her eyes. "You could have gone to another room. I was having fun!"

"I noticed," He chuckled softly. "And I see you're having your favourite food again."

"Yeah I am," She rolled her eyes. "Can you turn the music back on please?"

"Were you singing along to it because you still love me?" Springtrap asked softly.

"What? No!" She exclaimed. "I just really like the band. And I still love you, but that isn't the reason why I singing and dancing along to it."

"Someone is snappy today," He mocked gently.

Saphira groaned and began eating the pickles on her plate, looking away from Springtrap with a furious expression. He chuckled softly and walked closer to her.

She looked at him questioningly. "Can I help you with something?"

"Can't I ask how you're feeling?" He asked in surprise.

"Yes," Saphira said. "I'm fine and still pregnant."

He flinched at her response. "Yeah…I know you are still pregnant but you don't have to rub it in."

"I don't recall you complaining at the time," She said softly.

Springtrap chuckled and sighed. "I guess not."

"If you nothing positive to say about this can you please go?" Saphira asked, looking at him with a sadder expression. "You've made it clear you don't want to be around me because of this."

"I…I don't want to see you miserable Saphira," He said seeing she was sad again. "And I didn't say I didn't want to be around you."

"You're quite prepared to break up though," She said sadly.

Springtrap sighed. "Saphira…I haven't decided on that yet. But I do feel we shouldn't be intimate while you're pregnant."

"It still hurts to know that you make me feel like the enemy," She said, looking at her plate as she continued eating.

"I, uh, I…" He began. "I didn't realise we made you feel that way."  
Saphira huffed. "Take your time why don't ya."

Springtrap looked at her sadly and sighed deeply. He turned to go, turning the CD player back on as he left. Saphira was glad had gone and got back into the rhythm of enjoying the music.

After lunch Saphira decided to watch a movie or TV series. She went to the theatre room to check through the DVD's she had brought to watch while she stayed in the attraction. She decided to pick out Once Upon a Time as a relaxing show to watch. She put the DVD into the player and went back into the kitchen to make popcorn. She took the large bowl, a cup and bottle of juice into the theatre room to sit on the recliner. She found Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, Springtrap, Nightmare and Golden Bonnie in there chatting softly.

"Oh, hi," Saphira said bluntly as she moved to take a seat.

"More food?" Bonnie questioned with a smirk.

She chuckled softly. "I can't watch a movie without popcorn can I?"

"I guess not," He chuckled moving to sit on the couch next to her. "What's this show about?"

"Once I play it it's pretty self-explanatory," She replied as she gets comfortable on the chair and reclines.

"It looks and sounds interesting," Nightmare said as the animatronics got comfortable in the theatre room, waiting for her to press play.

Saphira pressed play and chuckled. "It's a nice refresher on old fairy tales."

She and the animatronics were quite happy to watch the first episode of the TV show, watching Prince Charming save Snow White and the Evil Queen making her promise in taking all of their happy endings by bringing them to the real world with lost memories and such. The other animatronics soon piled into the room as the show had sparked their interest. They all came in when Emma had caught her next assignment and was celebrating her birthday alone. Saphira was happily enjoying watching the confrontation between Henry and Emma to Snow and Charming about their worry of the future for their unborn child. The animatronics seemed a little more interested when it came to Snow being pregnant but said nothing. They were more uncomfortable about it to Saphira. She ignored their gazes whenever they looked at her while she munched away at the popcorn. The show continued until the point where Snow White gives birth.

"Pause the DVD," Springtrap said suddenly.

Saphira blinked and looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"I said pause the DVD!" He snapped, looking at her with worried eyes.

She frowned and paused the DVD anyway. "Why? First the music now the DVD."

"You never told us you would be in pain when you give birth," He said bluntly.

"Uh, well you never asked," Saphira said firmly. "And I never said it would be a walk in the park. But don't feel guilty Springtrap. My mum would have gone through hell to give birth to me and my siblings just like any other woman and animal."

"I think he's worried because…well," Bonnie began.

"I appreciate the concern Bonnie," Saphira said with a slight smile. "But if I start thinking negative about the birth I am more likely to struggle or perhaps die during childbirth. I would appreciate it if you guys don't put that kind of stress on me either. Stress is very bad for a pregnant person."

Springtrap sighed and stood up. "I didn't realise," He said softly.

He left the theatre room and Saphira shrugged, playing the DVD again. The other animatronics watched through the first episode with Saphira, but whispered to each other when it finished. Saphira got up from the recliner and turned everything off in the theatre room before leaving. She was worried about the birth, but remained positive everything would go well and she would come out of it healthy. She just needed to know if the animatronics would really support her during that time that is approaching each day. Springtrap would always be by her side no matter what, it was after the birth she was also worried about.


	29. Chapter 29

Today was the day the Halloween animatronics would be arriving. Everyone was both nervous and excited to meet them. Pete had phoned her the day before telling her that he would arrive around lunch to drop the new animatronics off. Saphira was surprised he would bring them during midday, but didn't question it. After discovering Saphira will be going through a large amount of pain during childbirth made the animatronics seem more careful around her now. They didn't want to stress her, but they still voiced their worries about it. Some even suggested abortion. Saphira had rejected that idea in case the doctors discover the baby she carries isn't human and she is questioned and placed into some sort of confinement which was one of her greatest fears. Saphira ate some lunch before the time Pete was to arrive so he wouldn't become suspicious of her diet and question her if she was pregnant. She sat at the bench in the kitchen finishing her food with her mind racing.

"It should go well Saphira," Bonnie's reassuring voice said.

Saphira looked up to see him approaching her. "I know…I'm just nervous."

"I understand," He said as he sat beside her.

"I have to ask Bonnie," She began, looking at him in the eye. "You've been very supportive of me from the beginning. And now that I am pregnant with Spring's kid you're the only one who hasn't forced any opinion on me. Why?"

"Because you're my friend," Bonnie replied with a smile. "I've seen so many pregnant women and girls who have come through this franchise and I have grown to have some form of understanding of it. I would never understand completely but I do know that pregnancy has to be treated with care and respect."

"Wow, that is quite impressive from just observations," Saphira compliments turning to finish her food.

"We will make sure the Halloween animatronics won't touch you okay," He said gently. "That we can promise you."

"I know that," She said as she gathered her plate and utensils. "You guys just have to look in place until Pete has gone."

Bonnie nodded as she placed her plate and utensils into the dishwater and closed it up. She turned to lean against the counter, glancing at the time.

"Thirty minutes," She sighed.

"That's plenty of time to get ready," Bonnie said.

"I've been ready since I got dressed," Saphira said. "I was sick this morning and I'm fine now."

"I doubt he'd suspect anything if you were sick at this time," He said, standing from his seat and walked over to her.

"True," Saphira nodded. She realises Bonnie was rather too close for her liking. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"I guess I've been waiting for a good time," He said softly.

She widened her eyes and rose her right hand. "Okay, Bonnie, I am still with Springtrap. I am not the kind of person that does things behind people's backs."

"You are keeping your pregnancy hidden," Bonnie purred.

"This is not the same as keeping a relationship or dark secret hidden Bonnie," Saphira said, moving away from Bonnie. "Please, I do not need you trying to make me feel love for you. I like you as a friend, and I didn't realise you were actually attracted to me."

"I wasn't until you came back," Bonnie said, clearly disappointed she didn't feel like he did. "But it doesn't stop me from trying."

"You can keep trying, but I'm sorry it isn't going to happen," Saphira said firmly.

"It's because you're pregnant isn't it?" He asked bluntly.

Saphira shook her head, frowning at the question. "My pregnancy is completely out of the question Bonnie. Even if I didn't fall pregnant I would still be with Springtrap. Please just leave it at that. And I thought you were with Golden Bonnie anyway."

"Well, I was under Nightmare Bonnie showed up," Bonnie replied with a sigh.

"I can't help you with that," Saphira said.

She turned to leave only to see Springtrap standing in her way with anger in his eyes. Saphira realised he was glaring at Bonnie and not her. She glanced to Bonnie who had wide eyes when he saw Springtrap.

"Um, hi Springtrap," She said, laughing nervously. "You heard that huh?"

He nodded. "Every bit of it," He said, walking forward. "How dare you make a move on her while she's emotionally unstable!"

"Well I don't see you being good to her," Bonnie sneered. "You haven't made an effort to comfort her, nor be supportive of her during this time."

"Please don't fight," Saphira said loudly, but neither animatronic heard her.

"I am trying to be helpful," He said, clenching his hands. "I am unsure of how I should be treading. Each time I try I step on a nerve and I go to rethink how to be the person Saphira would like me to be through this."

Saphira stared at Springtrap in surprise. She completely believed he didn't want to support her wholeheartedly, but he has been doing the complete opposite. He was still guilty about allowing himself fall into the relationship and regrets having sex with her, but he was still trying to be there for her.

"Oh you're probably only saying that to make her feel better," Bonnie mocked.

Springtrap shook his head. "I would definitely not lie about this. I know where my heart is. It hearts me to know she will go through a lot during the pregnancy, and not just the birth at the end of it either."

"Guilty huh," Bonnie chuckled as Springtrap stopped a few feet from him.

"Can you boys can it?!" Saphira snapped surprising the animatronics. "I do not need to hear this. No one needs to hear a testosterone fight at all, especially when I'm in the middle of it. So can you please get to your places so we can be ready for when Pete shows up?"

"Right, sorry Saphira," Bonnie said, walking past her and deliberately bumping into Springtrap's shoulder.

"I had no idea he liked me," Saphira sighed.

Springtrap glared at the blue animatronic's back until her left and turned to face Saphira. "Nor did I," He said. "And I am warmed you would still choose to be with me."

"I must be completely insane to come back to you after everything you've put me through," She teased.

"Yes indeed," He chuckled. "I'd better go to my spot."

Saphira nodded as he turned and she follows him out. "I hope this won't take too long."

"What? Oh, meeting Pete and unloading the new animatronics?" Springtrap asked. "I understand Saphira. I am concerned about the reactions of the animatronics. A lot of us animatronics are hoping some idiot crawls into the attraction tonight to become the first meal for these new animatronics."

"It would give them a reason not to eat me at least," Saphira chuckled as they reach the door to where Springtrap would be on a normal night guard shift. "Well, I shall see in an hour or an hour and a half."

Springtrap nodded. "Be careful."

Saphira smiled and headed for the truck bay. She turned the lights on and opened the auto door. She sat on a chair waiting for about ten minutes until she heard the rumble of a truck approaching the door. She stood up and saw the saw truck that delivered the nightmares a few months back. She waited until Pete turned the truck around and backs it into the bay.

Saphira smiled when Pete jumped out, and then acts like she recognised him. "Wait a minute, you look like the guy who accused me of being at your house a couple weeks ago," She said with a frown.

"Ah, yes I should apologise," He said gently. "I didn't realise you worked here."

"You're lucky I didn't go to the cops to tell them about it," Saphira said with a chuckle. "Let's see the animatronics."

Pete nodded, unlocked the back and opened the door. She gasped seeing the new animatronics. They looked exactly like the animatronics she had seen in the first nightmare she had at the attraction. She was nervous about it all now.

"Amazing aren't they?" He asked.

Saphira flinched slightly and looked at him with a small smile. "Yes they are."

"I'll unload them for you," Pete said, pulling a ramp down. "They are probably too heavy for you."

"Indeed," She agreed moving back to give Pete room.

He walked up the ramp, grabbing a trolley and lifts the first glass case holding Jack O Bonnie in it. Saphira followed him through the attraction to an empty room beside the bedroom the nightmares reside in.

"They will be very popular on Halloween," Saphira said as she followed Pete back to the truck.

"Indeed they will be," Pete agreed. "Oh yeah, I have the blue prints for them with me as well."

He stops and pulled out a file. Saphira took it and opened it. She saw the files were similar to the older ones and silently promised to destroy these blue prints as well.

"Have you seen the other blue prints?" Pete asked as they walked into the bay.

"Um, no actually I haven't," She replied softly. "Is there something I should read about them?"

"I would recommend it since you own this place now," He said, walking up into the truck and grabbing Jack O Chica.

"I will look into them as soon as we're done here," Saphira said, again following him back to where he put Jack O Bonnie. "I'll open them soon too."

"And turn them on to get them moving around," He said, pulling out a board with a paper. "Now I just need you sign this and we are done."

"Thanks," Saphira said, taking the board and reading through it. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary and signed it. "What will you be doing now that I am not requesting any animatronics?"

Pete took the board back and shrugged. "I work for different companies so I should be alright. But if you do come up with more animatronic ideas I will happily build them."

"Thank you," She said as they walk back to the truck bay. "It was nice meeting you."

"Same here," He sighed. "Take care Saphira."

Saphira smiled as he walked down the stairs, put the trolley away, pull up the ramp and closed the back of the truck. She sighed with relief when he jumps into the truck and drives away allowing her to close the door.

'Time to meet the Halloween animatronics.'


	30. Chapter 30

Saphira walked back to where the Halloween animatronics were and stood at the door, looking in at them nervously. Her heart was racing as she considered opening the coffins. She decided to get the other animatronics first before releasing them. She knocked on the door to the nightmare section and Nightmare opens the door.

"Are they here?" He asked excitedly.

She nodded. "They are just in that room," She pointed to the doorway. "I am going to get everyone else. I don't want to go in there alone."

Nightmare smiled. "Don't worry Saphira, we won't let them hurt you."

Saphira smiled back as she left to get the others. She first went to the main room to get the original cast, Springtrap and the toy cast before getting the withered and phantom animatronics last.

"How did your meeting with Pete go?" Springtrap asked as he walked behind Saphira to the room where the Halloweens were held.

"It went better than expected," She replied. "He seemed very nice, but I know he was just putting up the front."

"At least he didn't hurt you," He said gently. "Or he would be in pieces by now."

Saphira giggled softly. She and the animatronics walk to the door, looking at the new animatronics. They didn't seem to be conscious yet, but they could be playing with them.

"Uh, can you come in with me?" Saphira asked, looking at Springtrap nervously.

"Of course," He said, taking her right hand. "I will not let you go."

She smiled and walked in. Nightmare, Nightmare Fredbear and Bonnie also walked in with Saphira, eyeing off the Halloween animatronics. Saphira decided to unlock Jack O Chica's glass coffin first. She turned the lock, hearing the click and pulled it open. Saphira felt the warmth from the body heat in her face and stood back a little.

"Jack O Chica?" Saphira began gently. "Are you awake?"

"Jack O Chica? That's an interesting name," Nightmare said quietly.

The animatronic doesn't respond. Saphira sighed deeply and walked over to Jack O Bonnie, unlocking his coffin and opened the door.

"I'm guessing he's Jack O Bonnie," Bonnie said, peering in at the orange, nightmare looking animatronic.

"Yup," Saphira said immediately. "Okay you two, we're all friends here and no one will hurt you."

Neither animatronic responded. "I hope they're alive," Bonnie said.

"Check their hearts than," Springtrap suggests.

"You guys do it," Saphira said, glancing between the two animatronics nervously. "It would be safer for you guys."

Nightmare nodded and leaned closer to Jack O Chica. He placed his ear near her chest and listened. He gave a thumbs up to Saphira that she was alive. Saphira smiled than looked to Fredbear who did the same, and Jack O Bonnie was good too.

"They may just be sleeping," Springtrap said gently. "I didn't wake up for several hours when I first arrived here."

"Really?" Saphira asked in surprise.

He nodded. "But that's fine. At least we have seen the new animatronics."

"They need a nickname," Chica said. "Like just Jack and Jackie."

Saphira scrunched her nose at the names. "Nah, I think their normal names are fine."

"Alright, we better leave them be," Springtrap suggests. "I don't think they will like it if we woke them up."

"And my stomach is doing some flips," Saphira said, pushing past the animatronics. "I don't think it's just from the pregnancy this time."

"Yeah well no one could blame you for being nervous," Freddy said gently.

Saphira chuckled and left the animatronics. Springtrap turned to look back at the Halloweens, trying to read them before he and the animatronics left as well.

Saphira reached her room and walked straight to the metal bin that was in her room. She threw the files with the blue prints of the Halloween animatronics into it and grabbed a box of matches. She lit the first match and threw it in, allowing it to burn. She had placed the bin in the middle of the bathroom so the flames wouldn't spread. She just needed to burn it enough to throw into the bigger bin outside so no one would discover what the animatronics were really made of.

"Oh, fire," Springtrap's surprised voice said. "What are you doing?"

"Burning the blue prints for the new animatronics," Saphira replied, watching the fire. "I did the same with yours and the others because no one else needs to know."

"Good on you," He compliments, standing beside her. "I think those animatronics were awake when we were in the room."

"Really?" Saphira looked at him in surprise. "It's hard to tell with no eyes."

"Indeed it is, but I can definitely say they were awake and watching us," Springtrap said affirmatively. "Which has me concerned."

"Great," She groaned. "I don't need any more worry."

He chuckled softly. He turned and tensed when the doors of the bedroom open suddenly. Saphira turned and saw the new animatronics walk in, looking at her and Springtrap with curiosity and confusion on their faces.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Springtrap asked coldly. "You two were playing us weren't you?"

"We were," Jack O Bonnie replied. His voice was ghostly to Saphira, making her shudder. "We were told by Pete to kill her."

"You won't be laying a finger on her," Springtrap growled.

"It is strange that we were told the girl is dangerous," Jack O Chica purred, her voice was ghostly too. "And yet you and the other animatronics were there protecting her. You all seem very relaxed around her. What has she done to befriend you all?"

"Her kindness and forgiving nature," He replied confidently. "Saphira has been extremely kind to us. While she did knock me over the head with a crowbar after I was being cruel to her, we both are incredibly close. She has been here for several months and she would do anything for us."

The two animatronics look at each other, then back at Springtrap. "Mike told us she would know about us," Jack O Bonnie said.

"Mike's alive?!" Saphira shrieked, grabbing Springtrap's right arm tightly. "What did he tell you?"

"He told us that our secret can only be kept with him, Pete and us," He replied with a smirk. "Have you told anyone?"

Saphira shook her head. "I haven't, and never will tell anyone about you guys. I have destroyed all evidence of you guys, including the blue prints after finding disturbing finds."

Springtrap frowned and glanced at her in surprise. "What kind of disturbing finds?"

"The most disturbing was a page that explained the best way to destroy you all," Saphira replied sadly. "My nightmare I had during the first week I stayed here, I saw everyone but you dead remember. Including the Halloween animatronics because you aren't good enough to Mike."

"He wouldn't harm us," Jack O Chica hissed.

"Not from what I've recorded from him," Saphira said sadly.

"Show us," Jack O Bonnie said.

"Alright, I grab my computer," She said, walking to the bed with Springtrap right by her.

She grabbed her laptop and turned it on, waiting impatiently for it. Springtrap never took his eyes from the Halloweens. Saphira jumped when the doors opened again with the nightmares coming in.

"Do you need our help?" Nightmare Freddy asked, snarling at the Halloweens.

"Not at this stage," Springtrap replied softly.

The Halloweens looked at them in surprise, then back at Saphira who was waiting for the laptop to wake up after signing her user in.

"When I discovered the truth about the animatronics," She began softly. "I began investigating more about Mike and the company. I discovered Mike had killed a family member of the original owner of the franchise and became the owner. He and a different associate built the original cast, and Withered Foxy and Withered Freddy that replaced the original, robotic cast. When the nightmares arrived I had snuck to the attraction overheard disturbing things." Saphira took a deep breath, searching for the recording she has of Mike and Pete talking. "They talked about the nightmares saying they were built to be killers, even mentioning Springtrap being the same way, and that if they and the Halloweens failed Mike would remove Pete. When Pete asked about what Mike would do with you guys if you don't live up to his expectations…" She swallowed hard, wishing she didn't overheard them but was glad at the same time. "Mike plans on killing you guys if I am not dead, and if you don't become the killers he wants you to be. I have a recording of Mike admitting to killing Elian."

"Let us hear it than," Nightmare said loudly.

Saphira nodded, turned up the volume and played the recording.

" _Ay, but they are still putting pieces together and are now believing the accident was deliberate,"_ Pete's voice said.

" _What is your point Pete? So I killed Elian. I don't care! I have a small army of animatronics that can't be controlled. I think it would be better if they were all robots."_ Mike replied coldly.

" _A robot can only do so much. You were the one who successfully built the first ones though through the old Foxy and Freddy bodies."_ Pete said, hearing the grunts as he and Mike had carried another animatronic from the truck.

" _I know. Anyway, we haven't go all night._ " The recording ended with Mike's last sentence.

Saphira turned off the recording and looked up at the Halloween animatronics, seeing the confusion on their faces. They have been told different and are discovering things that are true compared to what they've been told.

"Is it true we have been told a lie?" Jack O Bonnie asked suddenly.

"It's definitely true," Springtrap said affirmatively. "Saphira has done what we have wanted to know for so long. Finding the truth, and we cannot let Mike win. He is the real enemy. He calls us killers and monsters, but in truth he is the real monster here. He made us and expected up to be brainwashed soldiers for him. But we are our own person. Saphira here doesn't see us just as animatronics, she sees us like she sees humans."

Saphira smiled, blushing a little. "Thanks Springtrap. I am very flattered by that."

"You're welcome," Springtrap smiled.

Saphira looked at the Halloweens. "I can understand if it will take some time to trust and get to know me, but I am willing to wait. I am not your enemy."

"Thank you," Jack O Bonnie smiled. "I think."

"But if you try to hurt her we will not be so forgiving," Nightmare warned. "We liked her immediately and weren't told all that stuff so you were probably awake back where we were all made."

"At least you knew she was good straight away," Jack O Chica said with a sigh. "We have to get used to humans."

"Just for Halloween though," Saphira said with a smile. "If some person, young or old, breaks in you're free to kill and eat like the others here."

"That doesn't offend you?" Jack O Chica asked in surprise.

"Yes it does," She replied with a slight shrug. "But you guys need to eat too. Just like me."

"Especially when you eat for two," Nightmare Bonnie teased.

The Halloweens looked at him in surprise. "What are you talking about?" Jack O Bonnie asked.

"Oh, uh…" He said, backing away. "Should I?"

Saphira shook her head. "I can answer it."

The animatronics looked at her curiously. "Eating for two? That sounds rather strange to us," Jack O Bonnie said.

"That phrase is usually given to someone who's pregnant," Saphira explained.

"Pregnant? You're pregnant?!" Jack O Bonnie exclaimed. "Oh my gosh, we did not see that coming. And I don't think Mike or Pete knows."

"We don't intend on letting them know," Springtrap said firmly. "Her pregnancy is a bigger secret than us."

"Why?" Jack O Chica frowned. "What's so special about this pregnancy?"

"Because I am pregnant thanks to Springtrap here," Saphira replied with a smile.

They gasp, glancing down at her stomach than back her face. "You mean…you and Springtrap?" Jack O Bonnie began.

"Yes," Saphira chuckled.

"Then we have no right to touch you," Jack O Bonnie said. "We've been told not to hurt any pregnant person in our life, and if what you say is true we will never hurt you now."

"Thank you," She said, trying to hold tears of joy back. "I really appreciate it."

"We should go," Jack O Chica said, turning to leave. "We don't need to stress her out. You nightmares can show us around now."

"Gladly," Nightmare Chica chuckled. "Follow us."

The Halloweens and nightmares leave Saphira and Springtrap alone, both sighing with relief that this all went better than they thought. Springtrap hugged Saphira who was surprised.

"I am glad you're safe," He said sweetly.

"Thanks," Saphira chuckled. "But I'm safe from the Halloweens, not Pete or Mike."

"I know," Springtrap said, releasing her from his hug. "At least now you have two more guardians."

She giggled. "Indeed."

Springtrap leaves Saphira to go talk to the new animatronics to befriend them while she gets on some websites to check out some baby items. She loves new friends, and forgot to ask if there would be a party for the Halloweens later.


	31. Chapter 31

Saphira stepped out of the shower, sighing with deep relief after the stress and worry she felt for the day had washed away. She did discover there was a party brewing in the main room when she went to the kitchen to get some afternoon snacks. She was happy to attend but did mention to the animatronics she won't be getting up to sing this time. She was tired, more tired than usual and just wanted to take it easy. She got dress in neat, casual clothes and stared at herself in front of the mirror.

'I'll have to go looking for a new wardrobe soon. These clothes won't be able to hide my belly.'

She turned away from the mirror to brush her hair and tie it into a neat ponytail before heading out of the room. Just as she reached the door handle to leave the adult section she hears something. Turning Saphira noticed it was coming from the bar section. Frowning Saphira quietly approached the bar, looking around cautiously to see who or what was making the noise.

"Is anyone there?" She asked loudly.

She received no response and heard nothing more. Saphira sighed with relief and ran back to the door, only to stop and listen again for the noise. When she heard none she walked out and down the hall. She almost yelped when she ran into Jack O Chica.

"Oh dammit!" She exclaimed, seeing who it was she nearly ran into. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

She smirked. "Don't mention it. Are you okay? You seemed a little flustered."

"Everything's fine," Saphira said, catching her breath. "But, uh…I heard something in the bar of the adult section. I checked it out and nothing was there, but I still feel like something or someone was there."

She frowned. "Really? Hmm, I could check it out for you."

"And miss the party?" She smiled. "Nah Jack O Chica, time to have some first time fun with myself and the others. Where's Jack O Bonnie?"

"He's hanging with Foxy and Mangle," She replied. "I can walk with you to the main room."

"That would be nice," Saphira said as they begin to walk.

"I am curious that you are able to throw your trust so willingly," The animatronic said softly.

"Well, I don't completely trust you," Saphira said honestly. "But we can't learn to get to know each other without putting trust first."

"True," She agreed.

Jack O Chica and Saphira enter the main room to music and the smell of food. Saphira's stomach growled angrily at her and she left the animatronic to hunt for some. She picked out a few pies and fruit to sit down and eat. Springtrap chuckled and walked over to her and sat beside her.

"You never seem to stop eating," He teased gently.

"It is something you'll have to get used to," She chuckled softly. "And I should let you know I heard something in the bar."

He frowned immediately. "Really?"

"Yeah, I went to look and found nothing," Saphira said. "But…"

"I understand, I'll let the others know and we will be on guard while the party goes on," He reassured her.

"That's a relief," She said with a smile. "I've had enough of excitement for one day."

"Indeed," He chuckled.

The two chat for a little while until Bonnie walked up on stage with the rest of his band, turning off the stereo music.

"Evening everyone," Bonnie said cheerfully through the mic. "I, Saphira and the rest of the animatronics would like to give a very big, warm welcome to the Halloween animatronics. We hope you enjoy living here with us while we have fun together and tell stories, and let you get to know humans better through Saphira here. I hope you're in a party mood."

"Let's show them the party mood!" Nightmare shouted from the crowd.

Saphira chuckled along with the animatronics. She looked up to see Freddy grabbing the mic now.

"Just as Nightmare said ladies and gentlemen, we will put the party mood on with some good music," He said excitedly. "Even if you don't know how to dance, we won't judge you."

The group chuckle again even after they start the music and singing. Saphira, who was still eating, danced in her seat and clapped along to the music and dancing. Springtrap stayed close to Saphira during the party even after she got up to join in. She wasn't dancing as energetically as she had done, but was enjoying herself. She danced for thirty minutes before taking a seat to keep watching and enjoying the party she was watching. Jack O Bonnie and Jack O Chica turned out to be very good dancers, and they were really enjoying themselves. The party went on for quite a bit. Saphira did join in several times until she decided she would retire for the night.

Saphira left the main room towards her room. She stops in her tracks when she someone rustling through files in the office. She could hear the mumbling echoes from it, whoever it sounded frantic. She thought it might be Pete or Mike so she turned to try catch the attention of one or two animatronics. She tried but none seemed to notice her so she decided to check herself. Saphira walked quickly and confidently towards the office, making sure she was quiet. When she was in ear distance of the words, she recognised Pete immediately.

"That little bitch has moved those blue prints!" He sneered to himself. "Where are they?!"

Saphira was nervous now. She didn't know what to do. She considered turning to get the animatronics when he stepped out the office and glaring at her. She saw in his left hand was a hunting knife, making her take a step back.

"Oh it's you," She breathed with a quick smile. "What are you doing here?"

He narrowed his eyes. "How did you get the animatronics not to kill you?"

"I-I don't know what you're…"

"Don't lie to me!" He snapped fiercely, making her take another few steps back. "You know exactly what I'm talking about!"  
Saphira caught her breath and looked at him with a firm expression. "They didn't want to kill me because they knew me, and because I'm the nicest human they've ever met. I see through the metal and hunger they have to find the kind beings they all are…unlike you and Mike."

He sneered at her. "They are built to kill. They are monsters!"

"They are not monsters!" Saphira snapped. "They kill because they need to eat to stay alive. You built them that way Pete! It is not their fault! They are not the real monsters in this building! If Mike is here, he would be the worst out of the two of you."

Pete nodded and glanced away. "And the worst part, Mike has ordered me to kill you. You are a nice girl." He looks at her again. "But I don't want him to kill me."

"So you would be willing to sacrifice me and the animatronics?" Saphira asked bluntly.

"We would start again and rebuild new ones," He said.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You are a monster."

He smirked. "Perhaps. I am curious about one thing though. Where are the blue prints for the animatronics?"

"I destroyed them," She replied affirmatively. "If they fell into the wrong hands worse things could happen. But after discovering they had the description of the best way to kill the animatronics I had to destroy them. I care about them too much."

"I notice," Pete sighed. "I watched you and the animatronics party away for an hour before coming here. I could see that the bond you have with them is strong. But I need to destroy it."

"No you don't," Saphira said. "Go to the police and tell them about Elian."

He gasped. "How'd you know about that?"

"You really think you could keep something like that from me?" Saphira asked firmly. "I've known about it for quite some time, and that stunt Mike pulled was interesting. How in the world did you manage to fool the police about his death anyway?"

"We build an artificial body complete with his DNA and dental work," Pete chuckled. "He was controlled by us and that accident was deliberate. And now I know you know about Elian, you cannot be alive." He tightened his grip on the knife. "I will not make it quick either."

Saphira shook her and turned, sprinting down the hallway. She heard Pete race after her as well. She knew this was coming, and her nightmare has just begun.

"Springtrap!" She screamed. "Bonnie! Foxy!"

"Shut up bitch!" Pete yelled. "I'm gaining on you!"

"Chica! Nightmare!" Saphira kept screaming. "Mangle!"

She was slammed into the wall after Pete managed to grab her and throw her. She cried in pain, clutching her stomach defensively. Pete smirked seeing her dazed and trying to escape.

"None of them will save you now," He sneered, placing the blade against the skin of her shoulder. "I will take care of your friends, don't worry."

Saphira screamed as he drove the knife into her right shoulder, struggling to escape from his grasp. When she saw him prepare to punch her, she rose her hands and blocked it from her stomach.

"Why are you protecting your stomach bitch?!" He yelled at her. "I might bleed you there!"

"No," She whispered, tears falling before yelling. "No you won't!"

Pete smirked until he glanced down and saw her stomach, pulling the blade from her shoulder. He placed his palm on her stomach, feeling it while holding her wrists against the wall.

"You're…pregnant?!" He gasped. "I wonder whose it is. Let me guess, Springtrap's?"

Saphira whimpered, trying to scream for the animatronics against. Pete chuckled softly and held the knife to her throat.

"This changes everything," He said venomously. "Perhaps that thing in your belly will be more useful to us than to you."

Saphira glad at him and was about to say something when she hurt a loud, bone breaking noise. Pete gasped and his face goes completely wide, moving his hands away. She saw Jack O Bonnie behind him and with a force move from his arm, she saw his sharp claws drive threw from the back, covered in blood.

"You will not kill her baby!" He hissed. "Nor will you destroy us!"

Saphira trembled as Pete realised what has happened and his eyes go dull as his breath left him. Jack O Bonnie dragged the body away from her, leaving a smear of blood trailing on the tile floor. Everything was blur to Saphira as adrenaline filled her blood as she tried getting up when gentle, firm hands held her down and pressed a towel against her shoulder.

"It's okay Saphira," Came the soothing voice when she cried in pain from the pressure.

She looked to see Springtrap. "S-Spring."

"Shhh, he's dead now," He whispered sweetly to her. "The Halloweens a taking care of him."

Saphira nodded, looking over lazily to see the animatronics hacking at the body. Springtrap gently turned her head to look at him while he waited for the first aid kit. When Chica brought it over she helped Springtrap apply the pressure bandage and kept Saphira as still as possible.

"S-S-Sp-Spring," She stammered wearily.

"Sleep Saphira," Springtrap said to her gently, leaning close to her. "Your shoulder will heal."

"The b-b-baby," Saphira mumbled in a worried tone.

"It should be fine," Chica reassured her. "He didn't punch your stomach did he?"

Saphira shook her head weakly as her eyes drooped heavily. She doesn't hear Chica as everything goes black.


	32. Chapter 32

_*Dream Sequence*_

 _She sat on the cold floor of the attraction she knew she was in. Saphira doesn't remember falling asleep, only the party she had attended to earlier. She just sat there with her legs crossed on the floor, trying to ignore whatever was going on._

" _Saphira," Came a soft voice._

 _Saphira looked around and saw Springtrap. "Springtrap," She smiled. "You're here."_

 _He smiled slightly. "Yes I am. But you know we don't have much time anymore."_

" _What?" She gasped. "No, don't say that. It's wrong to think that way."_

" _And what of Mike? He's not dead," Springtrap said softly._

" _I know he's not dead," Saphira said, standing from the floor. "He has yet to do something."_

" _But he already has," The animatronic said, turning back to leave. "You don't believe me."_

 _She watched him fade away like a ghost into the hallway. "I do believe you."_

 _She stood there quietly, looking down and realising she was completely naked. Saphira didn't bother covering herself as she knew it was just a dream. She noticed she wasn't pregnant in the dream but shrugged. Saphira soon heard the cries of a baby. She gasped and followed the sound._

' _I wonder what it will look like. Will it look like an animatronic or a human?'_

 _Walking through the halls seemed extremely painful for Saphira. Each step she took felt like she was only taking a small centimetre step at a time. The crying didn't seem to get louder nor softer as she continued following it. She looked around for the other animatronics but they were not where to be seen. She didn't bother calling their names either. When she smelt smoke, Saphira stopped. She looked around, trying to figure out where it was coming from and the smoke was coming from in front. Gasping, Saphira ran towards the sound of the crying, coughing through the thickening smoke and heat she could feel on her skin. She raced towards the adult section where the flames appeared to be licking away at the door. Saphira ripped the door open to find fire was burning at the bar and the bedrooms, her room she could get to. She ran through the door and into her room to find to cribs ablaze and the sound of crying had ceased._

' _Two cribs?! What?!'_

 _Saphira screamed when fire jumped in front of her and she turned to flee the burning building. As she ran she noticed the fire was spreading rapidly and she ran straight for the nearest exit which was the back door. She coughed violently as she slammed through the door, falling onto the snow and gasping for air. She felt tears in her eyes from the smoke and the pain of seeing two cribs burning. She didn't see the bodies, but didn't want to._

" _Springtrap!" She yelled, looking around._

 _Saphira saw none of the animatronics at al. She stood up slowly, feeling her heart beating rapidly. She looked back at the building which was completely engulfed and felt the pang in her heart growing._

" _Such a shame." A devious voice mocked._

 _Saphira whirled around to see Mike and glared at him. "You did this?!"_

 _He laughed coldly. "Indeed I did. After I discovered your bastard children I would have given you a chance."_

" _You would have experimented on them!" She snapped. "Why would I ever make a deal with you?!"  
"That's what you said a few days ago," He chuckled. "Your kids were precious to you and so was Springtrap. Now they are gone, and we can both let go."_

" _W-Wh-What?!" She gasped. "You monster!"_

" _Yes I am," Mike nodded. "And it's too late. I will make your death quick my dear, and I shall find my own peace with my own sword."_

 _She sees him pull a machete out and braced herself. "You could have let us live in peace."_

" _Yes, I could have," He said, walking closer to her. "But I don't care about life anymore."_

 _Saphira shook her head and closed her eyes. She feels a sting in her shoulder and opens her eyes, Mike wasn't there and the fire was gone, leaving a completely intact building. She stared at it._

' _This isn't real!'_

 _*End of Dream Sequence*_

Her eyes crack open, feeling like it has been days since she's been asleep. Saphira could see the shadows of several figures standing over her, looking at her worryingly. She grunted softly, trying to move around.

"Don't move Saphira," A gentle voice orders, feeling someone holding her down. "Take your time to wake up."

Saphira did as she was told. Her shoulder didn't hurt like it did before as she blinked herself awake slowly to see Springtrap, Bonnie, Chica and Nightmare looking at her with worried faces and chatting to each other.

"What…what's happened?" She asked hoarsely.

"You don't remember?" Nightmare asked in surprise.

"I…I remember Pete was here," Saphira began, frowning to think about what had transpired. "He was after, uhhh, the blue prints and I confronted him. He and I spoke until he charged at me. I don't remember anything else."

"It's probably better that way," Springtrap said, leaning down and kissing her forehead. "He stabbed you in the shoulder with his knife."

"How long have I been asleep for?" She asked when her stomach growled at her. "I'm hungry."

Bonnie chuckled softly. "You've been asleep for several days and your shoulder has healed quite nicely."

"You did sort of wake up a few times, but you were still asleep," Chica said. "It was strange. You were sick all over a couple of us when you did sort of wake up and did not make any sense to us at all."

"I definitely don't remember that," Saphira said. "Can you help me sit up?"

Springtrap nodded and helped her sit up, leaning against the pillow for her to sit comfortably. "And don't worry about the baby, it's still fine."

Saphira smiled. "Good. After the nightmare I just had, I'm questioning whether or not I'm having one now."

Spring's face dropped immediately. "Don't do that to me Saphira."

"Not really a choice if I have twins or more," She chuckled softly. "And can I get some food and water please, I am very hungry."

"Oh good she's awake!" Toy Chica's voice cheered.

Saphira smiled seeing her with trays of food on a trolley. "Oh good, you brought food."

"It was meant for us," Bonnie said chuckling. "But since you're awake it will be for you."

"Thank you," Saphira said as Toy Chica pushed the food over to them.

They placed the tray on her legs and Saphira began eating slowly. She enjoyed it quite a bit. It was like she hasn't eaten for a long time and she was happy to appease her stomach. The animatronics did watch in amazement as Saphira consumed more than half of the food that was supplied until she was finally full. When she did wake up all she consumed was water before falling unconscious again. All Saphira remembers was the nightmare. Saphira learned that her shoulder wasn't that bad and it was healing rather nicely. There was no infection at all so she should make a full recovery.

As the weather became cooler and Halloween approached quickly, Saphira's shoulder was only a nuisance once she was able to get out of bed as morning sickness took a turn for the worst after she woke up. She was sick pretty much all day and the animatronics never left her side. She also saw a change in Springtrap. He seemed to regret his decision for pretty much leaving her to sleep by herself and not realising he had to be there for her even if he still wasn't happy about the baby. Saphira felt safe and happy once again when Springtrap stayed with her every night now. And any sign of Mike seemed to have vanished after Pete's death, and her relationship with the Halloween animatronics improved quite a bit. They enjoyed her company, and they supported her about the pregnancy and began to loathe Mike. After seeing Pete attempt to kill her their perspective on humans changed dramatically and were eager to meet children on Halloween. Saphira had also got word that the new pizzeria would be finished within a few months after Halloween. She and the animatronics did talk about building robotic animatronics to replace the original cast so people would be safer. Saphira did go buy a new wardrobe as her stomach had grown to the size of half a soccer ball already and needed to keep it hidden during the Halloween party as it will probably be bigger by then.

The sun had already begun to set as Saphira watched the autumn leaves falling gently to the ground in the cool wind. She was waiting for her stew to be finished and the kitchen was very warm so she was happy to stay there. She was very content herself. She was enjoying the sense of peace as she hasn't been awake for the last several brake ins and has taken a lot of stress off her.

"Mmm, smells good in here," Jack O Chica compliments, who has been helping Saphira. "I'm glad we get to eat this kind of stuff as well."

Saphira smiled and turned to face her and Springtrap, who was also in the kitchen as he had helped her earlier put the stew together. "You guys must enjoy being spoilt."

"I wouldn't call it spoilt," She chuckled. "We just appreciate it quite a bit than what you think."

"I believe that," Saphira said, walking over to sit on a stool moaning softly.

"What was that for?" Springtrap asked, catching the moan.

"My feet hurt," She replied bluntly.

He smirked first, then began to laugh. He pulls out a stool beside her and pats it. "Put one on here and I'll give it a massage."

Saphira smiled and put her right foot on the stool first. "Thank you Springie."

"I can never get over that nick name," Jack O Chica said as Springtrap began massaging Saphira's foot. "I'll check the stew while you're at it. I'm looking for tender, fall off the bone type meat right?"

Saphira nodded. "Just get a spoon and try a piece."

Jack O Chica nodded as she walked over to the slow cooker. She lifts the lid, sniffs the steam that blew into her face and grabbed a dry spoon, dipping it in and picking out some meat. She put it in her mouth and chewed thoroughly.

"Mmm, that is good," She nodded. "Tastes like melting off the bone to me."

Saphira smiled. "Should give me a taste."

"Of course, any excuse to eat," Jack O Bonnie chuckled, scooping another piece of meat out and walking over to Saphira, keeping her hand underneath to stop any spills.

Saphira took the mouthful and nodded. "You're right," She said after swallowing. "Time to start serving."

"At least you made two batches," The animatronic said, walking back to fill bowls with the stew.

"How's your foot?" Springtrap asked gently.

"It feels amazing," Saphira replied. "I might even ask you to massage my back later. Time for the other foot."

Springtrap stopped massaging her right foot and waited for her to put her left foot up to begin massaging it as well. He massaged it thoroughly until the food was ready. He took Saphira's bowl and carried it out to the dining table, pulling out a chair for her. Saphira enjoyed the simple things the animatronics did for her like this, and thanked them each time. She sat down after thanking him and dug into her foot. The atmosphere seemed normal ever since Pete, even though it has changed slightly to a more protective atmosphere. Springtrap and the others have organised a few animatronics to stay just outside her bedroom to keep watch. Saphira didn't mind at all. After several bowls of stew Saphira was satisfied and asked for ice cream and pickles.

"Don't you get sick of pickles?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Not really," Saphira said as Chica walked into the kitchen to prepare it. "I guess we'll have a pickle eater later."

"We already have one," Jack O Bonnie teased.

Saphira chuckled. "Pickles are good for you and…" Her eyes wide and her hands move to her stomach quickly. "Woah!"

All of the animatronics looked at her with wide eyes. They were all thinking she might be in labour. She had a look of shock so she didn't really notice.

"Saphira?" Springtrap began slowly.

Saphira looked at him slowly. "I felt a kick. A strong one too."

"What?" Nightmare gasped. "No way."

"I shouldn't even be able to…there it is again!" Saphira exclaimed, with a small smile.

Springtrap glanced at Nightmare with worry. If she shouldn't be able to feel any baby moving inside her yet this concerned them. The baby was strong already.

"Here's your ice cream and pickles," Chica sighed, placing the food in front of Saphira. She noticed the animatronics' faces. "Did I miss something?"

"Just two kicks from the baby," Saphira said happily. "And thanks for the dessert."

Chica smirked nervously and moved away. Bonnie, Jack O Bonnie and Jack O Chica seemed happy for her, but they too had a sense of worry for how now that they realise the baby inside Saphira might be too strong for her. They hoped it wouldn't be.


	33. Chapter 33

Saphira sat on her bed, leaning against the pillows as she looked through several websites for Halloween costumes that would make her appearance look like a part of the costume. She couldn't find any at the moment that satisfied her. She found some that were okay, but others she thought that would make her look more fat than pregnant. She only had a month left before Halloween and she was running out of time.

Springtrap walks in with a tray of food Saphira had requested. "I brought your lunch," He said with a smile, walking over to the bed and setting the tray on top of the blankets. He noticed her focused expression. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much," Saphira sighed. "Just looking for a costume to wear that will make my belly sort of blend in."

"Has anything stood out?" He asked gently.

She shook her head, putting the laptop down and reaching for the food. "Not right now."

"Take your time Saphira," Springtrap said sweetly, sitting on the bed. "You'll find what you're looking for."

She smiled at him. "Thanks."

Saphira ate silently while Springtrap waited. With Halloween on the way Saphira was worried about how people will react about her stomach. While she can always say it's a part of the costume, if any of her friends or family show up after they will be questioning her about it. Then there was Mike. Pete confirmed he was alive, and Mike is possibly trying to figure out how to kill the animatronics. Saphira couldn't help but feel when the snow falls, things will get very interesting. The only problems this old attraction has is break ins, and currently none of the investigations the disappearances of those who have died here have been connected to Fazbear Frights, which was good. With all this quiet time it has given all of them time to relax. The baby Saphira carried wasn't very active at the moment so kicks or any form of movement didn't happen every day. She did try and get Springtrap to touch her stomach when the baby was very active a couple days ago but refused. He still wasn't sure about this child, and feared for the worst. Saphira has settled that he is a bit of a pessimist, not that she cared at this point.

"Is the food good?" Springtrap asked gently.

"It is fine," Saphira said as she finished it. "I'm sick of pickles now."

He chuckled softly. "About time too."

"Funny," She huffed, smirking. "I have been craving something, but am unsure of what it is."

"Really?" Springtrap said, than began to think. "Berries don't come into mind?"

Saphira shook her head. "Nope. Not even chocolate."

"I guess it is still very new to me," He said.

"It is new to me too Spring," Saphira said softly. "This is the first time I've been pregnant, and probably the first human to be pregnant from an animatronic."

"And hopefully the last," He said with a sigh.

"You could give the kid a chance," She said.

"I know, and I want to," Springtrap said gently. "But I know my strength, and it also seems this baby has some of it. You don't admit it but I have seen you wince from the kicks."

"Even a normal human baby can hurt with a kick," Saphira said, caressing her stomach.

"That's not the point," He sighed. "You've already stated the baby shouldn't be kicking now, or at least you shouldn't be able to feel it. When it gets bigger it will hurt you more."

"Spring, I will be fine," She reassured him. "And I know you feel guilty for this, but you shouldn't. You're not kicking me from the inside, nor are you going to be the pain when I give birth."

"I put you in that position," Springtrap said sadly, gathering the tray.

"Please don't go," Saphira pleaded, grabbing his arm stopping him. "I wish you wouldn't bring the guilt trip. It makes me feel bad as well."

Springtrap stared at her hand on his right arm. "Am I really good to be around for you?"

"Yes you are," She said confidently. "Why would you question it? Our love…does it not count?"

"It does," He stared, looking at her sadly.

"You say that Springtrap," She sighed and looked away. "But I'm not sure if you mean it."

Springtrap was surprised and hurt by her comment. He did love her, and would do anything for her. He didn't know what he was doing wrong.

"Tell me what I can do to mend it?" He asked softly.

Saphira shrugged. "I would like it if you could stop talking negative about this pregnancy Springtrap. It is bad enough I have most of the others saying the same thing and bringing it up almost every day."

"I…I will try and do that," Springtrap promised.

"And I would also appreciate it if you would stop trying not to touch me," She said, looking at him.

"But, I…"

"Please Springtrap, don't make it harder," She begged, crawling off the bed on Springtrap's side and stood in front of him. "I love you, and it hurts me you don't even want to kiss me anymore."

Springtrap felt ashamed and turned to leave. "I'll take these to the kitchen, and I will think about what you have said."

"Thank you," Saphira said, trying her hardest not to cry.

'Damn the hormones!'

He smiled slightly and left the room. The tears fell, and Saphira sat on the bed, burying her face into her hands to cry softly. She was glad to let out to Springtrap. He needed to hear how she felt and it wasn't just the hormones that were talking either.

Later Saphira walked out to the main room. Well, her walk was slowly becoming a bit of a waddle thanks to her growing belly. She found Chica, Jack O Chica and Bonnie in the room, making her smile. She walked over and they all get up to greet her.

"Hey Saf," Chica said gently.

Saphira looked at her in surprise. "You finally pick a nick for me."

"Is that okay?" Chica asked slowly.

She giggled. "Of course it is. My friends and family call me Saf for short."  
"Good," Jack O Chica said. "How are you this evening?"

"Hungry," She replied with a smile.

"Is that all?" The animatronic asked. "You look like you've been crying."

"Oh, uh about that," Saphira said. "It's nothing really. Just a bit of hormonal fun."

"Is that really what it is?" Bonnie asked gently. "Because Springtrap came out of your room with his head hung low. Probably the most guilty expression I've seen since you left several years ago."

"I wish I could apologise for that," She sighed. "I had to tell him something he needed to hear from me."

"Well whatever it was," Chica sighed, glancing at the bathroom. "He's been hiding in there after cleaning the tray and dishes."

"The same one after he felt guilty for hurting me," Saphira said, surprised he was in the bathroom again. "Must be his favourite place than."

"I wouldn't joke about it Saphira," Bonnie said. "It is a place where he can peace and quiet, a place where he could let his sorrow and pain drain away."

"He won't become depressed again will he?" Saphira asked, now worried about Springtrap.

"With you here Saphira I don't think he will fall into depression again," Chica replied. "Shall I make you some food?"

Saphira doesn't respond straight away as she wanted to check up on Springtrap. "Um, yes thanks."

Chica nodded and headed into the kitchen with Jack O Chica. Saphira stared at the bathroom door and began making her way over to it, breathing deeply.

She stops when she decided it was best to leave him be for a little while. "Bonnie."

Bonnie, who was about to leave, turned in surprise. "Yes Saphira."

"Can you massage my back when I take a seat?" She asked, turning to face him.

"Really?" He asked in surprise.

She smiled. "You're my friend Bonnie. I have forgiven you."

"Wow," He said, glancing away in shock. "I, uh…wasn't expecting that."

"Don't flatter yourself though Bonnie," She said, walking to take a seat. "I just want a massage."

Bonnie smirked and followed her. "And I will give you the best you've had."

"We'll see, Springtrap has amazing hands," Saphira chuckled softly.

"Challenge accepted," He said as she got comfortable in the chair.

He began to massage her back. Saphira closed her eyes, allowing herself to enjoy the relief in her muscles and back. He wasn't as great as Springtrap, but Saphira was happy to receive it. He stops when Chica and Jack O Chica brings out some food. Saphira was surprised it was lasagne, something she absolutely loved and was excited to eat it along with the vegetables that were provided. The animatronics were pleased as she ate her first helping.

After four and half helpings of lasagne Saphira was satisfied and didn't feel like any dessert that night. The animatronics were happy that she was full and left her to clean up. She turned her attention back to Springtrap and got up from her seat to head to the bathroom. She entered the bathroom and gasped as the cool air that hit her face. She pulled the sleeves she had rolled up on her pyjamas down and folded her arms as she walked into the bathroom. She found Springtrap leaning against the wall closest to the walk way to the exit. He had his knees up with his hands holding them and was staring at the floor, he didn't hear her.

"Springtrap," Saphira said softly.

He flinched and looked up at her slowly. "They told you where I was didn't they?"

"They're allowed to," She said, walking over to him. "Why do you do this to yourself?"

"Do what?" Springtrap asked, looking back at the floor.

"Beating yourself up with hurt and shame," She answered, lowering herself to the floor slowly. "You don't need to do it. It will damage you more if you do."

"How do I get past it?" He asked sadly.

"It is simple, you forgive yourself and you tackle it head on," Saphira answered bluntly. "Cause I already forgive you Springtrap."

"You have?" He asked in surprise. "But…but…"

She put a finger to his lips with a smirk. "Springtrap, I love you too much to hold any grudge against you. That is who I am."

Springtrap sighed and closed his eyes. "And that is some of things I love about you."

"Indeed," She chuckled. "I rarely think badly of anyone. Mike is the only person left alive who I can think of any bad things about."

"True," He nodded. "I'm sorry."  
"No apologise needed Springie," Saphira reassured him.

Springtrap smiled, leaned forward and grasps her face with his hands, his eyes no longer filled with shame or hurt, but with love. "I love you Saf."

Saphira giggled and gasped when he kissed her. She felt the love from this kiss and melted into it. She hugged him while he kissed her passionately. It wasn't until she winced against the kiss he stopped and pulled away.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," Saphira said, rubbing her stomach. "Just got a kick in the bladder."

"Oh," Springtrap said, standing up. "Here, let me help you up."

"Thank you," She said, taking his extended hand.

She used the toilet in the bathroom as the water hasn't been switched off to any of the bathrooms yet. After she and Springtrap returned to her room holding hands. They said nothing, but they didn't have to. Saphira knew her and Springtrap would be fine now, until they have to deal with Mike and the kid in her womb.


	34. Chapter 34

What was it? Saphira opened her eyes wearily as she awoke during the night. She blinked several times before checking her phone to find it was just after two in the morning. She groaned loudly as her stomach growled at her angrily. She didn't feel like getting up at all so she rolled over and began nudging Springtrap's shoulder. He was asleep with his back towards her, and she hoped he wouldn't have a bad reaction when she wakes him up.

"Springtrap," She whispered loudly, gently shaking his shoulder. "Can you wake up please?"

He doesn't respond straight away, only moaning loudly. She stopped and moved her hand away quickly as he rolled over, sighing deeply. Saphira frowned and began shaking his shoulder again.

"Springtrap," She said a little louder. "If I have to slap you across the face I will."

Again no response except the small stir. He was slowly waking up, but refusing to get out of the dream. Saphira put her hand on her hip and thought about how to wake him.

"Springtrap wake up!" She yelled angrily

The animatronic jump and sat up so fast with bewildered, weary eyes as he looked around to see the danger. Saphira couldn't help but chuckle.

Springtrap glared at her. "That's not funny Saphira!"

"I know, I'm sorry," She chuckled, catches her breath and becomes serious again. "I was trying to wake you before."

He laid back on the pillows, rubbing his face. "What for?"

"I'm hungry," She replied bluntly.

Springtrap paused and looked at her. "You're kidding right?"

"Of course not Springie," Saphira said, turning on the side lamp, wincing at the light.

"Alright," He sighed, sitting up again. "What exactly did you want?"

"Um, berries, ice cream, chocolate sauce and biscuits," She replied quickly.

The look Springtrap gave her was absolutely priceless. He had expected some healthy filling meal, but this just blew his mind. Without saying anything he gets out of bed, yawning loudly and walks towards the door.

"Thanks Springie," She said sweetly.

"Next time just nudge me awake okay," He said, glancing at her. "If your life is in danger or you're giving birth, they can be the excuse to yell me awake."

Saphira chuckled. "Okay, next time."

"I hope there won't be a next time," Springtrap mumbled as he left.

'Sorry Spring, but pregnant people like to binge eat at midnight.'

Saphira got up to go to bathroom and returned to get comfortable again. As she laid against the pillows she heard her phone vibrating. She frowned and grabbed it from the bedside table. Saphira gasped loudly when she saw the name. It was Mike! She had no idea why he would be calling. She considered not answering, but feared what would happen if she didn't.

She answered it and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Morning Saphira," Came the cold, devious voice.

"So you're alive?" She said as tiredly as she could. "But how? And why so early in the morning?"

"Don't pretend to act like you don't know anything!" Mike snapped, startling Saphira at the ferocity of his voice. "Pete went to get those blue prints that are in the filing cabinet of the office and he never returned. Did you animatronic friends do away with him?"

Saphira bit her lip nervously. "Yes they did."

"It is so fascinating that after all these years they choose to protect you," Mike said with a light chuckle. "The Halloweens were instructed from the moment they were conscious to kill you. What exactly did you do to change their mind?"

"Being myself," Saphira replied. "I am kind, forgiving and see through the bad of others. At this stage, I am finding it hard to find good things to say about you right now."

He chuckled coldly. "Your personality must be very attractive to them things."

"Why do you want to kill them?" Saphira asked. "You made them, and you can't blame them for turning out differently."

"Yes I can!" He hissed. "They are built to kill, they would have been a part of my small army to kill the president and I would become the ruler of this nation."

She was in disbelief. "So all of this is just about becoming president?"

"Not just the president of this country," He replied.

'He must be drunk. His words are slurred.'

"That is cruel Mike," She said softly. "They are not monsters."

"I made them monsters!"

"You're the real monster Mike!" Saphira snapped, her anger was building. "I do not know what caused you to go down this road but it is sad, lonely and pitiful."

"I don't want your pity," Mike sneered. "On Halloween, I'll make sure you get a gift."

"I want nothing from you," She said angrily.

"You shall have it," He chuckled venomously. "And then, before Christmas, I will return."

"You won't be able to destroy the animatronics without those blue prints anyway," Saphira said firmly. "I destroyed them all."

There was a long pause. Mike was most likely shocked and angry that she had told him, she hoped this would buy more time.

"You lie!" He hissed.

"When it became adamant you had a hand in the creation of the animatronics and the murder of Elian," Saphira began, Mike gasping at the other end. "I did a little investigation and found many interesting things."

"I am going to kill you," He declared. "Springtrap will die, and so will the rest of them. Then your family."

Her eyes widened. "Th-They have nothing to do with this!"  
"Sure, they will become very suspicious of your sudden disappearance," He mocked. "They will get an investigation and find you along with the animatronics. It won't matter, I will disappear before they can catch me."

Mike hangs up before Saphira could say anymore.

She sat there shaking and staring at her phone with wide eyes and tears falling. She felt a shift within her womb and she didn't feel like enjoying the movement of her baby. Saphira guessed it was because she was hungry and the baby knew it.

"Are you okay?" Springtrap's voice asked worryingly.

Saphira looked up to see him walking over. "No."

"What's wrong?" He asked, placing the tray on the bed

"Mike called," She answered bluntly, reaching to grab the ice cream and began to eat.

He was surprised at first. "What?!" Springtrap quickly frowned. "What did he want?"

She swallowed her first mouthful. "He basically told me that he knows that I know about you guys, and that he plans on killing us and my family."

"Your family? But they have nothing to do with this," Springtrap said.

"That's what I said," Saphira sighed. "But he's obviously a wacked up person."

"Must be," He agreed. "What else did he say?"

"He said he was going to give me a gift on Halloween," She replied in a worried tone. "And before Christmas he will be here. But now that he knows the blue prints are destroyed he will have a hard time destroying you."

"Why did you tell him that?" Springtrap asked.

"I was protecting you," She said softly. "I don't want you guys to be killed because of me and some deranged idiot who thinks he can rule the world with fear."

Springtrap was shocked. She was protecting them regardless of her own safety "You really would do that? Put yourself in front of us and take the bullet?"

Saphira nodded. "Yes."

"Wow," He gasped. "I'm…shocked and amazed at the same time."

She smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Springtrap chuckled softly. "I'll tell the others when the sun rises."

"Sounds good," Saphira said, focusing on the food. "Oh gee, I could get used to this."

"Please don't," Springtrap said. "I'd rather be sleeping."

"You might have to get used to it Springie," She teased. "After all, binging on food can happen at any time of the day."

He chuckled and didn't disagree. Springtrap was amazed she was able to eat everything he had brought. He was glad she was satisfied and fell asleep shortly after. He took the tray out to the kitchen and would clean it later. Springtrap could feel Saphira's concern for Halloween. It was supposed to be a fun time, but now there is a danger behind it. He hoped Saphira will still go through with the plans on opening Fazbear Frights to the public one more time before it officially closes before the new pizzeria opens after Christmas. And if Mike were to discover Saphira's pregnancy, Springtrap worried about what the man might do to Saphira.


	35. Chapter 35

When she awoke later that morning, she had too much on her mind. Not just Mike's threat either, her mind was on her baby. She was worried what he might do to her, or her baby when he discovers she is pregnant with Springtrap's baby. Saphira sat up, yawning softly and glancing over at the sleeping animatronic. She smiled slightly before climbing out of bed and leaving the room quietly. She shivered at the cool air that hung around the attraction, folding her arms as she made her way to the kitchen. It seemed the animatronics were still asleep or being very quiet this morning. She wondered how the cold actually affected them and if they felt it. She entered the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. She made sure she had a big breakfast every day now. Saphira was hungry despite the food she had earlier that morning.

"Morning Saphira," Came a gentle voice.

Saphira looked up from the fry pan as she cooked bacon, eggs and sausages. "Morning Bonnie."

"Sleep well?" He asked, walking over to her.

"Very well," Saphira replied. "Aside from a midnight snack and a call from Mike."

Bonnie frowned. "What? A call from Mike?"

"I'll tell you and the others soon," Saphira said, keeping her attention on her food.

"Is it bad?" He asked gently.

"Very," She nodded. "Don't ask any more questions please. I'd like to have my mind on something other than Mike."

Bonnie chuckled softly. "Sorry. I could help with that."

Saphira winced and looked at him. "Really Bonnie? I have forgiven you, but I don't want to be more than friends with you. So Golden Bonnie has moved onto Nightmare Bonnie, but you must like another animatronic."

He looked away, his expression turning sad. "Yes and no."

"What does that mean?" Saphira asked, folding her arms.

"She's never showed any kind of interest," He sighed, looking at Saphira.

"Who is the special animatronics?" She asked curiously.

Bonnie shook his head. "It doesn't matter Saphira. I'd really rather you wouldn't interfere."

"Alright, I'll make a deal than," Saphira suggests. "If I don't interfere with you trying to get to the person you love, then you stop trying to make a move on me."

He stood there thinking for several minutes. Bonnie knew he was rejected by Saphira and kept trying, but he felt like it wasn't working at all.

He sighed deeply. "Very well, I accept the deal."

Saphira smiled and held out her hand. "I hope you can stick with it Bonnie. My love for you isn't the same as my love with Springtrap."

"You…you love me?" He asked in surprise.

"I love all of the animatronics silly," Saphira replied happily. "But it doesn't go further than friends okay."

He smiled and took her hand. "Then I will accept it Saf. I will be a very happy uncle as well."

She giggled. "Of course, you will probably spoil my kid rotten."

Bonnie chuckled and kissed her hand gently. "I will make a promise to that."

Saphira rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the food.

Bonnie was about to help her when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced back to see Springtrap glaring at him.

"Morning Springtrap," He said, making Saphira look up. "What are you angry at?"

"Springtrap he and I have made a deal," Saphira said quickly, getting Spring's attention. "Bonnie and I are not going to interfere with each other's romantic interests and are just going to stay friends. He's promised to stick to the deal."

Springtrap looked at Bonnie. "Is that true?"

Bonnie nodded, looking nervous. "Yes. Or do think the kiss on the hand was something more?"

"Perhaps," He replied.

Saphira glared at Springtrap. "Are you seriously going to act like a jealous bitch Springtrap?"

He looked at Saphira in surprise. "I'm not jealous."

"Really? Well it seems that way to me," Saphira said, folding her arms.

"If I were jealous I would have broken something of his," The animatronic said.

"Then why are you being rather angry towards Bonnie?" She asked.

Springtrap's face softened and moved his hand from Bonnie's shoulder. "I guess I'm…"

"Overprotective?" Saphira finished.

"Maybe," He shrugged.

Bonnie chuckled. "I think you are."

"Yeah," Springtrap sighed. "Sorry."

"No apologise necessary, we're all a bit protective of our loved ones," Bonnie said, walking past Springtrap. "Uh, I shall take my leave."

Springtrap nodded as Bonnie left. He turned to Saphira who was piling her plate with food. He felt stupid now.

"Sorry Saphira," He said sincerely.

"Don't Springtrap," Saphira groaned. "I don't need to hear any excuse."

"I wasn't going to say anything," Springtrap said. "I'm just apologising."

"Alright," She sighed. "Thanks but I am still angry that you thought Bonnie was still hitting on me. He was before, but nothing like last time."

He sighed. "I'll clean up while you eat."

"Sounds good," Saphira said, taking her plate to sit in the dining room.

She understood why Springtrap was protective of her, she just hated overprotective people. They become possessive and she was not going to let Springtrap become that way.

When the other animatronics emerged and talked to Saphira, they soon all learn about what Mike had said to her earlier in the morning after midnight. They were all shocked and alarmed. The Halloween animatronics were angrier than the others as they had believed Mike was good at the start, but after learning they would have been used as weapons they were furious.

"I wonder when the coward will turn up," Chica said angrily.

"Before Christmas he said," Springtrap said bluntly.

"Probably went the snow falls I bet," Nightmare hissed. "Now that we know he intends to come here and has no real idea of how to kill us now, we have the advantage."

"Yeah, he does not deserve a quick death," Nightmare Mangle agreed. "I would be happy just to make his last moments as miserable and as painful as possible."

"Sounds like fun to me," Jack O Bonnie chuckled coldly. "Drinking his blood will be more entertaining when he's writhing on the floor."

"Agreed," Bonnie nodded.

"Can you please stop?" Saphira asked with a groan.

They all look at her in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked with a frown.

"The talk of torture and blood," She replied. "I don't want to hear it."

"Oh, sorry," Nightmare Mangle said with a chuckle.

"You would have to agree he doesn't deserve a quick death," Toy Bonnie said bluntly.

"Well, yes I believe he needs a slow death," She said with a nod. "But I don't want to know how you guys are planning on doing it. I don't want to be standing there while you break his bones and rip him apart while he is conscious."

"We understand Saphira," Chica said with a smile. "Sorry, we should have talked about it away from you."

"Yes you should have," Saphira sighed. "Perhaps a change of subject. What kind of Halloween costume do you think it should wear?"

"You're thinking about that now after the threat he made?" Mangle asked in surprise.

"Mangle's right lassie," Foxy agreed. "Wouldn't it be better if we skip the Halloween party?"

"No, I made a promise to keep the party going," Saphira replied firmly. "If I cancel it, it may give Mike another incentive to come early."

"I guess you're right," Mangle sighed. "What kind of outfit are thinking of?"

"Something that blends in with this belly," Saphira replied. "I will be bigger by Halloween and I need something that fits in with someone with a fat belly."

"You're not fat though," Bonnie said.

She groaned. "I know that! But I have to play it as if there's a strong ball under the shirt or outfit so no one knows I am pregnant."

"They might notice by how you walk though Saphira," Springtrap said.

"And I am going to play it as though I am walking as part of the character," Saphira said with a smile. "I have alibis, don't worry."

"Well, what kind of theme are dressing up as?" Toy Chica asked curiously.

"Probably a witch or some gargoyle thing," Saphira replied. "I might even make my own costume."

"Sounds interesting," Freddy said thoughtfully.

"Will it be as scary as us?" Nightmare teased gently.

She giggled and shook her head. "You will always be the scariest thing here Nightmare."

The animatronics chuckled and left the topic be. Saphira just has to collect the right materials and she is all set to make her own Halloween costume.


	36. Chapter 36

Saphira had gathered the materials she was after and found that focusing on the Halloween costume seemed to ease her mind about Mike. She had about two weeks now before Halloween, and she was furiously trying to design and complete the costume before that time. Golden Bonnie had offered her help and she had very good hands for sewing, much to Saphira's surprise. She did, however, wanted to make sure the overall design remain a secret until Halloween. She just needed a distraction. It didn't help when she would have to get up and walk around due to the shifting being inside her womb so he or she would fall asleep. Saphira didn't mind. The pregnancy didn't worry her that it probably wasn't going to be as long as a normal, human pregnancy, the birth was her main concern. She had it in her mind from the start she was carrying a boy, now she thinks she is carrying twins but couldn't be a hundred percent sure. Springtrap clearly doesn't like the idea of her carrying twins the first time she mentioned she might be having two, not that either of them had a choice.

It was a week before Halloween now and Saphira was both nervous and excited at the same time. She decided to take a break from costume making for the day and just be lazy. The animatronics didn't like the idea of her being lazy but her growing stomach was hard to argue with as well. And also her new cravings were plaguing her mind. She had no idea what she was craving for and she had thought it through many times. No luck, and she forced herself to eat anything until she found exactly what she is craving.

"Care to play a game of chess Saphira?" Golden Freddy asked as Saphira ate her lunch.

She looked at him in surprise. "I'm not that good at it."

"You sure?" He asked gently. "We are all having a chess competition and we thought you would like to join."

"Nah, I'll happily watch though," She replied with a smirk.

"Have you discovered what you're craving exactly?" He asked curiously.

She shook her head. "I think I would be binging on it right now if I knew what it was."

"True," He chuckled. "Alright, we will be in the game room."

"Thanks," Saphira said as Golden Freddy left.

Saphira finished her food and forced herself out of the seat to clean up. She cleaned up the dishes and made her way to the game room. She stopped when she thought she heard strange voices. She was correct and immediately became nervous. Saphira backed away and attempted to find a place to hide comfortably.

"There she is," Sneered a male voice.

"Hello Saphira," A female voice said coldly.

Saphira stopped and turned to face the two people who were in the attraction. "Who are you?"

"We are friends on Mike's," The black, haired woman replied. "And we were told to get the blue prints."

"I told him a couple weeks ago I destroyed them all," Saphira said with a frown, backing away slowly.

"He doesn't believe you," The woman sneered.

"B-But it's true!" She exclaimed.

"And it seems we have found something very interesting," The man chuckled. "Pregnant huh? I wonder who it belongs to."

"That's my business," Saphira said, protectively covering her stomach.

"Wouldn't it be interesting if it was one of the animatronic's?" The woman asked. "I think Mike would be very interested in that baby."

"Indeed," The man replied, brushing back his brown hair from his face. "I have a camera."

"I think we should take her instead," The woman suggests.

"That is out of the question," He sneered at her. "Mike gave direct orders that we were not to touch her nor put her any form bondage. Taking her with us isn't even in the contract."

"He doesn't know she's pregnant!" The woman snapped.

"I have a camera, and I will take the photo," He said, pulling out the camera.

"First, where are the blue prints?" The woman asked venomously to Saphira.

Saphira had backed away several feet. "I have already told you." Her eyes glance at the figures behind them. "And you should not have come here."

Before they could say anything, they were yanked from behind by the animatronics. Both screamed in fear as they were dragged away into a room, and their screams of pain and death filled the attraction.

Saphira turned away and headed back for the main dining. She was upset Mike had sent people he was friends with to the attraction, and he probably didn't care about them. She sat in a chair and burst into tears. She was angry at Mike and angry at the two people who had foolishly come into the attraction probably knowing full well that the animatronics would protect her and eat them.

"Oh Saphira," Springtrap's voice said gently as his footsteps entered the room. "I am so sorry."

Saphira doesn't respond. Even when he hugs her, her only reaction is to hug him tightly and cry loudly while she is gently rocked.

"They won't hurt you anymore," He reassured her gently. "And we've destroyed the camera as well."

Saphira nodded, but doesn't respond straight away. She could hear the animatronics speaking from the echoes and it sounded like they had more reasons for wanting to torture and kill Mike slowly when he decides to come to the attraction to attempt to kill Saphira and them. She ignored the words as she didn't want to keep crying.

"Do you want me to help you to your room?" Springtrap asked sweetly.

"Y-Yes p-pl-please," Saphira stammered through her tears.

She let him pick her up bridal style and carry her back to the room. She kept her eyes closed until Springtrap reached her room and gently placed her on the bed. He sits on the bed beside her, wiping her tears from her cheeks with his right thumb.

"That bastard had to do that," He said angrily.

"He didn't believe me about the blue prints," Saphira said, sniffing loudly.

"I shouldn't be surprised," Springtrap said. "He wouldn't take your word for it unless he found out for himself. He's too much of a coward to wait until after Halloween and before Christmas."

Saphira nodded. "I agree."

"We only have a few months to wait than," He sighed, standing up and kissing her forehead. "I'd better help clean up."

Saphira frowned and grabbed his right arm, stopping him from walking away. "Please stay with me. I…I want your company."

Springtrap sighed and sat back on the bed. "Very well."

He didn't expect her to crawl closer to him and kiss him. Springtrap let her kiss him passionately, even a few nibbles to the neck until she attempt removing her clothes.

"No Saphira," He said, grabbing her wrists gently.

"Please," She whispered loudly. "I…I know what I'm craving now."

Springtrap wasn't totally happy. "You're kidding right?"

"No," She smiled, shaking her head. "Unfortunately women can get very sexual while pregnant. I could always get Bonnie."

"Don't you dare!" He snapped.

"Just kidding," Saphira giggled. "But I'm serious about the sex part. It's thanks to the hormones."

"But…" He began, looking down at her stomach. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Eh! Enough with that please," Saphira said, kissing him sweetly. "I know you want to. I can feel it."

He wasn't going to argue there. Springtrap sighed deeply and let go of her wrists, moving to remove her clothes for her. He tried avoiding touching her stomach but reminded himself the baby was inside of her, not outside. Saphira considered it a step closer to him enjoying the feel of their baby moving inside her. Springtrap stopped to look over her naked form.

"Even while pregnant you're beautiful," He compliments sweetly.

Saphira smirked and pulled off her pants. "Thanks."

Springtrap gently rolled her onto her back on the bed, leaning over her while keeping his weight off her body and kissing her lips, neck and breasts which were very sensitive. Saphira moaned as he cupped each breast with his hands and massaged them. When he got bored of massaging her breasts her moved his right hand down and pressed his fingers against her entrance. He was surprised at just how wet her womanhood was and she moaned loudly, arching her back.

"Let me make it easier for you," She said seductively, getting up and positioning herself in the dog position, keeping her lower half lower as she supported herself.

Springtrap chuckled as he continued teasing her. Saphira moaned loudly, widening her legs for him. He hesitated several times, despite his manhood was erect and throbbing.

"P-Please Springtrap?" She begged, glancing at him.

He chuckled and moved his fingers away. He grabs her hips gently, positioning himself and thrusts gently into her. Saphira muffled a scream as his manhood filled her. Springtrap moaned as his pace quickened, but concentrated on being as gentle as he could. He may not be a fan of the kid inside Saphira, he didn't want to do anything that may cause a miscarriage and causing her to hate him because of it. Saphira climaxes several times during their intimacy, enjoying her breasts being massaged from behind as Springtrap had moved his hands to her breasts, keeping himself as steady as he could.

"Oh Springtrap!" She cried, lifting her head and panting loudly.

Springtrap purred as he refused to release just yet. If she was craving this, he was going to make sure she wouldn't need to satisfy her sexual cravings for a while. He cried loudly, almost roaring, as he climaxed hard. Saphira gasped and moaned loudly.

Rolling onto her side, Saphira looked at Springtrap with warm, love filled eyes as the animatronic caught his breath. He looked at her and smiled at her.

"I know you couldn't resist forever," Saphira teased.

He chuckled softly. "It appears so. I'll go fill the spa for you."

"Sounds good," She said. "As long as you can join me."

Springtrap smiled widened as he got off the bed and walked into the bathroom to fill the spa. Saphira laid on the bed, caressing her breasts as she enjoyed envisioning the experience Springtrap had given her. He wasn't as a hard as he was the first time but she didn't blame him for going gentle on her. Springtrap returns and lifts her from the bed.

"I can walk myself," Saphira pouts as he carries her to the bathroom.

"I know," Springtrap said, kissing her. "But I love you too much so I want to do it."

She giggled softly. Springtrap helps he into the spa, making she was comfortable and laying against the side allowing the motors to massage her before he gets into the spa himself.

"I did not expect this to be a part of pregnancy," He said bluntly.

Saphira burst out laughing. "I know you didn't, I didn't think to tell you."

"More like you were waiting for this," Springtrap chuckled softly. "I hope your cravings are satisfied."

Her face drops slightly. "Not all of them."

"What do you?" He asked in surprise.

"I think I figured out what my food craving is," She explained in an uncertain tone. "I hope it goes away, but it lit up like a lightbulb when you killed that man and woman."

Springtrap frowned. "I…I'm not sure I like where this is going."

"Good," She said. "Because it isn't good."

"Just spit it out please!" He exclaimed. "The suspense if killing me."

"I am craving blood," Saphira said bluntly, looking away ashamed.

Springtrap gasped, his eyes widening in surprise. "Y-You're kidding right?"

She shook her head. "I wish I was."

"No, we can't do that," Springtrap said in a worried tone. "I hope the craving goes away."

"And if it doesn't?" Saphira asked, looking at him in the eye. "If this is something this baby requires and I don't drink blood complications could happen."

"Like what?" He asked.

"I don't know, maybe the baby drains more of my own energy and blood to satisfy itself," She replied in an uncertain tone. "You were right. The baby probably needs human blood to be satisfied."

"Great," Springtrap groaned. "I don't know how we would give it to you. Pouring it in a cup and letting you drink it might not be enough."

Saphira shrugged. "Maybe."

"This is not exactly the kind of craving I envisioned Saphira," He said softly.

"You and me both," She smiled slightly.

This really did change things. Saphira was concerned that she had to drink the blood of other humans to survive and keep her own baby alive. She wasn't a zombie, and she didn't like the idea of it. She did think it was strange when she noticed she could smell blood, but considered it as a side effect. She really doubted that the craving would just go away on its own, and nothing could really replace that desire either.


	37. Chapter 37

**Several more chapters my dear readers, and the story will come to a conclusion. Not sure if I will write a sequel, but I do have other projects I'd like to keep writing and to complete. This has been one heck of a journey though.**

Over the next week Saphira's craving seemed to slowly increase. The animatronics were all alarmed after Springtrap told them about her craving and all were worried about her wellbeing. Saphira appreciated the concern though and tried her best to stave off the craving as much as possible. She did manage to finish her Halloween costume as well and was excited to share it on Halloween. Saphira and Springtrap both agreed that if she were to drink any blood the animatronics would collect the blood for her and eat the rest. The idea was sick in Saphira's mind but she could find her stomach twisting at the thought of it. Saphira did buy plenty of containers for storing it. At this stage her health has been very good lately, Saphira hasn't felt sick nor out of touch. As Halloween approached Saphira became more worried about the gift Mike planned on giving her, and it probably wasn't a good one either.

"When do the staff arrive to starting cooking?" Springtrap asked curiously as Saphira got dressed in the bedroom.

"Uh, around twelve or one," She replied softly.

"At least we get to see the public one last time," He said with a smile.

Saphira sighed and turned to him. "I know you would love to have this attraction opened again, but it's for the better it remains closed and we build a new cast of robotic animatronics."

He nodded. "Yes, yes I know. I guess we still can't believe it has come to that moment where we have to say good bye to this attraction even though we aren't leaving it anytime soon."

"And the Halloween animatronics will only get to experience it today until midnight," She said.

"I'm surprised you decided to have this place open until then," Springtrap said.

Saphira shrugged. "I thought since it is Halloween tonight will be the exception. Kids are allowed to stay up late if they want to."

Springtrap chuckled. "Indeed they will try to. I hope you can last."

"I will be forcing myself to stay up," Saphira said. "I do hope to take a nap before we open at three, but I doubt it will help completely."

"It's better than nothing," He sighed. "Especially since you haven't had a real restful sleep for a few days."

"Can you blame me?" Saphira asked, walking over to the bed to sit. "Mike's threat hasn't left my mind."

"And I'm sure the craving for blood is driving you insane too,' Springtrap said with a sigh.

"Yeah it has unfortunately," She sighed. "It wouldn't surprise me if some kids or teens decide to come back after midnight."

"We will make sure to collect it for you," He said. "And, we will probably use those cups."

"What cups?"

"The ones you stick the soft drink in," He replied.

"Oh, well I guess that is a good way," Saphira chuckled softly. "At least I won't be able to see it."

Springtrap smiled and nodded. "That's the idea so you won't, uh, feel off."

She hummed as she rubbed her stomach. "And it's probably why I haven't felt any kicks or movements for a couple days."

He frowned in surprise. "Really? I doubt that's good."

"I'm not super worried, but if a baby stops moving there is usually something wrong," She said. "But I think he's like that because I'm not giving him what he wants."

"I hope so," He said softly.

Saphira looked at him in surprise. "Really?"

"Because I hate to think what that might do to you if something went wrong now," Springtrap explained.

"Oh," She mumbled, looking away.

"Want to show me what costume you've made yet?" Springtrap asked, changing the subject.

She chuckled and shook her head. "I told you and the others it's a surprise. I am not going to show you now."

"Alright," He chuckled. "I guess I'll go help the others clean up."

"Are you sick of talking to me?" She asked as Springtrap turned to leave.

He sighed and looked at her with a smirk. "I could be. You talk way too much."

Saphira giggled. "I only talk because you say very little."

"I am going to help so you can rest up," Springtrap said honestly.

"Well thanks," She said. "I will try to get some sleep before the staff turn up. And keep an eye out for Mike and don't forget to get into position."

"We're not kids Saphira," He said with a chuckle. "We know what to do."

Saphira chuckled as he left. She really didn't feel tired right now so she decided just to watch a few movies on her laptop.

Before lunch Saphira decided to put on her costume so no one would suspect her of being pregnant. She would do her hair and make up a bit later, but the outfit itself was a witch type outfit. She wore a large, black shirt with a long, black vest that was deliberately ripped and made to look old and a skirt with leggings. On her black shirt she had sewed a face on it that covered her belly. It looked like some hungry gargoyle, it was red with bright green eyes and had words in the mouth. Saphira looked at herself and chuckled. The animatronics may not be too pleased with what her shirt says, but she didn't care. She walked out of the room to find them.

"Hello Foxy," She said when she saw him first finishing his duty.

He looked up and smiled at her. "Ahoy lassie!" He sang, than noticed her shirt. "You really had to write that?"

Saphira chuckled softly. "I need something as an alibi for this belly. It's as big as a small basketball now."

"Yer…you didn't need those words," Foxy said in an uncertain tone. "I better get to Pirate's Cove."

She nodded. "You do that. And don't tell anyone yet please."

"As ya wish," He said, saluting with his hooked hand and left.

Saphira smiled as she headed for the main room. She found most of the others in here making sure everything was in place.

"Morning Saphira," Chica said loudly. "What do you think?"

"This place looks great guys," Saphira replied, looking around. "Impressive."

"Is that your costume?" Bonnie asked, his expression was almost like a scowl.

"Yeah," She said casually.

Springtrap turned around and saw the costume. He frowned. "Really? Witches love eating kids? Is that the best you came up with?"

She giggled. "It's just an alibi."

"To us it's not very funny," Toy Bonnie said softly.

"I am not going to try and drink any kid blood tonight," Saphira said, walking over to them. "Unless some break in later, then I won't have a choice."

"It is not something to joke about," Springtrap said, still frowning.

"I didn't realise I was joking," She said, folding her arms. "It is just a costume Springie. I will only need to wear it once this year."

"I guess so," He sighed. "I still don't like it."

"Oh well, agree to disagree," She said. "I'm going to have some lunch. You guys might want to start getting to your places."

Springtrap nodded as Saphira walked into the kitchen to make food for herself. She had stocked up on ingredients for Halloween during the week and the staff that were coming are the staff who will be working at the new pizzeria. They had applied some weeks ago and have been going through training. Saphira was happy to give them this night to show their skills.

After lunch she went to unlock the back door and greeted the first staff who had arrived early. They complement her costume, thinking it was very smart as they entered and placed their things in the office. Saphira herself couldn't believe how long it has been since she sat in the office. She is glad it is over for the time being though. The staff were wearing their own Halloween outfits and were eager to get started. Saphira gave them a general safety induction and tour of the attraction before letting them start preparation in the kitchen. She made sure to let them know which fridge was actually off limits as it had her food in it before returning to her room to put make up on and do her hair. She made her hair look rather messy, as though the character she was had been rather busy recently. Saphira had debated about her make up as well until she settled with looking like she had blood on her chest and face. It wasn't a huge amount, but it was enough. She put thick eye liner and mascara on to make her eyes look a bit more menacing. It took her almost the whole time before the doors officially opened. She left the room to greet the rest of the staff who have turned up, all dressed for Halloween and introduced them to the attraction the same way she did to the first. Saphira went to the front door to find a massive crowd outside and smirked. People waved to her as she prepared the registers as the front and in the dining room. Finally walking outside, people cheered loudly.

Saphira rose her hand and the crowd went quiet. "Hello my lovelies," She said loudly. "I hope you have been waiting for this moment patiently, I know I have. It is so great to see many fans of this place, and so great to see the different costumes. Don't forget to go trick or treating around the neighbourhood later." The crowd cheered again before going quiet. Saphira had a remote in her as she spoke again. "Alight ladies and gentlemen, Fazbear Fright is officially open! Happy Halloween!"

She pressed a button on the remote and the lights on the outside on the signs lit up like a Christmas tree and the auto doors behind Saphira opened. The crowd cheered and clapped loudly before Saphira stepped inside and they walk into behind her. There were six registers open to let people in and the line was already long. She giggled as she went to find Springtrap to wish him luck. He gave her a disapproving look when she stepped into his view.

"Show time guys," She said excitedly. "Be good now. The Halloweens will be introduced within an hour or two."

Springtrap nodded silently. Saphira smiled and left them to sit in the office. She had decided to sit in there until she introduced the Halloween animatronics so she could join in the party than. She stopped in front of the window that looked into the office and smiled as the memories of when she first started flooded back. Sure it wasn't the greatest start, but it was something she would never forget in a heartbeat. Saphira walked into the office and sat in the chair in front of the monitors, looking at the cameras and happily watching the excited customers flooding into Fazbear Frights. Freddy and the original cast began to sing Halloween songs when people entered, which was good. The toy animatronics soon began playing as well when people piled into their zone. People already began ordering food in the dining which kept the kitchen staff busy. She also kept an eye out for anything or anyone suspicious. While she was enjoying herself it was a bit hard to not forget the threat Mike had made, and he didn't sound like he was joking either. Saphira hoped he wouldn't pull any kind of stunt in front of the staff and customers either that would force the animatronics to respond and protect people. That would expose all of them and Saphira didn't want that. She couldn't help but get a little angry over it. She decided to keep a level head for now so she would be good to announce Jack O Bonnie and Jack O Chica to the customers.


	38. Chapter 38

The attraction filled very quickly with the amount of people who have come to Fazbear Fright. It was really nice seeing a full attraction. The animatronics interacted with the people as they had done in the past. Saphira was pleased they were enjoying themselves. Checking the time Saphira stood up from the seat and left the office to introduce the Halloween animatronics. She stopped when she thought she heard the back door opening. Turning around slowly, Saphira waited for a few minutes before walking to check what it was. The back door was shut and it appeared no one had actually come in. She sighed with relief and left quickly, unaware she was being watched from a dark room.

Saphira walks into the main room and signals Freddy to finish singing after the song he and the band were playing. She walked up on stage and behind the curtains they had put up. The Halloween animatronics had been peeking through the curtains to try and get used to the crowd. They look at her with excited expressions.

"There's a lot of people out there," Jack O Bonnie whispered. "Did the others really put up with all of this?"

Saphira nodded. "Yes indeed."

"I wish we could do this more often," Jack O Chica said softly. "It would be great."

"I'm sorry that you feel that way," Saphira said gently with a small smile. "But you know why I we have agreed to it."

"Yeah, yeah," She sighed.

"Already, remember to be robotic," Saphira whispered as she prepared to walk out.

"Yes ma'am," Jack O Bonnie said jokingly.

Both went somewhat limp while they listened to the music. When Freddy stopped Saphira stepped out and waved. The people whistled and cheered loudly.

"May I borrow your mic Freddy?" She asked the animatronic. He nods slightly and she takes it from him. "Evening ladies and gentlemen, I hope you have been having fun with your old friends here. And I hope you all have room for candy and chocolate later. But first, I have an announcement. We haven't been able to introduce our newest additions to the animatronic family." The crowd gasps and murmur amongst each other softly. "They are the Halloween editions for this attraction. Please welcome Jack O Bonnie and Jack O Chica!"

The curtains open and the crowd cheers upon seeing the new animatronics walking forward and waving to them. Saphira pretended to help them down the stairs to begin interacting with the customers and walks back on stage.

"Don't try and scare them my friends," She said with a chuckle. "Like the nightmares, those claws and teeth are not just for show. So parents keep an eye on your kids."

The adults chuckled loudly and Saphira gives the mic back to Freddy who was smirking at her. She winked at him and he began to sing again.

She walks down the stairs to find her family in the crowd. She was surprised to see them as they haven't made any announcement that they were coming.

"Mum, dad," She gasped, running towards them. "I didn't know you were coming."

She hugs them tightly. "We wanted to surprise you," Andy chuckled. "And I hope you're not pregnant."

"What? No, no this is just part of the outfit," Saphira replied with a chuckle. "I know it feels real though."

"It does," He nodded.

"Hello Roxy," Saphira said, kneeling in front of her sister. "How's the leg?"

"Good," She replied. "Why did we have to come?"

"You should ask mum and dad about that, not me," She said with a smile. "I had no idea you were all coming. Just try and enjoy yourself until you go out trick or treating."

Roxy sighed. "Okay."

"And where's little Ethan?" Saphira asked.

"Oh, he wanted to stay at his friend's house," Sarah replied. "He might be here somewhere though."

"I'll keep an eye out than," She said, walking towards the table with the food. "I'm starving."  
"Have you eaten today?" Her mother asked, following her.

"Yeah," Saphira nodded. "I had an early lunch though and I haven't eaten since then."

"I guess that's fair enough," Sarah chuckled. "I'm so proud of you."

"Really?" Saphira looked at her mum in surprise after grabbing a plate. "At first you didn't like me working here."  
"Yes, but you're still here," She said smiling. "Now that your boss has unfortunately died, you've become the boss of your favourite, childhood place. It isn't the ideal thing I had hoped for you, but you're in a better position than you were before."

"Thanks mum," Saphira said, hugging her mother. "That means a lot to me."

"Mum!" Roxy called. "Daddy wants to go play a game with some people, come with us."

Saphira and Sarah chuckled softly. "I'll be right there dear. Are you coming?"

Saphira shook her head. "I'm going to eat something first. I may come in to watch. Besides, the dance competition will start soon."

"Oh that's right," Sarah said. "What song are you starting with?"

"Not telling," Saphira replied with a smirk.

"Very well," She giggled.

"Mum!" Roxy yelled.

Sarah rolled her eyes and walked towards the girl. "I'll see you later Saf."

Saphira nodded and piled her plate with food before ordering some pasta for herself. She sat at a table watching people dance along to the music. She did notice Springtrap was trying to make his way over to her but she shook his head at him which made him frown slightly at her. Saphira shrugged it off as they couldn't actually be seen together in public.

"Attention ladies and gents," Bonnie's voice announced in the middle of the song. "We have a special competition coming up shortly. If you would like to join in with the dance competition, please come to the main room. Be sure to put on the spookiest dance."

People were excited as Freddy kept singing. It wasn't uncommon for this to happen. Saphira remembered Bonnie or Chica announcing something while Freddy sang to give a bit more to the customers. People began piling into the main room again with excited children and teens. She took her time eating to enjoy watching the dance competition. The competition kicked off with Thriller. Everyone was having so much fun putting on the zombie dance Michael Jackson performed in the music video. Saphira didn't know every Halloween song herself, but didn't care. She clapped along to the beat of the music, laughed at some stupid dances people put on and cheered the crowd on.

Checking the time, Saphira got up to announce that they're missing out on candy and should go trick or treating. Walking onto the stage, Saphira grabbed a spare mic and signal for Freddy and the gang to stop singing.

"What is the time when the river stops flowing with candy?" She asked with a smirk. People frowned at her question. "Simple answer is it will if you don't go trick or treating." They laugh and realise what the time is. "Make sure you keep those wristbands that were given to you on so you don't have to pay to get back in. Take your time, we're open until midnight. That gives you about five hours everyone, happy Halloween."

The children began begging to go trick or treating and the attraction slowly grew more empty. Saphira smiled as she walked back down the stairs while customers went to do the Halloween tradition. Most of the customers had left, but quite a few stayed behind to have more fun and games. Saphira decided to leave to go to her room to give her feet a rest for a few hours before getting up again. Also her baby had begun to move again, which was good, and she just wanted to calm him down. She got to room and sighed loudly, walking to her bed kicking off her shoes and turning on the laptop as she laid against the pillows of the bed. She grabbed her phone while waiting and turned it on to find a text message from Mike. Saphira dreaded it, but unlocked the phone to read it.

'Sounds like quite the party going on in the horror attraction. How sweet. Don't worry, no one will get hurt tonight, except maybe you. The gift I have left you will not kill you dear, don't worry about that. But I am certain you have secrets you are keeping from me. Where are the blue prints? And why have you hidden yourself away from the world for the past several weeks? Not that I care too much I guess. Heh. I'll see you when the snow falls.'

A shiver ran down Saphira's spine and didn't want to leave the safety of her room yet. She knew she had to get out again later, it was a night full of excitement with a dreaded ending. She did hope it wouldn't injure her severely though. Her craving for blood was bad enough without dealing with an injury, and plus it would take her longer to heal thanks to the baby. Saphira decided to just sit back and watch some videos for several hours. She receives a text from her mother saying that they had finished trick or treating and were heading home since Roxy had fallen asleep. Saphira smiled and replied it was okay. She was glad they were currently safe.

Thirty minutes before close and Saphira forces herself out of bed. She was very tired and was hungry again. She put her shoes back on and walked back to the main room. Most of the customers had left, save for only a few families and couples. The nightmare bedroom was out for the night so Saphira decided to check on the nightmares. She opened the door and peeked in to find they were talking quietly. Saphira smiled and closed the door behind her.

"Had fun guys?" She asked softly.

Nightmare nodded. "Indeed we did. But you look like you're going to drop dead."

"I feel like it," Saphira chuckled, yawning loudly.

"We will help you when the staff and customers leave," Nightmare Mangle reassured her gently.

"I know you will," She said, sitting on the bed. "The staff have already begun cleaning the kitchen. They should be almost done."

"That sounds good," Nightmare Bonnie sighed. "We are all going to miss this kind of excitement."

"Yeah," Saphira sighed. "The things we sacrifice to better ourselves or others."

"Yep," Nightmare agreed. "We now can focus on Mike's threat."

"He sent me a text," She said.

"Oh no, what is it?" Nightmare Fredbear groaned.

"It's not so bad," Saphira said, pulling out her phone and showing the animatronics.

They all read it one at a time. They were very pleased Mike didn't go after the customers, but were concerned about whatever object or device Mike had planned on. Saphira began to wonder the sound she heard earlier if it was Mike. She didn't want to know.

"I'd better go and farewell the last of the customers and staff," Saphira said, turning to leave.

"Alright," Nightmare said gently. "See you in twenty minutes."

Saphira smiled as she closed the door behind her and headed back to the main room. The toy animatronics were no longer singing either and were currently resting. The phantoms and withered animatronics were also no longer available for public access. That just left Springtrap, the golden animatronics and the original cast really, but Springtrap and the golden animatronics were pretty much left alone now. Foxy was waiting, but he was pretty much finished too. Saphira checked the time before yawning loudly. She noticed the last of the customers were starting to leave and the music stopped playing. Saphira put her thumbs up to them before doing a round of the attraction to make she and the staff were the last ones. She walked to the kitchen to find it clean the staff about ready to go.

"Alright, I guess we can finish early," Saphira said with a smile.

"Sounds great," An Asian woman said happily. "It has been a great night Saphira. I can't wait to start working at the new pizzeria."

"Thanks," Saphira said, following the staff out of the kitchen. "We have to count the money in the tills first before we finish up. I'll go lock the front door and we can begin."

They nod and Saphira walks to the front door. She quickly checks outside and saw nothing out of the ordinary before walking back inside and locking the doors. She returned and the tills were brought to the office to be counted and the money bagged. It took about fifteen minutes before the staff were able to go home. Saphira was relieved and locked the back door.

She sighed deeply and turned to head to her room. She stopped when she noticed an odd object sitting on the floor at the left of the hall. Saphira almost let her curiosity get the better of her when she realised Mike had left it. Before she could react the object exploded. Saphira screamed and hit the wall on the left side of her body. Her ears rang from the sound of the explosion, the glass of the office window had shattered and it seemed like the whole building had shook. Everything seemed to slow down to Saphira. She had hit her head hard against the wall and she was in a big daze she didn't seem to care what had happened. She heard her names and turned to see the animatronics running toward her with wide eyes. She couldn't hear them as her ears still rang painfully. She just looked at them with an absent expression, even when they tried shaking her awake. The animatronics inspected the area and found it wasn't so damaged, the window was the only thing that broke really. Saphira was lifted by Springtrap who tried to say something to reassure her, but she couldn't hear him properly. She felt like she was actually in a dream instead of reality. No matter how hard the animatronics tried, she couldn't get out of the daze and past out in Springtrap's arms, unaware of being taken to her room and checked over by the animatronics for serious injuries.

 _*Dream Sequence*_

 _Saphira was furious. She knew Mike had put that round object on the floor, and she had to stand there. She looked around finding she was in an empty room with concrete walls and plain tile floor. There was no doors or windows, but the bright light above had to come from somewhere._

" _I see Mike has gone through with his plan than," Came a familiar voice._

 _Saphira eyes widened as she looked around for the owner until her eyes landed on someone. They were standing behind the light that was beaming down from the roof with pale eyes, pale skin and white clothes._

" _P-Pete?" Saphira breathed._

" _It is me," He said softly._

" _Wh-Wh-What?!" She exclaimed. "Are you here to haunt me?"_

" _No, I am here to warn you," Pete said with a shake of his head. "I never meant to hurt you."_

" _But you did!" She snapped. "You even threatened to take my baby and kill me."_

" _Because I was scared," He explained. "I had nothing else to do, and I felt like I had no option. Mike had threatened my family as well Saphira, and I had no other choice. My family are alive and have no idea of my death. I am not angry at the animatronics and I have witnessed you and the animatronics for some time. I have come to realise they are no different from us and I am sorry I ever wanted to make them the way Mike wanted them."_

" _Thank you," Saphira said, completely surprised by the explanation. "I'd pass it on to Springtrap, but…"_

" _I understand," He chuckled softly. "But please don't underestimate Mike. You may have set him back with destroying the blue prints, but he can still find a way to severely hurt the animatronics."_

" _We would do our best to kill him," She said softly._

 _Pete smirked. "Yes I know. I overheard the plans the animatronics have for him, and I'm sure it will be entertaining. But now I've made the decision to cross over completely so I will not be able to see you after this."_

" _It is okay," She said with a nod. "I…I wouldn't hold anything against you. But if you know something Mike is planning, anything would be helpful."_

" _As you know he is planning to come here at Christmas," Pete explained. "He is bringing his own knives and crowbar with him, anything to kill the animatronics. He plans on humiliating you first before killing you in front of the animatronics, believing the grief will distract them. I doubt it would, so I think you need to utilize your surroundings."_

" _All of the Mangles can climb the walls," Saphira mumbled._

" _Yes they can," Pete nodded. "You need to be strategic when you face Mike Saphira. Especially in your condition, you need to be thinking of your baby."_

" _I am aware thanks," Saphira said quickly. "The animatronics and I will discuss ways to attack him with a surprise."_

" _Good," He said, his body starting to fade. "I have faith in you."_

" _Wait!" She exclaimed suddenly. "Do you know if I carry one or two babies?"_

 _Pete smiled. "It shall be a surprise my dear. Farewell."_


	39. Chapter 39

Her head was pounding when Saphira awoke slowly. She opened her eyes to see a figure standing over her through her blurred, weary eyes. She blinked several times until she could focus on Springtrap who appeared relieved that Saphira had finally woke up. She groaned, rubbing her forehead at the pain she felt.

"Sore head?" He asked gently.

"Funny," Saphira grunted.

"I don't blame you," Springtrap said. "You hit your head pretty hard."

She looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"You don't remember?" He asked in surprise.

"I…I remember the Halloween party last night," Saphira said slowly, trying to think. "I remember eating, watching people dance, locking the front door and counting money…uh I do remember following the staff out the back door before locking it and that is it."

"An object exploded in the hallway," Springtrap explained. "It wasn't flammable, but it was powerful and send you into a wall, hitting her head hard and bruising your left side. The baby appears fine though, you're just going to be very sore for a while."

"I don't remember it," She mumbled, trying to sit up.

"Hey, hey don't try to get up yet," Springtrap said, gently pushing her back down. "We want you to recover from your head injury before you get up."

"How long have I been out?" She asked curiously.

"Twelve hours," He replied.

"Wow," Saphira said. "And I hate to be a pain but can I have some food please?"

"I'll let Chica know now," He smiled, heading to the door.

Springtrap left her to tell the others she was conscious and hungry. Saphira wanted to sit up, but her head felt like it was hit with a brick or something. She noticed she was in her pyjamas instead of her costume. She didn't care really as she had a look at her left side and gasped. The bruise covered her rip, a little bit of her breast all the way down to her butt cheek, it was very dark and swollen and didn't intend to sleep on that side.

Springtrap returns with a cup in his hand. "Thirsty?"

Saphira nodded. "My lips are dry."

He smiled and gives Saphira the cup. She takes it and sips it, frowning when it didn't come up straight away. Springtrap watched silently as she sipped harder and tasted the water. Except, Saphira noticed it wasn't water. It was sweeter and thicker than water. She swallowed and removed her mouth to look at it. She widened her eyes seeing the red stain on the straw.

"Blood," Saphira said bluntly, looking up at Springtrap.

"Yeah, quite a few people decided to break in shortly after you passed out," He explained. "We didn't have to drain every body, but we think there's enough blood for a few months."

"Well you could have told me," She said.

"I did the wrong thing again didn't I?" He asked softly.

She shook her head. "I am surprised it actually tastes good."

Springtrap widened his eyes. "I was hoping it didn't to you, but I guess with an animatronic kid inside you…"

"Hey, we got to put up with it," Saphira chuckled, drinking more from the cup.

She honestly didn't think Springtrap would go through with giving her blood. But she guessed after passing out he had decided it would be better for her in case the baby uses too much of her energy that was required to heal her. Her craving slowly faded away, but Saphira knew she would need to drink some more again. She finished the cup and Chica came in with food and water. She was surprised to see the cup Springtrap had brought in but said nothing of it. Saphira happily ate the food that was provided.

The migraine she received from the injury thanks to the explosion wasn't going anywhere soon. She was forced to bed rest because of it. She was glad she wasn't throwing up though, just another day at Fazbear Fright really. She did have to drink a cup of blood once a day though, which wasn't as bad as Saphira had thought at first. She did admit she wished she never had to drink human blood, and doesn't find actual enjoyment when drinking it despite how it tasted to her. Springtrap massaged her bruise side, which was good for Saphira even though it was sore and tender to actually touch but she relaxed and the pain subsided. When she did get out of bed it was only for the bathroom or a shower, which she found her legs seemed to buckle a bit thanks to the migraine. Any pain killer for migraine or tension headaches helped her to sleep, not really ease the pain. The injury itself was cared for with antiseptic cream and was healing slowly. There was no sign of Mike at this stage either. No text or call, just the left over damage. Springtrap did tell her it was mainly the office window that was actually broken, everything else was relatively okay. The animatronics had cleaned up the glass and the debris from the explosive. Saphira could only begin to imagine the fright they had when they heard the explosion and her scream, assuming she screamed. She still couldn't remember and she believes it was for the best. As for her baby, it seems it has entered a rather vigorous growth spurt stage. Saphira has been confined to the bed for about month already and her stomach was now bigger than a basketball, which concern Saphira, Springtrap and the other animatronics. She was convinced she was carrying twins now and has officially ordered cribs online. Springtrap was still unconvinced himself about it, but he has been extremely supportive and the first snow would be falling soon.

When she was able to get out of bed and walk around, Saphira often had to ask the animatronics to help her stand up from any seat or bed since the weight in her stomach really was catching up to her. Her worries were about Mike now. She had gone on a shopping trip to buy plenty of food and clothes for the baby as well. She wasn't sure if she would need diapers, but bought them anyway making sure there was enough for a few months and ordered a change table. The change table and cribs would be delivered soon. Saphira felt like she was ready to pop herself. Right now she was getting a massage from Springtrap as she laid on the bed in the room.

"I can't wait to not be pregnant anymore," She said, enjoying the massage Springtrap was giving her.

He chuckled softly. "I don't blame you."

"It's too bad you guys won't have to experience it," Saphira huffed.

"I don't like the idea of it," Springtrap said quickly. "Besides, we should be thinking about how to tackle Mike."

Saphira suddenly remembered the dream she had when she saw Pete for the last time. She kicked herself mentally for failing to mention it, but decided to tell Springtrap anyway.

"Well, I think we should approach this carefully," Saphira said.

"How so?" Springtrap asked curiously.

"He may not have the blue prints but I am sure Mike will bring plenty of weapons with him," She explained. "He might be able to hurt you. So I think we should take advantage of certain skills."

"Such as?"

"All of the Mangles can climb the walls and walk on the roof," Saphira continued. "We can use that as some sort of surprise attack, and if Foxy practices enough he can run up behind Mike with little noise."

"Perhaps the other Foxy's too," Springtrap smiling. "I like it a lot. But he doesn't know you're pregnant so it may deter him from attacking us straight away."

"I think I would want that to happen," Saphira said.

"You would?" He said in surprise. "You really would put yourself and your child in harm's way like that?"

"If it meant saving all of us, yes," Saphira replied honestly.

Springtrap deeply. "You are one brave girl."

She giggled softly. "Thanks. And I had enough of the massage Springtrap, can you help me get up so I can get some food?"

He nodded, getting off the bed Saphira sat up and puts her shirt on. "I am always happy to help."

He extends his hand and Saphira grabs it. She breathed heavily as she is helped to her feet. Saphira walked to the door with Springtrap close behind her in case she needs him to help her. It wasn't uncommon for her stumble over her own feet now. It was embarrassing for her, but she got used to it and appreciated the help when it was given to her.

"What are you planning to have today?" Springtrap asked as they walked together.

"Something warm," She replied. "The weather's getting cooler. Christmas isn't far away."

"No, no it isn't," He agreed.

"There's plenty of stew Chica had made several days ago, I'll probably reheat some," Saphira said with a deep sigh.

"Care to watch a movie after?" He asked gently.

"What are planning on watching?"

"Uh…I was going to ask if we could watch any of the Marvel movies," He said slowly.

Saphira smirked. "I guess we could. Iron Man and Captain America sound good to watch right now."

Springtrap chuckled. "Alright, I'll make the popcorn for you."

"And don't forget to fill a cup for me," She said.

He nodded, cringing a little. Saphira still drank one cup of blood a day, usually around lunch now. He still hated the fact she was drinking it, but they could do nothing at this stage. Saphira reheats the stew and sits at the bench waiting patiently. In her head she was beginning to think about names for her baby.

"What do you think of the name Plushtrap?" She asked curiously.  
Springtrap looked at her in surprise. "What?"

"Plushtrap, is that a good name?" She asked, getting irritated slowly.

"Um…I guess so," He said with a frown. "Why do you ask?"

"This baby isn't going to grow up without a name," Saphira said bluntly.

"Ah," Springtrap chuckled. "Is that for a boy or girl?"

"Both," She replied. "I have another name in mind too."

"Which is?"

"Spring Bonnie," She said with a smile.

Springtrap smiled. "You would name the baby after me and Bonnie?"

"Why not?"

"I think that is very sweet," He chuckled.

"I see you're becoming interested in the baby than," She smiled.

"I guess so," He said. The microwave dings loudly. "I'll get it for you."

"Thanks," Saphira smiled.

Springtrap hadn't really expected Saphira to ask him about names for her baby, but felt very good that she included him. He still wasn't one hundred percent certain the pregnancy was even safe despite how far Saphira has come. Really, she's only been pregnant for several months and baby is growing at a faster rate than a human. He could only guess she might have only a few weeks left before she actually gives birth. He hopes she gives birth before Mike turns up, but he couldn't control the weather. After Saphira ate several bowls of stew and drank the blood they go into the theatre room to watch Iron Man. The other animatronics joined and Saphira asked them the name questions as well. Bonnie was very surprised about the name Spring Bonnie, just like Springtrap and was heartened she had thought of him. They watch the movie quietly, all enjoying the rest they were given. The animatronics themselves didn't seem to upset they had to stop interacting with humans, they were moving on and really helping Saphira and focusing on the plan to kill Mike. And, of course, the plan for the baby as well when she would finally give birth. All of them were trying to keep a positive mind about it so Saphira wouldn't get any negative feeling or stress as she needed as much rest as she could for the next few weeks.


	40. Chapter 40

Saphira was super excited when the cribs and change table arrived. She met the men at the loading bay and they carried the boxes into her room. They did politely ask if she needed help and she declined with an alibi saying her boyfriend would be home soon. They bought the bait and left after she had paid for the products. The animatronics were surprised she had bought two cribs, but Saphira told them she could be carrying two babies despite their opinions. Bonnie joked it must be a mother's instinct to know how many babies she carries. Saphira wasn't sure, but it didn't matter. She sat on the bed in her room while the animatronics began to open the first box with the change table and began to read the instructions.

"You think you can help?" Toy Bonnie asked Saphira.

"If I sit on the floor, I am not getting up again," She replied bluntly. "And I wouldn't be very helpful with this large bump on my belly."

"Suit yourself," He sighed. "Ow! Spring what was that for!"

Saphira was surprise Springtrap had smacked Toy Bonnie at the back of the head. "I did it because you've obviously forgotten she's pregnant."

"I haven't forgotten!" Toy Bonnie snapped. "I just thought she might be able to help."

"Easier said than done," Chica chuckled. "You're not pregnant."

He sighed, deciding to let it go and focus on the job. The box luckily came with all the tools and parts for the change table so the animatronics wouldn't have to struggle.

"Lets get started than," Springtrap said with a smile.

Saphira admired Springtrap as he and the animatronics focused on the first piece of furniture. She knew he silently was excited about the baby within her. He hasn't admitted it but she has gotten to know him very well over the past several months and would be more than happy to share her life with him if the opportunity came. Springtrap is just someone who needs to be pushed from their comfort zone in order to become the person they are meant to be. He is protective and kind, and also has a great sense of fear. Saphira could only assume he became this way when she was unable to return to the attraction when she was younger. Whatever the reason Saphira was happy the walls were slowly coming down and bringing out the best in him. She just wanted the best for him, no matter what it was.

"Day dreaming there lass?" Nightmare Foxy asked, bringing her from her thoughts.

"Something like that," She smiled, looking at the floor. "Half-finished already, well done."

"It's not rocket science," Bonnie chuckled.

"I hate to be a nuisance though, can one of you go get some food for me please?" She asked sweetly.

Mangle chuckled and stood. "Sure. Anything in particular?"

Saphira shook her head. "Just something filling."

She nodded and left to get the requested food for Saphira.

Saphira decided to waste her time by listening to some music on YouTube. She watched the animatronics finish building the change table and move it to a rather nice area of the room before opening the first box for the crib. She listened to the music for several minutes before Mangle returned with a tray with large plates of food. Saphira paused the music to eat quietly. The animatronics all seemed to be frustrated with the crib at the moment as Golden Freddy read the instructions wrong, which was highly amusing for Saphira. She finished her food and was about to listen to more music.

"Any good songs on there Saphira?" Freddy asked curiously.

"Um, yes," She replied with a smile. "Why do you ask?"

"Could you sing?" He smiled.

"Is that a good idea?" Springtrap asked with a frown. "She is breathing for two people."

"Don't fear Springtrap, I will be fine," Saphira reassured him. "I've sang in the bathroom before with this stomach."

"True," He sighed. "Sorry."

"No it's okay," She chuckled. "I'll just find a song that I enjoy listening to."

"Alright, put on the music when you find it," Golden Bonnie said gently.

Saphira nodded and searched for a favourite song of hers. She found it, pulled out the headphones and turned up the volume. The animatronics turned their attention to her as she sang and used actions during the song.

'Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl,  
The girl who has everything?  
Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Looking around here you think  
Sure, she's got everything

I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty,  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
You want thingamabobs?  
I've got twenty!  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more

I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'  
Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?  
Oh - feet!

Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumping, dancing  
Strolling along down a - what's that word again?  
Street

Up where they walk, up where they run,  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free - wish I could be  
Part of that world

What would I give if I could live out of these waters?  
What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?  
Bet'cha on land they understand  
Bet they don't reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women sick of swimmin'  
Ready to stand!

And ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?  
Burn?

When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above?  
Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world'

The animatronics applaud Saphira with soft claps. She couldn't help but cry tears of joy in that moment. They feel guilty and Springtrap gets up, walking over to her and hugging her.

"Did we offend you?" He asked gently.

She shook her head. "No, just the hormones."

He chuckled softly. "Alright than. Shame on your pregnancy than."

Saphira giggled through her tears, wiping them from her cheek. He kissed her and stayed with her while the others finished making the first crib.

"Should we build the last one?" Bonnie asked.

Saphira nodded. "Just in case."

"Alright," Nightmare sighed. "One more to go. I hope we don't have to build nothing else."

"Don't worry guys, you won't have to build much more really," She reassured them. "Eighteen days until Christmas."

Springtrap looked at her sadly. "It will be okay."

"Springie don't say that," She said, looking at him sadly.

"Woah ho! Where did the optimism go?" He asked.

She frowned. "I am still optimistic, but I do believe not all of us will be okay."

He sighed. "Well, we will do our best to approach the situation as best as we can."

"I know you will," Saphira smiled. "I love you."

Springtrap smiled and kissed her forehead. The animatronics finish building the last crib and they get the bedding and made the cribs up. Saphira admired their work and was very excited to meet her baby, even though she was now sick of being pregnant.


	41. Chapter 41

Saphira awoke with a terrible need for the bathroom. She gets up as quietly as she could before making her way to the bathroom. As she past the window, she stopped and gasped. Only twelve days until Christmas, and snow has finally fallen. She felt tears sting her eyes before pulling herself from the mirror to do her business. She returned and looked out the window at the sunrise. It was a lovely morning with the different shades of orange and red filling the sky. Saphira would like to say it was a good, but she felt differently. Not only has her stomach dropped recently her breasts had also begun to leak due to lactating. She had taken measures to ensure she wouldn't leak to much as it was embarrassing when Bonnie asked why her shirt was wet around the chest.

"Morning Saphira," Springtrap said, yawning loudly. "What are you doing by the window?"

"Snow," Saphira said bluntly.

He widened his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," She nodded. "It looks to be a metre or so as well. Mike will come here today."

"And we will be ready for him," Springtrap said firmly, hugging her from behind. "I'll go get you some breakfast."

"Let me come with you," Saphira said quickly. "I don't want to be alone right now."

"Alright, I understand," Springtrap smiled as she turned around after he released her from his hug.

They leave the room to head to the kitchen. Saphira was tense all the way there, constantly looking at every room like a shadow was going to jump out. Springtrap didn't want to say anything that would upset her either. The other animatronics were waiting for them in the main dining and there was hot food already on the table.

"Morning Saf!" Chica sang loudly. "I hope there's plenty here for you."

Saphira smiled. "Yes, yes it is." Her tone was nervous as she spoke, but she held her posture.

"You noticed the snow I gather?" She asked.

Saphira nodded as she walked over the seat Nightmare had pulled out for her. She sat down and began piling her plate with food.

"We are going to discuss how to take care of Mike this morning," Nightmare Bonnie said. "You don't have to say yes or no because we will do it anyway."

"I understand," Saphira said, frowning slightly due to her active baby.

"You okay?" Nightmare Bonnie asked, noticing the frown.

"Yeah, I just have a wriggling, somersaulting worm inside me right now," She replied sarcastically.

He smirked and nodded. "Okay, nothing to be alarmed about then."

Saphira nodded and began to eat, listening to their plans. She was impressed by what they had come up with within a short time. She wasn't surprised the nightmares and the Halloweens would come up with something the other animatronics wouldn't be able to. She trusted them to make decisions the others never would. They weren't afraid to break bones. She didn't approve of a lot the animatronics had planned but didn't disagree with them either. She will be happy to see Mike gone one way or another.

Saphira finished eating and the animatronics were still talking. She decided she might need something to defend herself with.

"Uh, I hate to interrupt," She coughed, catching their attention. "I'm going to go to the office to grab the crowbar."

"Why?" Bonnie asked with a frown.

"I may need to defend myself," Saphira replied, standing up from her seat.

"Understandable," Springtrap said. "Would you like me to come?"

"No," She shook her head. "Any of the Mangles would be nice."

Mangle, Phantom Mangle and Nightmare Mangle stood up immediately. Saphira smiled and gestured for them to follow her. She figured the first place Mike was going to go was the office to search for the blue prints. As Saphira walked down the hall towards the office she could swear she could someone go through the filing cabinets.

"I think he's already here," Mangle whispered. "We will get onto the roof now."

"Alright, be careful," Saphira said as they dissemble themselves.

"You be careful Saphira," Nightmare Mangle said as they climb up the walls and onto the roof.

Saphira breathed deeply and walked slowly towards the office, listening to noise. It was definitely Mike. He was furiously searching for the blue prints and he sounded like he was wrecking everything in the office. He probably found the crowbar. When she did reach the hallway that led directly to the office Saphira froze.

"That bitch must have been telling the truth!" He hissed to himself. "They're not here! Or she has them hiding somewhere!"

Saphira clenched her hands, unsure about moving. Mangle glanced at her with concern only get a gesture from Saphira to keep going. She breathed deeply and walked slowly towards the office, still listening intently.

"I wonder if she's awake," He continued. "Could probably kill her in her sleep."

'Is he a real Gollum?'

He goes quiet suddenly. Saphira stopped completely when he stopped making noise. She soon hears him walking out of the office and stand at the end of the hallway. From where she stood she could see the knives in his belt and the crowbar she had used on Springtrap many months ago.

"Hello Saphira," He smirked deviously. "How things have changed."

Saphira swallowed nervously. "Y-You could say that."

Mike's eyes glanced at her stomach. "You have either been eating too much or got pregnant with quadruplets."

"Funny," Saphira huffed. "So, you're here now. The blue prints are gone just like I said."

"Yes indeed," He sighed. "I should have taken your word for it, but I am not a man like that. I prefer to find things out for myself."

"I got that," She said. "But I do need to know, why do you need to kill all of us? Revenge?"

Mike blinked and looked away as though he had to think about his motive. Saphira would be surprised if he had none.

"I…you ruined my plans to take over the world," Mike sneered.

"If you say so," Saphira said. "But honestly Mike, the animatronics are living beings with their own personalities and souls. You cannot call them monsters because of their appearance."

"I can, and I will," He said. "Did you even believe that?"

"I did once," She nodded. "When Springtrap was being difficult. But everything has changed for the better."

"A very short time," He chuckled coldly. "Oh, I bet you're pregnant from Springtrap right?"

She doesn't reply and steps back hesitantly. "What makes you think that?"

"Interesting," He mumbled, not listening to her question. "I never designed them to be able to procreate." Mike chuckled. "This is an interesting piece of information. If you carry Springtrap's baby than perhaps I don't need to kill you right now. By the looks of things, you're not too far off."

Saphira narrowed her eyes. "You will not take my baby!"  
"Oh, ooh!" He snickered. "Defensive are we? Not surprised. You're a mother-to-be. I don't care!"

Before he could continue, Nightmare Mangle lunged from above tackling Mike to the ground. He yelled in surprise and anger as she snapped at his skin, ripping his clothes. Saphira backed away as Nightmare Mangle attacked him. He suddenly manages to slam the crowbar into Night Mangle, hitting an exposed part of her body. She screamed in pain and anger, stumbling giving Mike the chance to kick her off. Mangle and Phantom Mangle pounced down, biting his chest and abdomen, despite Mike trying to hit their exposed spot.

"Run Saphira!" Nightmare Mangle yelled in a pain filled voice. "Get the others!"

Saphira hesitated as she saw blood on the floor from Nightmare Mangle. With tears, she turned and moved as quickly as her pregnant belly allowed her. Her heart pounded as she ran, trying to ignore the screams of Mangle and Phantom Mangle. She prayed silently that they would still be alive.

"Saphira!" Nightmare yelled, running towards her with the other animatronics.

"Nightmare!" Saphira exclaimed breathlessly, stopping. "Mike's here!"

"He is?" Freddy asked in surprise. "Mangle…"

"We need to come up with some plan," Bonnie interrupts.

"Agreed, but what kind?" Chica hissed.

"Try and get rid of the crowbar," Saphira suggests, standing up straighter. "I don't care how you do it either."

"Right," Bonnie said.

"Be careful," She said, looking at them sadly. "I don't want any of you…to…to…"

"We are prepared to die for you Saphira," Nightmare said, kissing her cheek sweetly. "We all love you."

Saphira widened her eyes in surprise by the kiss. Most of the animatronics leave her with Springtrap, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Withered Foxy and Withered Freddy to take on Mike. She had no idea Nightmare was interested in her, and it hurt her to realise it right now.

"Lets go," Springtrap said hurryingly. "We have to find a place for you to hide."

Saphira nodded, ignoring the tears on her cheek. She heard the animatronics yelling at someone or each other about something from the hall as Springtrap and the animatronics with her guide her to the bathroom near the main room. Springtrap wanted to stay, but he felt he should help the others.

"You should be fine in here," He said gently.

"Springtrap…" Saphira began hoarsely.

"I will come back for you," Springtrap said, cupping her face in his hands. "I promise I will."

He kissed her and left with the others. Saphira closed the door, leaning against the wall in tears. She felt like she would be the one responsible for the injuries and deaths of any of the animatronics. She decided not to be coward and opened the door. No one was around and made her way to the kitchen. She grabbed several of the sharpest knives she could and hit them in her clothes. Saphira was about to leave when she felt a sudden, sharp pain in her stomach causing her to topple over and clutch her stomach.

'Oh no! Please no! Not now!'

The pain subsided quickly, but Saphira was now determined to stop Mike today. She was not going to let him kill anyone. And her baby might not want to wait.


	42. Chapter 42

Saphira stayed in the kitchen, listening to sounds intently. She could hear the animatronics talking loudly and none seem to be crying right now. It was good, but it was incredibly unnerving with the suspense. It was killing her. She felt like she was a part of a movie, and she didn't like it. Saphira considered going to find the animatronics but hesitated. Mike is looking for her. He is injured, and he has injured three animatronics already. She had a knife in her hand in case she needed to use it, waiting patiently. She hears someone walking towards the kitchen with a heavy, pained voice. Saphira immediately slipped towards the back of the kitchen and hid behind the end of the counter, glancing past the edge of it through the chairs to see Mike walking in. His shoulder was bandages tightly and had deep scratches to his arms and a slash across his face.

"Alright where are you bitch?" He asked loudly. "I know you're in here!" She doesn't respond, staying very still. "For a pregnant girl you're sure good at hiding. I'm impressed."

He began to walk to the other side so Saphira slowly crept around, keeping low and listening to his footsteps. Her adrenaline was helping her practically crawl.

"I'm surprise Springtrap isn't here to protect you," Mike continued with a sneer. "Perhaps, he has weighed the value of your life and put his own above you. Even if you do carry his child."

Saphira rolled her eyes, knowing it was all just mind games to get her to say something. She reached the other end and peaked to see him casually walking through the kitchen.

"Maybe she's not here," He said to himself and opens the fridge. He gasps seeing the blood stored in it. "Interesting. Do you drink blood to satisfy the parasite inside you?"

He turns her way and Saphira ducks away quickly, crawling back to the other side quickly. She cringed when her stomach tightens again and ignores it, biting her lip as she made her way back to the other side. She peaked to Mike's side and saw he was walking away. He didn't appear to be limping, but it didn't matter.

"Should check the bathroom," He said to himself before leaving.

Saphira sighed with relief and sat down, leaning against the counter. She was glad she had left the bathroom now.

She was about to wait for the next contraction to count how many minutes between each one there was when she heard Mike cry in surprise.

"You three have caused me so much pain!" He sneered angrily.

Saphira gasped and crawled to the door to try see who it was. She guessed it was the original cast, but unsure.

"I believe it is you who has caused us pain!" Bonnie snapped venomously. "You wanted us to be your slaves to take over the world. You are prepared to dispose of us like garbage. Well, we think of you as nothing more than poison."

"You dare speak to me that way?" Mike asked angrily. "I made you."

"A creator has no authority over an independent mind," Chica said firmly. "Just like a baby."

"He, I am sick of your wisdom!" He sneered.

"As you wish," Bonnie said.

Saphira reached the doorway to see the three animatronics charge at Mike, slamming into him and she heard a bone braking. The scream from Mike told her he now had an injury. He pulls out a knife and stabs the nearest animatronic. Chica screamed in pain and stumbled back.

"Chica!" Bonnie cried, then glared at Mike. "You'll pay for that!"  
Bonnie punched Mike in the throat, causing him cough before stabbing Bonnie as well multiple times. Freddy punched the man's wrist, making him drop his knife. Bonnie fell to the ground, putting pressure on his wound and glancing over to Chica who stood up and charged at Mike. She tried biting as his flesh, particularly around his face and succeeded. Mike, who still had the crowbar, managed to get his arm free which was behind his back and hit Chica across the face and chest, causing more injury. He did the same to Freddy, but more vicious. He groaned and limped away quickly, ignoring the broken leg as he looked for a place to hide. Saphira had covered her mouth to keep from crying and walked out of the kitchen quickly over to them. Bonnie had crawled over to Chica.

"Are you okay?" He asked worryingly.

She looked at him. "I…I think so. But you're worse."

"Yes I know," Bonnie smiled slightly.

"And I…" Chica began before glancing away.

"You what?" He asked curiously. "Please Chica."

"I haven't had the courage to tell you how I feel all these years Bonnie," She replied, looking at him sadly.

Bonnie widened his eyes. Saphira was surprised. She didn't think he liked Chica. She decided to check Freddy first.

"Saphira, what are you doing?" He asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Stay still," She ordered, ripping some her clothes and using it as a bandage.

"You should be hiding," Freddy said bluntly.

"I was," She said. "I was in the kitchen and he didn't find me."

"You were supposed to be in the bathroom," Bonnie said, looking at Saphira with worry.

"He was about to go in there anyway," Saphira said, looking at Bonnie. "I am not going to stand by while he hurts you all because of me."

"Saphira…" Chica began.

"No don't tell me…ah!" Saphira gasped, clutching her stomach.

Freddy glanced at her stomach and widened his eyes. "Saphira?"

"I'm fine," She said, breathing out. "It was just a kick."

"Hmmm," He said as she moved over to Bonnie and Chica.

She did the same and put as much pressure to Bonnie's wounds as she could. It didn't take long before she heard the screams of the phantoms, withered animatronics and several toy animatronics along with Mike's cries from the other side of the attraction.

"Saphira, I beg you do not follow," Chica pleaded.

"Chica," Saphira said, looking at her. "I need to help them."

"You're pregnant Saphira!" Bonnie snapped. "And he wants to kill you after you've given birth."

"I know," She sighed. "But I need to do something. I am not the type to hide away."

Saphira stood up and walks quickly towards the screams.

She followed as quietly as she could. She had no idea this man could easily take down a pack of these animatronics. When she found the animatronics they were all on the ground bleeding.

"You shouldn't be in here," Nightmare said hoarsely.

"Too bad," Saphira said, walking over to Withered Foxy who had the worse injuries. "How did he beat you?"

"Pepper spray," Nightmare Fredbear replied bluntly. "I don't why he hasn't killed us."

"He wants to kill me in front of you guys first," Saphira said as she tended to Withered Foxy's wounds. "He probably wants to injure you all first so you're easier to kill."

"Makes sense I guess," Nightmare sighed.

"Here's a med…" Springtrap walks in and glares at Saphira. "What are you doing here?!"  
Saphira winced at his anger. "Mike nearly found me in the bathroom, so I've been moving around."

"You're lucky he hasn't found you," He growled. "I have brought a med kit."

She smiled slightly. She widened her eyes suddenly. "Springtrap look out!"

Springtrap screamed when he was stabbed in the back. He hissed, trying to get the man who had stabbed him.

"Yes Springtrap, don't ever turn your back on your enemy," Mike sneered. He looked over to Saphira. "Look at you, so desperately trying to help your pathetic friends. And for what?"

"They are better than what you'll ever be!" Saphira sneered.

"Maybe," He chuckled, twisting the knife causing Springtrap to tense and groan.

"Please don't hurt him!" Saphira yelled, standing up. "I'm the one you want, not him."

Springtrap gasped. "Saphira, no!"

The animatronics were bewildered. They knew she would protect them, but not like this.

"Good girl," Mike chuckled. "Come here and I will let your precious Springie go."

Saphira swallowed nervously and walked over. The animatronics were shaking their heads as Saphira walked over to Mike. Springtrap looked at her with sad, pain filled eyes.

"Good," Mike said, pulling out the knife and kicking Springtrap to the others. "Now we can go."

Springtrap turned to attack when he saw the knife to Saphira's throat. He was breathing fast and he glanced at her.

"That's it," Mike snarled, walking back while holding Saphira. "We have places to be."

"I will find you," Springtrap promised quietly.

Mike forced Saphira to walk through the hallways. She didn't see the other animatronics yet. She hoped they weren't nearby. She hissed when she felt a contraction, making Mike stop and glance at her. He smirked and chuckled softly.

"Good, I don't have to wait long then," He said softly. "Keep going, we will take this to the office."

Saphira whimpers as she's forcefully pushed forward. "Why do you want my baby if you call it a parasite?"

"Because I'll be able to raise it how I want it to be," Mike replied coldly. "It will become the monster kids fear when they go to be. It will be the monster that will stop all wars and bring fear to the hearts of all grown men. It will be able to assassinate whoever I want without leaving evidence. It will become the general of my army."

"No," Saphira gasped. "I…you can't do that!"

"I can, and I will," He sneered. "Or I may speed things up and cut it from you instead."

She doesn't reply and he chuckles. She glanced to her right noticing the Halloween animatronics. They were surprised to see her and made gestures to let her know they were following her. They walk into the office and Saphira is forced to sit in the chair she used to sit in as a night guard. Mangle, Nightmare Mangle and Phantom Mangle weren't there, but their blood has stained the tiles and appeared they have been dragged.

"How long in between the contractions?" Mike asked firmly.

"Um, I don't know," Saphira replied softly. "I haven't had time to sit and count the minutes."

"Alright," He said. "We'll wait 'til the next one."

He puts the crowbar down, leaning it against his desk closest to Saphira. She eyes it and began to think about how she could get it. Mike was watching her and smirked, staying silent. Saphira hoped the animatronics were coming up with a plan to rescue her. She did not want her baby to experience evil the moment it left her body. She gripped the handles of the chair and hissed through the next contraction, counting how long the pain lasted.

"Ah, thirty seconds," Mike said when the contraction finished. "Good, time to count for the next one."

Saphira glared coldly at him. He stared at her until she heard Foxy running past. Mike got up and went to the door.

"Get back here coward!" He yelled angrily. Foxy runs past again, then Phantom Foxy. "What are you freaks doing?!"  
Saphira smirked seeing the diversion and took the moment to stand up quietly. Mike stepped outside the door to yell insults while she walks to his old desk and pick up the crowbar. He soon got bored and turned to walk back in, only to see a crowbar hit him. Saphira stood over Mike who was dazed after being struck in the face. She stood over him with rage and hit him in the chest again.

"You are a monster!" She yelled at him, still hitting him in anger with tears in her eyes. "I never asked for this! You brought it on yourself! You brought it on me! No one deserves this!"

She stops when she couldn't find anything else to say. Mike coughed and smirked at her, his chest and face covered in his own blood. She dropped the crowbar and left the room. She didn't realise Foxy and Phantom Foxy had stopped running, but she didn't care.

Saphira ran to the nearest bathroom and locked it, holding her stomach as she felt the next contraction. She knew it was only five minutes now and they were getting stronger. She glanced at her hands and walked over to the sinks quickly to wash the blood off her arms and out of her clothes as best as she could.

"Saphira!" Mike screamed, slamming his fist against the door. "Open the door! I don't care about the bastard child anymore! I want to bleed you so good so I can skin you!"

Saphira ignored him, as tears fell from fear and pain. She had stooped to his level and she almost hated herself for it. Mike continued yelling until he broke the door down. Saphira gasped and backed to the back of the bathroom.

"It's just me and you now," He sneered, stalking towards her. "Just you and…"

Saphira gasped hearing the crunch of a bone breaking. It was Jack O Bonnie and Saphira smiled in relief.

"You forget about us?" He snarled.

Mike whimpered, but he was in too much pain to say anything. Jack O Bonnie gestured for her to leave and she leaves quickly, walking down the hall towards her room. She stops, whimpering in pain at the next contraction.

"Saphira!" She heard Springtrap yell.

She turned to see him running toward her. She smiled as hugged her when he reached her, kissing her on her neck, cheek and lips in relief.

"I'm so glad you're not hurt," He said gently.

"Springtrap," Saphira said softly. "Can you help me to our room?"

Springtrap nodded and picks her up bridal style. "Thanks to you, our injuries are not as severe."

"Really?" Saphira said in surprise.

"Yeah, well…Mangle and Bonnie have the worst injuries," He said with a shrug.

"And yours?"

"It's not that bad," He reassured her. "Besides, I want to get back to torturing Mike."

"Ah, about that," Saphira began.

"You're not talking me out of this," Springtrap said quickly, entering Saphira's room and gently placing her on the bed. "I'll be back soon."

"No, wait," Saphira began, getting up. She grabbed the edge of the bed as she felt a contraction. "SPRINGTRAP!"  
He stopped at the desperation and pain of her voice. He turned to see her clutching her stomach with a face full of pain. Worried, he rushed back to her.

"What's wrong?"

"The baby," Saphira breathed, feeling water dripping between her legs.

Springtrap widened his eyes. "Did…did Mike hurt it?"

"No," She shook her head. "It's coming."


	43. Chapter 43

"It's coming."

The two words echoed through Springtrap's mind like wildfire. He didn't know what to do, so he was in a panic.

"Oh, uh," He stammered. "W-W-What do I do?"

"Help me onto the bed," Saphira replied, focusing on her breathing. "And then fetch towels from the bathroom and place under my back and legs. You'll need to get the others to help."

"Right," Springtrap said with a small smile, grabbing her gently under her armpits and helped her onto the bed, allowing her to grip his shoulder during the next contraction.

He raced to the bathroom to grab the towels. Not sure how many he pretty much grabbed all the white towels and ran back in. He began placing the towels on top of the blankets and under Saphira's back and legs, making sure it was comfortable.

"Go get the others," Saphira pleaded, a layer of sweat began forming on her body.

"Are you sure?" Springtrap asked with concern.

"I can't do this alone!" She snapped with tears in her eyes. "Go get them, and I will be waiting. Don't worry about Mike, kill him and come back."

Springtrap nodded and walked over to the right side of the bed, grabbing her hand. "I will be as quick as I can."

Saphira as he kissed her forehead and ran out of the room.

*Elsewhere*

Mike was tied to the office chair in the middle of the main room. The animatronics stood around him in a circle. He already had so many lacerations to his body. His face was almost completely ripped apart, only able to open his right eye, throat slit just above his wind pipe and many deep scratches, bites and cuts to his chest, abdomen and arms. All his ribs were broken, as was his jaw, right arm, right ankle, left leg, back and hips, he should be completely paralysed but he could feel the pain. He no longer carried the devious smirk of an idiot, brave man. In fact he was miserable, and no longer cared.

"How do you like being tortured?" Jack O Bonnie asked venomously. ""Huh? You have made us, but was willing to force us into battle against the people of this world. That in itself is a form of torture."

"We have been your slaves for too long," Chica sneered.

"Saphira has given us freedom like you never had," Bonnie added, sitting on a chair nursing his injuries.

Mike doesn't respond, nor does he give any eye contact.

"This is too fun," Nightmare purred, slamming his fist into Mike's ribs.

He hissed and wheezed loudly, trying to breeze properly. It was extremely possible one or move his ribs have punctured his lungs.

"Yeah, we have all day and all night," Nightmare Bonnie sneered. "He tastes terrible as he should be."

"Indeed," Foxy nodded, pressing his hook against Mike's throat.

"Stop!" Springtrap yelled loudly, running in.

"Springtrap why should we?" Toy Bonnie asked, narrowing his eyes.

He catches his breath. "Do away with Mike. Saphira is in labour."

"What?" Nightmare gasped.

Mike seemed to perk up at the mention of her labour and began to loosen his bonds quietly.

"How long?" Bonnie asked, trying to stand up.

"You don't need to come," Springtrap said.

"I want to be there for her!" Bonnie snapped. "Like she was for me."

"Alright," Springtrap sighed, looking over to Mike. "He will choke on his own blood anyway."

"Yeah but we want to kill him," Freddy said coldly

Springtrap stalked over to Mike, glaring at him coldly. "You all don't have to come. Saphira probably only needs several of us to be there for her."

"You want to give Mike a piece of your mind don't you?" Golden Freddy chuckled.

Springtrap nodded, clenching his fists and hissing. Mike smirked at Springtrap, and before the animatronic could hit him Mike stabs him in the chest. Springtrap screamed loudly, grabbing the man and throwing him into the dining tables. He pulls out the knife, hissing and stalked towards Mike, who was struggling on the floor.

"You bastard," He hissed and drove the knife into Mike's stomach, twisting it. Mike groaned in pain. "Nice try, but you won't kill me that easily."

With a quick snap to the neck, Springtrap dropped the limp body and stood up. Toy Bonnie was beside him within seconds and looking at his wound.

"It's bad," He said. "I have to apply pressure to it."

"No, we need to go back to Saphira," Springtrap said, turning and snatching the bandage from Toy Bonnie to place it on his check. "She needs us."

"Alright than," Nightmare sighed. "Lead the way."

*Back in the bedroom*

When Springtrap left Saphira groaned as another contraction hit her. She sat to pile the pillows on top of each other to get more comfortable and reached down to try pull her pants down. It wasn't helpful with a large stomach in the way, but somehow she managed to do it. She cried into her arm when the next contraction hit her, and it was stronger than the last one. She pulled down her jeans slowly, kicking them off and then focusing on her panties. When she heard a loud scream echoing through the attraction she instantly recognised who it was.

"Springtrap…no," She whimpered, tears rolling down her cheek. She turned her attention back to pulling off her panties.

She had just managed to pull them down when the doors open and she looked up to see the animatronics walking in. Bonnie walked in first, limping with bandages on his body but smiling. He walked to the end of the bed and helped Saphira immediately. Her eyes looked at Springtrap who was holding a bandage to his chest.

"What happened?" She gasped, her eyes widening.

Springtrap smiled as he grabbed a chair to sit by the bed. "Don't worry Saphira, I am fine."

She frowned. "Be honest."

"Focus on your job Saphira," He said gently, grabbing her hand with his left hand. "I will live. Mike was just being a bastard."

"He stabbed you," She whimpered, hissing at a contraction unable to stop a cry escaping her lips.

"Saphira can you please tell me exactly what to expect?" Bonnie asked bluntly.

Saphira caught her breath and glanced down to Bonnie. "Who has the smallest fingers?"

"Uh, I do," Foxy said in an uncertain tone. "Why?"

"Because I have to be fully dilated before I can push," She explained, licking her dry lips when finishing her answer. "And you generally have to feel."

"Ay lass, I'm not sure…" Foxy began, getting uncomfortable.

"Don't argue with me!" She snapped, surprising the animatronics. "You have to do it. Please. I have to be dilated ten centimetres and one finger is usually used as a guide."

Foxy winced and glanced back to between her legs. "I…I…I'll try."

"Don't try, do," Saphira said firmly.

Springtrap wasn't sure if she was snappy due to the pain or anger because of Mike, but he wasn't going to argue with her instructions. Foxy moved to the end of the bed where Bonnie shuffled out of the way and let him feel. The animatronic was extremely uncomfortable, but did as he was told. Saphira tensed feeling his fingers inside her.

"Uh…nine," Foxy announced, removing his fingers quickly.

"Good," She breathed. "Any moment now."

Springtrap kissed her forehead. "You're doing great."

"Encourage me when I actually start pushing," Saphira said softly.

He chuckled softly. "Well, I am going to encourage you before because we are already in awe of what you're doing. I know you don't have a choice, but we are proud of you."

"Thanks," Saphira said, before cringing and crying loudly, her grip on Springtrap's hand tightening.

Chica had grabbed a few other towels for Bonnie and she took her place as a midwife beside him. Saphira's breathed became more laboured as the contractions got closer. They all have no idea what kind of pain Saphira was going through, but she appeared to handling it well to them.

"Can you check me again Foxy?" Saphira asked in a high pitched voice.

He was startled slightly. "Uh…okay."

Foxy moved to the end of the bed and felt her again. He gasped and removed his fingers. "Ten centimetres."

"I knew it," Saphira smiled, sitting up more against the pillows and waited for the next contraction.

"We believe in you," Springtrap reassured her.

She smiled and gasps when someone grabs her other hand. She looked to see Nightmare and smiled at him before feeling the first contraction. Saphira closed her eyes and concentrated, crying loudly as she pushed hard with the contraction. She didn't feel anything moving towards her entrance, but didn't care about it. Toy Chica had brought in a bowl of cool water with a cloth and Springtrap managed to dampen her brow from time to time. He kept one hand on the bandage against his chest which distracted Saphira quite a bit between the contractions.

"You're doing great Saphira!" Nightmare Fredbear encouraged.

"Shut up," She mumbled under her breath.

Nightmare and Springtrap glance at each other, smirking silently. Saphira had no hesitation when it came to squeezing their hands when each contraction, not that it would actually hurt them.

"Oh! I see a head," Chica exclaimed with excitement.

Saphira smiled briefly before pushing again. "Ahhh! The head must be crowing!"  
"Why do you say that?" Nightmare asked.

"It burns!" Saphira exclaimed through a groan. "Be sure to check the umbilical cord isn't around its neck."

Bonnie and Chica nod, focusing on the job while Saphira pushed again. Her clothes were drenched in sweat and her mattered hair stuck to her face, neck and shirt. Springtrap did his best to keep the hair from her face. He removes his hand from the bandage on his chest to use it to cool her forehead.

"How long has it been?" Nightmare asked.

"Uh…two hours," Freddy replied softly.

Saphira doesn't hear them but the animatronics were surprised but said nothing about it. To her it felt like it would take forever to get her baby out of her. The head was crowning, but it was taking a long time to push out. Bonnie and Chica were chatting to each other quietly and excitedly.

"How's it going?" Springtrap asked.

"Ears," Bonnie replied bluntly.

"What?"

"The baby has ears," Chica smiled.

Springtrap blinked in surprise and turned to look to see Saphira's surprised face. She didn't really expect her baby to take on some of Springtrap's appearance, but it was a surprise.

It felt like forever to Saphira before the head of her baby was finally released, giving her sometime to rest and recover for the next round. Toy Chica had gone to the kitchen to grab a cup and jug of water. Saphira laid on the bed trembling from the pain and stress she was going through, the water was a welcome relief.

"You be needing blood will you?" She asked as Saphira sipped the water slowly.

She shook her head. "I'm not craving it, so I'm good. You guys can probably drink it."

"Very well," Toy Chica said.

"No umbilical cord?" Saphira asked, glancing to Bonnie and Chica.

They shook their heads. "We checked the neck," Bonnie said gently. "And we are clearing the airways."

Saphira smiled. "Good."

She tensed feeling the next contraction and gave the cup to Springtrap as a cry escaped from her mouth and pushed again. She could feel the shoulders already pressing against the exit and she was determined to get her baby out.

"Good Saphira," Chica said sweetly. "The shoulders are coming quickly."

"Good," She grunts.

Springtrap smiled, squeezing her hand in encouragement as she pushed again. He glanced to the animatronics who were gathering the towels in their hands, preparing to catch the baby. The baby bath was filled with warm water and waiting.

"I…I…I can't do this!" Saphira declared, breathing heavily.

"Don't be like that," Springtrap said, getting her attention. "Look at me okay. You have never given up before. Don't give up now, not for me and not the baby okay."

She nodded, hissing and crying again as fresh tears fell from her eyes and felt something slip from her. Saphira laid against the pillows in relief and a loud wail filled the room. She breathed heavily as Springtrap stood up slowly, looking at the baby. Nightmare let go of Saphira's hand too.

"He…He's amazing!" Chica exclaimed, standing up with the bundle in her arms. "Do you want to meet him Springtrap?"

Springtrap hesitated. "Go on Springie," Saphira said hoarsely. "He's your son too."

He sighed deeply and held out his hands. Chica complied and gently passed the baby to Springtrap, who held him gently in his arms. The smile on Springtrap's face was priceless.

"You're right Chica," Springtrap said sweetly. "He's amazing."

"Let me see him," Saphira said wearily.

He chuckled turned, walking over to Saphira and sitting on the chair. "Do you want to hold him?"

Saphira nodded, holding out her hands. Springtrap carefully passed the baby to Saphira, who held him against her chest and cooed over him. The animatronics weren't lying about the ears. He looked like Springtrap with the greenish skin, floppy ears and large, toothless mouth. He opened his eyes and they were warm brown and Saphira kissed him.

"He's beautiful," She said softly.

"Indeed," Springtrap agreed. "So, which name should we give him?"

Saphira sighed and looked over him. "Plushtrap."

His smile widened. "Perfect."

She chuckled until she gasped, wincing in pain. "Oh, uh can you take him?"

Springtrap took him, his smile fading quickly. "What's wrong?"

"Is it the afterbirth?" Bonnie asked as he and Chica walk back to the end of the bed.

Saphira hissed again and shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Oh you've got to be kidding," Springtrap groaned.

"I think I'm having another," Saphira groaned.

Springtrap sighed. "I'll give Plushtrap a bath and I'll be back."

She nodded as she felt the next contraction. Nightmare took her hand again. Saphira was already too exhausted from Plushtrap. She groaned loudly as she began to push, feeling a shift inside her. This was not exactly how she planned to spend her day.


	44. Chapter 44

Saphira felt like her heart would jump out of her chest any moment now. She had believe she was carrying twins, now that the moment had come she was terrified. Springtrap had gone to clean Plushtrap, she wanted him by her side so badly. She could hear the wails through her own cries as she pushed the second baby towards the exit. It was easier this time, but her strength was waning and it seemed she might not have the strength to finish the task at hand.

"Ahhh!" She cried in frustration. "I can't…it's too hard!"  
"Yes you can!" Nightmare encouraged her. "You are built for this Saphira."

"You are not in my position!" She snapped angrily.

"No, but we have seen you birth Plushtrap," He said gently. "You can do this. Deep breaths okay, look at me and breathe."

Saphira did as she was told, focusing on Nightmare's lips as he breathed in and out. She had been struggling to get enough oxygen into her before and this was helping. She would have pushed again if not for the doors suddenly opening. Saphira's eyes widened and her face paled when she saw who it was.

"But…how?" She breathed.

"Did you really think I could be defeated so easily?" The man sneered.

He was still covered in his blood and was broken. He had the crowbar and machete in his hands.

"Springtrap snapped your neck," Golden Bonnie said. "How is it possible you're alive?!"  
"Because while I have been waiting for this moment, I have been experimenting on myself," Mike explained coldly. "When Pete didn't return I focused on enhancing my own body. The strength you guys were given I have incorporated into myself, and now it is harder to kill me. And when Springtrap announced your beloved princess was in labour, I loosened the binds so I could swallow a special pill I had design for myself that would make me appear dead."

"You son of a bitch!" Saphira snapped in a high pitched voice.

"And it appears, most of the work has been done," He chuckled, glancing over to the bathroom where Springtrap was holding Plushtrap defensively. "And I see you have yet to birth its sibling. I am patient though."

"We are not going to let you touch them Mike!" Bonnie sneered, standing up slowly. "You might have some of our strength and perhaps fast healing, but you are not us. You will not win!"  
"Oh, but I already have," He chuckled.

Nightmare let go of Saphira's hand and walked around to the other side. The animatronics gathered in a defensive wall between Mike and Saphira. She tried her best not to push but it was hard. Mike seemed to enjoy the sound of her screams.

"Don't…wait…for him!" Saphira said angrily. "Kill him! Rip him apart!"

"Ooh, since when did you become so cold?" Mike mocked venomously. "The pain right?"

"She's right," Nightmare Mangle hissed. "We are not going to make the same mistake twice."

Saphira watched as the animatronics, except Springtrap, Nightmare and Bonnie, charge at Mike. He left the room quickly with the animatronics in tow. She couldn't see, but heard the sound of the animatronics attacking Mike and him attacking them. Things were thrown, glass shattered and Saphira couldn't do anything. She could only envision it.

Mike cried in pain and anger as his bones were shattered and his body thrown into the wall and other objects. The animatronics were doing better than they had before avoiding his attacks as well. He was enjoying himself though, despite his nerves, muscles and some organs were now showing. He would happily die like this if he could kill the animatronics, Saphira and her babies. When Nightmare Freddy finally grabbed him, holding his arms in a firm position, Mike couldn't move.

"We are not going to let you go now," Nightmare Freddy snarled. He glanced at the others. "Rip out his heart."

They smirk. Jack O Bonnie picked up the crowbar and walked over first with a devious smirk. He said nothing as he began repeatedly hitting Mike across the face. Hard enough that flesh ripped from his bone and his eyes ripped from their sockets. The man screamed in pain, but tried to fight back much to the animatronics' amusement.

"That's for ever looking at Saphira with evil intentions," He said, dropping the crowbar.

"Yeah, and what of you?" Mike sneered. "Do you have any…"

Mangle, who had awoke thirty minutes earlier, had walked over quickly, opened his jaw and cut his tongue and stomped on it on the floor.

"Much better," She said.

The animatronics chuckle. Phantom Mangle and Nightmare Mangle walked over to slam their fists and claws into his abdomen, ripping at his intestines and tasting them. They made faces as though he tasted horrible though.

"I'm glad I don't want to eat him," Phantom Mangle hissed. "Oh, and one more thing."

She rips off his pants and cuts his manhood. Mike shuddered violently and cried loudly from the sudden castration. The animatronics had rounds of beating him, ripping at his flesh, breaking his bones and breaking him mentally. Jack O Chica had broken his ribs again, and deliberately punctured his lungs, hoping he would choke on his own fluids and drown. Mike had finally passed out when this had happened, but was still alive. The animatronics were disappointed though, but they ripped open his chest to rip his heart out.

Saphira however, was struggling to push her second baby out. Springtrap had passed Plushtrap to Nightmare as the baby was still wailing loudly and he rushed over to Saphira. She was extremely exhausted and all Springtrap could do was get onto the bed and allow her to lay against him instead of the pillows, hoping the leverage would give her that would help push the baby out.

"You can do it," Springtrap encouraged her, kissing her forehead. "Spring Bonnie will be here soon."

"You like…the…the name?" Saphira stammered with a smile.

He nodded. "Of course I do."

Her smile faded as she cried loudly again, pushing with all her might. Her tears were real as she rested against Springtrap, waiting for the next contraction. The baby hasn't crowned yet, but Bonnie could already see the head and it was just coming much slower than Plushtrap right now.

"I think Plushtrap is hungry," Nightmare said loudly as the baby wouldn't stop crying.

"Can't helped him now Night," Springtrap replied gently. He glanced at the door. "I hope they're okay."

Saphira nodded in agreement. She pushed again, but with no luck. "I might change position."

"What do you mean?" Springtrap asked in alarm, also surprising Bonnie.

"I mean that another birthing positon might be better for Spring Bonnie," She explained, breathing heavily. "Can you help me get roll onto my hands and knees?"

Springtrap nodded, shuffling from sitting behind Saphira. He and Bonnie helped Saphira get up and turn over slowly. She cried as the contractions hit her, fiercely resisting the urge to push. When finally in position, she made sure her backside was close to the end of the bed before propping herself on her shoulders and cried loudly, her body going very rigid as she pushed. The position was helping, she felt the baby slipping further down quicker this time. Saphira smiled and sighed with relief feeling the cool, damp cloth on her forehead and neck.

"That's it Saphira," Bonnie encouraged, patting her right leg gently. "The baby is almost crowning."

"About damn time!" She said hoarsely.

Springtrap smirked. He had tears in his eyes, happy tears as he knew his second child would be born to them shortly. She cried again, pushing hard and felt the familiar burning sensation. She hissed at the pain but didn't complain about it like she did before. She looked up when the doors open and saw the smiles on the animatronics.

"He is dead," Nightmare Bonnie announced.

In Jack O Bonnie's hands was a heart. And Saphira winced and looked away.  
"Nice to know, now get rid of the mess," Springtrap said firmly. "Saphira can't handle that kind of stuff right now."

They nod and most leave except Chica, who walked back over to Bonnie to take her midwife place again. Chica didn't question why Saphira was now giving birth on her hands and knees seeing as it has already been an hour into the second birth. Saphira cried softly in between contractions now as she was frustrated, in pain and exhausted. She felt like she could collapse at any minute but her instincts kept her up as she pushed again.

"The head is out!" Chica announced. "This kid has ears as well."

Saphira smirked briefly, breathing heavily as the animatronics checked for the cord and cleaned the airways. She looked up at Springtrap who dampened her forehead and neck again.

He smiled at her. "See, you can do this."

"I know," She said hoarsely. "But I feel weak Springie."

"You are strong," He reminded her. "You are not going to give up on us yet."

Saphira smiled slightly. "I have never given up on you. But…"

"No buts," He said firmly, kissing her cheek gently. "I don't want you to think like this now."

Saphira was about to say something when she felt the next contraction building. "Can I push now?"

"Yup!" Bonnie replied quickly. "Go for it."

Saphira cried loudly, pushing as hard as she could. She felt the baby shifting out of her slightly, the shoulder crowning the exit. She looked back at Springtrap who was making breathing gestures and she copied him, focusing with each push.

"One more Saphira," Bonnie said, gathering towels in his hands. "Just one more push!"

Saphira nodded. She took a deep breath, threw back her head and pushed hard, arching her back as she felt the weight leave her body. She collapsed onto the bed when she heard the wail, breathing heavily.

"It's a girl!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Spring Bonnie is a girl!"

Springtrap smiled and looked at Saphira. "Did you hear that?"

"Uh huh," She said into the blankets.

He huffed and began manoeuvring her body gently to sit against the pillows again. Saphira let him do it for she was too weak, only wincing and hissing from the pain and tenderness in her abdomen.

"Can Plushtrap be fed now?" Nightmare asked, walking over.

Saphira chuckled and nodded. "Bring him to me."

The black animatronics happily obliged as Springtrap took his daughter into his arms and cooed over her. Spring Bonnie wasn't crying so much right now as she had calmed down in her father's arms. Plushtrap just continued to scream. Saphira noticed the cries of these babies were slightly different from human babies, but it didn't matter. She pulled down her shirt, gently moving the baby's head towards her nipple and he instinctively latched on, drinking greedily and in loud gulps. Saphira chuckled, looking up at them with happy tears.

"I did it," She breathed.

Nightmare nodded. "Yes you did. You deserve a huge, long rest."

"Oh that won't be possible with these two," Saphira said. "How long was the labour?"

"About seven or eight hours," Bonnie replied bluntly.

"Uh, nice," She said, glancing at Plushtrap. "You didn't put a diaper on him Night?"

"I don't know how to," He replied.

"I guess I'll show you guys," Saphira sighed deeply.

Nightmare kissed her cheek gently. "Thanks."

"Night, I know you kissed her earlier as a thank you and such," Springtrap said to him. "I was happy to let it slide."

Saphira giggled softly. "Springtrap, really?"

Nightmare chuckled softly. "Don't worry. I'll shall be known as Uncle Nightmare now."

"Yep," She nodded. "Show me our daughter Springie."

"She's a spitting image of me," He said, walking over to the chair and sitting down. "Look."

He pulled the towels down for Saphira to have a look. Springtrap wasn't lying. The sleeping Spring Bonnie had slightly lighter skin than Springtrap, but her body structure and face was exactly the same. Her ears were full and long however, but she was very close to Springtrap without the holes in random places of the body.

"She's beautiful," She said smiling.

"And I can't believe I hated them at the beginning," Springtrap sighed.

"Eh, it's all water under the bridge now Springie," Saphira said, looking down at Plushtrap who was slowing down on his nursing. "Bring over a couple diapers so I can show you guys how to put them on."

Chica walks over to the change table, opens a packet and grabs two. "Do you expect us to help?"

"Sure, why not?" Saphira frowned. "Are you afraid of a soiled diaper?"

"Maybe," She replied. "We haven't had the need like you humans."

"You'll get used to it," Saphira reassured them.

Plushtrap finished nursing and she put him on her shoulder, gently patting his back to burp him. Springtrap watched curiously until the baby burped. Plushtrap had fallen asleep and Saphira placed him on the bed. She grabbed a diaper and began to show them how to put it on. They watched intently and realised how easy it was. Spring Bonnie woke up shortly after being dressed and was hungry. Saphira fed her before falling into a deep sleep.

'This has been one heck of a day.'


	45. Chapter 45

The animatronics cleaned the entire attraction while Saphira rested. It took them a couple days before they could find every room Mike had gone in and cleaned up any blood or evidence. They ate his body as well while watching over Saphira. It took a few days before Saphira was able to get out of bed. She was still sore and tender from the birth, but otherwise very happy. When she awoke after falling asleep when she had finished feeding both babies Springtrap helped her to the spa to clean up and to help relieve the tension and pain in her abdomen muscles. Spring Bonnie and Plushtrap were just like any human baby as well. Nights were long and tedious as the animatronics helped Saphira with changing diapers, holding them and bringing them over to her to be fed. Saphira had also taken the opportunity to begin setting the attraction up for Christmas. She also managed to fit in time to do some last minute Christmas shopping for herself, her friends and the animatronics. The animatronics themselves haven't actually celebrated Christmas properly, and were extremely eager to do it with her. Saphira made sure there was plenty of turkey to roast and other treats normally eaten around Christmas. The only fire place in the whole attraction was never used until now, and the animatronics don't go in there so it was a perfect place for her to put presents under the tree and stockings on the mantle. Her family had gone to visit her grandparents and Saphira had used the alibi she had caught a very bad cold and was unable to go along. Saphira was fine missing her family this Christmas, she has many years ahead of her.

Saphira exits the room where the fire place was and heads back towards her room. It was night and Saphira has slipped out of bed to do this. She returned in time to hear Plushtrap beginning to whimper loudly. Smiling, she walked over to his crib and gathered him in her arms.

"Are you hungry Plushie?" She asked sweetly.

Plushtrap continued whimpering, making his hungry sound until Saphira obliged. He nursed from her as she moved to sit on the chair next to his crib. Plushtrap was the louder of the two so she didn't want Spring Bonnie waking up because of her brother.

"Where did you sneak off to?" Springtrap asked softly, yawning as he sat up.

Saphira glanced over to him. "I was setting the presents up for tomorrow."

"Ooh, I forgot," He chuckled, getting out of the bed. "This will be something we've never experienced before."

"Get used to it," Saphira chuckled. "It will happen more often."

"True," Springtrap nodded walking over to her. "Have you thought about how we're going to live our lives?"

"Actually yes," She replied. "But…you might not like it."

"Tell me anyway," He encouraged.

"I have been looking for places where we could live without anyone knowing," Saphira explained. "But…since you need to eat human and possibly these two as well we need to be near human population. I have found a place just outside of the city, and I can get the fences designed so people can sneak in deliberately."

"Sounds nice," He said with a smile. "It will be good to actually see the sun properly, play in the snow and dance in the rain."

"I know," She smiled. "I am worried though that…when I get old…"

"Don't worry Saphira," Springtrap reassured her quickly. "We're not there just yet okay. We will come up with a solution by then."

"Good," Saphira chuckled. "I have also considered getting contraception as well."

"That would be wise," He nodded. "It is great having kids, we don't need any more than two."

"At least they aren't growing as fast as they did in the womb," Saphira said, glancing at Plushtrap as he stopped nursing and puts him on her shoulder to burp him.

"I was worried about that at first," Springtrap chuckled. "But…we now know we have a long time with them."

Saphira smiled as she finished burping Plushtrap and puts him back in his crib. She tucks him in and heads towards her bed, yawning loudly.

"Another couple hours and he'll want a diaper change," Saphira sighed, climbing into bed.

Springtrap followed her. "Yup."

"See you in the morning," She said, kissing him before turning off the lamp.

The morning came around quickly and both babies woke up crying. Saphira considered this as some form of Christmas excitement. She and Springtrap were busy for about an hour before Saphira led him out of the room carrying Spring Bonnie in her arms. Her daughter was wide awake right now while Plushtrap had fallen asleep again.

"Merry Christmas everyone," Saphira said loudly, her voice echoing through the attraction.

As Saphira led Springtrap the room she heard the other animatronics moving around and finding their way towards them. Springtrap gasped when he saw the amount of presents under the white Christmas tree and stocking over the mantle. Saphira gave Spring Bonnie to Chica when she entered so she could start the fire.

"You got stockings with our names on it!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed when he saw them.

Saphira chuckled, standing up as the fire lapped at the wood. "There is plenty of merchandise right now."

"Thanks," He said, hugging her. She hissed a little from pain in her abdomen. "Oops…sorry."

"It's okay," Saphira said, taking Spring Bonnie back and sitting on a chair. "Who wants to open their stocking first?"

"Hmmm, shouldn't we wait for the others?" Chica asked.

"If you want," She shrugged lazily.

"I'll go first," Toy Bonnie said, grabbing his stocking and walking away. He looked in the stocking and smile. "Chocolate and candy! Sweet! Oh, is that a plushie toy of me?"

Saphira nodded as he grabbed it out. "You're welcome."

He giggled as he grabbed out the stuff toy. Chica was next and she had the similar thing, along with a mistletoe and perfume. The other animatronics received pretty much the same thing and were all like a bunch of kids really.

"Time for the presents," Saphira announced. "Who wants to hand them out?"

"I will!" Nightmare offered, walking over to the presents. "Hmm…ooh, there's a present here from Bonnie."

Bonnie was surprised and took the present from Nightmare. He ripped it open and gasped when he saw a new guitar. He was absolutely ecstatic about it. Toy Bonnie received a new guitar as well. Some of the female animatronics had been asking for clothes, which Saphira thought it was weird but she obliged and they received some nice clothes for their own wardrobe. Surprisingly, the clothes suited them and they were trying it all on. Other presents included some toy weapons, board games, movies and jewellery. Saphira had bought herself and Springtrap a bracelet each with words engraved on the gold metal saying 'I am married'. Springtrap was very heartened by this he almost cried with joy and love. They even said wedding vows under a mistletoe to make it official, even though it was without the church and guests. Saphira had also bought things for Spring Bonnie and Plushtrap which the animatronics thought were extremely cute, especially the little booties she had bought.

The rest of the day was very relaxing, save for the Christmas music, food and dancing. Saphira had prepped the turkey the day before along with other food to be cooked and served today. Chica and Toy Chica helped her with it and there was plenty of food for the whole day. Bonnie and Toy Bonnie got to try out their new guitars, which were like the old ones as they connected to the internet and the sound coming from them was far better than the previous ones. A few other animatronics had gone off to make love and the babies seemed to keep a lot of attention from both parents on them. It wasn't until the evening after dinner Saphira and Springtrap found themselves dancing together in a slow waltz to some music while Nightmare and Phantom Chica watched their babies.

"After all this time, we finally get the peace we have been after," Springtrap said sweetly.

"Yep," Saphira said, as she leaned against the animatronic's chest as they danced slowly.

"I never thought I would ever see this day," He said.

She looked at him with a frown. "Really?"

"My mind and soul was very broken and restless for many years Saphira," He explained. "Even when you returned I couldn't seem to break from those chains. But now Mike is dead and our knowledge of birth is here, I am happier. You and our children has filled a voice I thought I would never heal."

She smiled. "You won't be getting rid of us easily."

Springtrap chuckled softly. "Not any time soon anyway."

Saphira kissed him. "As long as we keep to our promise."

"I will," He reassured her. "Til death do us part."

"This is a real fairy tale isn't it?" She chuckled.

"Yes," He replied, leaning closer to her face. "And this is a real happy ending."

He kissed her and Saphira melted into it. It would be many years before her family discovers the truth about the animatronics, and learn about the relationship between her and Springtrap. The public became aware of the animatronics ten years after Mike's death, and everyone made a vow to protect the animatronics from greedy scientists after Saphira revealed the truth about Mike. They were accepted into the community and got to eat criminals, mainly sexual predators and paedophiles. Saphira didn't go through with the contraception, and she ended up giving birth to three more children over seven years. Two boys and a girl, the girl was completely human, much to the surprise of her parents. Plushtrap and Spring Bonnie were able to go to school and someone managed to give the female animatronics what they wanted, able to have kids. Which was great and now there were quite a few animatronic families. For Saphira and Springtrap, their little corner of heaven was their happy ending. Nothing could ever separate them, even death.

 **A very, very happy ending to a good story. A story I have been super happy to write and now am focusing on the sequel along with my other stories. Bittersweet Revenge is the sequel to this one, the ending here won't match up to the sequel I know. But some of the stuff in it may make some uncomfortable so for a stand alone story the ending is good.**


End file.
